In Hiding
by Skate Fans
Summary: 1. Depois de serem resgatados, Sawyer tenta não pensar no fato que ele é parcialmente responsável por Kate ser presa até a noite que ela aparece em sua janela procurando por abrigo. Autor: Leah Kate
1. Chapter 1

**In Hiding**

**Autora: **Leah Kate

**Tradutoras: **_LKFans_ aka (Clarisse, Leanna, Ana Ford, Cristianepf, Nicilion, Brunz, AndreSoares, Lanai, Smahile e Ci)

**Resumo:** Depois de serem resgatados, Sawyer tenta não pensar no fato que ele é parcialmente responsável por Kate ser presa - até a noite que ela aparece em sua janela procurando por abrigo.

**Nota: **_In Hiding_ juntamente com _On The Road_ (trabalho ainda em andamento de Leah Kate) são consideras as Bíblias Skate (Sawyer & Kate de Lost).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1 – **traduzido por Clarisse

Sawyer abriu a porta hesitantemente e a empurrou, vendo-a abrir nas dobradiças barulhentas. O lugar parecia o mesmo, o que o surpreendia. Havia uma camada de poeira sobre tudo, mas não havia nada novo. Afinal, ele quase nunca vinha aqui, mesmo antes de ir para a Austrália. Essa era a casa onde ele morou quando era criança, cena do mais trágico e assustador momento pelo qual ele já havia passado – a casa onde ele tinha presenciado a morte de seus pais.

Depois de ter sido mandado para viver com parentes distantes com 8 anos de idade, ele não tinha pensado muito na casa. Mas deveria estar lá, no fundo de sua mente, porque quando ele tinha 20 anos e completou seu primeiro golpe lucrativo foi a primeira coisa na qual ele pensou. Ele se encontrou no Tennessee, parado em frente à ela, não querendo entrar, mas sem conseguir ir embora. Ela não estava a venda, e ele não esperava que estivesse. Mas o dono morava em Maine, e não foi muito difícil convencê-lo que seria o melhor pra ele vendê-la. Mesmo depois de comprá-la, Sawyer raramente ficava lá. Mas ele gostava de saber que ela estava lá... que ele teria algum lugar pra voltar se não tivesse outras opções.

Agora, depois de passar mais de um mês na ilha do inferno, a casa parecia melhor do que nunca. Ele entrou devagar e soltou sua mala. Ele não tinha idéia de porque ele ficou com a mala – a maioria das coisas nela não eram dele, e ele não precisava mais delas agora. Mas era um instinto para ele manter suas posses próximas. Ele odiava perder qualquer coisa.

Ele apertou o interruptor de luz experimentalmente, sem esperar que nada acontecesse, mas ficou surpreso quando a luz acendeu imediatamente. "Fala sério", ele disse baixo, surpreso. A companhia elétrica deve ter esquecido de cortar a luz – ele não havia pagado as contas no último mês.

Ele olhou para a casa sem saber o que fazer. Seus olhos foram parar num canto, na TV empoeirada – a que tinha sido a mais moderna em 1985, mas hoje parecia algo de outro planeta. Ele ligou e, novamente, se surpreendeu quando funcionou. O som o deixou levemente chocado – depois de não ter ouvido praticamente nada nos últimos 40 dias, tudo era estranho. Ele não esperava que fosse tão difícil se ajustar.

Enquanto a imagem gradualmente mudava de preto para colorida, ele percebeu pela primeira vez o que as vozes estavam dizendo. Era um noticiário – um noticiário sobre eles. A primeira coisa que seus olhos registraram foi Claire e o bebê – o âncora estava terminando de falar sobre o nascimento, aparentemente. E depois Charlie com cara de bobo.

"Também entre os sobreviventes resgatados quinta-feira está o baixista da banda de rock inglesa Driveshaft, Charlie Pace. Fãs do grupo expressaram alegria por esse inesperado acontecimento, e o Sr. Pace fez uma declaração agradecendo aos fãs pelo apoio e prometendo um tour reunindo a banda com novo material, esperado para o fim do ano." E mostraram um grupo de garotas histéricas, segurando cartazes e gritando "NÓS TE AMAMOS, CHARLIE!"

Sawyer virou os olhos e e deu uma bufada.

O âncora continuou. "E, surpreendendo o sistema de justiça dos Estados Unidos, a fugitiva procurada Katherine Austen foi apreendida por agentes federais. Austen é procurada por uma série de crimes, incluindo assassinato e crime doloso, e tem escapado das autoridades por pelo menos 5 anos."

De início ele não reconheceu o nome. Não significava nada para ele. Quem era Katherine? Mas então...lá estava ela. Kate. Um agente a escoltava nos 2 lados, e ela estava algemada. Ele quase parou de respirar. Ela olhou para a câmera, brava… mas havia outra coisa lá. Terror. Em todo tempo que ele passou com ela na ilha, ele nunca tinha visto isso em seus olhos. Ele sentiu seu olhar direto para ele, através de toda a distância entre eles, transportado pelas ondas aéreas até sua casa.

"No momento da queda trágica, Austen estava sendo escoltada para os Estados Unidos sob a jurisdição de um agente federal. Infelizmente, o agente não sobreviveu ao acidente. Para mais detalhes na chocante descoberta dos sobreviventes do Vôo 815 da Oceanic, você pode visitar nosso web site no endereço..."

Ele parou de ouvir. Forçando a se mexer, ele desligou a TV. O Silêncio se instalou de volta na casa.

Ele continuou sentado, se sentindo mal. Ele sabia que isso iria acontecer – ele tinha esperado isso. Ele até tinha dito a ela que ele sabia. Mas de algum modo, a realidade era diferente. Aquele olhar que ela direcionou à câmera era quase que acusador. Ele sabia que era ridículo, mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

Ele podia ter dado o lugar para ela. Mas ele disse a si mesmo que não teria feito diferença. Que o barco que resgatasse a jangada iria receber informações sobre o vôo – que quando eles chegassem na Austrália, as autoridades (e os jornalistas) já estariam esperando por eles. Se ela estivesse lá, ela provavelmente teria sido presa do mesmo jeito. A palavra chave, porém, era provavelmente. Ela poderia ter tido uma chance. Pelo menos ela não estaria encurralada.

"Que se foda", ele disse com raiva, levantando e chutando a cadeira do seu caminho. Ele tinha problemas o suficiente sozinho pra se preocupar. Se ela era tão má quanto eles diziam, talvez ela merecesse estar presa. Essa idéia, contudo, não fez ele se sentir nem um pouco melhor, porque no fundo ele sabia que ela não merecia.

Saindo de casa, ele localizou o lugar onde ele escondia dinheiro – na parte de trás do tanque da privada, um truque que seu pai tinha lhe ensinado quando ele ainda era criança. Ele pegou parte do dinheiro e deixou o resto, mas pensou melhor e pegou tudo. Tinha um bom bar por perto – se ainda estivesse aberto, ele gastaria lá. Ele nunca precisou mais de um drink na sua vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele estacionou em um ângulo estranho, sabendo que ele tinha bebido muito pela terceira noite seguida, mas não se importando. Essa rotina estava se tornando quase um consolo. Quando ele descobriu que o bar ainda funcionava, ele praticamente se mudou pra lá. Ele ia lá toda tarde e toda noite por 3 dias – desde o dia que ele chegou em casa, de fato, ele não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada. Ele não sabia o que estava errado com ele.

No início, as pessoas da cidadezinha tinham tentado se aproximar dele, perguntando sobre o acidente e a ilha. Mas ele intencionalmente se fez inaproximável. Não era difícil – na verdade era como uma segunda natureza. Agora, todos os deixavam sozinho, o que era o que ele queria. Graças a Deus o telefone havia sido cortado, porque ele sabia que, se não tivesse, todo jornalista do país estaria ligando tentando marcar uma entrevista.

Na segunda noite ele cometeu o erro de se aventurar na parte do bar onde ficavam a televisão, esperando pegar um jogo de baseball. Em vez disso, ele viu Jack sendo entrevistado por Bárbara Walters. Ele evitou essa área depois disso.

Ele saiu do carro devagar, testando que estabilidade ele teria de pé. Não muito ruim, considerando. Seu nível de álcool estava se reajustando. Ele nem estava se sentindo tão bêbado. Abaixando a cabeça nas águas que caiam do céu ele foi para a varanda, abriu a porta, e entrou em casa.

De repente, um barulho ecoou pela casa, vindo da direção do quarto do andar de baixo. Ele parou, imediatamente tenso e alerta. Que diabos era aquilo? Ele esperou um segundo, não ouvindo mais nada. Pegando um bastão de baseball que, de algum modo, contra todas as probabilidades, ele lembrou que guardava no armário embaixo das escadas, ele foi lentamente em direção ao quarto de onde o barulho tinha vindo.

Engolindo nervoso, ele girou a maçaneta e hesitantemente abriu a porta. O quarto estava escuro, mas pela brisa ele podia sentir que a janela havia sido aberta... e quando ele prestou atenção, pode ouvir uma respiração. Será que esses repórteres iriam tão longe para conseguir uma história? Ele esperava que os filhos da mãe soubessem que ele não permitiria isso – ele não ligava se fosse Tom Brokaw, ele espancaria qualquer um que ousasse ultrapassar sua propriedade.

Se preparando para brigar, ele passou a mão pela parede até encontrar o interruptor. Acendendo com sua mão esquerda, ele levantou o taco com a direita...e então chocado, abaixou lentamente, completamente desorientado.

Em pé, no meio do quarto, completamente molhada e com a respiração ofegante, estava Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2** - Traduzido por Clarisse

Os dois ficaram congelados por alguns segundos, nenhum dos dois querendo ser o primeiro a falar. Ele percebeu que ela estava usando as mesmas roupas que usava quando ele a viu sendo presa na TV. Ele provavelmente as estava usando desde aquele dia. Seu cabelo estava solto e encharcado, com algumas mechas grudadas em seu rosto. No lado esquerdo de sua testa tinha um corte profundo, mas não parecia estar mais sangrando.

Depois de uns minutos de silêncio ela disse em uma voz baixa.

"Oi"

E então, quando ele olhava para ela ainda em choque, "Sua janela estava aberta"

"Brigado pelo aviso, Freckles. Acho que vou ter prestar atenção nisso daqui pra frente." Ele disse sarcasticamente. "Se importa em me dizer que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar na cadeia?"

Ela parecia confusa.

"Então você não ouviu o que aconteceu?"

"Eu não tenho acompanhado as notícias ultimamente. Pra dizer a verdade, to cansado de ouvir sobre isso."

Percebendo que ele ainda estava segurando o taco, ele o colocou em cima de um móvel e voltou sua atenção para ela. Seu coração ainda batia rápido, mas o mais estranho era a enorme quantidade de alívio que ele sentiu ao vê-la. Não só porque diminuía a culpa que ele sentia por não ter dado a ela seu lugar na jangada, mas pelo que isso significava para ela. Se ela conseguiu chegar até aqui, talvez ela tivesse uma chance.

Ela olhou para o chão, obviamente não preparada para contar sua versão das coisas. Ela estava contando com que ele já soubesse.

"Aconteceu um acidente" ela começou com uma voz baixa.

"Um acidente," ele ecoou, observando-a.

Ela olhou pra cima.

"O carro em que eles estavam me transportando. Ele saiu da estrada, e... eu consegui sair."

Ele quase sorriu

"Bem...Que conveniente, não? Quase tão conveniente quanto a queda do avião, não é?"

"Eu não tive nada a ver com a queda do avião. Você sabe disso." Ela falou tensa, quase ficando brava.

"Talvez não...mas eu aposto que você não pode dizer o mesmo sobre a outra coisa, pode?"

Um momento de dor passou por seu rosto, mas ela continuou olhando diretamente para ele.

"Ninguém morreu."

Ele disse quase se justificando.

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para o lado.

"Você não existe, sabia?"

Ele quis dizer como insulto, mas não podia esconder também um traço de admiração. Ela era boa.

Quando ela não respondeu ele resolveu mudar pra outro tipo de perguntas.

"E o que você está fazendo no Tennessee? Como você encontrou essa casa?"

"Eu sou boa em rastrear, lembra?"

Ela parecia meio melancólica, como se a memória de os dois rastreando pela floresta fosse uma das boas que ela tinha.

"Você ta dizendo que me rastreou até minha casa? Como, pela minha colônia?"

Ela virou os olhos. "Eu encontrei o nome da cidade que você morava num artigo de jornal sobre a jangada. Quando eu cheguei aqui, eu procurei na lista telefônica e achei seu endereço. Não foi tão difícil"

Ele esperou alguns segundos.

"Por que eu?"

"O que?"

"Não me pergunte "o que"! Por que eu? Por que é a minha janela que você está subindo no meio da noite?"

Ela olhou para ele intensamente, aparentemente sem conseguir falar o que ela realmente queria. Finalmente, ela disse suavemente "Eu não tinha mais pra onde ir". Não era o que ela queria dizer, mas foi o que ela conseguiu.

"É, eu espero que você saiba que você não pode ficar aqui. A gente pode ter se divertido na ilha, mas esse é o mundo real, querida. Você sabe qual é a pena por esconder uma fugitiva nesse estado?"

Ela pareceu magoada e confusa "Você sabe?"

Irritado, ele não sabia o que responder

"Bem...com certeza é...muito ruim!"

Ele pausou, determinado a provar que a razão estava do seu lado.

"Olha...desculpa te desapontar, desculpa mesmo. Mas eu já tenho muito pra me preocupar sem esconder uma condenada no meu armário de vassouras."

Ele podia ter se chutado. Era como se sua boca não estivesse ligada à cabeça. Mas de algum modo as palavras continuavam saindo.

"Então é melhor se você...continuar fugindo.", ele terminou amargamente, olhando para a janela aberta.

Ela olhou para ele, buscando por seu rosto, tentando entender se ele realmente estava falando sério. Ele não podia agüentar a penetração daquele olhar...era como se ela estivesse vendo através dele. Ele olhou para o chão, esperando, tentando manter a postura. Os dois ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Finalmente, ele olhou de volta para ela. Ela quase parecia feliz, como se tivesse descoberto alguma coisa.

"Então..." Ela pausou "Você vai me deixar ficar, ou o que?"

Olhando para ela, ele deu um olhar profundo, se apoiando no vão da porta.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, os traços de um sorriso tocando seus lábios.

"Onde fica o chuveiro?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3** - Traduzido por Clarisse

Depois de fechar todas as cortinas para se assegurar que ninguém podia ver dentro da casa, ele se sentou na sala, olhando para o espaço, sentindo como se tudo isso fosse algum tipo de alucinação induzida pelo álcool. Se não fosse pelo som da água no chuveiro do andar de cima, ele estaria convencido que realmente era. O único problema com essa teoria, era que ele não se sentia mais nem um pouco bêbado – pelo contrário, ele se sentia mais sóbrio que nunca.

Mas droga, coisas assim não acontecem na vida real. A mulher em que você está pensando há dias não entra de repente pela sua janela no meio da noite pedindo para tomar um banho. Mas também, ele disse para si mesmo, a maioria das pessoas não caem numa ilha deserta e vivem lá por mais de um mês. Sua vida estava ficando...diferente.

Com seu cérebro desembaçando por praticamente a primeira vez em três dias, ele evitou pensar em tudo que ele não queria pensar. De repente ele desejou ter um cigarro, e ele percebeu com certa ironia que não tinha voltado a fumar desde que voltou. Foi um alivio quando ele a ouviu descendo as estreitas escadas de madeira e entrando na sala.

Ele olhou para cima. Era a primeira vez que ele a via usando qualquer coisa que não fosse suas "roupas da ilha". Ela estava usando um roupão fino, xadrez desbotado, que ele nem sabia que tinha. Mulheres conseguem encontrar coisas na sua casa que você nem sabe que existem.

Ela sentou no sofá oposto a ele, secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

"Então..." ela começou, quase desconfortável.

"Então..." ele repetiu em um tom implicante.

"O que você tem feito?" Tinha um brilho em seus olhos que o deixava saber que a piada era mais uma piada do que tudo.

"Nós nos vimos há cinco dias, Freckles."

"Eu sei. Parece que é mais, não é?" Ela estava pensativa.

"É," ele disse baixo. Pareciam anos. De certa maneira, parecia que nem tinha acontecido.

Olhando a sala curiosamente, ela se sentou em cima dos pés e se apoiou no braço do sofá. Ele a observou fascinado. Ele não conseguia descobrir porque ela parecia tão estranha, mas finalmente lhe ocorreu que era porque ele nunca a tinha visto sentada em uma mobília de verdade. Ele nunca a tinha visto sob uma luz artificial. Ele nunca a tinha visto em um espaço fechado. Na sua mente ela estava ligada à ilha. Ela pertencia lá assim como as palmeiras e a cachoeira. Vê-la aqui era como ver a Torre Eiffel no meio de Nebraska. Não combinava.

Percebendo que ele a estava observando, ela olhou de volta para ele. "Essa casa é antiga, não é?"

"Foi construída em 1918". Ele não estava com humor para entrar em detalhes sobre a história da casa. Não agora.

"Ela concordou com a cabeça. "O chalé a 800 metros daqui – é seu vizinho mais próximo?"

"Próximo demais pro meu gosto. Odeio aquele filho da mãe."

Ela sorriu. O mesmo velho Sawyer. "Que bom. Menos pessoas para xeretar."

"Você tem certeza que ninguém tá te seguindo? Você provavelmente é a fugitiva mais procurada do país, considerando quantas vezes você escapou por entre os dedos deles. Você tá dando má fama a eles."

"Não. Ninguém me seguiu, eu tenho certeza. Mas não significa que vão parar de procurar." Ela olhou para a janela coberta, um pouco nervosa. 

"Como você pode ter certeza? Talvez eles estejam te deixando em rédeas longas antes de puxarem."

"Acredite, eu sei quando estou sendo seguida. Já aconteceu muitas vezes." Ela disse um pouco triste.

Ele ficou satisfeito. Ela deve ser relativamente boa nisso, se estava escapando há tanto tempo. Ele podia confiar nos instintos dela tanto quanto em seus próprios.

Ele a olhou melhor. "Esse corte...aconteceu no acidente?"

Ela tocou a testa confusa, como se tivesse esquecido que a ferida estava lá. "Acho que sim." 

"Parece infeccionada."

"Ela está bem." Ela disse brevemente.

"Eu acho que tenho água oxigenada," ele disse levantando.

No banheiro, ele olhou o armário de remédios. Ela o seguiu, se apoiando no vão da porta; Entregando o vidro a ela, ele disse, "Melhor você mesmo passar, eu não sou médico.

As palavras estavam carregadas, mas ela tentou ignora-las. Abrindo o vidro, ela usou uma toalha de rosto para passar um pouco no corte. Como ela esperava, ele não mudou de assunto.

"Falando em médicos." Ele olhou diretamente para ela. Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo e virou para ele. "O que?"

"Você achou meu endereço com facilidade. Não me diga que não poderia ter achado o dele se tentasse."

"Eu não tentei." Passando por ele, ela voltou para a sala. "Você cresceu nessa casa?"

Ignorando-a, ele esperou. Por algum motivo ele não podia esquecer isso. Ele precisava saber como estavam as coisas, mesmo que ele suspeitasse d verdade, ele queria ouvi-la dizer. Ele precisava ouvi-la dizer.

Finalmente, percebendo que ele não ia responder, ela virou-se para ele. Cruzando os braços de forma protetora, ela olhou para baixo.

Ele a observou. "Você disse que não tinha mais para onde ir. Isso não é verdade, é?"

"Eu não queria envolver Jack nisso."

"Ah, mas tudo ótimo me envolver...é isso? É, eu sei como é... Não ia querer o Santo Jack sujando as mãos preciosas, mas o Sawyer...bem, a vida dele já é uma merda, que uns anos na penitenciária não iam fazer muita diferença para ele!" Ele disse amargamente, como se as falas tivessem sido ensaiadas. Ele sabia exatamente o que ela iria dizer.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! E...não é só isso." Ela desviou o olhar e disse baixo. "Jack é uma pessoa boa. O mundo, pra ele...é preto e branco. Talvez isso seja bom, talvez não...mas é como ele vê as coisas. Ele não vê o cinza. E você e eu? Nós somos o cinza." Ela parecia estar tentando segurar as lágrimas. Ele se arrependeu de ter sido tão persistente.

Ela continuou. "Se eu procurasse o Jack...se eu pedisse ajuda a ele...Ele ia querer fazer a coisa certa. Ele sempre faz a coisa certa. Exceto que nesse caso...eu não sei o que ele consideraria a coisa certa."

Sawyer estava surpreso. "Você está dizendo que não confia nele?"

As palavras pareciam machuca-la, mas ela respirou fundo e olhou direto em seus olhos. "Eu não sei."

Os dois ficaram quietos por um minuto. Ele se perguntou se isso significava que ela achava que podia confiar nele? Mesmo depois do que ele fez semana passada – a expondo como criminosa na frente de todos? Ele sabia que não tinha feito nada para merecer tanta confiança. Mas se ela não tivesse, por que estaria aqui?

Parecendo derrotada, ela continuou. "Eu não sei se é possível para o Jack entender pessoas como eu. Pessoas como nós." Ela olhou pra ele com um olhar direto e forte que, também era estranhamente vulnerável. Ele teve um bizarro e incontrolável desejo de ir até ela, mas se restringiu. Ele não tinha idéia de como ela reagiria. Provavelmente com outra cotovelada na cara.

Finalmente, quebrando o olhar que eles estavam segurando, ela perdeu resistência, parecendo cansada. "De qualquer forma." Ela olhou distraida "Eu estou exausta." Olhando para o sofá, ela perguntou hesitante. "Eu vou...dormir aqui?"

Se forçando a parar de pensar nas conseqüências do que ela disse sobre Jack, ele tentou prestar atenção. "O quarto lá em cima, à esquerda. Está vazio" Ele pausou. "Os lençóis estão no armário." Ela estava enganada se achava que ele arrumaria a cama pra ela.

"Ok"

No pé da escada, ela parou e olhou para ele.

"Sawyer."

"Oi," Agora era a vez dele de parecer exausto.

"Obrigada." Ela disse suavemente, encontrando seus olhos novamente. Sem esperar por resposta, ela continuou a subir as escadas. Alguns segundos depois ele ouviu a porta do quarto fechar.

Sentando na cadeira que ele estava antes, ele desejou mais uma vez, que não tivesse parado de fumar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4** - Traduzido por Clarisse

Ele podia dizer que estava com dor de cabeça antes de abrir os olhos. Depois do choque de vê-la ele não tinha se sentido bêbado, mas aparentemente isso não era o suficiente para lhe livrar da ressaca. Mas além da dor de cabeça, alguma coisa estava diferente. Ele podia sentir mesmo com os olhos fechados.

Piscando lentamente ele fez um esforço para abrir os olhos. Kate estava sentada nós pés da cama, observando-o curiosamente, suas pernas cruzadas em estilo indiano. "Bom dia," ela disse.

"Ele deixou a cabeça cair de novo no travesseiro e fechou os olhos de novo. "O que você quer?" ele reclamou.

"Não aja como se estivesse amanhecendo," ela disse com ironia. "São 11:30."

"Pra mim, isso é amanhecendo, querida. Agora porque você não volta em algumas horas pra gente conversar?" Ele rolou para o outro lado, ficando de costas para ela.

Não desencorajada, ela foi para o outro lado da cama e sentou na ponta. "Você não tem comida."

"Eu tenho comida," ele disse com raiva.

"Não, você tem meia caixa de cerveja, um pouco de feijão e uma caixa de Frosted Flakes que passou da validade em 2001. Você também não tem sabão para lavar roupas, pasta de dente nem desodorante, E..." Ela franziu o rosto comicamente e disse relutante, "O papel higiênico acabou de acabar."

"Jesus Cristo," ele reclamou, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Ela levantou e puxou o travesseiro.

Ele olhou para ela. "O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Você vai ter que ir ao supermercado," ela disse, como se fosse obvio. "Eu fiz uma lista," ela continuou insistindo.

Ele sentou, ainda irritado "Você fez uma lista?" Sua cabeça começou a doer mais. Colocando os dedos nos lados da testa, ele fechou os olhos novamente. "Não dá pra acreditar."

Ela parecia vagamente feliz "Vou colocar aspirina na lista." Ela foi até a porta, então virou para ele "Você não vai voltar a dormir, vai?"

Tentando olhar para ela com tanta desobediência quanto conseguiu, ele a viu sair do quarto e descer as escadas.

Saindo da cama, ele foi irritado em direção ao banheiro. Não adiantava tentar descansar agora. Culpa dela. Ele não tinha humor para brincar de casinha. Ele bateu a porta do banheiro com força, e se arrependeu quando sua dor de cabeça piorou.

-----------------------------------

Ele tomou banho e não teve pressa para descer para a cozinha. Ela que espere. Ele não ia rearranjar sua vida inteira só porque ela tinha escolhido sua casa como esconderijo. Talvez ela pudesse ter Jack na palma da mão, pronto para fazer o que ela quisesse, mas não ele, por Deus. Se ela não aceitasse, ela podia ir embora.

Quando ele entrou na cozinha, ela na janela em cima da pia, olhando para os vales montanhosos que iam em direção ao leste. Ela virou em sua direção. "Eu vou ter que fazer cortinas mais pesadas para essa janela. Só por precaução."

Ignorando-a, ele abriu a janela. Ela estava certa; não havia nada além de cerveja. Pegando uma lata, ele fechou a porta e abriu a lata.

"O que você tá fazendo?" Ela disse, olhando para ele como se ele estivesse louco.

"Cerveja é bom pra ressaca," ele disse, tomando um gole e tentando não fazer cara feia pelo gosto terrível.

"É? Café também." Ela disse levantando o bule. "Eu achei um pouco no fundo do armário. Só deu pra usar essa vez."

"Eu não to com vontade de tomar café" ele disse, tomando mais um torturante gole de cerveja.

Sem prestar atenção, ela encheu uma caneca e segurou em direção a ele.

Ele considerou. Parecia melhor que qualquer outra coisa no momento, mas ele não queria dar o braço a torcer. Levantando as sobrancelhas e observando-o pacientemente, ela continuou segurando a caneca. Ele largou a lata dentro da pia, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

Ela colocou a caneca em sua frente, sem dizer nada. Então puxou uma cadeira de frente para ele. Eles se sentaram em silêncio por um minuto. Ele bebeu o café, esperando que ela não percebesse o quanto ele havia gostado.

Sua dor de cabeça começou a melhorar um pouco, mas ele ainda estava irritado. "Vamos combinar uma coisa." Ele disse finalmente, olhando para ela. "Eu acordo sozinho de manhã. Eu não preciso de um despertador humano me levantando e dizendo que horas são. Entendeu?"

"Você acordou sozinho," ela lembrou "eu só estava sentada lá."

Era verdade? Era possível ela ser mais irritante?

Percebendo seu mau humor, e talvez se sentindo culpada, ela respirou "Olha, desculpa, tá? Eu iria eu mesma ao supermercado se eu pudesse, acredite. Mas no momento...Eu estou em todos os noticiários a cada 20 segundos. Essa é uma cidade pequena, as pessoas sabem que você mora aqui...eles podem juntar as coisas. É muito arriscado."

"Eu sei disso"

"Aqui a lista." Ela passou o papel para ele. Era inacreditavelmente longa. Ele espremeu os olhos, tentando decifrar as palavras.

"Você precisa dos seus óculos?"

Ele a lançou um olhar destruidor, e ela virou a cabeça tentando não rir.

Passando os olhos pela lista, ele viu que a maioria eram coisas normais. Uma típica lista de compras. "O que é isso?" ele apontou para uma palavra que ele não conseguiu entender.

"Alcachofra" ela disse como se isso explicasse tudo.

"Pra que diabos você quer alcachofra?"

"Pra cozinhar." Ele continuou olhando para ela. "Vai ser bom, confia em mim."

Ele olhou de volta para a lista. Depois de alguns segundos ele olhou de volta para ela em choque. "Absorventes?"

Ela sacudiu os ombros com indiferença "Bem?"

Ele balançou a cabeça em desdém. Isso ia ser um pesadelo.

"Eu acho que você dá conta" ela disse despreocupada.

"Exatamente quanto tempo você está planejando ficar aqui? Se eu posso perguntar." Ele disse.

Ela esperou alguns segundos antes de responder, parecendo triste. "Eu vou sair do seu caminho o mais rápido o possível. Eu prometo."

Estranhamente, essa reposta não o deixou satisfeito. Ele terminou o café e colocou a cadeira de volta no lugar. Sem dizer nada a ela, ele foi em direção à porta de saída da cozinha. Ele parou na varanda, pensativo, e entrou novamente.

"Vem cá," ele a chamou.

Ela levantou e foi até a porta da despensa, olhando para ele, questionando.

"Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." Ele abaixou. Levantando um tapete vermelho, ele abriu um trinco e levantou uma parte das tábuas de madeira, até que ela ficasse apoiada em suas dobradiças. Ele olhou para ela enquanto ela olhava curiosa para o buraco.

"É um porão," ele explicou "quanto o tapete está por cima fica difícil dizer que está aí – a abertura fica quase completamente escondida." Ele deu um olhar significativo. "Só no caso de alguém querer bisbilhotar, como o filho da mãe do chalé."

Ela concordou séria "OK"

Ele fechou o porão e cobriu com o tapete. Ela o seguiu quando ele voltou para a porta dos fundos. Ele parou e olhou para ela, preocupado. "Tranque as portas assim que eu sair. E deixe as cortinas fechadas. Você também devia..."

"Sawyer." Ela o interrompeu "Eu sei fazer isso."

"É" Ele disse ainda preocupado. Abrindo a porta, ele olhou para ela mais uma vez "Eu volto o mais rápido possível Não convide seus amigos."

Ela sorriu, então fechou a porta enquanto ele se dirigia ao carro.

-----------------------

Quando ele finalmente estacionou, já estava no fim da tarde, e as sombras estavam começando a se alongar. Depois de deixar a casa ao meio-dia, ele percebeu que não tinha dinheiro suficiente, então teve que parar em um banco. Aparentemente, depois da queda de avião sua conta tinha sido liquidada, e ele tinha demorado mais de uma hora para provar aos cretinos que ele não estava morto.

Quando chegou ao supermercado, ele não conseguiu achar metade das coisas da lista. Ficando bravo com o fato que ele tinha que consultar uma lista, ele a deixou no chão e resolveu comprar sozinho. Ele percebeu seu erro quando não conseguiu pensar em nada para comprar, sendo forçado a voltar e procurar o papel. Ele xingou a Oceanic Airlines, a ilha, Kate, os banqueiros, o gerente do supermercado, e, de quebra, Jack. Quando chegou em casa ele estava exausto.

Estacionando em frente à porta da cozinha, ele pegou tantas sacolas quanto conseguia carregar. Ele faria ela levar as sacolas, mas provavelmente não era seguro sair de casa durante o dia. Ele colocou as sacolas no balcão. Pelo menos ela podia guardar as coisas – não era pedir muito.

"Kate?" Ele não ouviu resposta. A casa estava tão quieta quanto um necrotério. "Ei, Kate, eu comprei suas coisas!"

Olhando para a mesa, ele viu uma folha de papel com sua letra. Era um bilhete. Inesperadamente, ele sentiu uma pontada no fundo do estômago. Então ela deve ter mudado de idéia. Talvez depois do que ele disse essa manhã, ela decidiu arriscar na estrada.

Provavelmente era melhor assim, ele disse para si mesmo. Ela só causaria problema se ficasse aqui. Mesmo assim, ele se sentiu ridiculamente desapontado. Ele andou lentamente em direção ao bilhete, sem querer lê-lo.

Quando ele chegou perto, percebeu que só tinham três palavras escritas.

"Estou no sótão"

E então uma carinha sorrindo ridícula, que não tinha nada a ver com ela.

Ele riu aliviado. Deixando o resto das sacolas no carro, ele foi para o segundo andar. Para falar a verdade, ele tinha até esquecido que tinha um sótão. Ele sabia onde as escadas estavam, claro, mas ele não tinha subido lá desde que era criança. Nem seus pais iam muito lá.

No segundo andar, ele encontrou a porta que levava ao sótão e lentamente subiu os antigos degraus de madeira. Quando chegou ao topo, ele parou admirado.

Ela estava de costas para ele, mexendo em um baú perto da janela que deixava entrar pouca luz. O que o fez parar foi o fato que ele quase não a reconheceu – ela parecia um fantasma. Porque, indo contra todos os preceitos do que ele achava que sabia sobre ela, ela estava parada, usando...um vestido. E não qualquer vestido; um vestido de algodão de 1940, ao estilo Big Band. Tinha mangas curtas e era estampado com flores – o tipo que prende na cintura e nos ombros, mas fica largo embaixo dos quadris. Ela parecia como uma noiva na guerra, pronta para mandar seu marido para a marinha.

"Bem, bem, bem, que surpresa."

Assustada, ela virou e colocou a mão no coração. "Que droga, Sawyer, você me assustou!"

Ele terminou de subir as escadas e olhou para ela. "O que você está fazendo aqui em cima?"

"Eu estava procurando roupas. Se você não reparou, eu não trouxe nada. E eu cansei de usar o roupão."

"então você decidiu usar isso?" ele perguntou ironicamente, olhando para o vestido.

Ela olhou para o vestido. "Tudo aqui tem uns 60 anos. Eu só consegui encontrar isso."

"É porque essas são as coisas dos meus avós," ele respondeu, olhando curiosamente. "Esqueci que estavam aqui."

"Eu estou surpresa," ela disse. "Você provavelmente tem uma fortuna aqui em cima. Antiguidades valem muito."

Ele olhou para ela bruscamente. "É, não tenha idéias. Essas coisas são minhas."

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele com desprezo, e foi em direção à escada.

Ele a seguiu. "Você vai ficar com isso?"

Ela girou, fazendo a saia abrir. "Eu não sei. Eu gostei."

Ele também. E era isso que o preocupava.

"Você ta com cheiro de naftalina" ele disse sarcasticamente.

Ela virou os olhos. "Eu vou lavar minhas roupas de ontem. Você comprou sabão?"

"Estava na lista, não estava?"

Sorrindo para ele, ela se preparou para descer para o primeiro andar. "Eu vou fazer o jantar."

Ele a observou indo, tentando lembrar se alguma mulher já tinha feito jantar para ele. Ele tinha quase certeza que a resposta era não. Estava tudo errado. Ela não deveria estar aqui. Ele deveria ir embora antes que...Antes que o que, ele se perguntou? Antes que ele não quisesse mais que ela fosse? Mas não já era tarde demais para isso? Cansado, confuso e com raiva de si mesmo, sem saber o motivo, ele desceu para terminar de tirar as compras do carro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **- Traduzido por Clarisse

Depois que ele levou todas as compras para a cozinha, ela parecia querer que ele ficasse fora do caminho. Ele concordou, porque estava perturbado por quanto ele estava gostando de assisti-la cozinhar. Provavelmente porque ela ainda estava usando aquele vestido idiota. Ela também estava descalça. A imagem era um pouco surreal demais. Tudo que ela precisava para completar era uma barriga de grávida. Expulsando esses pensamentos ofensivos de sua mente tão rápido quanto pode, ele disse repentinamente. "Eu tenho que terminar de consertar a picape."

Ela olhou para ele. "Que picape?"

"Está no abrigo lá fora...Não funciona. Ainda."

"Oh," ele disse casualmente voltando-se para os vegetais. "OK."

Passados alguns segundos ela se virou para ele novamente, com um olhar questionante. Ele ainda estava olhando para ela. "O que?"

"Nada." Ele sal rápido pela porta dos fundos.

Confusa, ela continuou o que estava fazendo

----------------------------

"Que diabos é isso?" Ele perguntou com nojo quando ela colocou a panela na mesa.

"Eu nem vou te dizer o nome, porque você não ia conseguir falar mesmo," ela disse. "Experimenta."

"Ms é verde." Ele olhou dentro da panela. "Eu esqueci de te falar, Freckles, mas eu tenho regras sobre comida verde."

"Você comeu coisas verdes na ilha," ela lembrou.

"É, bem...Eu não tinha opção , lá." Ele pausou. "O que tem aí...Aquele aspargo que você me fez comprar?" 

"Alcachofra," Ela o corrigiu enquanto servia em seu prato.

"Dá no mesmo." Ele disse desdenhoso.

"Dá pra parar de agir como criança? Se você odiar não vai ser obrigado a comer."

"Brigado, mãe." Ele espetou o garfo experimentalmente. Ela o observou tentando não rir. Finalmente, agindo como se estivesse sendo forçado a colocar um material potencialmente radioativo na boca, ele deu uma mordida.

"Então?" Ela perguntou.

Ele mastigou pensando. "Precisa de pimenta." Ele deu outra mordida.

Ela sorriu e passou a pimenta para ele. "Obrigada. Acho que isso é o mais próximo de um elogio que eu posso esperar, huh?"

Eles continuaram a comer em silêncio por alguns minutos.

De repente, ela colocou o garfo no prato e parecia estar ouvindo alguma coisa.

"O que?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

Então ele também ouviu. Um barulho distante, vibrando... de início ele não sabia o que era, mas foi ficando cada vez mais alto. Um helicóptero. Parecia estar voando baixo.

Ele a observou. Toda a cor tinha desaparecido de seu rosto e sua postura estava tensa. Esperando, quase congelada.

Ela olhou para a abertura do porão. "Eu deveria...?"

"Ainda não,", ele disse, levantando uma mão. "Espere."

Lentamente, gradualmente, depois de um intervalo torturante no qual eles sentaram imóveis, o som foi diminuindo. Depois de mais ou menos um minuto, desapareceu completamente, e a cozinha estava em silêncio de novo.

Respirando lenta e profundamente, ela olhou em seus olhos.

"Provavelmente não foi nada," ele disse baixo, tentando parecer seguro. "Eles sempre passam por aqui. Está perto do lago e das montanhas...Tem uma paisagem legal para se observar."

"A noite?" Ela perguntou duvidando, se sentindo mal.

Ele não respondeu. Ele também se sentia fraco. Mas por algum motivo, não queria que ela percebesse. Ele continuou comendo.

"Melhor terminar de comer," ele disse, apontando para o prato dela. "Vai esfriar."

"Eu não estou mais com fome," Ela disse baixo.

"Sobra mais pra mim." Ele disse alegre.

Ela sorriu triste para ele, mas parecia agradecida ao mesmo tempo. "Eu acho que vou tomar um banho. O cheiro de naftalina está começando a me irritar."

Ela levantou e carregou seu prato para a pia. Na porta, ela pausou. "Merda...esqueci da bagunça. Acho que você não quer lavar a louça, quer?"

"Achei que você nunca fosse perguntar," Ele disse forçando um sorriso.

"Brigada."

Quando ele ouviu a água caindo no 2º andar ele respirou fundo. Indo até a geladeira, ele pegou uma cerveja, então, mudando de idéia, devolveu e abriu o armário onde guardava os Jack Daniels.

--------------------------------

Quando ela desceu, ela estava vestindo o roupão de novo. Ele sentava na sala, grato pela sensação do uísque ardendo em seu estômago. Pelo menos ele se sentia mais calmo agora.

Olhando para cima, ele percebeu que ela estava parada hesitante na porta. Ela apontou com a cabeça, que ele nem tinha percebido que havia ligado. "Você se importa?" Ela parecia perturbada.

Ele voltou sua atenção para a TV e pela primeira vez percebeu o que estava passando. Um episódio de COPS. Ótimo, ele pensou. Desligando, ele tentou se desculpar. "Acho que você não quer ver isso, huh?"

"Na verdade, não," ela disse, sentando.

Eles se sentaram quietos por um minuto. Ela parecia distraida e preocupada, como se ainda ouvisse alguma coisa. Por hoje, pelo menos, a ilusão de segurança foi destruída.

Vendo sua vulnerabilidade tão perto da superfície o incomodava mais que ele queria admitir. Ela não parecia a Kate quando estava assim. Pelo menos não a Kate que ele conhecia. Ele tentou pensar em algo parar esquecer do susto.

"Eu to querendo te perguntar uma coisa. Não consegui descobrir sozinho" Ele disse devagar.

Ela virou para ele. "O que?"

"Você disse que procurou meu endereço na lista telefônica."

Um vago reconhecimento se registrou em seu rosto. Ela sabia o que ele ia perguntar. "Sim, e?" ela perguntou

"Então você sabe que meu nome não é Sawyer," ele disse, a observando com atenção.

"Eu não procurei "Sawyer". Eu procurei seu nome de verdade." Ela disse com o traço de um sorriso.

"O que me leva ao que eu quero saber, mocinha. Como, exatamente, você descobriu meu nome?"

Ela abriu a boca, mas ele a interrompeu. "E não diga que foi no jornal, porque eu nunca disse àqueles jornalistas."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em divertimento. Olhando pela sala, ela parecia estar considerando.

Finalmente ele perguntou "Vai me dizer ou não?"

Ela olhou para ele e respirou, desistindo da charada. "Eu encontrei seu passaporte."

"Quando?"

"Na ilha. Uns dias depois da queda." Ela disse como se explicasse tudo.

"Entendo. E você planejava me devolver?" ele tentou não parecer irritado. Ele não queria interroga-la, mas era o único modo que ele sabia conversar.

"Sim" Ela respondeu defensivamente. Então enrolou o cabelo num gesto ridiculamente fofo.

Ele exalou defensivamente. "É, aposto. Quando você precisasse de alguma coisa e quisesse trocar, certo?"

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele. "Você teria feito a mesma coisa, Sawyer, e você sabe disso."

Ele não respondeu. A verdade era que, ele tinha muitos passaportes com ele na ilha, incluindo os de Shannon, Jin e Walt. Mas ela não precisava saber disso.

"Agora eu tenho uma pergunta." Ela disse se esticando de barriga no sofá, e virando-se para ele.

"O que?" Ele perguntou, tentando ignorar que o roupão estava chegando em uma parte perigosamente alta de sua coxa. Ela estava de calcinha? Pare de pensar nisso, ele disse bruscamente para si mesmo.

"Porque você não usa o nome 'James'?"

O som do seu primeiro nome o assustou o suficiente para que ele se recompusesse. Só ouvi-lo já o fazia nervoso, principalmente quando ela dizia. Trazia muita ressonância do passado.

"Eu não sei." Lê disse um pouco severamente. "Acho que nunca combinou comigo, Katherine. ele olhou para ela, feliz de ver que ela também estava um pouco assustada, porém ela conseguia esconder com um sorriso.

Ela desviou o olhar e balançou a cabeça. "Eu achei que você não assistia noticiários."

"Eu assiti por uns minutos no dia que cheguei. O suficiente para saber que não queria mais ver." Intrigada, ela olhou para ele. "Eu te vi ser presa. Depois disso, decidi não ver mais.

"Por quê?"

"Porque," ele levantou a cabeça brincando "o único modo que eu quero te ver de algemas, for se eu coloca-las em você."

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, e ele podia jurar que ela tinha ficado um pouco vermelha. "Por algum motivo eu achei que você seria menos nojento fora da ilha."

"Não sei o que te deu essa idéia." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Eu também não." Ela concordou.

Então teve um momento de silêncio desconfortável. Os dois perceberam, quase que instintivamente, que o modo padrão como eles flertavam teria que tomar ramificações diferente aqui. Não era tão seguro quanto na ilha. Eles estavam constantemente em situações de stress. Tinham poucos lugares para se ficar sozinhos, e sempre tinham outras pessoas para vigiar.

Mas aqui...Tudo era diferente. Eles estavam completamente sozinhos um com o outro. Não tinha nada nem ninguém para interromper o que pudesse acontecer. A casa era afastada e eles estavam basicamente presos lá dentro. Já tinha muito tempo – tempo demais – desde que qualquer um dos dois tinha ficado com alguém, e a necessidade emocional era quase tão grande quanto a física. E para piorar, não tinha muito o que fazer aqui.

Todas essas circunstâncias contribuíam para produzir uma situação que era excitante e assustadora ao mesmo tempo, para os dois. Novos o suficiente para serem tentados pelas possibilidades, mas velhos o suficiente para saber o desastre que poderia se tornar, eles teriam que agir com cuidado.

Kate estava renunciando completamente. Mas não era fácil, mesmo para ela. Principalmente à noite. Principalmente quando ele olhava para ela desse jeito. Quando a tensão estava quase impossível de agüentar, ela se levantou e foi para a estante de livros, parecendo fascinada pelo conteúdo. Ele a observou, percebendo o que ela estava fazendo mas deixando ela se safar.

Ela pegou um livro e passou as páginas. "Eles eram dos seus avós também?"

"Sim, quase tudo aqui é. Meus pais não ficaram aqui tempo o suficiente para fazer muito progresso com a casa...Eles herdaram a casa quando eu tinha três anos, e então...bem, eu acho que você sabe o que aconteceu quando eu tinha oito anos." Ele disse amargamente.

Ela olhou triste para o livro "Sei"

"O engraçado é que, depois que eles morreram a casa foi leiloada. Nem sei quem ficou com ela por todos esses anos. O cara de quem eu comprei estava planejando destruir e construir um estábulo. Mas quando eu comprei, nada tinha sido tocado. É como se estivesse congelada em 1975."

"Você ta brincando." Ela disse, incrédula.

"Acho que tem a ver com a superstição. Ninguém quer uma casa onde um homem matou sua mulher e depois se suicidou." Um pouco mais suave, completou "Quem iria querer?"

Ela parecia perturbada. "Quer dizer que aconteceu aqui? Nessa casa?"

"Claro que foi." Ele disse, como se fosse óbvio. "Minha mãe estava no hall e meu pai naquele quarto que você entrou ontem a noite. Por isso não durmo mais lá." Ele disse braço, como se completando o pensamento.

"Sawyer.." ela parecia um pouco perturbada. "Por quê? Quero dizer, por que você iria querer...morar aqui?"

Ele olhou para a janela, mesmo ela estando coberta com cortinas e nada era visível. "Como se eu soubesse. Porque eu carrego aquela carta?" Ele olhou para ela. "Acho que pelo mesmo motivo que você carrega aquele aviãozinho."

Ela olhou para ele, do livro, de repente, surpresa.

"É, eu já vi", ele parecia cansado. "Você não é tão furtiva quanto acha que é."

Ela continuou a olhar para ele por um segundo, então olhou para o livro, sem saber o que dizer. Estranhamente, ela não se sentia ofendida nem machucada. Ela nem se sentiu encurralada, como teria se qualquer outra pessoa mencionasse o avião. De alguma forma, ela esperava que ele soubesse. Talvez uma parte dela tivesse esperança que ele soubesse.

Outro silêncio seguiu, mas esse, sem tensão. Os dois estavam cansados.

Ela sorriu triste. "Acho que eu vou subir e descansar. Eu sempre quis ler esse livro." Ela levantou o livro e ele viu que era Orgulho e Preconceito. Que conveniente. "Tenho certeza que você já cansou de mim, mesmo."

"É, você é uma chata." Ele disse sarcasticamente enquanto ela se aproximava da porta. "Mas se você sabe o que é melhor pra você, não vai me acordar de manhã."

Ela sorriu e concordou. "Prometo. Palavra de escoteira."

Ele balançou a cabeça e respirou irritado.

"O que?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Agora eu vou passar a noite toda tentando não te imaginar num uniforme de escoteira."

Virando os olhos, ela começou a subir as escadas. "Boa noite, Sawyer," ela disse com uma voz firme.

"Você ta me matando, Freckles." Ele reclamou.

--------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6** - Traduzido por Leanna

De certa forma, ela manteve sua promessa. Quando ele abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte, estava sozinho – a porta estava fechada, e não havia nada ali para perturbá-lo. Mas alguma coisa tinha o acordado, com certeza. O que seria? Ele esperou, ouvindo, tentando entender o que interrompeu seu sono.

Então ele ouviu outra vez... um baque, seguido pelo som de algo arrastando. Que diabos? Seu primeiro impulso foi de se preocupar com ela... Teria alguém entrado na casa? Ele não conseguiu ouvir vozes,mas algo estranho estava acontecendo. Levantado-se rapidamente da cama e vestindo seu jeans, ele seguiu o som escada abaixo e então parou de repente na porta da sala, desnorteado.

Cada objeto da mobília estava colocado no centro do cômodo, alguns amontoados, metade deles empilhados em cima de outros móveis. Parecia que um tipo de furacão bizarro havia engolido tudo, posicionado no centro da sala e desaparecido, abandonando tudo.

Ele olhou ao redor completamente confuso, achando que não havia ninguém na sala. De repente a cabeça de Kate surgiu ao lado de uma pilha ao lado de uma cadeira de balanço. Ela estava outra vez em seu jeans e blusinha, e seu cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Para completar o conjunto, ela estava armada de um pando empoeirado e uma vassoura.

"Hey." Ela disse um pouco sem fôlego.

A principio ele não conseguiu falar. Finalmente ele soltou "Que diabos é isso?"

Nem um pouco afetada pelo tom de sua voz, ela olhou para ele quase solidariamente "Foi você mesmo quem arrumou esses móveis?"

Ele não fazia a menor idéia do que ela estava falando "Foi", ele disse na defensiva, tentando entender onde ela poderia estar querendo chegar. 

"Achei que fosse." Ela olhou ao redor cepticamente "Você também não limpa muito, não é?"

Ele continuou a encarando como se ela fosse de outro planeta.

"Vai parecer bem melhor quando eu terminar com isso, acredite. Não vai nem reconhecer o lugar."

Finalmente ele começou a entender o que ela estava fazendo. Faxina! E não só faxina, mas, Deus... redecorando!

Irritado, ele falou "É? E posso saber quem te deu permissão pra fazer isso tudo? Por acaso se lembra de quem é essa casa, Sardenta? Porque eu disse que poderia se esconder aqui. Não me lembro de ter pedido um Extreme Makeover Versão Condenada!"

Ela suspirou impaciente "Não posso ficar sentada o dia todo, Sawyer. Nunca consegui fazer isso. Principalmente em horas como essa... se eu tentar relaxar, começo a pensar demais." Ela parecia distante por um momento, mas logo voltou à realidade, empurrando a vassoura com força embaixo de uma mesa "O que mais posso fazer pra passar o tempo?"

"Tenho idéias melhores que isso," ele resmungou amargo.

Ela riu e respondeu "É, bem. Vou me lembrar disso." Após alguns segundos, ela voltou-se para ele "Ao menos não pode ficar pior do que já estava. É um consolo."

Ele cerrou os olhos e a encarou com desdém "Podia pelo menos ter perguntado."

"Me disse pra não te acordar! Eu estava só...seguindo suas ordens," ela disse com gosto.

"Bom, com certeza você não as segue muito bem, não é, porque me acordou do mesmo jeito! Parecia que uma manada de elefantes de circo tinha sido solta aqui... Bela maneira de saudar os ouvidos..." ele parou "Que horas são?"

"Uma," ela respondeu ríspida. 

Droga. Ele tem que parar de dormir tão tarde. 

Irritado, ele encaminhou-se para a cozinha, mas então olhou de volta para ela, um pouco esperançoso "Vai fazer o café?"

Ela olhou para ele incrédula e soltou uma risada. "Não! Já tomei a horas atrás. Acho que pode se virar sozinho."

Ele parecia desapontado.

Ela não foi compreensiva "Acha mesmo que vou cozinhar três vezes por dia pra você?"

"Tem que pagar o aluguel de alguma forma, docinho. E não te vejo aceitando minhas outras ofertas."

Ela virou os olhos mas pareceu considerar "Vou fazer outra xícara de café, mas é só. Depois é por sua conta." Ele virou-se, mas ela o chamou "primeiro me ajuda a mover a estante de livros... Pesa uma tonelada."

Ele respirou fundo e foi irritado em direção à estante de livros. A encarando, ele pegou um lado da estante enquanto ela pegou o outro. Juntos eles a ergueram e começaram a arrastar pelo chão. Ao que ela foi para o seu lado a fim de encaixar a estante em um canto, a mão dele escorregou e tocou seu seio. Fingindo não ter notado, ela rapidamente voltou para o outro lado sem olhar para ele. Qual o problema dela? Ele pensou. Ela não pode nem deixá-lo aproveitar um pouco por acidente?

Para diminuir o constrangimento, ela disse abruptamente "Ah, esqueci de dizer... seu ar condicionado está quebrado."

"Eu sei." ele respondeu irritado "tá quebrado faz cinco anos"

"Bom... não acha que tá na hora de concertar?"  
"Não acha que eu já teria feito se quisesse?"

"É muito quente aqui, Sawyer." Ela parecia estar falando com um pirralho de cinco anos.

"Estamos em Setembro... logo começa a esfriar" ele respondeu empurrando a estante ao maximo. "O que não vai fazer diferença nenhum, já que não vai estar aqui mesmo, vai?"

"É verdade... Mas isso não muda o fato de que ta muito quente agora."

"Olha, se ta achando que vou liberar trezentos paus pra concertar essa porcaria pra você ficar mais confortável mudando a mobília que nem te pertence, tá delirando!"

Ela olhou para ele pensativa "Okay." Ela disse finalmente, em um tom quase divertido "Fique a vontade."

Ele a seguiu até a cozinha onde ela pegou a lata de café recém comprado da prateleira. Será que ela tem alguma idéia do quanto está o tirando do sério? ele pensou. Se ela sabe, parece não se importar nem um pouco. Ele realmente não sabe se conseguirá dar conta da situação. Ele nunca esteve com uma mulher por tanto tempo antes. Seu método era geralmente dormir com elas e então mandá-las de volta para seus maridos cuidarem. Fora o fato de que os maridos eram ricos, o que era um bônus de ter casos com mulheres casadas.

Uma vaga idéia lhe veio em mente e antes que pudesse pensar no assunto ou decidir se gostava ou não, ele mandou.

"Talvez essa coisa funcione melhor se eu sair e te deixar com a casa."

Ela virou-se para ele de onde estava medindo as xícaras de café, pensando que fosse uma piada. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa ao ver que ele falava sério.

"Quer dizer, eu vou..." ele hesitou "Ainda posso te trazer comida ou algumas coisas... assim não precisa sair nem nada. Mas parece que seria bom pra nós dois se eu não ficasse aqui."

Havia um claro desapontamento nos olhos dela, mas ela voltou-se para o café e deu de ombros tentando parecer casual. "É... tudo bem... quer dizer, tanto faz. Não é grande coisa." Ela olhou de volta para ele. "Já me escondi sozinha ates, então...tô acostumada."

Era impossível não notar o traço de desapontamento em sua voz. Ele quis se bater. Por que diabos ele foi dizer aquilo? Ele não queria mesmo partir. Certo, ele queria... mas ele sabia que no momento que partisse, estaria cercado de preocupações com ela.

Ela pôs a água na cafeteira e trocou a caneca, apertando o botão. "Fica pronto em um minuto" ela tentou não olhar para ele enquanto voltava para a sala, pois ele é muito bom em a entender. Ela não queria que ele soubesse o quanto odeia o fato de ficar sozinha.

Ele sentou-se a mesa, no maior conflito que já teve. Será que vai aprender a ficar de bico fechado? Ao menos até decidir o que quer. Ele finalmente decidiu que iria recompensar de alguma forma... arranjar uma desculpa para não poder partir. Foi só uma idéia, de qualquer forma. Ele não disse nada definitivo, disse?

Quando o café ficou pronto, ele pegou uma xícara e subiu as escadas. No caminho ele pegou a lista telefônica para procurar o endereço de uma droga de técnico em ar condicionado.

------------------

Ele passou algumas horas trabalhando em sua picape, tentando ligá-la, mas em vão. Ele poderia deixar um mecânico dar uma olhada, mas pr alguma razão ele queria fazer isso por si só. Embora estivesse mexendo nisso há anos sem muita sorte, isso se transformou quase que em um hobby. Se a coisa começasse a funcionar, ele poderia ficar um pouco desapontado.

Depois de subir e tomar um banho, ele desceu novamente para a sala. Ela quase havia terminado de arrumar o lugar, e ele estava maravilhado em ver como estava parecendo diferente. Ela tinha razão... estava quase irreconhecível. Parecia mil vezes melhor. Era quase triste o fato de que nem a pau ele iria dizer isso a ela.

Notando ele parado ali, ela parou e esperou.

"To indo pra cidade." ele disse.

Tentando sem sucesso disfarçar seu desapontamento, ela acenou. "Okay. Provavelmente tenho o suficiente pra durar uns... quatro dias?" ela estava se esforçando para parecer ocupada e distraída "Então se quiser aparecer no Sábado... eu posso fazer outra lista..."

"Não foi o que quis dizer," ele interrompeu, a observando com cuidado. "Tenho umas coisas pra fazer, só isso." Ele parou, fingindo estar pensativo "Andei pensando no assunto, e me ocorreu que você seria provavelmente a ultima pessoa no mundo que eu gostaria de deixar sozinha com as minhas tralhas. Provavelmente eu iria voltar e achar o lugar limpo."

Ela olhou para o chão e deu um sorrisinho. Era um insulto, mas ela estava quase feliz em ouvir aquilo, considerando o significado. "Nunca se sabe." ela respondeu encabulada.

"É." ele disse, seu rosto parecendo um pouco mais suave "Então acho que está presa a mim."

Ela olhou para ele, e não foi preciso um vigarista para notar a expressão de gratidão no rosto dela. Relutantemente desviando seus olhares, ele foi em direção a porta. "Não se preocude em cozinhar nada. Trago o jantar." Jesus, aquelas palavras soam estranhas para seus ouvidos... Algo tão normal de se dizer, mas será que ele já dissera algo parecido antes?

"Okay."

"Não esquece de trancar tudo!" ele disse ao sair.

---------------- 

Quando terminaram a pizza que ele havia trazido, já estava escuro. Eles sentaram-se na sufocante cozinha, não muito certos do que fazer agora. Estava intoleravelmente quente, e ambos estavam suando.

Sawyer finalmente falou, relutante "Parei em um técnico... o cara do ar condicionado deve aparecer amanhã às duas. Então vai ter que sumir se não quiser que ele te veja aqui."

Ela mordeu um pedaço de uma borda da pizza e olhou para ele cômica "Hm."

"O que?" ele perguntou, na defensiva.

"Não disse nada." Ela tentou não sorrir

Ele se reclinou na cadeira, irritado.

Apos alguns minutos ela suspirou. "Deus, eu queria poder ir lá fora. Depois de viver na ilha por tanto tempo, ficar trancada dentro de casa assim tá me deixando louca."

Ele pensou por um momento. "Tem uma trilha que vai até o lago... fica entre umas arvores espessas. Não vejo por que não podemos ir lá alguns minutos."

Ela balançou a cabeça, preocupada. "Não... é muito arriscado. Pricipalmente depois d o que aconteceu ontem." 

"Eu disse que provavelmente não foi nada. E mesmo se eles voltarem, a luz não iria penetrar todas aquelas árvores. 

Ela pareceu considerar "E os seus vizinhos?"

"Só tenho um. E o imbecil vive tão chapado que nem notaria se a gente invadisse a casa dele."

"Acha mesmo que é seguro?" Ela olhou para ele. Ela parece por algum motivo querer que ele tome a decisão por ela.

"É. Vai ficar tudo bem," ele disse firme. Ele quase acrescentou, " eu prometo", mas se conteve no ultimo instante. Aquilo seria um pouco exagerado. 

"Certo," ela disse nervosa "Sem lanternas, então."

"Não é preciso. É lua cheia."

Ela limpou a mesa enquanto ele pegou uma cerveja da geladeira, então, pensando bem, pegou mais uma, estendendo para ela. Ela hesitou, e então aceitou.

Eles foram para fora, e depois de alguns segundos, ele localizou o começo da trilha. Por sorte, era estável e usada o bastante para não ser preciso carpir com freqüência – a terra estava tão sólida que mais parecia uma rachadura permanente. Eles começaram a andar em fila, Sawyer na frente. Em certo ponto, Kate tropeçou em uma raiz e agarrou-se em seu braço para se equilibrar, mas soltou o mais rápido possível. "Desculpa" ela disse.

A trilha finalmente se abriu em uma pequena área cercando o lago. Eles desceram a colina até o cais, e Sawyer tentou testar com seu peso para ver se a madeira mostrava algum sinal de estar apodrecendo. Parecia sólido como nunca. Ele fez um gesto para que ela se juntasse a ele, e quando ela chegou na borda, ela imediatamente tirou as sandálias e colocou os pés na água. Ele teve que sorrir.

Ela olhou para ele, inquisitiva "Vai se sentar?"

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado na beirada do cais. Mal havia espaço para duas pessoas ali, mas ela ainda assim conseguiu manter um centímetro de distancia entre eles. Ele abriu a lata. Ela fez o mesmo e eles beberam por um momento, nenhum dos dois falando nada.

Quando terminou sua cerveja, Sawyer amassou a lata com sua mão e jogou da beirada do cais para o lago. Sem palavras, Kate virou e terminou a sua, deixando a lata do seu lado. Ele tentou não virar os olhos.

Depois de alguns segundos apreciando a vista, ela perguntou, "Aquilo é... um jato?"

Ele olhou para o pequeno ponto vermelho piscando sem som no céu."É."

"Parece tão pequeno daqui," ela disse com uma voz quieta "É estranho pensar em todas as pessoas dentro daquela coisa... Todas aquelas vidas separadas... só... flutuando lá em cima." Ela continuou seguindo o ponto piscante com seu olhar. "Eles provavelmente nem falaram uns com os outros."

"Vamos torcer pra eles pararem em um aeroporto e não precisem conversar."

Ela sorriu e olhou novamente para o lago. "Sente falta?"

"Sente falta do que?"

"Sabe do que." Ela parou "Da ilha."

"Você sente?"

"Sei que é loucura, mas sinto. Mesmo."Ela continuou, nostálgica "Acho que , de certa foram, eu seria mais feliz se não tivéssemos sido resgatados."

Ele balançou a cabeça em desdém "Você não tá batendo bem."

"Não respondeu minha pergunta. Se sente falta."

Ele a olhou de lado, incapaz de dizer para ela uma mentira completa "Vou dizer do que sinto falta. Sinto falta do doutor pagar mico tentando jogar golfe. Sinto falta de dizer onde aquele thingyney devia enfiar seu violão. E... bom, tenho que admitir, Sardenta. Sinto falta do maldito cachorro.

Ela riu "Eu também."

Após alguns segundos de quietude, ela suspirou. "É mesmo lindo aqui, não?"

"Não é nada mal." Ele concordou.

"Deve ter sido um lugar incrível para ser criança...até...você sabe." Ela parou, um pouco constrangida.

"É. Foi bom enquanto durou." Ele disse, amargo.

"De certa forma me lembra de onde eu cresci. Não as montanhas, quer dizer. Só...Como é quieto."

"E aonde isso seria?" ele perguntou curioso.

"Iowa." Ela respondeu com um traço de ironia.

"Tá brincando?" ele acentuou o sotaque "Tenho que dizer, meu bem, nunca diria que é uma garota do campo."

"Não só uma garota do campo. Uma garota de fazenda. Tínhamos vacas," ela continuou, com uma voz divertidamente confidencial.

"Ora, você é cheia de surpresas." Ele sorriu para ela.

Ela sorriu de volta, mas desviou o olhar ao que uma sombra parecia ter passado sobre seu rosto. "É, bom... também não durou muito pra mim. Me mandei de lá o mais cedo que pude."

"Como aconteceu?"

A sombra estava ficando mais escura agora. Ela estava olhando para o passado, incapaz de tirar seus olhos de lá, apesar do horror que encontrou naquele lugar. Ele conhecia aquela sensação muito bem. Ela balançou a cabeça abruptamente "Não."

"Você tocou no assunto."

"Eu sei. Mas... não posso." Ela tirou seus pés da água e levou seus joelhos de encontro a seu peito, envolvendo-os em seus braços firmemente.

Ele a observou, compreensivo, mas ao mesmo tempo fascinado "Vai me contar?"

"Talvez." Sua voz era firme e ela parecia estar contendo as lágrimas. "Mas não hoje." Ao que ele não desviou o olhar, ela olhou em seus olhos, implorando "Por favor, Sawyer".

Ele acenou levemente em aceitação e virou-se. Ela recostou seu queixo em seus braços cruzados, olhando tristemente para o lago.

"É, bom." Ele falou finalmente "Parece que sua infância foi tão divertida quanto a minha."

Recostando agora seu rosto em seus braços, ela o encarou, e, tentando sorrir, sussurrou "Tanto quanto."  
Ele deixou alguns segundos passarem, e então, gradualmente, quase imperceptivelmente, ele inclinou-se em direção a ela, até que quase se tocaram. Ela ficou tensa por uma fração de segundo, mas não se moveu. Não havia na verdade para onde se mover, a não ser a água. Aceitando o conforto, e sabendo instintivamente que ele não iria tentar fazer nada, ela relaxou.

Com olhos igualmente assustados, os dois continuaram a olhar para a água escurecida enquanto a lua brilhava no céu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7** - Traduzido por Leanna

Estava acontecendo outra vez. A porta se abriu, deixando entrar um feixe de luz vindo do corredor. Os pés de seu pai puderam ser vistos e entraram no quarto, vagarosa e deliberadamente. Debaixo da cama, ele tentou acalmar sua assustada respiração. Indo cada vez mais de encontro a parede, ele assistiu seu pai sentar-se na cama. Ele ficou tenso, esperando pelo disparo.

Ao invés disso, ele ouviu uma mulher lutando, protestando. Sua mãe? Mas ela já estava morta, estirada sobre uma poça de sangue no hall da frente. O terrível som continuou, atrasando o disparo da arma. Isso estava fora de sincronia... nunca acontecera nessa ordem. Algo estava errado ali. O sonho não estava seguindo seu velho e conhecido rumo.

A estranheza do som fez com que ele emergisse de seu sono, a bruma em sua mente se dissipando, lentamente, uma nuvem após a outra. Quando já estava quase desperto, começou a perceber que o barulho não fazia parte do sonho. Ao que ficou totalmente alerta, a fantasmagórica mulher gritou novamente, e seu corpo deu um salto.

Kate.

Chutando os lençóis freneticamente, ele pegou a pistola que guarda em uma gaveta próxima da cama. Seguindo o corredor, ele abriu a porta dela subitamente, sem a menos idéia do que iria encontrar. Apesar do quarto estar em quase absoluta escuridão, ele pôde notar, aliviado, que ela ainda estava na cama, e que não havia ninguém ali. 

Ela estava tendo um pesadelo também.

Colocando a arma sobre a escrivaninha, ele se aproximou da cama e parou, sem saber como acordá-la. "Ei...Kate. Kate!" ele chamou sem tocá-la.

Sua cabeça continuou a mover-se no travesseiro, e ela dizia algo que ele não conseguia entender, as palavras vez por outra, intercaladas por um grito agudo. Suas pernas se encolhiam convulsivamente sob o lençol e depois se estiraram novamente.

Pegando em seus ombros, ele começou a sacudi-la de leve. "Ei, acorda, garota!" mas não parecia ter nenhum efeito.

Com uma voz assustadora, que ele nunca ouvira antes, ela gemeu "Não..."

Ele a sacudiu mais firme "Kate! Acorda agora!"

De repente, sem avisar, o braço dela veio com tudo e deu uma cotovelada no maxilar dele. A força do golpe enviou-o ao chão. O som dele caindo finalmente a acordou por completo e ela pulou da cama, se encolhendo em um canto onde ascendeu uma lâmpada.

Ela recostou-se na parede, respirando forte, olhando ao redor confusa e com medo.

"Puxa, Sardenta! Que diabos foi isso?" ele ficou novamente de pé passando a mão no queixo dolorido.

Ela centrou-se nele, surpresa por vê-lo ali. Ainda parecia defensiva, como se não tivesse o menor problema em matar qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar. "O que... o que tá fazendo aqui?"

"Tava tentando te acordar!" ele exclamou "Achei que quisesse sair do pesadelo em que estava. Talvez da próxima vez eu te deixe ficar por lá mesmo." 

"Não..." ela ainda parecia aflita "Tinha...tinha alguém aqui" ela parou pensativa "Não tinha?"

"Ninguém além de mim." Ele respondeu um pouco mal-humorado. Se sentiu mal por ter gritado com ela. Com certeza ela não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo "Foi só um sonho."

Ela continuou deixando seu olhar vagar pelo quarto, mas a realidade da situação parecia estar ficando clara agora, e ela parecia envergonhada. "Oh." ela disse baixinho.

Depois de alguns segundos ele se moveu lentamente e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Ele sentou-se a seu lado, ainda segurando o queixo.

Ela olhou para ele de relance um pouco acanhada "Te peguei de jeito?"

"Vou sobreviver" ele disse ainda aborrecido "Bela cotovelada, você tem docinho. Já vi muita garota raivosa na vida, e elas não brigam desse jeito. Alguém te treinou pra fazer isso, não foi?" ele a observou com atenção.

Ela olhou em seus olhos por um segundo, mas estava claro que ela não iria responder. Olhando para a aporta aberta ela esperou um momento e então disse calmamente "Desculpa ter te acordado."

"Não se preocupa. Não me acordou de nada bom."

Ela acenou, entendendo o que ele quis dizer.

Após uma pausa, ela lastimou "Não tenho esse sonho faz muito tempo. Acho... que pode ter sido por causa do que conversamos lá fora. Nunca devia ter dito nada sobre..." ela respirou fundo e quase sussurrando disse "Sobre Iowa."

Ele esperou. Não fazia sentido lhe perguntar sobre o que era o sonho. Não tinha a mínima chance dela lhe contar.

Ela continuou "Foi idiotice. Eu devia saber que isso ía acontecer." Ela olhou para ele e tentou sorrir, mas parecia zangada consigo mesma "Sem mais voltas ao passado pra mim."

Ele acenou em reconhecimento "Vou tentar me lembrar disso."

Eles ficaram sentados em silencio por um momento. Ela mexeu em uma mecha de cabelo, um ar distante e perturbado em seu olhar, e ficou obvio para ele que ela estava pensando justamente na coisa que tinha acabado de declarar que não queria pensar. Ele tentou pensar em algo para animar o clima, ao menos um pouco.

"Não lembro de ter dito que podia dormir com essa camiseta."

Ela olhou para a camiseta e deu um pequeno sorriso "Tinha que dormir com alguma coisa."

"Por que?"

Quase rindo agora, ela olhou para ele "Por causa de ocasiões como essa."

"É." ele disse divertido "Bom, você fica melhor nela do que eu, mesmo."

Ela parecia estar se sentindo um pouco melhor agora. 

Ele perguntou, hesitante "Vai tentar voltar a dormir?"

Considerando a possibilidade, ela olhou para o relógio "Acho que não. Não quero arriscar outro pesadelo." Ela ficou de pé e pegou o roupão que estava pendurado em uma cadeira próxima. Vestindo-o, ela disse "São quase quatro. Acho que vou descer e fazer um café, tentar ficar acordada."Pegando Orgulho e Preconceito da cabeceira, ela continuou "Além do mais, isso tá ficando bom. Eles tão começando a perceber que não se odeiam." Ela olhou para ele significantemente, e então baixou o olhar, parecendo encabulada.

Ele sorriu de seu desconforto, então a seguiu até o corredor "Quer companhia?"

Ela pensou por um segundo, então disse "Tudo bem. Você devia voltar a dormir... Ainda me sinto mal por ter te acordado."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho." Ela acenou. Seus olhos, porém, diziam o contrario e o fato não passou despercebido "Te vejo amanhã. Quer dizer, de manhã." Ela corrigiu. Lançando-lhe um ultimo olhar demorado, ela sumiu pela escada.

Ele ficou ali, sem saber o que fazer. Ela estava dizendo aquilo, obviamente, porque era sua reação automática afastar as pessoas. Ele deveria segui-la? Cada fibra de seu ser dizia para fazê-lo, mas ainda assim ele parecia não conseguir tirar os pés do chão. Mas o que poderia fazer se fosse até lá? Se eles estivessem dormindo juntos seria diferente... ele poderia fazer um esforço para confortá-la. Mas com a intimidante barreira física entre eles, o que poderia fazer? Conversar? Ele acabaria inadvertidamente a insultando ou dando em cima dela.

Pela primeira vez, ele pensou que talvez tivesse sido melhor se ela tivesse ido a procura de Jack, para o seu próprio bem. Ele saberia exatamente o que fazer em uma situação como essa. Droga, ele provavelmente já estaria lá embaixo com ela a deixando chorar em seus ombros e lhe preparando panquecas com ovos. Sawyer não poderia fazer isso. Ele é inseguro demais até para tentar.

Sentindo-se amargo e inútil, ele voltou para seu quarto e fechou a porta. 

-------------------

Fazendo um esforço subconsciente para não dormir até mais tarde, ele acordou por volta das dez. Certo, talvez tenha sido o aroma de bacon frito que o acordou, mas ele preferiu acreditar que sua força de vontade tinha algo a ver com isso. Ela deve ter decidido fazer o café da manhã... e ele não deixaria essa oportunidade passar batida.

Ao entrar na cozinha a primeira coisa que notou foi que ela estava usando o maldito vestido outra vez. Maravilha! Ele não sabe dizer porque isso o incomoda tanto, mas evidentemente ela pretende fazer ele parte de seu guarda-roupa, ao menos enquanto estiver aqui. Parece que ela vai alternar entre o jeans e o vestido, então metade do tempo ela vai se parecer com Kate e a outra metade com... isso. Que maneira perfeita de ferrar com seu equilíbrio e mantê-lo permanentemente arrasado.

Ele limpou a garganta e ela virou-se, lhe dando seu melhor sorriso Donna Reed "Bom dia, querido."

Deus, ela tem que zoar com ele desse jeito? Ele sabia que ela estava brincando, mas queria que não estivesse. A ilusão era estranhamente dolorosa.

Ele tentou voltar a sua condição normal "Meu Deus, mulher, tá cozinhando um porco inteiro? Acho que toda aquela agitação te deixou com fome."

"Na verdade não. Além disso, eu sou vegetariana."

"Vegetariana que come pizza de pepperoni?" ele indagou com ar de espertalhão enquanto sentava-se à mesa.

Ela sorriu como se tivesse sido pega "Certo, sou parcialmente vegetariana. Mas não como bacon."

"Ah é? E pra quem seria isso?"

"Achei que alguém iria gostar. Parece que funcionou muito bem como despertador, pelo menos." Ela disse matreira "Quer um ovo ou dois?" ela esperou.

Virando-se para encará-lo, ela deu de encontro com um olhar vazio "Sawyer."

"O que?" ele perguntou abruptamente.

"Um ovo ou dois?" ela repetiu calmamente, parecendo encantada.

"Uh... um. Um tá bom."

Ela quebrou o ovo na frigideira e lançou-lhe um olhar questionador.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele falou, do nada "Da próxima vez que eu sair, quer que eu... uh... te arranje... mais roupas? Já que não pretende ir a lugar nenhum."

Ela olhou para ele pensativa "Agradeço a oferta, mas só de pensar no que você iria trazer é... meio assustador." ela disse com uma careta engraçada.

Ele deu uma risadinha e assentiu "É, tem razão nessa. Nunca fui muito de fazer compras."

Pegando o ovo com uma espátula, colocando no prato junto com o bacon e levando até a mesa "Eu lavei." ela disse um pouco defensiva "Não tá mais com cheiro de naftalina."

"Espero que tenha usado o ciclo suave, sassafrás, porque esse tecido tem 60 anos... tá sujeito a se desintegrar a qualquer momento. E não queremos que isso aconteça, certo?"

Ela sentou-se à mesa e olhou torto para ele "Tô impressionada de ver que sabe o que é um 'ciclo suave'."

Ele lhe lançou um olhar sarcástico e pegou um pedaço de bacon. Fazendo uma pausa, ele perguntou "Vai ficar aí parada me vendo comer?"

"Não." Ela disse, levantando-se. Parecia um pouco triste e aérea, apesar do sorriso "Não sei o que tô fazendo... falta de sono me faz agir estranho."

Ela encaminhou-se para a porta, então voltou-se para ele "Ei...eu vi num comercial hoje cedo que o Hurley vai 'tar no The View falando de como foi viver numa ilha... Quer assistir?"

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar que disse tudo que ela precisava saber. 

Rindo um pouco ela disse "Acho que não."

Antes dela partir, ele fez um esforço para perguntar-lhe, receoso "Tá tudo bem? Quer dizer, depois de ontem à noite?" 

Ela olhou para baixo, pensativa "Tá... quer dizer... leva um tempo pra esquecer de tudo. Mas tô bem. Só... cansada." Ela olhou de volta para ele esperando que ele acreditasse e esquecesse do assunto.

Ele assentiu, sem saber mais o que dizer.

Ela passou pela porta e foi para a sala. Então ocorreu a ele, tarde demais, que deveria ter a agradecido por ter feito o café. Mais uma coisa que ele não conseguiu fazer direito.

------------

Após fazer um sanduíche para o almoço, Kate sentou-se na sala com a tv ligada, tentando ao máximo não pegar no sono. Não tinha energia para fazer algo vigoroso como faxina ou mudança de móveis, mas estava com medo de que se tirasse um cochilo o pesadelo voltaria. Ele tem a tendência de se repetir em ciclos, e ela queria mais do que qualquer coisa evitar isso. Ajudaria se as cortinas não tivessem que ser tão bem fechadas – a casa era muito escura.

Felizmente, Sawyer estava ajudando a mantê-la acordada, mesmo sem saber. Ele estava tentando concertar as dobradiças da porta dos fundos, um trabalho que certamente ele não sabia como fazer. A cada poucos minutos a casa ecoava um berro de "Filho da mãe!" ou algo parecido. Ela sorriu. Quem imaginaria que ouvi-lo xingar e reclamar seria tão estranhamente reconfortante?

Ouvindo a porta bater, ela virou-se e tentou não rir ao vê-lo entrar na sala e afundar-se em uma cadeira, exausto.

Olhando para a tv, ele virou-se para ela, comicamente "Então, o que tá acontecendo?"

"Bem," ela começou em tom confidencial "Julian acha que Melinda fez algo pra que perdessem o bebê, mas o que ele não sabe é que o bebê é na verdade de Diego... e a mãe de Diego seqüestrou o bebê pra que ela e seu amante Pierce pudessem criá-lo. Mas a grande revelação é que... Pierce é irmão de Melinda."

"Tenho que admitir, Sardenta, nunca imaginei que fosse noveleira."

"Não sou." ela respondeu com um sorriso, desligando a tv "E agora lembro por que."

De repente, ouviram batidas na porta da frente. Olharam uma para o outro, paralisados com o susto. Movendo-se simultaneamente, eles ficaram de pé ao ouvir as batidas novamente.

"Devo... devo me esconder?" Kate perguntou preocupada.

"É... é melhor." Ao que ela começou a ir para a lavanderia, Sawyer pareceu ter se lembrado de algo.

Ele a chamou de volta "Espera." Ele parecia aliviado e irritado consigo mesmo "Deve ser o maldito cara do ar-condicionado."

"Ah." ela respirou aliviada, se sentindo uma idiota. Eles haviam se esquecido completamente sobre ele.

As batidas continuaram, impacientes. 

"Então vou lá pra cima." Na metade do caminho, ela voltou e advertiu "Não deixa ele subir até aqui."

"Não vou." ele disse irritado por ela sentir a necessidade de dizer aquilo.

Esperando até ouvir a porta do quarto dela se fechar, ele finalmente deixou o rapaz entrar.

-----------------

Levou muito mais tempo que o esperado e para completar o rapaz era falador. Ao invés de ficar calado e fazer seu trabalho, ele queria perguntar a Sawyer coisas sobre o acidente de avião e sobre a ilha, e apesar das respostas rudes que recebia, ele não se tocava. Fazia Sawyer se lembrar um pouco de Charlie, apesar de seu sotaque ser sulista e não britânico. Assim como Charlie ele sentia a necessidade de sempre mencionar o fato de que fazia parte de uma banda, apesar de aparentemente não haver razão alguma para aquilo.

Finalmente, após duas excruciantes horas, o rapaz concertou o ar e passou o valor da conta. Sawyer, de má vontade, fez um cheque de $275, irado com Kate outra vez. Toda vez que precisa gastar dinheiro ele fica irritado com alguém. 

Ele esperou o carro sumir por trás da cerca na longa estrada, então voltou para dentro. "tudo bem, barra limpa!" ele gritou para cima. "Vai fazer as honras de ligar essa coisa?"

Sem resposta. Pensando que provavelmente ela não o ouviu, ele subiu e bateu na porta "Ele já foi... pode sair agora."

Ainda sem resposta, um pouco preocupado, ele girou a maçaneta da porta e abriu uma fresta "Ainda tá aí?"

Ao que enfiou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, meio preocupado, ele viu que ela estava dormindo. Abrindo o resto da porta, ele ficou ali quieto e olhando para ela por um minuto. Ela estava de bruços como uma criança, sua cabeça virada para a porta. Ele observou sua respiração profunda e lenta, fascinado. Então ele notou como a mão direita dela segurava firme uma ponta da coberta. Mesmo dormindo os músculos de suas mãos não relaxam. Ele sabe que com freqüência faz a mesma coisa... às vezes suas mãos ficam doloridas por horas após acordar.

Ele sabia que estava errado em ficar parado a observando daquele modo, mas não conseguia sair dali. Ele sentiu algo começando a crescer dentro de si, a maré estava mudando de alguma forma e ele estava perdendo seu chão. Não era só o fato de que tê-la aqui o deixa frustrado no sentido físico –isso contava, é claro... mas seria o mesmo com qualquer mulher bonita. Alguma outra coisa estava acontecendo além daquilo... e o estava deixando assustado.

Ela parecia tão pequena e indefesa deitada ali. Aquilo era uma ilusão, ele sabia – ela era tudo, menos indefesa, e ele ainda tinha um queixo machucado como prova. Mesmo assim... o fato de existirem dezenas, se não centenas de detetives treinados e oficiais de justiça lá fora em algum lugar, a caçando, usando todo seu conhecimento e autoridade para encontrá-la e detê-la... Só de pensar no fato, ele era tomado por um ódio que nunca conhecera antes em sua vida. Não era como nada que já tivesse sentido por si próprio.

Ele decidiu, aqui e agora, que mataria qualquer pessoa que tentasse vir atrás dela, sem pensar duas vezes. Não lhe importa quem seja ou se seta apenas fazendo seu serviço – ele mataria cada um deles se fosse preciso.

Talvez ele não consiga falar com ela ou fazê-la se sentir melhor sobre seu passado, mas ele poderia ao menos fazer isso. Talvez fosse essa a única coisa que soubesse fazer, afinal.

Fechando a porta suavemente para não acordá-la, ele voltou para baixo a fim de esperá-la.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8** - _Traduzido por Cristianepf  
_  
"Está fresquinho e agradável aqui embaixo", Kate disse assim que desceu para a cozinha à tardinha.

"Por duzentos e setenta e cinco dólares, é melhor mesmo que esteja melhor", ele disse tentando parecer bravo, o que não funcionou muito bem. A verdade era que estava mil vezes melhor, e ele percebeu que tinha sido um pouco ridículo não ter feito isso seis anos atrás. Mas novamente, ele nunca ficava muito tempo. A casa era muito grande para uma só pessoa.

"O que vocês está fazendo?" Ela perguntou incrédula, olhando para ele mais de perto.

"É só macarrão", ele disse, um pouco envergonhado.

Ela continuou olhando para ele.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou na defensiva. "Qualquer idiota sabe cozinhar macarrão, Solteiros tem que ter algumas cartas na manga" ele ponderou, piscando pra ela.

" Eu acho que sim" ela disse, ainda um pouco surpresa. "Posso ajudar?"

Ele atirou um tomate para ela, que começou a picá-lo, ela notou que ele continuava olhando para ela. Ela olhou para ele indagativamente.

"Você está com a cara toda amassada", ele disse quase sorrindo.

"Eu cai no sono", ela explicou.

"Assim espero... senão você ia gastar algum tempo explicando"

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo e sorriu. "Você já parou para pensar quanto tempo você consegue ficar sem fazer alguma insinuação sexual?"

"O que posso dizer, Sardenta... eu acho que você traz à tona o melhor de mim."

"É? Eu odiaria ver como é o seu pior, então"

Eles sorriram um para o outro brincalhões antes que o clima começasse a ficar desconfortável, então voltaram a preparar o jantar.

-----

Depois de comerem o (surpreendentemente bom) macarrão de Sawyer, eles foram para sala, entediados, inquietos a ponto de enlouquecer por não estarem fazendo nada. Era contra a natureza de ambos estar confiando entre quatro paredes por tanto tempo, e o stress estava começando a ser fazer sentir.

Normalmente, Kate teria se aventurado na estrada apesar dos perigos, mas desta vez, ela precisava ser mais cautelosa. Ela havia sido pega duas vezes em menos de dois meses, e só a idéia de ser pega novamente já fazia com que ela ficasse enjoada. Ficar trancada em uma casa por algumas semanas era melhor do que estar presa numa cela pelo resto da vida. Ao menos era isso que ela ficava dizendo para si mesma.

Puxando um pouco da cortina, ela espiou ao longe pela janela. Não estava completamente escuro ainda, então descer até o lago não era uma opção.

"Tem grandes planos para esta noite, doçura?" Sawyer perguntou, observando-a.

"Sim, Eu estou só esperando meu acompanhante aparecer" ela disse secamente, fechando as cortinas de novo.

"Se você quiser, eu posso trazer o cara do ar-condicionado de volta. Aposto que ele está disponível", ele disse em tom zombeteiro.

Rindo, ela disse: "Eu passo esse."

Ela suspirou. Sawyer fingia assistir a um jogo de baseball no qual ele não tinha nenhum interesse. Depois de alguns minutos Kate parecia ter tido uma idéia. Seu rosto ganhou uma expressão de astúcia.

"Você nunca vai adivinhar o que eu achei naquele pequeno armário de baixo das escadas ontem enquanto eu estava limpando."

Ele olhou para ela, um pouco perturbado. "olha, alguém me deu aquilo... foi uma piada. Nem mesmo é meu. Já era hora de me livrar daquilo." ele disse inconfortavelmente tentando se justificar.

Kate estava confusa mas também tentando não rir. "O quê?"

"Do que você está falando?", ele perguntou cautelosamente.

Ainda olhando para como se ele fosse louco, ela foi até o corredor e voltou em alguns segundos, segurando um jogo Banco Imobiliário.

"Oh..." ele respirou aliviado. "Que diabos você pretende fazer com isso?"

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas para ele.

"Você só pode estar tirando com a minha cara", ele disse, voltando a dar atenção ao jogo. "Você não acha que estamos um tanto grandinhos para isso?"

"Ora vamos, Sawyer," ela suplicou. "Quanto tempo faz que você não joga isto?"

"Não o suficiente."

"Eu deixo você sair na frente", ela disse tentadoramente.

Ele ignorou-a. Ela então parou na frente dele, bloquiando sua visão.

"Você se importa? Estou tentando assistir!"

"Se você puder me dizer quais os dois times que estão jogando, eu sairei da frente," ela disse maliciosamente.

Ele olhou para ela com desprezo, mas ela o tinha pego. Ele não tinha a menor idéia quem estava jogando. Ele suspirou, aborrecido. Então, parecia que ele havia cedido um pouco quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu, ele perguntou brincalhão, "Tudo bem... o que o vencedor leva?"

"O quê?"

"Eu não vou jogar nenhum jogo idiota se não valer a pena."

"O que você quer?" ela perguntou em um tom cansado, esperando ouvir um de seus usuais pedidos inapropriados.

Ele parecia preparado para isto também, mas neste segundo sua expressão se modificou, tornando-se um pouco mais sério. Ele olhou diretamente para ela. "Eu vou dizer o que quero. Se eu ganhar, você vai me prometer que não vai sair correndo por aí antes de termos certeza de que é realmente seguro."

Ela estava confusa. "Está falando sério?"

Ele sorriu com um pouco de amargura. "Sim, estou falando sério. Eu posso ver que você está começando a ficar inquieta, e não quero acordar numa manhã para descobrir que você fugiu no meio da noite e roubou meu carro. "

Ela revirou os olhos em menosprezo. "Eu não faria isso."

Mas ainda assim, ela estava comovida. Ela havia dito que queria partir na primeira oportunidade, mas seria possível que ele estivesse mais preocupado com a segurança dela do que com a sua própria? Ela ainda não tinha realmente ponderado isto. Mas também a preocupava. Não seria uma boa idéia que ele começasse a se preocupar com ela. Não tinha dado muito certo para ninguém que já havia tentado antes.

"Pegar ou largar," ele disse.

Com um breve sorriso, ela confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. "Está certo. E se eu ganhar?"

"Escolha."

"Certo... que tal você baixar a tampa da privada?"

"Bem, eu acho que é bom eu dar o melhor de mim então." ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela riu.

Eles espalharam o jogo no chão e escolheram suas fichas.  
"A bota?" Kate perguntou duvidosa.

"O quê" Eu gosto da bota."

"Eu sempre achei que você fosse do tipo que escolhesse o cavalo e o cavaleiro ou o navio de batalhas"

"Eu sempre fui a bota... você algum problema com isso?"

"Não," ela disse, levantando as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

Kate escolheu o carro.

"Que surpresa," Sawyer murmurou. Ela fez de conta que não ouviu.

Como tirou o maior número, foi Kate quem começou. Parando no quadro de "Sorte ou Revez", ela tirou uma carta.  
Quando ela tirou levantou do chão, Sawyer viu a expressão em seu rosto se escurecer numa fração de segundos, mas então ela  
o encobriu com um sorriso irônico. 

Arremessando o cartão, ela mostrou a ela. Dizia, "Vá direto para a prisão."

Escolhendo sua ficha, ela disse, "Quais as chances, huh?"

Ela colocou o carro delicadamente no quadrado que representava a prisão, sentindo sua mão tremer um pouco esperando que Sawyer não notasse. Era só um jogo estúpido... não significava nada. Ela não acreditava em sinais como estes - Ela nunca tinha acreditado. Ela não sabia explicar porque isto de alguma forma a aborreceu.

Ele a olhou por um segundo. Ela tentou sorrir. "Sua vez."

Ele escolheu uma carta do mesmo lugar que ela havia escolhido. Ela balançou a cabeça devagar. "Você não vai acreditar nisso, Sardenta." Ele segurava o cartão de soltura da prisão.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, ambos um bocado arrependidos de terem começado a jogar.

"Vendo para você," Sawyer ofereceu se esforçando para ser brincalhão.  
"É" Kate olhou para baixo. "Por quanto?"

"Bem... " ele considerou lentamente. "Já que o jogo acabou de começar, eu acho que vale muito ainda. Digamos... dez dólares?"

Ela olhou para ele, visivelmente agradecida, mesmo sabendo que nada disso significava nada.

Alcançando a ele uma nota de vinte, ela sorriu. "Fique com o troco." Ele agarrou mais da sua mão do que necessário para pegar , mas ela fingiu não notar.

Depois de uma hora de jogo, o humor de kate tinha melhorado, enquanto o de Sawyer certamente não. Ele estava devendo até por dentro dos olhos, e em breve todas as suas propriedades seriam hipotecadas. Familiarizada com a norma do monopólio, Kate era uma rica magnata.

Ela não conseguia evitar em provocá-lo. "O que posso fazer se você um péssimo investidor?"

"É? Bem talvez se alguém não tivesse roubado todas as minhas propriedades por ser gananciosa, eu tivesse uma chance!"

"É banco imobiliário, Sawyer! É pra ser ganancioso é a graça do jogo."

Ele a encarou, fazendo-a rir.

"Você é um perdedor."

Quanto mais enforcado ele ficava, mais ele perdia o interesse no jogo. Ele começou a usar o tempo para observá-la. Apesar de zangado por estar perdendo, era bom vê-la alegre pra variar. Ao menos tirava sua mente de todo o resto.

Numa jogada muito forte do dado, ela o fez voar na direção em ele estava. Se fingindo de emburrado, ele se recusou a alcançá-lo a ela, então ficando de joelhos e apoiando-se no outro lado do jogo, ela o pegou o que havia caído. Estando Sawyer ao seu lado, a ação dela fez com que o rosto deles ficassem separados só por alguns centímetros. O cabelo dela tocava no braço dele.

Quando ela pegou o dado, seus olhos encontraram o dele e ela parou por um segundo. Sem sequer pensar sobre o movimento, ele se inclinou um pouco, colocou uma mão no lado do rosto dela gentilmente, tocando seus lábios gentilmente com os seus. Ela relaxou por um instante, fechando os olhos, mas quando ele pressionou com mais firmeza, beijando seu lábio inferior, ela de repente saltou para trás como se um sistema de alarme tivesse disparado. Ficando de pé em um só movimento, ela chutou o jogo e as casas e hotéis espalharam-se em todas as direções.

Ambos ficaram olhando-se em choque por alguns segundos, Sawyer finalmente desviou o olhar e inclinou-se no chão, pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça em sinal de tentar segurar a raiva. Ele respirava fundo para tentar conter sua frustração.

Ela estava tremendo, tentando não chorar. Ela se virou, sabendo que lágrimas só o deixariam ainda mais bravo. "Sawyer..." ela começou, pausadamente. "Eu... você sabe... eu não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo." Ela parou, sem saber o que dizer. "É só que... seria complicado..."

"Quer saber?" ele disse com selvageria, levantando num salto. "Nem se incomode, querida. Eu entendi, está bem? Alto e claro. Poupe-se do aborrecimento.

De pé, ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos, com desprezo e arrependimento. Em um tom amargo que ela nunca o havia visto usar, ele disse: "Eu não vou cometer esse erro de novo, não se preocupe. Acho que algumas vezes eu demoro um pouco para entender as coisas."

Ela continuou não olhando para ele, sabendo que se tentasse se virar teria um colapso.

"Eu vou sair. Não espere acordada."

Alguns segundos depois, ela ouvir o bater da porta.

Desmoronando no sofá, ela pôs a cabeça entre as mãos e tentou controlar a respiração. Não houve jeito e ela finalmente começou a chorar.

Não estava chateada só pelo fato de tê-lo magoado. Foi porque quando ele a beijou, cada molécula de seu corpo reagiu imediatamente, e ela não queria nada mais no mundo do que ceder.

Mas o fato perigoso era que um beijo entre eles nunca poderia ser somente um beijo. A energia gerada era muito forte para isso - uma vez que o pavio fosse aceso, continuaria queimando até não haver mais nada. Eles mal haviam conseguido parar da primeira vez, e isto foi quando ele estava amarrado em um árvore com sangue escorrendo do rosto e ela havia sido subornada à beijá-lo. O que iria pará-los agora?

Aquilo não podia acontecer. Ela estava determinada não podia ficar tão envolvida assim. Era muito perigoso para ele, e era certamente perigoso para ela. Sua vida havia estava bagunçada e ninguém mais tinha que lidar com isso, mesmo alguém que estivesse parcialmente relacionado. Ela não queria um lance sexual agora, e a despeito de suas insinuações masculinas, ela achava que ele também não queria. A conexão que tomava lugar quando eles se olhavam era mais do que isto,e ela sabia desde o início, mas tentava não pensar a respeito.

O que lhe atraía nele era o seu mútuo entendimento, e foi isso que a havia trazido até aqui procurando por abrigo quando não tinha mais opções. Mas aquilo estava ameaçando a se tornar em algo mais - estavam a um passo desta transição, e ela se culpava por se recusar a admitir até agora.

Se esforçando a parar de chorar, ela fez uma tentativa para reerguer sua barreira emocional. Enquanto ela tristemente recolhia as peças do jogo espalhadas e as punha de volta na caixa, ela tomou a decisão.

Ela iria embora amanhã.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9** - _Traduzido por Cristianepf_

Ele sentou na mesa no fundo do bar sob uma nuvem de fumaça de cigarro e perfume caro, olhando para a mulher em sua frente.

Ela era deslumbrante - um sedoso cabelo loiro, olhos verdes e com uma comissão de frente no mínimo respeitável. Ela também era rica, sozinha, usando uma aliança, e bem perto de estar bêbada. Ela era absolutamente tudo que ele procurava em uma mulher antes da queda do avião. E não podia se forçar a sentir o mínimo de interesse por ela.

Ela o olhava ardentemente, e de vez quando quando sorria, mesmo que ele não estivesse dito nada engraçado, nem ao menos falado muito. Ele tinha habilidade para atrair esse tipo de mulher sem nem mesmo tentar. Ele podia tê-la levado para casa naquele mesmo momento, facilmente. Aliás, ele provavelmente poderia ficar com ela nos fundos do bar, que ela não teria oferecido nenhuma resistência.

Não era exatamente o que ele tinha vindo fazer? Achar alguém que realmente apreciasse o que ele tinha pra oferecer? Então porque só pensar nisso já fazia com que ele se sentisse repulsivo? Era o que ele se perguntava.

Ele suspirava amargamente e passava a mão pela cabeça.

"Ahm... o que está havendo?" ela perguntou perguntou com voz de censura. "Você está com dor de cabeça?"

"É," ele disse secamente, sem prestar muita atenção nela. Ele não podia nem lembrar se havia perguntado o nome dela.

Provavelmente não.

"Aposto que consigo fazê-la passar," ela disse, tentando dar a ele um olhar significativo com dificuldade de fazê-lo olhar em seus olhos.

Eu duvido, ele pensou. Mas disse, "Você acha?"

"Hum-hum." Ela tomou outro gole de fosse lá o que ela estivesse bebendo. Ele pagou a bebida a ela sem ao menos dizer o que era. Obviamente algo forte.

Ainda olhando para ele, ela disse. "Você tem os olhos mais lindos que já vi."

"Se você gosta dos meu olhos, querida, precisa ver o que minha boca pode fazer."

Ela sorriu de novo e olhou para ele sensualmente. Ele mal notou. Tudo o que ele podia pensar era em Kate revirando os olhos e balançando a cabeça para ele caso ele tivesse dito algo ridículo assim para ela. Ele quase sorriu só de pensar.

Pegando outra bebida, ela se inclinou e sussurrou "Meu carro está aí fora."

Mas ele não a escutou. Olhando para a sala em frente onde ficava a mesa de sinuca, ele reconheceu alguém. Um desgraçado que lhe devia dinheiro. Qual era seu nome? Travis algumas coisa...

Ele não ligava muito para conseguir seu dinheiro de volta - ele havia feito alguns esquemas ridiculamente lucrativos há alguns anos atrás e tinha várias conta em bancos sob diferentes nomes com o suficiente para sobreviver por anos se ele

precisasse. Mas ele queria se ver livre da mulher. Seu plano não estava funcionando como ele havia planejado. Ele se sentia sufocado sentado ali com ela. Precisaria de muito mais álcool do que ele já havia tomado para chegar ao ponto de dormir com ela, e ele não estava com muita vontade de beber naquela noite.

Levantando-se, ele disse, "Eu preciso tratar de negócios com alguém, querida. Já volto."

Levou um segundo para ela entender e demonstrar a decepção. "Ah.. você precisa?" ela lametou.

Mas ele já se encontrava na metade do caminho, aliviado só por estar longe do sufocante perfume dela.

Entrando na sala, ele viu o cara - Travis - olhando para onde ele estava assistindo o jogo de cinuca. Um olhar preocupada se deixou transparecer em seu rosto, mas ele tentou disfarçar sob um sorriso sarcásticos de boas vindas.

"Bem, bem, bem, olha o que o gato trouxe. Pensamos que você estivesse morrido."

"Tenho escutado muito disso ultimamente," Sawyer disse. "Que ruim para você que eu não é verdade."

Igonorando a ironia das palavras, Travis virou para outro cara, aparentemente um amigo, e explicou, "Esse cara aqui esteve em um acidente de avião... você sabe aqueles que acharam em uma ilha?"

"Não brinca," o cara disse espantado.

"É," Sawyer respondeu, sem importunado. Esta era a última coisa no mundo que ele queria falar no momento.

O segundo cara continuou. "Então como se sente estando de volta à civilização?"

"Cheio," ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

Notando que ele estava de saco cheio, mas não entendendo a verdadeira razão, Travis puxou-o de lado e disse reservadamente,

"Olha, não pense que esquecí aquele nosso pequeno... negócio entre nós do ano passado... É só que, bem, as coisas não andam tão bem pra mim ultimamente, e agora, eu tenho alguns projetos que estão só começando e..."

Mas Sawyer não ouviu uma só palavra do que ele disse. Sua atenção estava na TV localizada na parte superior do canto esquerdo da sala, atrás da mesa de sinuca. O som não era audível, mas parecia ser o noticiário das 11:00. Estavam mostrando uma gravação em preto e branco de uma câmera de segurança, aparentemente de uma parada de caminhão. Mas imagem foi congelada e aumentada dando ênfase a uma figura feminina que ele reconheceu instantanemente. Kate.

No momento que a se deu conta de que era ela, sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado. A primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu foi que seria algo recente, como desta noite. Quanto tempo fazia que ele havia saído da casa? Ela podia já ter saído e estar no locado do video a essas alturas...? Mas então ele notou a data gravada no video - era da semana passada. Lentamente, ele foi recuperando o fôlego aliviado.

Quando percebeu estar sendo ignorado, Travis também voltou sua atenção para a TV. "Oh, hey... esta é aquela garota, não é? A que estava no avião?

Seu amigo olhou também, e perguntou, "Você a conheceu?"

Travis sorriu e olhou para Sawyer maliciosamente . "É, eu aposto que ele a conheceu... Eu aposto que ele a conheceu muito bem."

Ele sentiu seu sangue ferver mas tentou se controlar.

O outro cara imendou, "Diabos, sem ofensas, mas em uma ilha como aquela, eu iria me esforçar muito tentando sair de lá. Sem policia, eu só pegaria o que quisesse," ele disse com maldade.

"Você não teria medo que ela te matasse?" Travis perguntou.

"Eu morreria feliz," ele respondeu.

Os dois riram, e Sawyer todo o possível para não pegar um taco de cinuca e bater naqueles filhos da mãe com ele. Ele mesmo já havia participado desse tipo de piadinha de homem centenas, senão milhares, de vezes. Mas as mulheres dais quaisfalavam eram diferentes. Eles não era a Kate.

Sem ter a menor idéia de tamanho perigo ele estava pondo sua vida, Travis começou de novo em um tom de voz zombeteiro, "Sabe, o problema destas mulhers condenadas é que as disperdiçam. Eles as poem em prisões femininas. Agora que diabos há de bom nisso? Ponham uma pequena parcela delas em prisões normais, assim alguém pode fazer uso delas.

Seu amigo riu. "Você sabe bem que isto não funcionaria. Diabos, eu estaria tentando ir para a prisão se eu achasse que poderia dividir uma cela com um belo trazeiro como..." Sawyer acertou-o em cheio mandando-o cambaleante contra a parede. Toda sua raiva e frustração por seu anoitecer miserável estavam acumulados naquele soco, mas ele ainda tinha muito de reserva.

Em uma tentativa embriagada de defender seu amigo, Travis empurrou Sawyer contra a mesa de sinuca, mas então foi asfixiado e caindo viciosamente passando mal. Sawyer sentiu mãos desconhecidas tentando fazer com que ele largasse o cara, e se virou batendo às cegas.

Em alguns segundos, haviam no mínimo dez pessoas envolvidas na briga.

--------------------

Kate estava na cama, mas não dormia. Ele disse para ela não esperar acordada, e ela não tinha intenção... mas ainda estava tendo problemas em desencanar do assunto. Onde diabos ele havia ido? Provavelmente ficaria bêbado e sair com alguma vadia. Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para predizer este exemplo. Ele provavelmente pensaria que isto a incomodaria.

O mais irritante entretanto, claro, era que isto iria incomodá-la, ela percebeu. Ela não tinha nenhuma pretensão nele, especialmente depois do que ela havia feito nessa noite. E ela estaria indo embora amanhã de qualquer forma, então que diferença faria o que ele estava fazendo? Mas e se ele a trouxer aqui, ela pensou, me ajude meu Deus...

De repente, ela ouviu seu carro chegando. Se esforçando para ouvir, ela tentou contar o número de portas do carro que haviam batido. Uma. Ela esperou, tensa. Nada. Então ele devia estar sozinho. Bem, isto era um alívio, ao menos. Mesmo que ela não tivesse nenhum direito de se sentir assim, ainda era um alívio.

Ela o ouviu entrar na casa e fechar a porta barulhentamente, sem fazer esforço algum em ser silencioso. Ela podia dizer pela maneira que ele subia as escadas que ele ainda estava bravo. Como ela ouvia, ele começou a inspecionar o armário de remédios. Houve um barulho de vidro quebrando, e ela ouve ele murmurar zangado, "Merda."

Saindo da cama em silêncio, ela foi até o corredor e parou na porta do banheiro. Tomando um susto com a aparência dele, disse exasperada. "Meu Deus, Sawyer, o que aconteceu?"

Sua camiseta estava rasgada e havia uma linha de sangue em seu braço. Um olho estava quase se fechando pelo inchaço, seu lábio estava aberto e havia um corte próximo ao maxilar. Se virando da pia para encará-la, disse secamente, "Não se preocupe... não é da sua conta."

Ela começou a entrar no banheiro, mas rapidamente ela a impediu com a caixa do corpo e a fez dar pra trás. "Vidro quebrado por todo chão... você cortaria seus pés." Então ele se aborreceu com seu gesto automático de protegê-la. Ela não merecia. Ele se voltou a ignorá-la.

Ela permaneceu na porta, vendo ele limpar o sangue, tentando pensar em algo pra dizer. "Você quer que eu traga água oxigenada do banheiro lá de baixo?"

"Eu cuido disso... eu não preciso de sua ajuda," ele respondeu hostil.

"Aquele olho vai se fechar completamente em um minuto, então você devia me deixar..."

"olha," ele disse, interrompendo-a. "Eu não preciso que você dê uma de Florence Nightingale comigo só para se sentir menos culpada!

"Culpada? Por que diabos eu devo me sentir culpada?" Mas de fato, ela sentia-se inacreditavelmente culpada, mas a incomodava o fato dele pensar que ela deveria se sentir assim.

Ele riu com desprezo. "Pensando bem, você provavelmente não ficaria mesmo, não é?"

"Como pode ser minha culpa você arrumar uma briga de bar, Sawyer?"

"O que a faz pensar que foi uma briga de bar?"

"Eu chutei," ela replicou, revirando os olhos.

"É, bem, eu acho que sou assim previsível assim," ele zombou.

Ela suspirou. Isto não ia a lugar algum. "Vai ao menos me deixar fazer um curativo nesta ferida?"

"Eu mesmo vou cobrir, está bem?" ele disse com selvageria. "Eu tenho me cuidado sozinho por anos sem sua ajuda. E acho que vou continuar muito bem quando você for correr daqui em alguns dias, " ele a encarou de maneira penetrante.

Ela olhou para o chão, magoada. Quando ele não disse mais nada, ela levantou os olhos para os dele. Ele estava observando-a, com um olhar selvagem em seu rosto.

"Apenas volte para cama," ele disse calmamente, em um tom de desgosto.

Engolindo em seco, desapontada e irritada, ela acenou secamente. "Está bem," ela murmurou. Dando-lhe uma última olhada de pena, ela voltou lentamente ao seu quarto e fechou a porta.

Sawyer apertou a pia e se inclinou com os olhos fechados, sentindo-se mal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10** - _Traduzido por Cristianepf_

Quando ele se levantou na manhã seguinte, ela estava lavando os pratos que eles deixaram na pia na noite anterior. Ele poderia dizer pela tensão presente em seus ombros que ela estava com raiva, mas quando ela se virou e viu seu rosto machucado e com cicatrizes, sua expressão suavizou. Eles se olharam por poucos segundos calados, então ela vagarosamente se voltou para a pia enquanto ele ia até a máquina de café.

Quando ele alcançou o pote, ela pareceu se lembrar de algo. "Oh, espere... esse é de horas atrás. Eu vou fazer café fresco."

"Está tudo bem," ele disse rapidamente, enchendo a caneca.

"Está gelado, Sawyer."

"Eu vou beber assim mesmo."

"Você poderia parar de ser tão teimoso?" ela perguntou quase gritando. O tom da sua voz o surpreendeu. Antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela pegou a caneca dele e jogou o café pia abaixo. Irritado, ele se sentou à mesa para esperar.

Depois de pôr a bebida a ferver, ela voltou para a louça. Eles ainda não haviam falado nada sobre a noite passada, e o silêncio estava tornando o ambiente tenso.

Finalmente ela respirou fundo e pareceu se preparar para algo. "Eu acho que vou em frente e sair do seu caminho. Esta noite... depois que escurecer." Quando ele não respondeu, ela se virou para ver como ele recebera a notícia.

Ele olhava para a mesa, recusando-se a olhar para ela. Ele já esperava que ela fosse fazer algo deste tipo, mas ainda assim... parecia que alguém estava estrassalhando seu coração quando ele ouviu ela dizer aquelas palavras. Ela estava na casa havia mais de duas semanas, e ele já não conseguia imaginar como seria sem ela.

"Parece que você está de cabeça feita." ele disse, ainda sem olhar para ela. "Apenas um aviso, gatinha. Você pode querer ficar longe de paradas de caminhão no futuro - ao menos das que tem câmeras de segurança." Ele olhou diretamente em seus olhos ao pronunciar as duas últimas palavras, e foi de alguma forma gratificante ver que ela estava espantada.

"O quê? O que isto quer dizer?"

"Vi você no noticiário na noite passada. Você deve ter deixado mais vestígios vindo para cá do que imaginava."

Ela estava nervosa, mas tentou não deixar que ele notasse. "Em que cidade foi?"

"Eu não sei... eu não pude ouvir."

Ela virou para a pia, devagar, esforçando-se para parecer casual. "Vou tentar lembrar disso."

Ele continuou, sabendo que iria machucá-la mas sem conseguir se conter. "Estive pensando em como você conseguiu. Agora faz mais sentido. Sem conhecer ninguém, sem dinheiro... Eu acho que aqueles caminhoneiros são os melhores amigos de um garota, não é?" Ele viu seus ombros ficarem tensos novamente, e continuou "Eu só me pergunto, o que você tinha que oferecer em troca?"

Ela lhe lançou um olhar cheio de ódio. "Está tentando me irritar?" Com lágrimas de raiva em seus olhos, ela continuou. "Eu acho que é impossível para você acreditar que algumas pessoas fazem coisas boas sem esperar nada em troca." Olhando penetrantemente para ele, ela ficou feliz de ver que suas palavras haviam feridoa ele também. Foi um golpe baixo, mas ele que havia começado.

Ele sorriu amargamente e olhou para outro lado. "Tudo que posso dizer é que você tem sorte por ser tão linda. Não quero nem imaginar como seria ser uma fugitiva feia. Porque junto de sua personalidade radiante, querida, seria a combinação do inferno de uma vencedora." ele disse sarcástico.

Ela olhou para ele rapidamente. Havia sido dito como um insulto, mas o fato dele tê-la chamado de linda não havia passado desaperebido por ela. Ele se deu conta do mesmo, e se odiou por isso.

Quando a cafeteira parou, ambos começaram a andar e então pararam, embaraçados.

"Eu pego," Kate disse. Depois de enxer a caneca, ela sentou à mesa e ficou pensando.

Sawyer suspirou. "Olha," ele disse tedioso, como se estivesse tomando coragem de dizer o que vinha a seguir. "Só para o seu controle... eu não espero nada de você. Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser... não vou mais lhe aborrecer."

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo e disse tristemente, "Você não está me aborrecendo. Não é isto." Ela olhou para ele, arrependida. "Tentar viver assim... não é justo com nenhum de nós dois. Eu realmente acho que seria melhor... se eu apenas fosse embora."

"E você acha que essa é a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer? Você realmente acha que é seguro lá fora agora?"

"Claro que não é seguro. Provavelmente nunca será. Mas estou acostumada com isto."

"Você não acha que seria melhor esperar, ao menos enquanto até ele pararem de por sua cara nos jornais toda noite?"

Ela não respondeu. Ele estava tentando convencê-la enquanto que ele já havia decidido. Mas apesar de uma parte dela estar determinada a ir, o resto dela estava mais do que disposto em se deixar convencer por ele e ficar.

"Além disso," ele lançou uma idéia que lhe surgiu. "Eu tenho um projeto no qual preciso de sua ajuda. Precisa de um toque feminino."

"Que projeto" ela perguntou, intrigada.

"Sabe o quarto que você tem dormido? Provavelmente você tenha notado que os papeis de parede estão caindo, certo?"

"Sim," ela respondeu. "E o que tem isto?"

"Bem... eu tenho tido vontade de tirar... e colocar um novo."

"Você tem planejado trocar o papel de parede," ela disse incrédula.

"Sim."

"Desde quando?" Ela tentava não sorrir.

"Na verdade, eu planejo por anos. Só não tinha encontrado a oportunidade, " ele disse modestamente.

"Hm", ela disse, obviamente não acreditando nele.

"Só vai levar alguns dias... Quando estiver pronto, você já estará a salvo para ir."

Ela suspirou. Ela devia saber que ele faria algo assim. O engraçado é que ela teria ficado desapontada se ele a tivesse deixado ir.

Ele podia vê-la hesitando, então imendou. "E eu prometo que não vou chegar perto de você, se é com isso que você está preocupada. Eu só... pensarei em você como minha irmãzinha."

Ela tentou não rir. "Sem ofença, Sawyer, mas você é a última pessoa no mundo que eu ia querer para irmão mais velho."

"Que pena," ele disse sorrindo. "Então... o que você diz?"

"Está bem," ela disse suavemente, acabando por ceder. "Mas só até terminarmos... depois eu vou embora."

"Fechado."

Eles se olharam tristemente por alguns segundos, imaginando como diabos isso funcionaria. Nenhum dos dois tinha interesse em adquirir um novo irmão.

----------------------------

Ele manteve sua promessa - aliás, segui à risca até demais. Eles mantiveram uma distância até embaraçosa pelo resto do

dia enquanto tiravam o papel de parede antigo. Toda vez que ameaçavam a se aproximar, tratavam de tirar isso da cabeça.

Naquela noite ele levou amostras de papel de parede para que ela escolhece. No dia seguinte, segunda-feira, ele comprou os papéis de parede e eles começaram a colocá-lo. Ambos, talvez inconcientemente talvez não, cometaram inúmeros erros e foram o mais demorados quanto foi possível para que o trabalho pudesse durar mais. Mesmo assim, só durou até a tarde de terça-feira, mas então já estava tarde, e ambos concordaram que seria bobagem Kate ir naquele dia.

Na quarta de manhã, Sawyer se lembrou que não havia pago nenhuma conta ou checado sua conta no banco ou pego informação

de seguro por meses. Mulheres eram boas nesse tipo de coisas, certo? Kate admitiu que era habil com números. Mas ela realmente iria embora amanhã.

Na quinta-feira, caiu forte tempestade. Seria estupidez sair com aquele tempo. Só mais um dia não ia fazer mal.

Na sexta, Kate teve enxaqueca.

Sábado de manhã, Sawyer se preparou para ir ao mercado de novo. Ele vinha comprando coisas em pequenas quantidades todos os dias, mas agora era hora de fazer reabastecer o estoque. Ele fez Kate escrever uma lista de novo. Quando ela lhe entregou a lista, tentou não olhar diretamente para ele.

"Meio curta, não acha?" Ele perguntou.

"É, bem... já que estou indo esta noite, é basicamente só o que você vai precisar."

Ele permaneceu olhando para ela até forçar os olhos dela encontrarem os seus.

"Ainda assim, é bom estar preparado. Seria melhor adicionar algumas coisas mais." Ele devolveu a lista à ela, observando-a com atenção.

"Sawyer," ele suspirou. Então, fechandos os olhos por um instante, ela pausou. "Está certo, só por precaução."

Ele assistiu ela escrever, se perguntando se ela realmente iria neste noite ou não. Quantas desculpas mais ele poderia arrumar? Ela acabaria indo embora um dia. A tentativa deles de manter a distância havia durado por um dia, e eles rapidamente se reaproximaram um do outro. As coisas estavam ficando perigosas novamente.

Subitamente, uma batida na parta da frente ecoou pela casa. Era curta, rápida e autoritária - o tipo de batida que um policial devia ter. Eles se olharam, quase tomados pelo medo.

Em silêncio, Sawyer levantou-se e foi até a dispensa. Kate não se mexeu. Ela parecia estar paralisada. "Vamos!" Ele silibou. Mas ela ainda não se mexia, então ele voltou a pegou e levou até a porta. Ele podia sentir seus joelhos tremendo. "Eu coloquei uma arma na estante," ele disse apressadamente.

"O quê?"

Ele puxou a abertura do porão, ignorando a pergunta dela. A batida veio de novo, impaciente.

Ele ajudou-a na escada que a levaria até o fundo do porão. Quando ela começou a trêmulada descida, olhou para ele.

"Sawyer"

"Fala," ele disse distraidamente, olhando da cozinha.

"Não faça nenhuma bobagem, ok? Eu não valho a pena."

Ele olhou para ela, sentindo um nó na garganta. Eles se olharam intensamente por alguns segundos, ambos cientes de que se as coisas não correcem bem, Kate poderia estar algemada da próxima vez que se falassem. Ela obviamente advinhou o que ele estava pretendendo. Mas não havia maneira alguma de conseguir fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Ela desviou o olhar para seguir descendo. Ele fechou a abertura e rapidamente recolocou o tapete. Aproximando-se da porta da frente, ele agarrou a arma de dentro da escrivaninha do corredor. Tentando não deixar o medo dominá-lo, ele segurou a arma para baixo e abriu uma fresta da porta.

Não havia ninguém lá. Ela abriu a porta um pouco mais, olhando em volta. Havia uma BMW preta estacionada na entrada.

Então não era a polícia... Ele respirou aliviado. Mas ele não conhecia ninguém que tivesse um carro como aquele. Quem diabos podia ser? E para onde tinham ido?

De repente, ele ouviu batidas novamente, desta vez vinham da porta da cozinha. Eles eram insistentes, seja lá quem fossem. Mas a cozinha estava próximo demais de onde Kate estava escondida.

Entrando novamente na casa bravo e ainda consideravelmente nervoso, ele entrou novamente na cozinha e foi até a porta. Quando abriu, ficou perplexo e precisou olhar duas vezes achando que sua vista, que já não era boa, estava lhe pregando uma peça.

Era Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11** - _Traduzido por Cristianepf_

Jack cumprimentou com um movimento de cabeça. "Sawyer."

Então olhou para baixo e com uma expressão de um leve divertimento perguntou, "Isto é uma arma em sua mão, ou você só está feliz em me ver?"

Sawyer também olhou para baixo, ainda não totalmente recuperado do choque. Ele havia até esquecido que andava com a arma. "Eu esperava outra pessoa," ele disse rapidamente, dando espaço para Jack entrar.

"Estou vendo," Jack replicou, como se não estivesse particularmente surpreso de que Sawyer poderia abrir a porta com uma arma. Ele entrou na cozinha e, sem esperar ser convidado, puxou uma cadeira da mesa e se sentou.

"Sente-se, doutor," Sawyer disse com sarcasmo, largando a arma no balcão e tentando fazer com que seu coração parasse de bater tão forte. Ele preferia fazer com que Jack fosse para sala de alguma maneira. Kate estava praticamente debaixo dos pés deles. Mas ficaria suspeito se ele fizesse isso agora, depois dele já ter se sentado.

"O que o traz ao Tennessee? Está prestando seus serviços na estrada?" Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou junto da mesa como Jack já havia feito.

"Não exatamente." Ele olhou em volta curiosamente. "Então... esta é sua casa, ham? É mais limpa do que eu esperava."

Se ao menos ele soubesse quem anda limpando a casa, Sawyer pensou. Mas perguntou, indo direto ao ponto, "Alguma coisa que posso ajudar, Jack?"

Ele mencionou o nome propositalmente, porque sabia que do porão Kate podia ouvir cada palavra que diziam. Ele mesmo havia se encondido inúmeras vezes quando criança enquanto sua mãe entretinha "amigos" - incluindo o filho-da-mãe que destruiu suas vidas, o verdadeiro Sawyer. Então ele estava ciente de que a conversa da cozinha podia ser ouvida claramente de lá. Se ela não tinha reconhecido a voz de Jack imediatamente (e ele acreditava que ela tinha reconhecido), então agora ela podia ter certeza. Se ela quisesse sair, ela poderia. Não seria ele a deixar Jack saber que ela estava lá se ela assim não desejasse. Ele deixaria para ela decidir.

Jack suspirou, obviamente não querendo dizer o havia trazido até ali mas não vendo outra saída. "Eu acredito que você já deve ter ficado sabendo a essas alturas." Ele pausou. "Sobre a Kate."

Sawyer tentou parecer completamente inabalável. No segundo que ele viu Jack parado na porta, ele tinha uma leve desconfiança que o seu motivo para aparecer teria algo a ver com ela, mas agora não havia mais dúvida disso.

"Eu ouvi que ela passou uma rasteira nos desgraçados de novo. Tudo o que posso dizer é, melhor para ela."

Jack pareceu esperar por essa resposta, "É, bem... infelizmente, não é assim tão simples."

"E por que não?"

"Sabe o acidente que ela causou? O motorista teve hemorragia interna - eles não descobriram de imediato. Ele está em coma, e ... aparentemente, não está nada bem. Ele provavelmente não sobreviverá."

Sawyer não sabia o que dizer. Tudo o que ele podia pensar o fato de Kate estar ouvindo a isso.

Jack continuou. "Mas obviamente, esta é a última de suas preocupações... considerando todo o resto." Ele olhou para Sawyer indagativamente. "Você sabe ao menos o que ela fez?"

"Não," ele disse rapidamente. "E nem estou interessado em ouvir a versão deles sobre isso. Então não precisa se incomodar em me contar." Mesmo que a curiosidade estivesse matando-o, nada o induziria a colocá-la sob a tortura de ouvir seu passado sendo narrado (provavelmente de forma errada) por outra pessoa.

Jack olhou confuso, mas não insistiu. "Bem, é suficiente dizer, é uma história e tanto." Ele parou. "Ela é..." ele deu um leve sorriso irônico. "Ela é uma garota complicada."

Sawyer estava ficando de saco cheio. "Então porque diabos vocês está me contando isso?" Você sempre atravessa o país para falar bobagem sobre o passado de conhecidos? Lembrando-se do carro estacionando na entrada, ele perguntou incrédulo, "Você dirigiu até aqui?"

"Para ser honesto, eu não estou com pressa de entrar de novo em um avião."

"Então você levou três, quatro dias para chegar aqui e somente falar sobre a Kate. Sem ofensas doutor, mas você não tem coisas melhores para fazer?"

Será que isso soou natural o bastante? Ele tentava pensar no que diria se não a tivesse visto - se esta visita chocante realmente havia vindo do nada como ele fazia parecer. Seria isso o que ele diria?

Jack olhou para ele de perto. "Eu pensei que poderia haver uma chance de você tê-la visto."

"E o que iria fazer você pensar isso?" Ele tentou olhar para ele com firmeza.

"Eu não sei, só... presentimento, eu acho. Eu pensei que ela poderia procurar sua ajuda."

Sawyer engoliu, um pouco enfurecido por Jack ter pensado aquilo. Ele devia conhecê-la muito bem, afinal de contas.

"Não. Não vi ela. Sinto desapontar você." Isso foi convincente?

Houve um breve silêncio. Sawyer de repente percebeu, como uma fisgada no estômago, que Jack estava olhando para a lista de supermercado de Kate que eles acidentalmente deixaram sobre a mesa. Será que ele conhecia sua letra? Certamente ele não havia tido oportunidade de ver na ilha, ou havia?

Mas olhando melhor, ele notou que Jack parecia estar olhando fixo para a lista. Ele não estava focando a visão em nada, e depois de alguns segundos ele olhou em volta da cozinha. Sawyer estava aliviado. Ele tentou pensar em mais alguma coisa para dizer.

"Como descobriu onde eu moro?" Era incrível para ele que as pessoas continuassem encontrando-o lá, considerando o quanto ele tentava proteger sua verdadeira identidade.

Jack olhou como se não quisesse responder. "Eles, uh... eles tem informações bem detalhadas de todos que estiveram na ilha. Nomes, endereços, números de telefone... ao menos dos que tem telefone," ele disse, olhando intencionalmente para Sawyer.

Mas esta não foi a parte que lhe chamou a atenção. "Eles? Eles quem?"

Jack hesitou por um segundo, e depois suspirou. "O FBI. São eles que estão liderando a procura por ela agora - é das mais procuradas".

Sawyer ficou confuso a princípio, mas então começou a ver a verdade da situação. Ele sacudiu a cabeça devagar em sinal de desprezo e quase rindo. "Eu devia saber."

Ele olhou diretamente para Jack, acusador. "Aqueles filhos-da-mãe mandaram você aqui, não mandaram? O que estão tentando fazer, com que você a pegue para eles?"

Jack não respondeu. Ele parecia atormentado.

Sawyer continuou, amargo. "Eu sempre soube que você jogava, doutor, mas tenho que dizer, eu nunca pensei que você poderia ir tão longe. Provavelmente usando uma escuta, não está?"

"Não, eu não tenho uma escuta!" Jack finalmente respondeu, zangado. "Você realmente acha que eu faria isso com ela?"

"Então porque diabos você veio aqui?"

"Eu só queria falar com ela," ele continuou, um pouco mais calmo. "Essa fuga... é só... não é a coisa mais esperta a se fazer, a essas alturas. Ela precisa ouvir isso de alguém que realmente quer o melhor para ela."

"Você acha que ela devia se entregar?"

Jack olhou nos olhos dele. "Considerando o que vai acontecer à ela se nào se entregar, sim. Eu acho. É a única opção que ela tem.

Sawyer olhou para Jack como se ele fosse louco.

Jack continuou. "Eles querem oferecer à ela algum tipo de acordo. Se ela se entregar, sua sentença vai ser mais leve - que com bons advogados, é provável que ainda consiga diminuir pela metade. Ela ainda tem seus vinte e poucos anos... se ela for adiante e usar o tempo, ainda poderá levar uma vida normal quando sair."

Sawyer exaltou-se. "Eu já ouvi besteiras antes, mas essa ganha de todas. Você acha mesmo que vào tirar aliviar a pena dela? Depois de tudo que ela os fez passar - depois de fazê-los parecer idiotas com ela escapando tantas vezes? Sem contar o que ela fez para começar a ser perseguida... especialmente se é tào ruim quanto você disse que é? Me diga que você nào é assim tào idiota, Jack".

"Eu não estou dizendo que eles vão facilitar para ela, mas ainda é a melhor alternativa." Ele fez uma pausa, parecendo arrasado. "Ela vai acabar sendo morta, Sawyer. Se ela continuar com isso, é só uma questão de tempo. E mesmo que ela consiga se manter viva, o melhor que ela pode conseguir é uma vida sem liberdade."

"Eu não sei por que diabos você está me dizendo isso," ele disse mal-humorado. Ouvir tudo isso o fazia sentir-se mal. Havia um que de verdade nas palavras, mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora.

Jack olhou para baixo fitando a mesa. "Eu não sei. Eu só acho que é bom poder dividir isso com alguém que está do lado dela, para variar," Pausando, ele continuou calmamente. "Eu estou com medo por ela. Eu sei que isso é ridículo... eu só estive com ela por um mês. Mesmo assim... pensar no que vai acontecer com ela... me deixa doente." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tristemente. "Ela não pode continuar fugindo pro resto da vida."

"Acho que ela vai tentar testar essa teoria," Sawyer disse calmamente. Ele queria mais que tudo tirar Jack da cozinha. Kate não devia ouvir isso.

"Eu acho que sim." Depois de alguns segundos, Jack olhou para Sawyer de novo, curioso."Você realmente não ficou sabendo dela?"

"Eu já não respondi isso?" ele replicou, tentando soar irritado ao invés de nervoso.

Jack acenou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Bem, então eu acho... que perdi a viagem. De qualquer maneira, valeu a pena tentar." Ele se levantou. "Eu vou indo."

Sawyer mão pôde resistir e perguntou, "O que faz você pensar que ela ouviria seu conselho, se você a achasse?"

Ele pensou por um segundo. "Eu não sei. Acho que eu só esperava que ela quisesse fazer a coisa certa. Talvez ninguém antes tenha se preocupado em tentar com que ela fizesse isso." Ele olhou para Sawyer tentando dar um significado nas últimas palavras, mas sem querer insultá-lo.

Sawyer levantou-se também. "Já parou pra pensar que talvez sua idéia de o que é certo pode não ser a mesma dela?"

A princípio Jack não respondeu. Ele estava olhando para a despensa, distraidamente. "Isso provavelmente é verdade," ele disse devagar, mas como se não estivesse realmente prestando a atenção.

Abrindo a porta, ele se virou novamente para Sawyer com uma expressão estranha e melancólica. "Se de alguma maneira você encontrar com ela no futuro, diga a ela..." ele parou por um instante. "Diga a ela que sinto sua falta. E que... eu fico feliz por tê-la conhecido, mesmo que tenha sido só por um mês. Não me esquecerei dela." Ele escondeu a cabeça um pouco, quase como se tivesse medo ficar muito emocional.

Sawyer estava um pouco confuso sobre o que havia desencadeado aquela reação, mas ele se sentia mal por ele. Não que eles pudessem se entender. Era de Kate que eles estavam falando, afinal.

"Eu passarei o recado se cruzar com ela," ele disse gentilmente. "Mas também não tenha grandes esperanças quanto à isso acontecer."

"É," Jack disse, quase sorrindo. "Bem... só por precaução."

Sawyer o seguiu até a varanda e ficou observando enquanto ele descia os degraus. Jack olhou em volta apreciativo. "É um belo lugar."

"Não é nada mal."

"Então..." Jack olhou de volta para ele. "Obrigado novamente por nos tirar da ilha."

"Você devia agradecer à Michael. Eu fui só um passageiro."

Jack acenou com a cabeça. "Nos vemos por aí­, Sawyer."

"É."

Ele ficou olhando até Jack desaparecer ao lado da casa, e continuou ali até ouvir ele dar a partida no carro, e o barulho do atrito no cascalho se afastando em quanto ele seguia seu caminho de volta. Finalmente, ele voltou para dentro.

Ele olhou para a despensa, imaginando com um certo receio como Kate estaria depois de ouvir a tudo aquilo.

Com surpresa, ele viu que estendida sobre a máquina de lavar, bem visível, estavam as roupas que ela havia usado no dia em que foi presa na ilha. Jesus Cristo. Ele tinha vontade de se bater.

Então... será que Jack sabia? Seria isto que ele estava olhando? Devia ser. Mas por que ele não disse nada? Os pensamentos de Sawyer eram uma ciranda de confusões.

Tarde demais, pensou, ele não estava assim tão preocupado. A despeito das acusações que ele havia feito antes, ele realmente não acreditava que Jack pudesse dura-lá ou algo do tipo. Como ele havia dito, ele queria que ela mesma se entregasse, não que fosse capturada. Mesmo assim... como eles puderam ter sido tão descuidados deixando as roupas dela lá?

Ele entrou na peça e ajoelhou-se no chão. Devagar, ele levantou a porta do porão e olhou para baixo.

Exatamente como ele pensava. Ela estava sentada no chão, a cabeça sobre os joelhos, e ele podia dizer pela tensão, pelo movimento de quase vibração de seus ombros, que ela antes estava soluçando ou estava a um passo disso.

Por alguma razão, e para sua completa surpresa, a visão o fez ficar com raiva. Seria pelo fato dele saber que nada que ele pudesse dizer teria o poder de fazer ficar chateada àquele ponto?

"Você quer que eu vá atrás dele?" ele perguntou em tom amargo.

Ele mal conseguiu ouvir um silencioso "não" em resposta.

Incapaz de parar, ele continuou. "Porque eu provavelmente consiga alcançá-lo se eu dirigir rápido o bastante... é só você dizer, querida, pois tenho certeza que ele ficaria feliz em..."

"Eu disse Não!" ela disse bruscamente, finalmente levantando a cabeça.

Ele ficou horrorizado pela expressão do rosto dela. Era a primeira vez, desde que ela esta ali que ele a via tão emocionalmente abalada, sua dor tão perto da superfície.

Ele foi varrido por uma onda de ódio irracional contra Jack. Maldito. As coisas estavam tão bem ultimamente. Ou pelo menos eles estavam fingindo que estavam. Mas agora que ele havia dado passado por aqui com sua superioridade moral "fazer a coisa certa" dane-se e foda-se tudo por fazê-la duvidar de sí­ mesma. Ele queria voltar atrás e poder fazê-lo ir embora com um nariz quebrado.

Levantando-se, ela subiu a escada dramaticamente. Ele tentou ajudá-la, mas ela o repudiou, alcançando a porta.

"Eu vou sair pra dar uma volta," ela disse simplesmente.

"Mas é claro que você vai! Estamos no meio do dia, e é fim de semana. Não existe momento pior pra você sair!"

"Eu não me importo."

Quando ela empurrou a porta para abri-la, ele a segurou pelo braço.

"Que diabos tem de errado com você?" Mesmo que na verdade ele não precisasse realmente perguntar.

Ela ficou imóvel, e em um tom de voz quase inaudível, disse pausadamente "Me solte."

Ele hesitou por um segundo, mas não havia como segurá-la. A julgar pelo seu olhar selvagem e perturbado, ele podia dizer que ela não cederia. Ela precisava sair, ficar sozinha por um tempo. Ele a soltou.

Abrindo a porta, ela atravessou o quintal quase correndo e desapareceu atrás do galpão, provavelmente seguindo até o lago. Ele não tentou segurá-la.

Ele a ouviu entrar na casa depois de uma meia hora mais tarde e subiu direto para o andar superior, abrindo com firmeza a porta do quarto onde ela estava hospedada. Então não estava para conversa. Tudo bem. Ele podia lidar com isso. Ele não tinha idéia do que diria, de qualquer maneira. Ele ainda não conseguia saber se estava mais bravo por Jack ter aparecido causando tudo isso, ou por ela se deixar afetar tanto por isso.

Quanto mais tempo ela permanecia lá em cima, mais preocupado ele ficava. Ela não havia emitido um som durante toda a tarde. Ele sabia que ela tinha a tendência a se isolar sozinha quando estava chateada - ele a viu fazer isso antes na ilha - mas estava ficando ridículo.

Finalmente, quando ele estava pronto para subir e mandar com que ela saísse de lá, ele a ouviu descendo. Ele levantou os olhos esperançosos, mas suspirou de desapontamento quando viu o olhar que ela tinha no rosto. Se fosse possível, ela parecia ainda mais chateada do que antes. Havia também um ar firme, inflexível que indicava que ela estava de cabeça feita sobre alguma coisa. Ele tinha uma preocupante idéia do que se tratava.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ela falou.

Sem olhara para ele diretamente, ela disse quase indiferente. "Eu estou indo."

"Agora?"

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "é."

"Nem é noite ainda." Essa era uma coisa ridícula para se dizer, ele sabia, mas foi a primeira coisas que lhe veio à cabeça.

"Logo vai ser."

"Você comeu alguma coisa hoje?" Outra coisa idiota pra se dizer.

Ela nem se importou em responder desta vez. Ela só se locomoveu em direção à porta da cozinha. Era como se ela estivesse em algum tipo de transe.

"Então... simples assim. Vou vai." ele disse amargamente.

Ela se virou para ele. "Quem estamos enganando, Sawyer? Eu não posso mais ficar aqui."

"Engraçado... você não parecia pensar assim antes do Santo Jack aparecer aqui nesta manhã com seu pequeno discurso "cheio de si".

Ela fechou os olhos brevemente quando ele mencionou a visita. Eles ainda não haviam dito nada sobre isso. "Sim, eu pensava assim. E você sabia. Eu estava mesmo planejando ir hoje, lembra?"

Era verdade, mas nenhum dos dois realmente acreditava que isso aconteceria. O fato dela ter aceitado aumentar a lista de compras deixava isso claro.

"é, bem isso foi antes de você ficar assim chateada... parece que você veio de um maldito ataque aéreo! Você não está pensando direito - se você sair assim, vai estar atrás das grades de manhã!"

Com um olhar distante muito estranho, ele disse gentilmente, "Sabe o que é engraçado? Eu nem se quer ligo mais."

Ele explodiu. "Nem pense em vir com essa "eu não ligo mais", querida! Eu vi como você fica toda vez que acha que há uma pequena possibilidade de ser apanhada, neste último mês. Isso te assusta demais, você tentando esconder ou não! Você realmente vai deixar ele fazer isso com você? Fazer você pensar que não tem nenhuma chance, você vai desistir? Por que isso é besteira, Kate, e você sabe! Você chegou já chegou tão longe, não chegou?

Ela finalmente olhou diretamente para ele. Ainda falando em uma voz contida, misteriosamente calma, ela disse, "O único motivo por você estar de cara, Sawyer, é porque você sabe que ele tem razão. Realmente não importa o que eu faça. Ficar aqui só está pondo você em perigo também... e eu não vou mais fazer isso. Não é justo."

"Você pode ouvir o que está dizendo?! Você vai acordar numa cela amanhã e quisera que alguém conseguisse fazer você retomar o juízo enquanto ainda é tempo. Mas parece que já é tarde demais, não é?"

"Talvez. Mas ao menos não terei que me preocupar com mais ninguém. De certa forma, é até um alívio."

"Você está mesmo perdida, não está?" ele disse espantado. "Diabos, eu sabia que você tinha uma queda pelo doutorzinho, Sardenta, mas eu não sabia que ele tinha poderes para controlar mentes - o que ele tem, algum tipo de boneco de vudu que parece com você? De a tranca em uma caixa e de repente você sente uma necessidade incontrolável de jogar sua vida fora?"

Ela deu um suspiro profundo. Ela sabia que ele só estava tentando usar todas as táticas que ele pudesse pensar, não importava quão absurdas elas fosse. Mas não ia funcionaria dessa vez. Insegura como ela se sentia, ela estava de cabeça feita.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com Jack. Tudo o que ele fez foi me lembrar do que eu já sabia." Ela empurrou a porta, tristemente.

"Adeus, Sawyer," ela quase murmurou. "Obrigada... por tudo."

Ele olhou para ela arrasado. "Se você for agora... não espere poder voltar. Isso não é uma pensão. Convites expiram no segundo em que você sai pela porta."

Imediatamente lágrimas marejaram seus olhos, e ele sentiu como se alguém esfaqueasse seu coração. Ela o encarou por um alguns segundos, e ele rezava para Deus que ela estivesse reconsiderando.

Finalmente, ela concordou mais uma vez, dolorosamente. "Eu entendo."

Fechando a porta atrás dela, ela saiu nos mesmos passos que havia feito mais cedo, só que desta vez ela tomava outra direção – a saída da frente.

Ele parou na porta. "Kate!"

Ela não se virou ou deu qualquer indicação de tê-lo ouvido. Em alguns segundos, ela estava fora de visão.

Sua ira e frustração o esmagavam, ele voltou para dentro e cego pela raiva, sem nem ao menos notar o que fazia, virou a mesa da cozinha e a fez voar pelo aposento.

Ouvindo o barulho da frente da casa, Kate parou por um instante e fechou os olhos. Então, respirando fundo e tentando conter as lágrimas, ela continuou em direção à estrada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12** - _Traduzido por Ana_

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do relógio. Não fazia o menor sentido, mas, por alguma razão, era incrivelmente importante pra ele saber exatamente a quanto tempo ela havia partido. Mentalmente, traçava seu progresso, na tentativa de calcular a que distãncia estaria agora. Não que isso fôsse mesmo possível. Já que ele nem mesmo sabia que direção ela havia tomado. Ela já podia ter arrumado uma carona ou podia ainda estar a pé. Talvez tivesse parado em algum lugar para se esconder ou talvez tivesse decidido continuar em movimento. Ele não tinha a menor pista. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

Andou por toda a casa, de cima a baixo e quando esta não pode mais contê-lo, saiu pela varanda e deu várias voltas em torno da casa. Ele nunca havia se atormentado tanto por uma coisa antes. E a pior parte era que ele nem ao menos podia se afogar no álcool, como normalmente fazia quando enfrentava um problema que nao sabia como resolver. Ou melhor, poder podia, mas o mero pensamento era repugnante para ele. Estava determinado a manter a mente clara, pelo menos até que se acalmasse um pouco.

Toda a situação era ridícula. Para príncípio de conversa, fôra ridículo ela ter aparecido por lá, em primeiro lugar. Daí fora ainda mais ridículo que ele tivesse chegado ao ponto de desejar que ela ficasse. Porém, o aspecto mais claramente absurdo de tudo isso, era esse sentimento que o rasgava em pedaços e que lhe doía até os ossos.

Que que tava acontecendo com ele, afinal? Ela tinha saído das costas dele, deixado ele em paz - ia poder tocar a sua vida normal e dar adeus a todos os perigos e aborrecimentos que vieram com ela. Pela 1ª vez, desde que pisara naquele avião para Austrália, ia poder se encaixar de novo na sua velha rotina de vida. Ia poder planejar seu próximo golpe, se reunir com seus parceiros e retomar sua fileira de casos sem importância e transas de uma noite só. Então, por que, em nome de Deus, esse prospecto o enchia de um horror e uma repugnância como jamais sentira antes, em toda a sua vida?

Ele estava começando a perceber que iria acordar em casa de manhã e ela já teria ido. Ele desceria pelas escadas e não haveria ninguém lá. Ninguém para forçá-lo a tomar café fresquinho, rearrumar toda sua mobília ou reclamar de alguma porcaria quebrada. Ninguém para lhe puxar o saco e convencê-lo a brincar com jogos de tabuleiro. Se se metesse em outra briga de bar, ninguém iria se oferecer para pegar água oxigenada para ele.

E daí...qual a novidade? Era como sempre tinha sido. Ele tinha 35 anos, não deveria ter se acostumado já? Se ele não preferisse assim então por que tinha deixado por isso mesmo por tanto tempo?

Mas, essa era a maneira egoísta de encarar a situação, e mesmo através da onda de raiva que sentia de Kate, ele se apercebeu disso. Não era nada disso que o estava aborrecendo. O que estava aborrecendo mesmo era ficar imaginando onde ela estaria quando acordasse de manhã. Isso, se ela tivesse chance de dormir, o que era improvável. E se fôsse encontrada e levada presa nesse noite mesmo? Tentaria se esconder debaixo de alguma ponte ou em algum carro abandonado por aí?

Iria (e este era o pensamento que mais o horrorizava) aceitar a "ajuda" de um caminhoneiro solitário ou de algum tarado filho-da-mãe que a encontrasse na estrada?

Ela não tinha como se proteger, estava sem sem qualquer arma. Ele sabia que ela sabia lutar, mas que provavelmente não pesava mais do que 60 quilos, se tanto. Seria moleza para alguém dominá-la, se realmente quisesse.

Não apenas não tinha arma como também estava sem dinheiro. Sem um centavo, pelo que sabia. Ela tinha saído pela porta sem carregar absolutamente nada. E para cúmulo, estava usando o maldito vestido. Como se isso fôsse fazer ela parecer mais respeitável, pensou com despeito. Ela parecia mais uma fugida do hospício ou parte do elenco de uma produção escolar de Guys and dolls. Onde é que ela tava com a cabeça?

Quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais zangado ficava - não apenas com ela, mas com ele mesmo por te-la deixado ir. Obviamente, ela estava perturbada, sem pensar claramente... mas o que ele poderia ter feito? Deixado ela trancada? É, por que isso sim, teria sido ótimo. Ele quase riu ao pensar nisso.

Ele voltou pra dentro e olhou o relógio de novo. Duas horas e meia. Ela já tinha partido a duas horas e meia. Estava completamente escuro agora. Toda vez que olhava as horas sentia uma maré de impaciência.

Pelo quê, ele não sabia, porque não era como se estivesse esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse. Havia dito a ela qeu não se desse ao luxo de voltar, e mesmo que ela soubesse que ele não estava falando a sério, ele sabia que ela não voltaria. Não só por teimosia e pra fazer ele engolir as palavras (embora isso também contasse) mas também por que ela tinha sido sincera ao dizer que não queria colocá-lo mais em perigo.

Ele sentiu que estava perdendo a cabeça. Cada segundo a deixava mais distante dele, mais próxima de algum perigo desconhecido ou de uma catástrofe. Como ele deixou que isso acontecesse?

Era culpa dele ela ter ido embora sem nada - ele poderia, pelo menos, ter lhe dado dinheiro, pensou, sentindo um mar de ódio por si mesmo. Por que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Ela provavelmente teria aceitado, embora jamais fôsse pedir. Como podia ser tão estúpido?

Então, essa era uma boa razão para procurar por ela, certo? Não era como se ele estivesse indo atrás dela, propriamente. Ele podia só... dizer-lhe que ela tinha sido uma idiota e forçá-la a aceitar o dinheiro. E aí... bem, se ela se acalmasse ou começasse a pensar racionalmente de novo, então talvez, talvez... ela pudesse reconsiderar...

Mas, não, ele não podia pensar nisso. Porque com toda a certeza, não aconteceria. Ele a conhecia o bastante para saber que ela era uma solitária por natureza, igual a ele. Uma vez que tivesse tomado a decisão de ficar só, não haveria o que a convencesse do contrário.

Ainda assim, valia a pena tentar. Ele ia ter que engolir um pouco o orgulho, já que tinha dito em alto e bom som que não queria voltar a vê-la de novo. Mas, neste caso ele aceitaria o sacrifício para tentar ajudá-la um pouco. E se ela estiver determinada a cair na estrada, então o dinheiro seria a ajuda mais importante na fuga que ela poderia ter.

Correndo até seu quarto com uma sensação esmagadora de que cada segundo perdido podia significar vida ou morte para ela, ele acendeu a luz e apressadamente puxou a gaveta perto da cama onde guardava o dinheiro. Tinha feito uma retirada no banco de alguns mil mangos semana passada, já que Kate havia sido uma despesa que ele não economizara. Ele preferia ter dinheiro vivo à mão, por que, como todos os homens, ele detestava preencher cheques.

Enquanto abria a gaveta, o pensamento de que ela pudesse ter estado aqui antes, rapidamente lhe ocorreu - quem sabe prevendo suas necessidades ela tivesse limpado ele? O que faria então? Ir atrás dela e exigir o dinheiro de volta? Parecia um pouco fora de propósito.

Mas, não... graças a Deus. Estava tudo lá. Ela não estava com cabeça pra antecipar despesas - infelizmente tinha falado a verdade quando disse que não ligava para o que lhe acontecesse.

Descendo apressado pelas escadas e agarrando as chaves do carro, lhe ocorreu que ele não sabia pra onde ela tinha ido. Por incrível que pareça, essa idéia óbvia não tinha lhe passado pela cabeça nem uma vez desde que se decidira a ir atrás dela. Se ela tivesse aceitado a carona de alguém logo depois que partira, já estaria fora do estado agora. Era bem possível que ele jamais a visse de novo, não importa o quanto procurasse por ela. Pensar nisso foi como levar um tiro de canhão nas costelas.

Mas, ele não podia perder tempo pensando nisso agora. A única chance que tinha, era começar a procurar imediatamente e esperar pelo melhor. E ele tinha uma vaga, indefinida suspeita sobre onde ela pudesse ter ido. Havia uma parada de caminhões, furreca e envelhecida bem depois da interestadual, cerca de 14 quilômetros dali.

Se ela decidiu caminhar, deveria estar por ali, agora. Era um tiro no escuro, mas se era como ela estava acostumada a viajar, não custava tentar. O hábito faz o monge, ele sabia bem. Seguro ou não, ela acabaria girando em torno do que estava acostumada a fazer.

Entrando no carro, colocou a chave na ignição e virou.

Nada aconteceu.

Tentou de novo. Nem um som.

Mas, que merda! Isto não tava acontecendo, tava? O carro tinha rodado bem ontem - o tanque estava cheio e o óleo tinha acabado de ser trocado.

Ele continuou virando a chave, mas não havia a menor indicação de que iria ligar.

Enraivecido e se sentindo em pânico, ele abriu a capô e olhou dentro. Estava tão distraído que não conseguiu realmente se concentrar e, de qualquer forma, não tinha idéia do que procurar, mesmo. Era um mecânico horrível - a caminhonete ainda quebrada era prova disso. Além do mais, mesmo que ele soubesse qual era o problema, que chance tinha de conseguir consertar ainda esta noite?

Fechando o capô de novo, com um bang ensurdecedor, ele chutou o lado do carro, furioso. E agora? Seu vizinho mais próximo estava a quase meio quilômetro dali e ele odiava o cara...nunca iria lhe pedir ajuda. Não tinha telefone, então não podia chamar um táxi - não que ele pudesse, pensou. O que diria? "Pode ficar dirigindo por aí, bem devagar, enquanto eu procuro uma garota que fugiu da minha casa? Ela é uma fugitiva e eu, tipo, quero dar a ela uma grana, pra ela poder continuar fugindo." A despeito da raiva, ele deu uma risada curta.

Ele ficou parado ali, se sentindo miserável e sem esperanças, e tão frustrado que estava perigosamente perto das lágrimas. Como foi que ferrou tudo assim? Que é isso, um sinal? Será que ele deveria deixar tudo pra lá, esquecer dela? Talvez esta seja sua última chance de escapar do rastro de destruição que ela carregava no caminho. Mas, diabo, ele também tinha seu próprio rastro de destruição... Quanto mal ela poderia lhe trazer?

Havia mais uma opção, mas ele não tinha qualquer esperança ali. Era sua última tentativa, o tipo de coisa ridícula que você é capaz de tentar quando se está tão sem escolhas que nada mais parece tão absurdo, como jogar um copo d´água num incêndio que já se espalhou pela casa toda.

Com o coração batendo e a cabeça latejando simultaneamente num ritmo forte e constante, ele entrou no barracão escuro e tateou até encontrar a porta do lado do motorista da caminhonete. Felizmente estava destrancada, embora ele, no fundo, soubesse que isso provavelmente não fôsse fazer muita diferença. O problema não era entrar.

Ele achou a chave certa no chaveiro - ele sabia qual era por ser a que nunca tinha sido usada. Ele não tinha tentado dar a partida naquela droga por pelo menos 6 meses. Colocando a chave na ignição, ele sentiu uma estranha necessidade de rezar, embora ele realmente não acreditasse em nada e não tivesse tempo pra isso, afinal. Em vez disso, ele respirou fundo e virou a chave.

Um som forçado e abafado... mas não sem esperança.

"Vamo lá... vamo lá, sua porcaria..." ele murmurou, virando a chave de novo.

O mesmo som, só que desta vez com umas arrancadas promissoras misturadas. Uma vez mais. Dando uns segundos para descansar, ele virou a chave de novo, segurando até que o som dos arrancos abafados finalmente se transformou num ronco e o motor reviveu.

Rindo feito um alucinado, ele gritou: "Eu sabia que você ainda dava no couro, desgraçado."

Sem se importar em abrir a porta do barracão, ele deu a ré rapidamente e pisou fundo pela estrada, espalhando cascalho atrás de si.

--------------

Quando ele chegou na parada de caminhões, não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ele não percebeu nenhum sinal dela no estacionamento. Ela não entraria, entraria?

Só pra ter certeza, entou no prédio, inclusive indo dar uma checada no banheiro das mulheres. Felizmente estava vazio, embora na saída, uma senhora idosa perto da balcão do café tenha lhe dado um olhar suspeitoso.

Nenhum sinal dela em lugar nenhum.

Ele voltou para fora, se sentindo ainda mais desesperançado, mas tentando pensar em qualquer possibilidade que restasse. Decidiu andar em volta do prédio. Se não achasse nada lá, talvez outra idéia lhe ocorresse.

Se aproximando do canto da frente, perto das caixas de jornal, ele levou um choque quando notou um carro da polícia estacionado mais adiante. Não eram tiras locais - era polícia estadual. O que diabos estavam fazendo aqui?

Tentando ficar imperceptível, ele fingiu procurar trocado no bolso, presumivelmente para comprar um jornal. Olhando em volta para os guardas, ele notou que eles pareciam conversar casualmente, parados no lado do motorista do carro. Pelo que parecia, não havia ninguém lá dentro. Ele relaxou um pouco.

Provavelmente não era nada.

Mas, isso ainda não acalmou suas primeiras preocupações. Se Kate não estava lá, onde diabos estava? Voltando ao plano, ele começou a caminhar pelos fundo do prédio, sem esperar muito, mas determinado a cobrir todo o território.

Nada do lado onde os policiais estavam conversando. Nada atrás. Ele circulou em volta do terceiro e quarto lado do prédio. No canto de trás tinha um recesso fundo e escuro onde a parede do posto de caminhões confinava com a estrutura de madeira que abrigava o lixo. Era estreito e quase completamente escuro, mas ele acreditou ver uma figura em pé no fundo. Quase sem fôlego, ele deu uns passos para perto da entrada, saindo do parque de estacionamento onde estivera caminhando. A figura se moveu um pouco para perto do brilho pálido e doentio da lâmpada halogênica.

Era ela.

Voltando a respirar e lutando contra uma forte urgência de desmaiar ali mesmo, ele a olhou por um segundo. Ela não o tinha visto ainda. Estava apenas parada ali, parecendo acuada, nervosa, alerta e exausta, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele nunca a havia visto em fuga antes, apenas imaginado. E ver de verdade era um muito pior do que imaginar.

De repentem, ela o notou. Seus olhos se encontraram e eles se encararam através da distância que os separavam. Ela não olhou zangada, aliviada ou mesmo surpresa para ele. Apenas, olhou para ele.

Espiando em volta para se certificar que ninguém o estava vigiando, ele se dirigiu para a cova e parou bem na frente dela. Se acontecesse de alguém olhar para lá agora, não seria capaz de vê-la atrás dele. Era um espaço pequeno.

Eles continuaram parados lá sem falar por alguns segundos.

Finalmente, Kate perguntou numa voz cansada, "O que está fazendo aqui, Sawyer?"

"Te trouxe algum dinheiro."

Foi um traço de desapontamento que ele viu em sua face? Ou tinha apenas imaginado isso?

"Eu não posso aceitar seu dinheiro."

Ele riu levemente com desprezo.

"Sem ofensas, garota, mas você pode querer salvar seus padrões éticos para coisas mais importantes. Como, digamos, não arrumar mais acidentes de carro?"

Ele pôde perceber que suas palavras a magoaram, e se arrependeu delas quase que imediatamente, mas a teimosia dela fazia ele quicar nas calças.

"Você não vai ter chance sem dinheiro" disse, com mais suavidade. "Quais são seus planos, se me permite perguntar?"

"Meus planos?" ela perguntou, quase como se pensasse a pergunta engraçada.

"Não tenho planos."

"Era o que pensava." Agarrando a mão dela, colocou o dinheiro na palma de sua mão e fechou-lhe os dedos. "Tem uns dois mil aqui." Relutantemente ele soltou a mão dela.

"Sawyer," ela disse baixinho, olhando pro dinheiro "É muito."

"É, uma ova. Mal vai dar pra um mês, se é assim que você pretende viver."

Ela fechou os olhos rapidamente.

"Obrigada." disse quase sussurrando.

Depois de uma pequena pausa, ele decidiu tentar mais uma vez.

"Você não tem que fazer isso, sabe? Posso te ajudar... você pode ficar muito mais segura do que isso. Eu tenho muito mais dinheiro do que posso usar... posso te conseguir uma identidade falsa, conta no banco... e podia te levar pro México ou outro lugar. Eu mesmo te levo de carro, se precisar."

Ela olhou como se estivesse tentando não chorar.

"Não posso."

"Por que não?"

"Eu não posso."

"Olha, eu sei que você tem uma necessidade patológica de recusar ajuda de outras pessoas, mas isto é loucura! Você não pode fazer isso sozinha. Quando você finalmente perceber isso, pode não haver mais ninguém lá para te oferecer ajuda."

"Por favor... vai embora." disse ela com firmeza.

"Tudo bem," ele respondeu zangado, desistindo. "Se você quer fazer da maneira mais difícil, vai em frente."

Ele a olhou intensamente por alguns segundos, sabendo que esta era, provavelmente, a última vez que a veria. Antes de se virar para ir, ele lembrou de avisá-la,

"A polícia estadual está lá fora, do outro lado do prédio."

"E por que você acha que eu estou aqui?"

"Tá," disse ele esgotado. "Bem, boa sorte. Vai precisar, Freckles."

Ele caminhou vagarosamente pela viela estreita, consciente de que, uma vez tendo se virado e dado a volta pelo prédio, estaria tudo acabado.

Cada passo que dava, o levava irrevogavelmente para longe dela.

Ela o observou ir, uma expressão torturada no rosto. Este momento era pior do que qualquer coisa imaginável.

No momento que ele alcançara a entrada e parado, pronto para se dirigir para a frente do prédio, ele a ouviu chamar atrás dele, quase como se não pudesse evitar.

"Sawyer!"

Ele se virou, sem ter uma só pista do que esperar. O que ela acabara de fazer ele não poderia prever nem em um milhão de anos.

Caminhando até ele vagarosamente e olhando como se mal conseguisse se aguentar, ela colocou a cabeça no ombro dele, o enlaçou com os braços pela cintura (do jeito que as crianças abraçam, ele pensou brevemente) e se apoiou nele.

Surpreso, ele permaneceu congelado por alguns segundos, depois vagarosa e desajeitadamente, levantou os braços e os colocou em volta dela, levemente a princípio, daí cada vez mais forte. Abaixando a cabeça até o ombro dela, ele pôde sentir o perfume de seus cabelos.

Aparentemente, ela abraçava pra valer. Por quanto tempo isso ia durar?

Ele não desejava que acabasse, então simplesmente ficou parado lá, com os braços em torno dela, esperando até ela decidir se soltar. Ele podia dizer pelo jeito que se apoiava nele como ela estava cansada - não apenas cansada fisicamente, muito, mas muito mais do que isso. Ela agia como se esta fôsse a primeira vez que fazia isso na vida.

Finalmente, depois de, pelo menos um minuto inteiro ter se passado, ela recuou um pouco.

Ele se preparou para outro adeus. De fato, já estava quase em seus lábios dizer primeiro para acabar de uma vez com aquilo, quando ela falou num tom de voz quieto e resignado.

"Me leva pra casa."

Ele olhou pra ela, primeiro não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Mas a expressão dela confirmou suas esperanças. Nos últimos minutos, uma mudança havia acontecido com ela. Ela havia cedido em alguma coisa, ele não estava certo exatamente o que era, mas era óbvio que tinha acontecido. Exatamente como ele havia engolido o orgulho para vir procurá-la, ela parecia ter feito alguma espécie de concessão

também.

"Está certa disso?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça, "Sim."

Ele quase sorriu pra ela.

"OK" Ele parou. "Deixa eu trazer a caminhonete até este lado."

"Você fez a caminhonete funcionar?"

"Fiz."

"Qual era o problema dela?"

"Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso aqui?"

Ela finalmente sorriu.

"Não."

Ele olhou pra ela de novo, desejando não ficar longe dela nem pelos poucos minutos que levaria pra dirigir até ali.

"Não saia daqui."

Daí, numa onda de alívio pela maneira com que tudo se resolveu, ele olhou para ela e disse sarcasticamente, "Não acredito que você colocou esse vestido ridículo."

Virando os olhos ela disse: "Vá pegar a caminhonete, Sawyer."


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13** - _Traduzido por Leanna_

Quando Sawyer trouxe a picape e parou em frente ao beco, ele não pode vê-la a principio. Houveram alguns breves segundos de medo, pensando que ela poderia ter mudado de idéia e ido embora, mas então ela deu um passo em direção da luz, e ele se sentiu tolo por ter pensando naquela terrível possibilidade. Ela esteve tão instável o dia todo – não havia como prever o que se passaria em sua cabeça no minuto seguinte.

Deixando a picape ligada, ele desceu e foi até o lado do passageiro, checando ao redor para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém observando e então a chamou com um gesto. Ela caminhou rapidamente para a porta aberta, de cabeça abaixada e entrou sentando-se no banco. Ele bateu a porta e foi rapidamente para o outro lado. Após entrar e bater a porta, ele olhou para ela. Ela estava olhando para a frente, sem se concentrar em nada especifico, parecendo exausta.

"Vamos passar pelos policiais ali pra poder entrar na estrada."

Com um esforço, ela virou-se para olhar para ele.

Ele continuou "Não quer se agachar para eles não te verem?"

Ela pareceu concordar com ele, e sem dizer nada, inclinou-se para a esquerda, empurrando seu corpo o mais que podia contra o assento. A cabine da picape não era grande, fazendo assim, com que sua cabeça ficasse quase no colo de Sawyer. Ele sorriu, incapaz de se conter. Ele já se encontrou nessa situação com outras mulheres varias vezes, mas com certeza não por elas estarem se escondendo da policia.

Ela finalmente falou com uma voz seca "Eu sei o que tá pensando." E em seguida adicionou "Pervertido."

"Bom, parece que você tava pensando a mesma coisa, então o que isso te torna?"

"Dirige" ela mandou.

"Sim senhora" ele disse, tentando recompor o semblante. Eles não estavam fora de perigo ainda. Seria melhor se a policia não o visse rindo sozinho dentro da picape – pensariam que tinha tomado umas.

Dando a ré e virando, ele dirigiu devagar e (esperando) discretamente a caminho da saída. Os policiais rodoviários ainda estavam conversando – aparentemente não tinham nada melhor para fazer. Ele ficou tenso ao passar por eles, sabendo que não podiam ver Kate, mas se sentindo preocupado da mesma forma. Já teve problemas suficientes com a lei para se preocupar consigo mesmo, mas agora o peso era dobrado. Precisava estar alerta por si e por ela ao mesmo tempo.

Ele parou na entrada da estrada e deu sinal para virar, tentando não se esquecer de nenhum pequeno detalhe que possa atrair a atenção dos policiais. Finalmente ele virou à direita e seguiu em frente, gradualmente aumentando a velocidade. Em alguns segundos, a parada de caminhões não era mais visível pelo retrovisor.

"Tudo bem," ele disse, aliviado "a barra ta limpa."

Ela sentou-se e olhou pela janela, sentindo a necessidade de checar por si mesma.

Satisfeita, ela olhou para Sawyer que dirigia. A estrada do interior estava completamente escura e seu rosto era pouco iluminado pelas luzes do painel. Ele parecia... diferente, de alguma forma. Ela o contemplou quieta, com um ar pensativo.

Ele olhou de relance para ela, e então voltou a olhar para a estrada.

"Como soube onde me encontrar?" ela finalmente perguntou, suavemente.

"Eu chutei." ele disse, repetindo as palavras dela na noite da briga no bar "Acho que não sou o único previsível."

"Acho que não," ela disse com um sorriso triste. Ainda parecia retraída e emocionalmente desgastada.

Após alguns segundos ela sussurrou, tão baixo que ele mal pôde ouvir "'Brigada."

"É," ele disse calmamente, mantendo o olhar na estrada. Ele não sabia na verdade o que dizer.

Eles ficaram em silêncio o resto do caminho de casa.

-----------------------

Após parar a picape na varanda, eles entraram pela cozinha. A luz estava apagada, mas a pequena lâmpada em cima da pia produzia um brilho fosco.

Kate parou de repente e encarou sem palavras a mesa virada do outro lado do cômodo. Ela olhou para Sawyer erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" ele perguntou, fazendo um pobre esforço para parecer surpreso.

Ela sorriu "Bela tentativa."

Indo até a pia, ela subiu agilmente no balcão e equilibrando-se nos joelhos, abriu o armário sobre a geladeira.

"O que acha que tá fazendo?" Sawyer perguntou

"Pegando uma bebida." Ela respondeu, pegando a garrafa de whiskey. Ela olhou para ele por cima dos ombros. "Não quer um?"

"Na verdade, quero," ele tinha que admitir. Mas não resistiu em perguntar "Como sabia que tava aí em cima?"

"Porque," ela disse, como se fosse obvio "eu gosto de fuçar por aí."

"Acredito," ele disse com um sorriso.

Abrindo outro armário bem atrás dela, ela pegou dois copos que Sawyer nem sabia que tinha. Foi bom alguém sair fuçando por aí, ele pensou, porque de outra forma algumas dessas coisas nunca seriam encontradas.

Sentando-se no balcão, com as pernas balançando, ela serviu as doses. Ele se aproximou e ficou de frente para ela, pegando o copo que ela o estendeu.

"Saúde," ela disse fingida, erguendo seu copo no ar. Ambos tomaram seu whiskey, e ela pegou a garrafa para servir mais.

Sawyer inclinou-se contra o balcão na diagonal do qual ela estava sentada, algums metros de distancia dela. Ele a observou com atenção. Havia um traço de perigo em sua expressão. Ela estava muito fechada, tentando enterrar todos os restos emocionais do que ocorrera no infeliz dia de hoje. Se ela for se fechar outra vez, eles vão terminar no exato ponto de onde começaram.

Tentando a distrair, ele perguntou brincalhão, "Então... vai ficar com minha grana?"

Parecendo distraída, ela repousou o copo no balcão e levou a mão até a frente do vestido, de onde retirou o dinheiro dobrado que havia escondido no sutiã. Ela o entregou, e ele pegou. Ela aquecido pelo contato com sua pele, e mesmo quando enfiou-o em seu bolso, ele pôde sentir o calor contra sua perna.

Ela tomou outra dose, dessa vez aos poucos e não em um gole. Ela olhou para ele pensativa. "Tava falando sério sobre me levar até o México?"

"Claro que falei sério," ele respondeu, estranhamente desapontado "Quando pretende ir?"

Ela considerou por um momento, mas então suspirou "Vamos falar disso amanhã, não to no clima de planejar nada hoje."

Ela parou.

Desviando o olhar, ela perguntou calmamente "Jack sabe que eu tô aqui, não sabe?"

Sawyer estava um pouco surpreso "O que te faz pensar isso?"

"Não sei. Eu só achei. Alguma coisa no jeito como ele falou quando te deu o recado... quando disse que sentia minha falta," ela terminou em voz baixa, quase tímida.

Ele a observou, detestando aquele olhar de bichinho distante e apaixonado que ela tem quando fala de Jack. Como sempre, isso o instiga a dizer algo grosseiro.

"Acho que devia ter mais cuidado quando deixar sua roupa suja jogada na lavadora bem a vista. Porque, sem ofensa, querida, mas ninguém vai acreditar que aquelas roupas são minhas."

Ela olhou para a dispensa confusa, mesmo com as luzes fracas e sem enxergar nada. Vagarosamente, percebeu o que havia feito, então riu amarga.

"Vai ser alguma coisa boba desse jeito que vai me pegar no final... espera pra ver. Alguma coisa idiota. Tento tanto ser cuidadosa... lembrar de todos os detalhes." Ela balançou a cabeça, zangada consigo mesma. "Deve achar que eu seria melhor nisso agora."

Ele se sentiu mal por trazer isso à tona "É, bem..." ele disse "Não me preocuparia muito. Ele não vai dizer nada."

"Você acha?" ela olhou para ele surpresa. Ela realmente não acreditava que Jack fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas estava surpresa de ouvir Sawyer dizer isso.

"Nah," ele respondeu, sem querer prolongar o assunto.

"Achei que odiasse Jack," ela não pôde evitar em dizer.

"Nunca disse que odiava," ele respondeu, irritado. "Mas mesmo que odiasse, isso não muda o fato de que ele não iria colocar você em perigo. Ouviu ele, não ouviu? O babaca quer que você se entregue por conta própria."

"É," ela disse, suspirando. Olhou para ele novamente, se preparando para falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

"E não pergunte de novo se acho que ele tem razão, porque já sabe o que vou dizer."

Ela fechou a boca novamente, quase sorrindo. Mas era um distante e triste sorriso. "O que te faz pensar que não mereço?" ela perguntou, curiosa "Quer dizer, nem sabe o que foi que eu fiz. Como sabe que meu lugar não é lá?"

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" ele olhou intensamente para ela "Se se entregar para eles te punirem... se eles te trancarem... vai mudar o que você fez? Vai ser possível se sentir pior do que já se sente? Aqueles canalhas fazem o serviço melhor que você?"

Ele viu em sua resposta, bem no fundo de seus olhos. Ela desviou o olhar, relutante "Não," ela disse em uma voz rouca.

"Então tá aí a sua resposta," ele quase sussurrou.

Kate desistiu de tomar o whiskey devagar. Ela virou de uma vez e pôs outra dose.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos.

Ao invés de animá-la, o álcool parecia estar surtindo o efeito contrario, trazendo sua dor para a superfície. Era como observar água fervendo – a qualquer segundo poderia começar a borbulhar. Ele não queria outra cena como a de horas atrás. Provavelmente era irracional, mas ele não podia negar o medo de ela tentar partir outra vez. Se isso acontecesse, ele estava determinado a trancá-la, não importa o quanto ela se irrite. Ele estaria ferrado se tivesse que passar por tudo aquilo outra vez.

Quando ela começou, tremula, a colocar outra dose, ele firmemente pegou a garrafa dela. "Acho que chega por hoje, querida."

Ela respirou fundo, mas não discutiu.

Ele a observou ainda sentada no balcão, encostada contra a geladeira. Ela estava encarando a mesa da cozinha virada de ponta-cabeça do outro lado do cômodo, mas era obvio que ela não estava vendo a mesa.

De repente, do nada, ela perguntou "Já pensou em acabar com isso?"

"O que?" ele perguntou sem entender.

"Sabe do que tô falando" ela disse, ainda não olhando para ele. "Só... terminar com tudo, de uma vez por todas." Ela parou. "Descansar."

As palavras o enraiveceram, assim como o tom sombrio de sua voz. "Se quer falar em se matar, acho que não precisa desses eufemismos, não acha?"

"Certo," ela disse ríspida, virando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos "Já pensou em se matar, Sawyer?" ela disse cada palavra com clareza e força.

Ele deu um trago, sem querer lhe dizer a verdade "Todo mundo já pensou nisso alguma vez na vida."

Ela parecia ter achado a resposta engraçada de alguma forma "Talvez. Mas aposto que não tinham os motivos que nós temos."

Ele não tinha a menor vontade de ter essa conversa agora. Droga, ele não tinha a menor vontade de ter essa conversa nunca. Principalmente com alguém que o conheça tão bem. Vagamente, ele murmurou "Todo mundo tem problemas."

Ela virou os olhos, defensiva "Ok, Dr Phil."

Irritado, ele perguntou "Tá certo, se acha que a idéia é tão boa, então porque ainda não fez? O que te impede?"

Agora foi a vez dela ficar perturbada. Ela olhou para o chão e respondeu suave "Não sei. Só sou covarde, eu acho."

Ele balançou a cabeça e quase sorriu "Pode ser muita coisa, Sardenta... mas covarde não é uma delas."

"Ficaria surpreso," ela disse.

Ele esperou um segundo, então perguntou "Já pensou que talvez os covardes sejam os que fazem isso?"

Ela realmente pareceu considerar o comentário, como se fosse uma idéia nova. Mas de qualquer forma, ela não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ela mudou de ângulo, e ele pode ver pela voz quase tremula que era algo difícil para ela dizer.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" ela começou, leve "Acho que tem certas pessoas..." ela olhou para ele vacilante com seu olhar, quase como uma linha de segurança "Certas pessoas... que... se dividem em duas, de certa forma. Não como múltiplas personalidades ou nada assim, não é disso que tô falando. Só... uma parte vai pra um lado e a outra fica onde está."

Ele estava confuso, mas determinado a não interrompê-la. Ela continuou.

"Tipo, a pessoa deve recomeçar... ser decente e boa e normal. Essa é sua verdadeira natureza... essa é a forma que deveria ser. Mas então, algo acontece. E a pessoa tem que fazer algo terrível." Sua voz ficou um pouco mais tremula "E então as coisas só vão piorando, e a parte que fez as coisas terríveis continua se espalhando... e vai indo pra longe da parte boa. E a parte boa da pessoa – a parte verdadeira – só senta e assiste tudo horrorizada. Mas não há nada que possa fazer. Porque é muito fraca."

Agora não era penas sua voz que tremia. Ele se aproximou dela, ficando de frente para ela, querendo que ela parasse, mas estranhamente fascinado com suas palavras, pela forma que lhe soavam tão familiar.

Ela continuou "Então bem cedo, a parte verdadeira... a parte que tava lá desde o começo... tem que dividir o corpo com a outra parte, a parte terrível. E ambas se odeiam, e ambas sabem que precisam dividir aquele espaço até o ultimo suspiro, não importa como. Porque nenhuma delas vai a lugar algum, nunca." Uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto, e ela a secou, com raiva.

"Kate," ele disse sem aviso, repousando suas mãos no balcão dos dois lados dela. Com ela sentada ali, eles estavam na mesma altura.

"E a única coisa que as duas partes tem em comum," ela sussurrou "é que estão morrendo de medo. Cada. Segundo."

Seus rostos estavam a apenas alguns centímetros de distancia agora, e quando ele se inclinou, ela não fez nenhum esforço para impedi-lo.

A principio se beijaram por consolo, suave, queimando a dor e a tristeza do dia. Ela enroscou seus braços no pescoço dele e ele acariciou seu cabelo. Gradualmente, a pressão e intensidade do beijo foram aumentando ao que a necessidade física começou a competir com a emocional. Suas línguas se encontraram, e a cabeça de Kate bateu contra o armário atrás dela, embora ela mal tenha notado. As mãos de Sawyer se moveram até sua cintura, sentindo através do fino tecido do vestido o calor de sua pele. Pela primeira vez, ele estava feliz por ela ter decidido usar essa coisa.

Quando ele interrompeu o beijo movendo-se para seu pescoço e a parte de sua pele que não estava coberta pelo vestido, ela teve tempo para rapidamente pensar se deveria parar com tudo, mas imediatamente desistiu da idéia. Ela não tem toda essa força de vontade. De certo modo, essa situação se tornou inevitável desde o momento em que ela chamou por seu nome no posto. Ela já havia tomado sua decisão; só não tinha ainda se dado conta disso. No momento ela não quer mais nada além de continuar com isso. Enroscando suas pernas na cintura dele, ela inclinou-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido, "Vamos lá pra cima"

Ele afastou-se um pouco para olhar para ela, brevemente, esperando uma confirmação. O olhar dela disse tudo que precisava saber. Com a exceção de um tornado partindo a casa ao meio, nada iria os impedir agora. Ele a beijou novamente, suave, quase grato, ao mesmo tempo que a erguia do balcão. Ela trancou seus braços no pescoço dele e ele a carregou para cima, sem interromperem o beijo. Ela fingiu não notar que ele tropeçou, fazendo-a ir contra a batente da porta do quarto.

Colocando-a gentilmente na cama do quarto escuro, ele continuou a beijá-la enquanto ela ia tirando sua camisa. Ele tentou com o vestido, mas desistiu frustrado. "Como você tira essa porcaria?" ele sussurrou impaciente. Rindo, ela disse "Eu faço." Para não perderem tempo, ele se livrou de suas calças.

Desejando que houvesse mais luz para poder vê-la, mas no momento satisfeito só por poder senti-la, ele traçou beijos por todo seu corpo, não se esquecendo de nenhum detalhe, até que ela não pudesse mais esperar. Já haviam esperado tempo demais.

Ele queria ir devagar e se conter, como sempre fez. Ele era um expert em brincar com as mulheres... poderia fazer uma vez durar horas. Mas as coisas não pareciam ir do seu jeito esta noite. Essa era Kate. Ele nunca sentira tanta paixão por ninguém antes. Comparado a isso, nenhuma das outras vezes teve algum significado.

Ainda assim, ele tentou manter um ritmo calmo e relaxado. Sem condições, porem... a forma frenética como ela movia-se, minou completamente seus esforços. Ele desistiu. Teriam todo tempo do mundo mais tarde. Têm a noite toda. Ele iria compensá-la. Mas isso já havia levado muito tempo para adiarem ainda mais.

Quando ela arquejou-se sob ele e gemeu ele sentiu todos os músculos do corpo dela ficarem tensos e em seguida repentinamente relaxarem, e ele rapidamente seguiu-a até o limite. Deixando-se cair sobre ela, pôde sentir lentas baforadas dela contra sua orelha e as batidas de seu coração sob o dele. Ele começou a mover-se, pensando que era pesado demais para ela, mas ela imediatamente o abraçou e o manteve ali.

Ele começou a beijar seu pescoço novamente, voltando-se para seu rosto, dizendo para si mesmo quase inocentemente maravilhado que essa era realmente Kate na cama com ele. Ele não conseguia tirar isso de sua mente – talvez porque era algo que quisesse há tanto tempo que já havia até descartado a possibilidade de acontecer. Então ele notou que suas bochechas estavam molhadas... Ela estava chorando. Será que ele fez algo de errado? Estava muito escuro para ver seu rosto, então ele sussurrou "O que foi?"

"Nada," ela disse. E pela primeira vez, ele ouviu algo na voz dela que nunca ouvira antes. Ela soava quase... em paz.

"Certeza?" ele perguntou, ainda confuso.

"Tenho," ela respondeu, e ele pôde notar que ela estava sorrindo "Sabe de uma coisa?" ela continuou "Acho que a gente devia ter feito isso há muito tempo."

Ele suspirou fingindo-se exasperado "O que foi eu tentei te dizer esse tempo todo?"

Ela riu, e ele cobriu seu rosto de beijos.

------------------------------------------------

Quando finalmente conseguiram dormir – Kate com a cabeça no peito dele, Sawyer com sua mão ainda enroscada nos cabelos dela – a pálida luz do amanhecer começava a iluminar o quarto


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14** - _Traduzido por Cristianepf_

Quando Kate abriu os olhos, não soube imeditamente onde ela estava. Mas a experiência de acordar em um ambiente estranho não era novidade para ela - infelizmente, acontecia com frequência. Ela havia aprendido que se ela permanecesse calma e clareasse a mente, os eventos do dia anterior que a haviam levado até ali iriam gradativamente voltar à ela. Em alguns segundos, ela lembrou de onde estava - O quarto de Sawyer - e um instante depois, ela lembrou porque ela estava lá. O esclarecimento deu à sua face um certo rubor, uma mistura de embaraço e satisfação.

Mas onde ele estava? Ela abriu os olhos olhando para o lugar ao seu lado na cama, e ele não estava lá. Ela estava desapontada, era como se ele não quisesse ter que lidar com nenhuma "manhã de abraços". Apesar disso ela precisava ser honesta consigo mesma, não era o tipo de coisa que ela estivesse habituada também. Mas teria sido bom ter tentado, ela pensou um pouco aborrecida.

Será que ele estaria com medo que ela pudesse ser do tipo grudenta e insistente? Ele a conhecia melhor do que isso, não conhecia? Talvez ele estivesse tentando deixá-la saber, de sua maneira, que aquilo tinha sido uma coisa de uma noite só. Claro, era isso que ele tinha pensado que havia sido, agora ela percebia. Ele nunca teve nada mais do que isso antes, porque ela deveria esperar que ele fosse mudar agora? Provavelmente ele acordou e saiu do quarto tão rápido quanto pôde, sentindo-se agradecido por ela ainda estar dormindo.

Tudo bem então, ela pensou, tentando não se sentir magoada. Ele vinha dando o seu melhor para seduzí-la já havia um bom tempo (e não era era como se ela não tivesse se divertido ela pensou consigo mesma), então talvez uma noite perfeita fosse tudo que eles devessem ter. Mas não era assim que tinha parecido no momento... de fato, ela nunca se havia se sentido tão a salvo e em paz na vida. Mas se não tinha significado o mesmo para ele, então ela teria que lidar com isso. Era o Sawyer, afinal de contas. Ela não cometeria o erro de esperar muito dele.

Então ela rolou pro lado e pode notar um exuberante vaso com flores silvestres que deviam ter sido deixadas à noite perto de seu travesseiro.

Sawyer sentado à mesa da cozinha, bebendo café e fingindo folhear ininterruptamente uma revista de carros de dois anos atrás, a qual ele não tinha interesse nenhum de ver. Já passava de uma hora da tarde, mas ela ainda não havia acordado. Eles não tinham caído no sono até às seis da manhã, então isso não era inesperado, mas ele estava começando a ficar impaciente. Ele tinha acordado quase uma hora atrás, ficou deitado lá e assistindo Kate adormecida. Depois disso, não havia chance de voltar a dormir.

Embora ele tentasse não admitir para sí mesmo, estava ancioso sobre como as coisas ficariam depois da noite passada. Seria uma coisa de uma noite só, ou não. Somente ela podia decidir isto. E ele tinha uma certa pontada de inquietação no estômago por já imaginar o que ela ia escolher. Afinal de contas, ela não tinha falado no México momentos antes deles subirem para o quarto? Eles deveriam planejar a viagem hoje. Provavelmente sua noite juntos tivesse sido só uma distração, uma agradável diversão, mas nada importante o bastante para impedí-la de seguir seu caminho.

Mas ele não estava realmente esperando algo mais, estava? Ele sabia como ela era - ela estava constantemente na estrada. Não importava o que havia acontecido entre eles, ele duvidava ser alguém por quem valesse a pena se fixar. Diabos, ela provavelmente nem mencionaria a noite anterior, ele pensou... de certo ela iria encobrir isso e agir como se nada tivesse jamais acontecido. Bem, ótimo, se fosse assim que ela quisesse, ele entraria no jogo. Ele não ia seguí-la como um maldito cachorrinho.

Ainda assim, pensou... sempre há a chance dela querer algo mais. A maneira como ela agisse essa manhã decidiria tudo. Ao observá-la por alguns minutos, ele poderia dizer se havia sido uma coisa de uma noite só ou se havia sido... algo mais. Ele olha impaciente para o relógio mais uma vez.

De repente, ele a escuta descendo as escadas. Parece que ela anda mais devagar do que o normal, sem sua agitação habitual, passos impacientes. Isso é um bom sinal, ou um mau sinal?

Ele finge olhar a revistas quando ela aparece no vão da cozinha. Olhando para cima como se recém a tivesse notado, ele sente uma engraçada fisgada na vista de quão linda ela estava, mesmo de roupão, toda descabeçada e com os cachos quase lisos (o que tinha sido sua culpa ele pensou orgulhoso). Ela parou ali, olhando para ele, e era difícil de ler as expressões em sua face.

"Bom dia", ele disse, tentando ser casual.

Ela o observou por um segundo, como se ela tentasse ler suas expressões também. Ambos eram normalmente tão bons nisso - porque não estava funcionando desta vez?

"Vejo que você colocou a mesa de volta," ela disse dando com um pequeno sorriso.

"É. Pensando bem, eu decidi que fica melhor ali." Jesus Cristo, o que eles estavam falando?

Houve um silêncio desagradável. Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para o chão brevemente. Ele tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida ele estava completamente sem palavras.

Finalmente, ela olhou para o balcão, sem encontrar seus olhos. "O café está fresco?"

"Está pronto a uma hora."

"Vai servir," ela disse trivialmente, olhando o café.

Quando ela passou atrás dele, ele sentiu uma onda de desapontamento. Então era dessa maneira que seria. Ele estava zangado consigo mesmo por ter imaginado que poderia ser diferente, e também por esperar que fosse diferente. Se ela ia estar com alguém que significasse algo para ela, então certamente não escolheria ele, pensou amargamente. Ela escolheria...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela sombra que ele viu na mesa. Ele viu o cabelo brilhoso dela caindo em seu braço, e assim que ele virou a cabeça intrigado, ela o prendeu em um beijo tão poderoso que fez seu pescoço dobrar por cima das costas da cadeira. Lentamente, ele levou as mãos ao rosto dela.

Finalmente se afastando dele, ela sorriu novamente, mas genuinamente dessa vez. "Vamos tentar de novo, ok? Bom dia."

Ele sorriu para ela, tão aliviado que mal podia formar uma frase. "Bom dia, Freckles."

Ainda sobre dele, ela disse quase timidamente. "Obrigada pelas flores."

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, ele olhou para ela, confuso. "Que flores?"

Uma expressão nervosa passou pela face dela, e ele se sentiu mau por isso. Ele não podia fazer aquilo com ela. Levantando a cabeça, ele sorriu.

Ela beijou-lhe o peito, tentando não rir. "Você não presta."

Antes que ela pudesse se livrar dos braços dele, ele pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo que caia, maravilhando-se novamente de quão leve ela era. Ele a beijou novamente e depois afastou-se um pouco olhando-a seriamente. Ele a puxou pelo braço, antes que o recolhesse e a sentou rapidamente no seu colo. Havia algo que ele precisava perguntar, e ele não conseguiria parar de pensar nisso até que perguntasse, sem querer dizer mas se forçando para que as palavras saíssem.

"Você quer falar sobre o México?" Ele esperava apreensivo pela resposta dela.

Seus olhos vagaram pela face dele, e ele notou pela primeira vez que os olhos dela eram do mesmo tom de azul dos dele. Ela parecia estar pensando na resposta, mordendo o lábio perdida em pensamentos. Finalmente, ela olhou em diretamente em seus olhos.

"Não."

Ele sentiu uma inundação de gratidão tão esmagadora que teve medo que ela pudesse notar, então beijou-a novamente para distraí-la.

"Certo então." ele disse suavemente puxando-a de volta.

Ambos perceberam que era uma decisão nada comum que acabava de ser feita. Era capaz de mudar tudo. Com aquele simples "não", tornou-se claro que não haveriam mais conversas sobre Kate ir embora, ao menos não por um bom tempo.

Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e ficou assim, suspirando profundamente. Ele sentiu seu corpo todo relaxado junto dele, os últimos traços de tensão tinham ido embora. Ele passou os braços em torno dela, firmemente. Talvez eles não estivessem realmente a salvo aqui mas, que droga, era o que parecia. Pelo menos por enquanto, a ilusão bastava.

"Melhor terminar de fazer a lista de matimentos." Ele disse.

"Ok." ela murmurou contra seu pescoço.

Mas nenhum dos dois se moveu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15** - _Traduzido por Ana_

Kate puxou um canto das cortinas e espiou pela janela da frente de novo. Nem um sinal dele ainda. Suspirando, ela largou a cortina e voltou para o quarto, tentando pensar em alguma outra coisa pra matar o tempo. Ela já tinha tomado um banho e lavado as roupas (lembrando claro, de tirar os lençois da cama de Sawyer). Ele tinha saído com a lista lá pelas duas, levando a caminhonete já que o carro tava fora de combate. Ela olhou pro relógio de novo e viu já tinha passado das cinco. Ele já devia ter chegado.

Não que ela nunca tivesse ficado sozinha ali antes. Ele tinha arrumado alguma desculpa para sair quase todo dia, na verdade. Ela não tinha ligado - até tinha sido bem bacana ter a casa só pra ela, livre por algumas horas de sua presença temperamental. Mas, de alguma forma, desta vez era diferente. Ela estava constrangida de admitir para si mesma que realmente sentia falta dele. E ela já estava começando a ficar um pouco preocupada, também. Não demorava tanto fazer compras.

Para passar o tempo, ela foi para cima pegar o vaso de flores silvestres e trazê-lo para colocar na mesa da cozinha para poder vê-lo enquanto preparava o jantar. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que ele fizera algo tão... pouco-Sawyer. Ele deveria ser bem hábil em ligar o botão do charme nos seus momentos de trambicagem, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia vizualizar isso. E de qualquer forma, tinha sido provavelmente um ato, com o propósito final de obter sexo e dinheiro. Desta vez era genuíno, o que fazia toda a diferença do mundo.

Voltando à sala da frente e olhando pela janela de novo, ela se surpreendeu ao vê-lo andando pela estrada, com uma sacola cheia de compras em cada mão. Ele parecia sujo, suado e, claro, pau da vida. Ótimo, ela pensou. E agora? Ela foi encontrá-lo na entrada dos fundos.

"O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou, segurando a porta para ele.

"Acho que a maldita caminhonete não estava consertada afinal!' disse ele mordaz.

Ela suspirou. "Aonde ficou?"

"Lá em cima na estrada. Agora vou ter que chamar aquele escroto do Greg para tentar arrastar de volta pro quintal." Ele largou as sacolas pesadamente em cima da bancada.

"O seu vizinho?"

"Esse," respondeu, com a voz cheia de sarcasmo. "Você acha que pode colocar essa porcaria na geladeira antes que derreta?"

"Qual é o seu problema?" ela perguntou, ficando zangada. "Você tá agindo como se isso fôsse minha culpa."

"Bem, se você quer falar tecnicamente, docinho..."

"Ah, eu tenha que escutar isso," disse ela, cruzando os braços.

"Ok, tudo bem. Se você não tivesse fugido como uma doida pra aquela parada de caminhões na noite passada, eu nunca que teria tentado dirigir aquela coisa, e não teria tido ilusão que tinha consertado. E não teria saído com ela hoje, e..."

Ele agarrou uma cerveja da geladeira e bateu com a porta,

"E não teria ficado encalhado naquela vala agora, a meio quilômetro de casa."Ele tomou um grande gole, ainda lhe dando um olhar enfezado.

Ela o encarou entre chocada e divertida.

"Este é o motivo mais idiota que ouvi na vida. Você se escuta quando fala?"

Ele se levantou bruscamente. "Só desempacota as coisas. Vou trazer o resto." Ele bateu com a porta e ela ouviu seus passos zangados sumindo pela estrada.

Ela ficou parada lá, lutando contra uma incontrolável vontade de rir. Claro que também estava aborrecida, mas, Meu Deus, ele era um bebêzão! Não importa qual desgraça lhe caia em cima, ele tem que encontrar alguém para culpar. Ela é que não ia ser esse alguém. Ela tinha culpas reais de sobra pra ficar se responsabilizando por incidentes como essa estúpida caminhonete quebrar.

Mas, hoje, pelo menos, ela ia passar por cima de sua imaturidade. Ela queria que as coisas caminhassem suavemente. Olhando para as flores de novo, ela tentou se lembrar do porquê. Seria uma pena se, depois da noite passada, eles acabassem estragando o dia de hoje brigando. Ela faria o melhor para distrai-lo disso e fazer com que ficasse com bom humor. Pra começar ela iria cozinhar algo gostoso pro jantar. Ela começou a remexer nos armários, procurando.

Sawyer observava o caminhão de Greg se arrastando pela estrada. Tinha levado quase duas horas, e o estúpido estava quase totalmente drogado pra conseguir ajudar direito, mas finalmente eles conseguiram trazer a maldita caminhonete para o quintal.

Enquanto via o vizinho ir embora, lhe ocorreu que agora estava preso ali, sem um só veículo funcionando. Nem o carro nem a caminhonete estavam andando e também não tinha telefone.

Mas, aí ele lembrou do que ele tinha ali. Kate. A idéia ainda o pegava de surpresa, embora ele já devesse ter se acostumado. Ela realmente tinha escolhido ficar. Isso tinha mesmo acontecido essa manhã? Parecia um sonho.

Gradualmente, ele sentiu que a raiva dos eventos da tarde estava desvanecendo. Nada disso fazia qualquer diferença. Por que diabos tinha saído tanto assim da linha?

À noite ele iria dormir com Kate de noite, não ia? O que podia ser tão ruim assim pra fazer que se esquecesse desse fato essencial?

Mas, será que ele iria dormir com ela esta noite? se perguntou, começando a ficar preocupado. Ele agora lembrava como tinha gritado com ela quando trouxe as compras e como ela tinha imediatamente se irritado. Jesus, ele era um idiota. Por que tinha feito uma besteira dessas? Ele tinha que fazer as pazes com ela. Isso, se ela deixasse, claro.

Enquanto se aproximava da porta da cozinha, ele se surpreendeu com sua voz aguda e zangada. "Que droga!"

Confuso, ele correu para dentro. "Que aconteceu?"

Se virando pra ele, ela puxou a gaveta do forno, levantou uma frigideira e jogou com força contra a bancada em frente dele.

"Olha isso." ela disse, mal controlando a raiva.

Ele olhou. Fôsse lá o que fôsse, estava preto e queimado como carvão. Uma fumaça acre saía daquilo, se acumulando em volta da lâmpada do teto.

"Que diabo é isso?"

"Era pra ser uma lasanha!" Ela largou o puxador do forno e bateu com força, olhando para Sawyer. "Seu forno é uma droga, Sawyer."

"Ah, então a culpa é do forno?" Ele perguntou, tentando não sorrir. Sabia o quanto isso ia deixá-la furiosa.

"Não, você tá certo. É minha culpa. E você sabe por quê? Porquê eu não sei fazer isso! Nunca fiquei na mesma cozinha por mais de alguns meses. Nunca aprendi a cozinhar - só arrumo algumas coisas por aí. Quer que eu envenene alguém pra você? Isso eu sei fazer. Quer que eu roube um banco ou faça uma ligação direta num carro? Aí, sou a pessoa certa." Ela disse amargamente. "Mas, não consigo nem cozinhar uma droga de uma lasanha."

"Do que que cê tá falando? perguntou ele, tentando, do seu jeito, parecer apoiador. "Você é uma grande cozinheira! Até aquela coisa que fez na primeira noite que eu não queria comer... aquele aspargo..."

"Alcachofra!"

"Tanto faz," disse ele, tentando ficar calmo.

Ambos olharam um pro outro por alguns segundos, cautelosamente, prontos para a briga.

Daí, a despeito de seus esforços, o canto da boca de Kate começou a se torcer levemente. Ela olhou para o chão e depois para Sawyer. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando com o riso reprimido.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Sardenta? Talvez você tenha razão... nós estaríamos melhor na maldita ilha." Ele se aproximou dela, colocando suas mãos suavemente em seus ombros. Ele podia ver que ela estava tentando não sorrir. Continuou. "Sem fornos pra se preocupar por lá.

"É" ela disse suavemente, "Sem caminhonetes, também."

Ele a beijou levemente.

Ela suspirou. "Eu queria muito que esse fôsse um ótimo dia."

"Talvez a gente ainda tenha tempo de salvá-lo" disse ele, misteriosamente.

-----------------

Quando Kate terminou de fazer os sanduíches, Sawyer já tinha achado uma antiga cesta de piquenique de vime, no alto da prateleira da despensa. Ele a arrumou enquanto ela pegava a lanterna. Estava completamente escuro lá fora.

Quando chegaram no lago, Kate estendeu a manta na doca com um floreio, embora não houvesse necessidade - eles podiam ter sentado em cima da madeira. Mas, a manta ajudava no clima.

Eles se ajeitaram para comer. Não havia lua cheia, mas as estrelas, combinadas com o reflexo no lago, providenciaram um brilho difuso - apenas suficiente para poder enxergar. Quando já tinham terminado, Kate começou a juntar as coisas pra colocar de volta na cesta, mas Sawyer a interrompeu.

"Espera, não acabou ainda. Tenho uma surpresa pra você."

Ela o olhou com curiosidade.

Tateando no fundo da cesta, ele levantou uma toalha e apanhou uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças longas, miraculosamente intactas.

"Champagne! Quando vc arrumou isto?"

"Hoje." E com uma voz que parecia insinuar que ela não tivesse muitas expectativas, acrescentou, "É de uma marca barata."

Ela ficou comovida com sua necessidade incessante de subestimar tudo. "Qualquer marca é legal."

Ele estendeu a garrafa para ela. "Quer fazer as honras?"

"Tudo bem... vai em frente."

Quando ele se preparou para arrancar a rolha, ela enfiou os dedos nas orelhas e se retesou. A rolha saiu voando com o som de POP e pousou no lago com um som forte.

Kate abaixou as mãos e levantou as taças para ele colocar a bebida.

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça enquanto entornava a bebida.

"Nunca vou conseguir te entender."

"Como assim?"

"Eu vi você se oferecer pra carregar uma arma pela floresta para caçar um demente psicopata e ficar parada lá, olhando ele ser mais furado que uma peneira, sem nem piscar. Mas, é só alguém tirar arrancar um rolha de champagne pra você se encolher toda como se fôsse ter um tiro de canhão."

Ela sorriu, concordando com a cabeça levemente: "O que posso dizer? Sou complicada."

"Eu bebo a isso," disse ele, levantando a taça. Eles brindaram com as taças e depois as levaram aos lábios.

"Muito boa," disse Kate tranquilizadoramente. "Mesmo sendo barata."

Ele lhe deu um sorriso agradecido.

Após mais algumas taças, Kate disse devagar, como se ela tivesse acabado de pensar nisso, "Sabe... outubro tá chegando."

"E?"

"E... o tempo vai mudar. Esta pode ser uma das últimas noites quentes que vamos ter."

"Então, o que você acha sugere?"

"Bem...podíamos nadar."

Ele pareceu considerar a possibilidade.

"Tudo bem, Sassafras. Digamos que a gente decidisse nadar. O que você tá planejando vestir?"

"Nada?" ela disse, como uma pergunta e não resposta.

"Boa resposta," ele disse, levantando as sobrancelhas e sorrindo. "Bem que um mergulho não cai mal agora."

Kate se levantou, e com alguns movimentos leves e fluidos, tirou todas as roupas em segundos.

Ele a observou, fascinado. Até o movimento de abrir o sutiã e jogá-lo ao chão foi estranhamente gracioso.

Daí, como qeu para contradizer toda a graça com que o havia enfeitiçado, ela pulou pra dentro da água como um garoto de 10 anos, de pé, do mesmo jeito que havia pulado da cachoeira na ilha.

Um grande splash se elevou por trás dela, respingando em Sawyer.

"Mas, que droga, garota!" ele gritou enquanto ela nadava pra longe da doca. "Ninguém nunca te ensinou a mergulhar?"

"Não," ela respondeu com um sorriso. "Nem vai, então, nem pense nisso." Ela tomou fôlego e desapareceu embaixo da água.

Ele tirou as roupas e manobrou pra mergulhar bem antes dela voltar a superfície. Ela olhou em volta, procurando por ele confusa e nervosa.

"Sawyer?"

E engasgou de susto, quando as mãos dele a agarraram pela cintura e a puxaram pra baixo d´água.

Ela voltou pra cima, brava e chateada. Ela lhe deu um murro no ombro, forte o bastante pra ele ver que ela não tava brincando.

"Não faça mais isso! Não é engraçado!" Ela começou a nadar para longe, mas ele a agarrou, puxando-a de volta, e a beijou. Ela cedeu, apesar de não querer e o beijou de volta. Se afastando um pouco, ela o olhou criticamente na luz fraca.

"Já te disse que na verdade eu não gosto de você tanto assim?"

"Baby, você deixou isso bem claro desde o primeiro momento que nos conhecemos," ele disse com um sorriso. "Graças a Deus não deixamos que uma coisinha como essa nos atrapalhe, né?"

Ela riu e o empurrou, nadando mais adiante no lago. Ele espirrou água em cima dela.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele a chamou. "Isto te lembra alguma coisa?"

"Sim," ela respondeu saudosa, voltando pra perto dele. "Mas, não tem defuntos neste aqui, certo?"

"Não que eu saiba." Ele fingiu pensar nisso por um segundo. "Imagino que os crocodilos já devem ter devorado todos eles."

"Quê?" ela perguntou, olhando para ele como se ele estivesse louco.

"Crocodilos," ele repetiu, como se fôsse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e surpreso por ela perguntar.

"Mas, do que é que você está falando?" ela perguntou, intrigada apesar de tudo.

"Você nunca viu aquele filme onde aqueles crocodilos ficaram soltos num lago do Maine?" ele continuou, "Era uma história verdadeira. Só que que não foi no Maine... foi bem aqui, no Tennessee."

"Você fala muita besteira, Sawyer." ela virou os olhos.

"É sério!" ele respondeu, bancando o ofendido. "Deu no noticiário nacional por um mês."

Ela o ignorou, mas ele podia ver que ela estava considerando a possibilidade vagamente, então ele continuou.

"Por que acha que eu hesitei quando você falou em nadar? Eu tinha que pesar as opções. Ficar na borda, a salvo, ou mergulhar nu em pelo com a Sardenta e me arriscar a ser devorado por um maldito crocodilo. Acho que deu pra ver qual ganhou. "

Nadando em direção a ele, ela colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

"Não colou," disse ela com um sorriso. "E sabe porquê? Por que eu sou uma mentirosa muito melhor do que você."

"E não é que é verdade?" ele disse, entregando os pontos. Ela estava certa... não ia ser fácil enrolar ela.

"Aposto que um monte de garotas acreditou nessa estoria, não foi?"

Ele não respondeu por um segundo, mas acabou falando baixinho, quase tímido, "Nunca trouxe nenhuma garota aqui, antes."

"Tá brincando?" ela respondeu incrédula. "Mas, este é um lugar perfeito!"

Ele se inclinou um pouco para que ele pudesse ver seus olhos. "Elas não valiam a pena," ele sussurrou. Abaixando a cabeça ligeiramente para que ele não pudesse ver sua emoção, ela perguntou suavemente, "Quer dançar comigo?"

"O quê? Agora?"

"É, agora. Você acha que estava falando de amanhã?"

"Você tá ouvindo alguma música e eu não?"

"Você não precisa de música para dançar."

Ele a olhou em dúvida. "Nunca ouvi falar de ninguém dançando embaixo d´água."

Dando-lhe um sorriso dissimulado, ela sussurrou, "Tem um monte de coisas que se pode fazer na água. Dança comigo que eu vou te provar."

Agora ele parecia interessado. "Temos um trato."

Ele a beijou de novo, profundamente e desta vez ela não ligou quando ele a puxou pra baixo d´água.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16** - _Traduzido por Cristianepf_

Sawyer abriu os olhos e viu Kate do outro lado da cama, praticamente na beirada. Ele estava infinitamente aliviado por ela não ser daquele tipo de mulher que gosta de dormir agarrada a noite toda. Ele odiava aquilo. Talvez por um tempinho quando caiam no sono, mas a noite toda? Isso era de matar. Estava agradecido por aparentemente ela precisar do seu espaço tanto quanto ele.

Outra coisa para estar grato nesta manhã era o fato dela estar dormindo nua, e em algum momento durante o sono ela empurrou os lençóis até a cintura, assim ele tinha oportunidade de dar uma boa olhada antes que ela acordasse. Pouco a pouco, estava começando a parecer que seria um ótimo dia.

Eles estavam no quarto da Kate, pois ao retornarem do lago na noite passada, ela percebeu que não tinha se lembrado de estender os lençóis lavados de Sawyer. Ele culparia ela por ser descuidada , mesmo que ela cuidasse das roupas muito melhor que ele, já que ele só fazia isso a cada três semanas e olhe lá. Ela o chamaria de pão-duro e desorganizado por ter só um jogo de lençóis. No fim, eles decidiram ficar no quarto da Kate, pois, como ela ponderou, lá estava limpo. Além disso, tinha o papel de parede novo - sobre o qual Sawyer adicionou com sarcasmo, "Nossa, você com certeza sabe com convencer um homem, não é querida?"

Mas agora, ele estava contente pelo engano pois as cortinas dali eram mais claras do que as do seu quarto, e por isso deixavam passar mais luz. Mais luz significava que ele podia ver com mais clareza. E havia muito para ver.

Justamente quando ele a examinava minuciosamente, pensando estar livre de ser interrompido, ela abriu os olhos. Notando que ele a observava, ela enterrou um pouco o rosto no travesseiro e se espreguiçou. Então, percebendo o quanto seu corpo estava exposto, ela puxou o lençol até o pescoço, sorrindo para ele e corando um pouco.

Maldição. Contudo ele tinha que admitir que era adorável ela ser tão modesta. Sempre vem de quem você menos espera.

Ele sorriu para ela, mas tentou parecer desapontado. "Por que diabos você fez isso?"

"Acho que você já viu demais de mim na noite passada, não viu?" Ela foi de encontro a ele e deitou em seu peito.

"Ontem estava escuro."

"Ótimo. O que diz aquele velho ditado? 'O escuro é o melhor amigo de uma mulher?'"

"Ora, por favor. Isso é para mulheres velhas ou gordas. Acho que você não tem nada com o que se preocupar ainda." Ele correu a mão pelos cabelos dela e olhou para ela interrogativo. "Por falar nisso, quantos anos você tem?"

Pela primeira vez lhe ocorreu que ele não sabia. Pelo que Jack havia dito, ela estava na casa dos vinte, mas isso podia ser qualquer coisa entre vinte e um e vinte e nove. Ele não estava a fim de chutar. Ele sabia por experiência própria que aquele era um jogo que você nunca quer jogar.

"Você não devia perguntar isso," ela disse, fingindo-se ofendida.

"Ora, vamos, você vai querer pular essa? Você tem tantos segredos que eu nunca pensaria que idade estaria no topo da sua lista."

Ela ficou observando-o por alguns momentos, mas então cedeu, suspirando. "Eu tenho vinte e cinco."

"Jesus cristo," ele disse, parecendo preocupado. "Eu sou um maldito assaltante de berçário."

Ela riu.

Ele esperou um pouco, mas ele não disse nada mais. "Você não vai perguntar a minha idade?"

"Não preciso perguntar, eu já sei. Eu encontrei seu passaporte lembra?" Ela pausou pra causar mais efeito, depois disse com uma expressão perfeitamente séria, "Tudo bem... eu gosto de homens mais velhos."

"Homens mais velhos," ele disse com desdém.

"Não se preocupe," ela disse num tom suave. "Você ainda tem cinco bons anos antes dos quarenta."

"Por que você não cala a boca?" ele resmungou.

Ela riu, sem poder manter a compostura por mais tempo. "Bem... eu vou fazer vinte e seis em algumas semanas, então a diferença vai diminuir um pouco."

"Que dia?"

"15 de outubro."

"Ora, ora..." ele disse misterioso. "Já está bem próximo, não é? Espero que você não esteja esperando uma grande festa. Nós podemos ter algum problema com a lista de convidados."

"Eu não sou muito de festa. Você consegue outra garrafa de champanhe, e está bom demais pra mim. Nos últimos anos eu nem comemorei meu aniversário mesmo, então não significaria grande coisa. É só outro dia qualquer..." Ela pareceu um pouco triste quando disse isso, então deitou a cabeça em seu pescoço, esperando que ele não pudesse notar.

Ele tinha notado, mas ao invés de dizer alguma coisa, ele beijou sua bochecha. "Como diabos vocês faz cheirar tão bem, afinal?"

"Provavelmente eu esteja cheirando ao lado," ela murmurou, com a voz abafada contra ele.

"Não," ele respondeu. "Cheira do mesmo jeito de sempre... mesmo na ilha."

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele desconfiada. "Como você sabe como eu cheirava na ilha?"

"O que você quer dizer com 'como eu sei'?" Ele perguntou incrédulo "Você me derrubava praticamente todos os dias, garota" Ele piscou pra ela. "Sabe, para duas pessoas que não estavam transando, nós definitivamente ficávamos muito um em cima do outro, não é?"

Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando. "Você tem um jeito encantador de expor as coisas."

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, ambos refletindo o quão improvável tinha sido a maneira como eles tinham chegado até ali, juntos na cama, entregues à uma banal conversa matinal.

O rosto de Kate ganha um ar um pouco mais sério. "Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Manda."

"Se tivéssemos que fazer tudo de novo, você teria me dado seu lugar na jangada?"

Ele pareceu pensar, então disse, com um sorriso malicioso, "Não."

Ela deu um breve sorriso, mordendo o lábio. "Sawyer," ele sussurrou, devagar.

"O quê?"

"Você teria me dado seu lugar na jangada?"

Erguendo-se, ele a beijou suavemente, carinhosamente. Ele deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro a observou com seriedade.

"Não."

Ele tentou com todas as forças não rir. "Você é um cretino."

"Que bom que você gosta de homens mais velhos então, não é?"

Ela levantou-se. "Eu vou tomar banho." Parando na porta, ela olhou de volta para ele. "Se você fosse lá embaixo, talvez conseguisse fazer um café. Se suas pernas não caírem por isso..."

Ela conseguiu se esconder no corredor a tempo do travesseiro ser arremessado contra a porta.

Mais tarde quando ela desceu, ele estava sentando à mesa lendo um jornal.

"Não sabia que você tinha jornal."

"Eu não tinha. Comprei ontem na cidade."

"Ah." Ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros e se inclinou sobre suas costas. "O chuveiro está livre."

"Isto é uma indireta?"

"Talvez," ela disse. "Você pode achar eu não estou com o cheiro do lago, mas você com certeza está."

"Você acha, é?"

"Aham. Eu também queria lembrar que tem um aparelho de barbear elétrico no armário. Você lembra como funciona?"

"Você é um pé-no-saco, sabia?"

Ela sorriu e colocou o queixo no topo da cabeça dele, olhando para o jornal. Piscando e olhando mais de perto, ela disse surpresa, "Shannon assinou um acordo pra um livro?"

"Onde diz isso?"

Ela bateu na parte superior do canto direito do jornal, que continha o pequeno título "Bela sobrevivente escreve memórias."

Sawyer caiu na gargalhada. "Quem será que ela vai contratar pra escrever por ela?"

Kate perambulava ao redor da pia. "Dê um desconto," ela disse alertando-o. "Afinal de contas, ela perdeu o irmão."

"É mesmo? Talvez você vá querer reconsiderar isso," ele disse, explorando o artigo. "Escuta só." Ele pegou o jornal e leu.

"Quando lhe foi perguntado qual sua percepção sobre a fugitiva perigosa, Kate Austin, que estava também entre os sobreviventes do Vôo Oceanic 815, A senhorita Rutherford disse: 'Eu não a conhecia assim tão bem, mas ela me dava arrepios desde o início. Ela estava sempre se metendo onde não era chamada e colocando uns contra os outros. Ela também se achava a mais gostosa de todas nós. Mas eu vou falar sobre isso tudo no meu livro'" Sawyer parou de ler e olhou para Kate.

"Aquela vaca," ela disse, em choque. Sawyer tentou não rir.

Ela ficou parada pensando. "Quando eu joguei uns contra os outros?"

"Bem..." Sawyer começou, sabendo que não deveria dizer nada mas não conseguia se conter. "Você tentou roubar meu lugar na jangada tentando fazer parecer que eu tinha envenanado uma pessoa."

Ela ainda parecia confusa. "Sim... mas e além disso?"

"E quando você mandou Jack pegar as chaves daquela maleta fazendo-o ir atrás de mim? Ou aquela vez quando você... "

"Está bem!" ela o interrompeu. "Será que você pode simplesmente ir tomar o seu banho?"

Ele foi por trás dela e beijou seu pescoço. "Não deixei isso te aborrecer. Aquela magrela só está com inveja."

"Ah é," ela revirou os olhos. "Todas as garotas querem ser como eu."

Ele passou pela porta. "Eu tenho que correr até o Greg e usar o telefone dele pra trazer o maldito mecânico até aqui. Ele tem umas peças que ele vai me vender barato, de qualquer maneira. "

"Você não acha que provavelmente deveria mandar religar seu telefone?"

"Não quero falar com ninguém!" ele gritou enquanto subia as escadas.

Ela suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

Indo até a lavanderia, ela tirou os lençóis da lavadora onde ela tinha deixado na noite passada. Quando ela os colocou no cesto de roupas e voltou para a cozinha, ela parou em choque, seu corpo inteiro estremeceu de terror imediatamente.

Havia um homem na porta, olhando para dentro do cômodo.

"James? Onde diabos você está?" ele chamou.

Mesmo ela estando congelada, não havia maneira de impedir que ele a visse. Ele virou um pouco a cabeça e notou a presença dela. Piscando os olhos como se não tivesse certeza do que estava vendo, ele abriu a porta de tela despreocupadamente e entrou na cozinha.

Kate engoliu com dificuldade tentando evitar que o coração saísse do peito. Seu primeiro impulso era de tirar ele pra fora e correr, mas ela fez o possível para conter esse impulso. Se ela ficasse calma, talvez tivesse uma chance de não precisar fazê-lo.

Olhando para ela como se pensassem em alguma coisa vagamente engraçada, ele disse: "Ah... não sabia que ele tinha uma hóspede."

Começou a lhe ocorrer que este devia ser o vizinho do qual Sawyer tinha falado - Greg. Ela notou que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele parecia estar chapado, às 11:00 da manhã. Mas ele não parecia hostil ou ameaçador. Ele era um pouco gordo, com cabelos ruivos encaracolados e parecia o típico perdedor que aparece em cada filme já feito. Ela sabia que Sawyer o detestava, mas pensando bem, Sawyer detestava todo mundo. Isso não era grande coisa. Se o cara não a reconhecesse, então talvez ela pudesse simplesmente mentir para ele.

Ela caminhou até ele devagar, esperando que ele não pudesse notar que seus joelhos tremiam.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, apreciativo. "Tenho aquelas peças que ele queria," ele disse, parando o olhar nos peitos dela sem movê-lo nem um pouco mais pra cima.

"James está... no chuveiro," ela disse calmamente. Soava completamente bizarro se referir a Sawyer como James, era a primeira vez que ela tivera a oportunidade de fazê-lo. "Ele já deve sair. Você, ãh... aceita um café?"

Ele finalmente olhou para o rosto dela. "Ehhh" Passando a mão no nariz, ele olhou perdido pelo cômodo.

Aquilo era um sim ou um não? Confusa, Kate se deslocou até o armário, decidindo preparar uma caneca de café mesmo assim.

Ela se virou e o viu olhando-a mais atentamente, quase duvidoso. Ela sentiu as próprias mãos tremerem um pouco enquanto ela entreava a xícara a ele.

"Hey..." ele disse calmamente, como se ele tivesse acabo de pensar em algo. "Espere um minuto..." Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

"Eu sei quem você é."


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17** - _Traduzido por Ana_

Kate gelou, fazendo o máximo para parecer casual e despreocupada. Seu coração, no entanto, estava batendo a mil por hora. Pode ser isso, ela pensou. Pode estar tudo acabado neste momento.

"Perdão?" ela perguntou, como se não o tivesse escutado. Para ganhar tempo, pelo menos.

"É, " ele continou, abanando a cabeça e confirmando suas suspeitas. "No início não tive certeza, mas quando olhei bem de perto... vi logo, de uma vez."

Ele deu uma pausa.

"Sally, certo? Sally Malone?"

Kate não se moveu. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo ou o que responder.

Ele continuou abanando a cabeça, sorrindo como que para encorajá-la. "Sou eu! O Greg!"

Ela começou a perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas ainda estava muito confuda para responder normalmente. Até que finalmente conseguiu dizer, hesitantemente, "Greg?"

"É! Não deve ter me reconhecido, hem? É, dei uma engordada desde o 2º grau, mas ainda jogo um pouco de futebol de vez em quando... vô fazer um teste pros profissionais pra próxima temporada," acrescentou, num tom 'até que sou modesto para mencionar isso, mas que diabo!'

"Sério?" Perguntou Kate, começando a se recompor.

"Mas, ainda não me decidi..." admitiu. "Mas, puxa! Sally Malone!" Balançou a cabeça espantado.

"Quanto tempo faz, garota?"

Nisso, ele cruzou a cozinha até ela e a puxou para um abraço forçado. Ela se retezou, lutando contra a incontrolável vontade de simplesmente dar-lhe um murro e acabar com aquilo. Mas, ela sabia que neste caso continuar jogando era sua melhor chance. Dando-lhe, tapinhas nas costas desajeitadamente, ela tentou ignorar o fato dele cheirar a suor velho e cebola.

"Já... faz um bom tempo," ela disse, se afastando dele e tentando colocar algum espaço entre os dois.

"Cara, você e eu tivemos bons momentos, né? Ficamos firmes por... quanto tempo foi? Todo o último ano?"

"Por aí," disse ela, dando uma olhadela para a porta. Por favor, meu Deus, faça o Sawyer tomar um banho rápido, pensou ela. Por que inventei dele se barbear?

"Droga..." disse ele, claramente espantado com esta volta ao passado. "Reparei que você tirou a verruga... não tinha te dito, hem?" perguntou com um sorriso. "Sempre te disse que você ficaria melhor sem ela, não disse?"

"Você tinha razão," disse ela com um sorriso formal e desajeitado.

"Sally Malone..." ele repetiu com assombro. "Então, o que tem feito por aí?" ele olhou em volta, pela cozinha, como se só agora notasse onde estava. Apontando para o chão, ele perguntou em choque, "Você com esse filho-da-mãe agora? O James?"

"Hum-hum" disse ela, com o sorriso ainda congelado no rosto.

"Claro... eu chamei ele assim de brincadeira, sabe. Ele e eu somos como irmãos... bem chegados."

Será que ele sabe disso? Pensou Kate.

"E sabe, eu nunca que guardei rancor pelo jeito que as coisas ficaram entre a gente. Quero dizer, acho que podia ter ficado puto por você dormir com aquele cara e fugir com ele, mas que diabo, ele era seu primo. E do jeito que entendo as coisas, a família vem primeiro." Ele falou a última frase com absoluta convicção.

Kate sentiu que ele esperava que ela dissesse algo. "É... sempre me senti mal pelo jeito que as coisas acabaram."

Ele olhou agradecido. "Então, como está o Joe, afinal?"

"Joe?" ela perguntou, tentando pensar rápido. "Joe está... Joe está na prisão." Ela não tinha idéia de quem Joe era, mas ele tinha dormido com a própria prima, não era forçação de barra dizer que ele podia estar na prisão.

Greg parecia que esperava por isso. "Bem... acontece nas melhores famílias." Ela abanou a cabeça vagarosamente, fingindo refletir sobre essa gota de sabedoria.

"Ei... você lembra daquela vez quando a gente tava transando no banheiro do Frango Frito do Kentucky e o lugar começou a pegar fogo e a gente nem percebeu e continuou transando?" Ele riu. "Lembra disso?"

"Uau... tinha quase me esquecido disso." Pelo amor de Deus, Sawyer, se apresse, ela pensou.

"E lembra da outra vez que a gente tava fazendo no seu celeiro e seu velho veio atrás de mim com uma espingarda? 'Inda bem que ele não tinha um olho ou podia não tá aqui hoje." Ele balançou a cabeça contente.

"E como tá o velho?"

Ela tentou pensar em algo que desse fim a conversa. "Infelizmente, papai se foi ano passado."

"Mesmo?" ele perguntou confundido. "Diabo, podia jurar que vi ele no VFW mês passado contando a estória de como sua mãe tentou castrar ele. Mas, todos esses veteranos de guerra ficam iguais depois de um tempo."

Houve um breve intervalo na conversação. De repente, Greg olhou surrepticiamente em volta do aposento, como que com medo de que alguém escondido lá, pudesse ouvir. Chegando perto de Kate, ele perguntou num tom baixo e confidencial, "Ei, Sally... você, uh... você ainda gosta de fumar da erva?"

Sem saber como responder, ela abriu a boca, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele prosseguiu.

"Porque, uh... eu tenho algum da boa, que posso te vender baratinho. Cê sabe, como velhos amigos e tudo. Olha, este bagulho vai arrebentar com a tua cabeça, Sal. Lembra daquele guardado que a gente roubou daquela sua tia maluca... aquela dos pavões? Bom, esse bagulho é melhor ainda do que aquele, pode crer."

"Na verdade... eu estou tentando parar, Greg."

Ele a encarou como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que ia parar de respirar. "Por que você vai fazer uma coisa dessas?"

"Eu não sei... me pareceu que... era hora de tentar." Ela fez o melhor para parecer sincera e natural, dando uma espiada para a porta, checando algum sinal de Sawyer.

"Bem..." ele hesitou, considerando. Era uma idéia nova para ele. "Diabo, talvez você esteja certa. Acho que meu irmão Tucker teria se dado melhor se tivesse feito isso também. Mas, agora já era. Se lembra de Tucker, né?"

"Claro... como vai o Tucker?"

"Não muito bem ultimamente. Mas, a culpa é muito mais da maldita mula do que do cachimbo."

"A mula?" perguntou Kate, certa de que a conversa não podia ficar pior.

"É," ele disse, suspirando. "Depois que a mulher dele foi embora, ele ficou muito sozinho... E foi uma pena por que se ele tivesse deixado o bicho lá no celeiro, o xerife nunca ia ficar sabendo. Mas, ele tinha que fazer uma rampa pra colocar ela dentro da casa. E a mula nem ligava pra isso." ele continuou, como se o fato fôsse óbvio pra qualquer idiota.

"Droga," disse ele, inclinando para Kate de um jeito conspiratório, "Posso garantir que a mula nem ligava pra isso."

Ela ficou olhando para ele por alguns segundos, depois correu para a porta da cozinha.

"JAMES! Você tem visita!"

Se virando para Greg com um sorriso fingido, ela tentou evitar olhar para ele, temendo perder a cabeça. "Ele já vai descer."

Ela ouviu os passos de Sawyer na escada quase imediatamente.

"Do que você tá falando?" ele falou alto confuso. "E por que tá me chamando de..."

Ele ficou paralisado na entrada da cozinha, ao ver Greg. O olhar em seu rosto era perigoso, quase letal. Mas, Greg, claramente não tinha neurônios suficientes para perceber isso.

"Ei, cara... te trouxe as peças que você queria." Greg parecia quase tímido, como se tivesse uma paixonite por Sawyer.

"Pensei que tinha te dito que ia até sua casa." A voz de Sawyer estava calma, mas com uma raiva mal contida.

"Disse?" Ele coçou a cabeça e pareceu pensar no assunto. Kate sentiu um pouco de pena dele.

Daí ele deu de ombros. "Ah, mas dá no mesmo, né?"

"Não, não dá no mesmo, por que eu precisava usar seu telefone. Tá lembrado agora?"

Ele parecia facilmente ser capaz de bater no cara até a morte, sem pensar duas vezes. Kate sabia, no entanto, que o motivo pelo qual ele estava tão furioso, era Greg tê-la visto e ameaçado a segurança deles, e não pelo cara em si ter irritado ele. Ela rezou para que ele não a entregasse, sem intenção, por causa da raiva.

"Ah, tá tudo bem," Greg replicou, como se estivesse num papo casual com seu melhor colega. "Pode usar meu celular."

Ele puxou algo do bolso de trás. "Ai, merda. Esse é o controle remoto."

Kate colocou a mão na frente da boca e apertou forte, tentando desesperadamente manter o rosto sério.

"Bom, eu te levo até lá em casa, então," disse ele, guardando o controle. "Mas, não me arrependo de ter vindo, por que eu e Sally aqui tivemos a chance de relembrar os velhos tempos." E sorriu para Sawyer amistosamente. "Aposto que cê nem sabia que eu e ela já ficamos juntos, sabia?"

Sawyer se virou para Kate. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e concordou com a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente. Vai nessa, ela parecia dizer.

"Não me diga..." ele resmungou grosseiro, ainda olhando para Kate.

"Ah, é!" Greg estava deliciado. "A gente ficou junto por ...quanto? Todo o primeiro ano?"

Antes tinha sido último ano, mas Kate não mencionou a discrepância. Só iria confundi-lo mais, afinal. "É" disse ela, acenando com a cabeça, olhando cuidadosamente para Sawyer.

"E teve essa vez... quando, ah..." Greg não foi capaz de terminar a estória através da risada inspirada pela lembrança. "Quando, ah... um monte de gente foi pra Fairhaven para o jogo e Sal mostrou a bunda pra um tira na volta pra casa, mas esqueceu que a janela da caminhonete tava quebrada. Ela acabou ficando presa lá por quatro ou cinco horas." Ele balançou a cabeça em admiração. "Mas, não se queixou nem uma vez."

Sawyer ainda estava olhando para Kate. "Acho que tem um monte de coisa que eu não sei sobre você, Sally."

Ela ficou olhando para o chão, mordendo as bochechas por dentro. "Isso já faz muito tempo." murmurou ela.

Greg se dirigiu a Sawyer, "Espero que você não fique zangado por eu ter ficado com ela primeiro." disse ele, parecendo um pouco preocupado. "Não ia querer que isso fôsse um problema entre a gente. Que diabo, a Sally tem bastante pra todo mundo! Não é, Sal?"

Kate não respondeu. Estava observando Sawyer, torcendo para ele não perder o controle.

Trincando os dentes, Sawyer perguntou a Greg, "Pronto pra ir?"

"Quando você quiser." respondeu ele, contente por agradar. Sawyer fez um movimento para tocá-lo para fora, mas ele se voltou alegremente para Kate, "Foi mesmo bom te ver, garota! Não vá se esquecer de mim!"

Ela acenou levemente. "Não tem como isso acontecer, Greg."

Enquanto Sawyer o empurrava pelos degraus da varanda, ela pôde ouvir sua voz pelo caminho.

"Sério, cara, este bagulho arrebenta com a tua cabeça."

----------------------------------

Quando Sawyer voltou para casa cerca de 15 minutos depois, ele achou Kate sentada no chão, no corredor para a cozinha, encostada na parede da escada. Tinha um olhar estranho e controlado no rosto e fitava o chão, imóvel. Parecia misteriosamente calma, como se estivesse tentando segurar alguma coisa.

Ele parou, olhando para ela. "O que diabo foi isso tudo?"

Lentamente ela levantou o olhar para ele, e com um brilho nos olhos, ela falou suavemente, "Sinto muito." Deu uma pausa. "É sempre embaraçoso quando um antigo namorado aparece."

Daí, para total surpresa de Sawyer, ela encostou a cabeça nos joelhos e começou a rir incontrolavelmente. Ele a observou, confuso e meio irritado, mas também fascinado. O mais próximo de uma risada que ele tinha ouvido dela, havia sido na época em que conseguira seus "óculos" na ilha, mas aquilo não era nada em comparação com isto. A gargalhada saía dela sem reserva, enchendo a casa.

Ela mal conseguia pegar fôlego.

Mesmo não querendo, ele não pôde segurar um pequeno sorriso. A risada dela era contagiante. Escorregando para perto dela no chão, ele esperou até ela se controlar.

Finalmente, sua gargalhada diminuiu, restando apenas risadas espasmódicas, ocasionais. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela limpava as lágrimas do rosto.

"Que bom que você achou tudo tão divertido, docinho, por que tenho que dizer que não estou vendo tanta graça. Ele podia ter te reconhecido."

"Ah, qualé... A Mulher Maravilha podia estar na sua cozinha que ele não teria reconhecido." Ela tentou segurar mais uma risada.

"Bem, na próxima vez pode ser outra pessoa, alguém que pode não ter enchido a cara de droga ou ser burro como uma parede. Melhor a gente começar a deixar a porta de dentro fechada... a tela da porta só não adianta."

"Tá bem," ela concordou.

Daí, assumindo uma expressão ainda mais séria, ela olhou para Sawyer atentamente. "Ei."

Ele se virou para ela, relutantemente.

"Qual o problema?" perguntou ela.

Ele agiu como se não quisesse dizer. Depois de alguns segundos, ele pareceu distante de novo. "Eu matava ele. Se ele soubesse quem você era."

Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos brevemente. "Eu sei que matava. Isto é o que me assusta. E não quero que você tente fazer isso. Não importa o que aconteça. OK?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Sawyer."

Em vez de responder, ele se esticou e colocou o braço em volta dos ombros dela. Ela deslizou pela parede, se aproximando dele e suspirou, desistindo. Era inútil tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia sobre uma coisa como essa.

E para ser honesta, ela não sabia se realmente queria que ele mudasse. Ela se sentia muito mais segura assim.

Após alguns segundos, ela perguntou, num tom mais leve, "Então... você a conheceu?"

"Conheci quem?"

"Sally." Ele percebeu pelo tom da voz que ela estava sorrindo de novo.

"Não fiz o segundo grau aqui." Ele pensou um minuto. "Mas, sim, lembro dela do 1º grau. Já era uma piranha naquele tempo."

"Sawyer!" disse ela, soando ofendida. "Como pode dizer isso de uma garotinha?"

"O quê? Ela costumava cobrar um dólar pra baixar as calcinhas e deixar os garotos olharem o quanto quisessem," ele responde num tom defensivo.

"Você tá inventando isso."

"Como você acha que eu gastava o dinheiro do lanche todo dia?"

Ela balançou a cabeça contra o ombro dele, bancando a desgostosa.

"Bem, fico contente pela chance de poder compartilhar da vergonha dela."

Ela afastou a cabeça um pouco e olhou para ele pensativamente.

"Você não acha que nós precisamos mesmo nos preocupar com ele, não é?"

"Duvido. Aquele filho-da-mãe estúpido nem vai ficar aqui por muito tempo... acabou de me contar que o tio dele tem tá com uma super produção de maconha este ano, então ele está indo pra Flórida depois de amanhã pra ajudar na colheita." E falou debochando. "Me pediu pra dar comida pro gato."

"E você vai?" Kate perguntou curiosa.

"Até podia. Só que o bicho foi atropelado por um trator seis meses atrás." Olhou para ela. "Já te disse, o cara tem uns parafusos a menos na cabeça."

Ela sorriu. "Você ia me achar louca se eu dissesse que até que gostei dele?"

"Sei." Ele tentou não sorrir para ela. "Mas, se você estiver preocupada com ele voltar a si no meio do caminho e perceber quem você é, nós sempre podemos ir embora... para algum lugar mais seguro."

"Eu sei." Ela ficou triste de repente. "Mas, eu não quero. Ainda não." Numa voz que mais parecia um sussurro, ela continuou. "Estou tão cansada de fugir. Eu só queria ficar em algum lugar por um tempo."

"Tem certeza de que é o que quer? Mesmo sendo mais perigoso?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça com firmeza. "Tenho."

Ele suspirou. Há alguns dias atrás, ele tinha sido incapaz de convencê-la de que era melhor para ela ficar ali. Agora ele era igualmente incapaz de convencê-la que era melhor para ela ir embora.

"Você é teimosa como uma mula, sabia?"

Uma expressão engraçada flutuou pelo rosto dela.

"Sawyer?" ela falou naquela voz estranhamente calma que ela usou antes.

"O quê?"

"Pode me fazer o favor de não falar de mulas de novo, nunca mais?"

Nisso, assombrado ele a observou se dissolver em gargalhadas de novo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Um interlúdio** -_Traduzido por Ana_

Se olhassem para trás, mais tarde, sobre essa série de dias que se seguiram a decisão de Kate de ficar, ambos teriam que se esforçar muito para se lembrar de algo específico, salvo pela notável exceção da visita de Greg. (E isso, para Kate pelo menos, foi algo que permaneceria, bem ou mal, alojado para sempre em sua memória.) Em retroSpectiva, os dias se desenrolaram como um rolo de filme; uma montagem de cenas de sexo alternadas com momentos de ternura, entremeadas com brandas discussões ocasionais.

E não seria exagero dizer que as discussões foram brandas, durante aquele breve intervalo, pelo menos. De alguma forma, a despeito de todas as expectativas, eles conseguiram se ajustar misteriosamente bem. Foi, de certa maneira, como uma lua-de-mel - um período de ajustamento durante o qual eles se metamorfosearam de duas pessoas que estavam acostumadas a "olhar, mas não tocar" em duas pessoas que podiam ter seu estoque de tocar tanto quanto quisessem.

E eles certamente davam o seu melhor para aproveitar de suas cotas - em cada aposento da casa, sobre cada peça de mobília imaginável e a todas as horas do dia e da noite. Eles descobriram propriedades desconhecidas da mesa da cozinha, da máquina de lavar e mesmo da escada do sótão (embora o desconforto desse último lugar tenha desencorajado uma segunda visita.) O chuveiro não era mais apenas para tomar banho e o balanço da varanda não servia mais para simplesmente balançar. Eles descobriram o que faziam bem e o que não faziam bem; do que gostavam e do que não gostavam; o que eles fariam e o que eles definitivamente não fariam. (A lista de Kate do que ela não faria era ligeiramente maior do que a de Sawyer, mas ambos já esperavam isso.)

Por eles estarem por perto tão constantemente, a tentação estava sempre presente. Enquanto lavava os pratos, Kate percebia que as mãos de Sawyer tinham de algum jeito entrado dentro da sua blusa. E na hora que estava se barbeando, Sawyer tinha a atenção despertada por Kate que, por algum motivo, estava arrancando seu cinto. Resistência era inútil. Ambos cediam, toda vez. Eles sempre podiam terminar o que estavam fazendo depois. Eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Ou, pelo menos, era no que eles acreditavam. Não sinceramente; nem com convicção, lá no fundo. Mas, apenas por que eles não estavam se deixando pensar em nada tão profunda ou seriamente. Nada disso era tangível para eles. Estavam flutuando sem qualquer contemplação do que poderia estar ali na esquina, focalizados apenas um no outro. Resistiam pensar no futuro com o mesmo ardor com que geralmente lutavam contra os demônios do passado. Por um breve tempo, pelo menos, não havia futuro ou passado. Eles existiam puramente no momento presente. E talvez, pela primeira vez, estavam felizes por estarem lá.

Algumas vezes, Kate se achava observando Sawyer quando ele não sabia que ela estava olhando. Este ainda era o mesmo homem que uma vez a tinha feito pensar que Jack estava morto dentro da caverna; que havia extorquido um beijo dela pela falsa promessa de informação sobre os inaladores de Shannon; o homem que a havia exposto na frente de todos como a fugitiva escoltada pelo delegado. Isto ainda era tudo verdade, e ainda a fazia ficar fula de raiva ao pensar nisso, mas agora ela sabia tantas coisas mais sobre ele, que, por trivial que fosse, quase cancelava as outras.

Como o dia que eles encontraram um rato arranhando no fundo da lata de lixo da cozinha e ele o carregou para fora e o deixou ir por que não queria matá-lo. Ou o jeito como ela descobriu, por acaso, que ele sentia tantas cócegas logo acima dos joelhos, que apenas a ameaça dela indo para cima dele o fez se colocar num modo totalmente defensivo. Ou mesmo a maneira como ele ficou irritado e aborrecido quando ela abriu um vidro de pickles que ele tinha tentado por cinco minutos inteiros, sem sucesso.

Ela não se surpreendeu por ele ser ótimo na cama... ela sempre tivera suas suspeitas sobre isso. Eram as coisas que ele fazia entre o sexo que continuavam a surpreendê-la. Algumas vezes ele a arrancava do chão e a carregava pela casa por nenhuma razão. Ele podia correr as mãos pelos cabelos dela por uma hora sem se entediar, e uma vez até tentou contar as sardas de seu nariz (embora ele tenha desistido, frustrado por ela não ficar quieta). Ele era tão bom em fazer massagens que ela suspeitava que ele devia ter tido algum tipo de treinamento como massagista. Ou pelo menos em algum momento, ele tivesse provavelmente dormido com alguma massagista - o cenário mais provável.

Mas, o que ela nunca havia previsto - e que ainda tinha o poder de chocá-la, não importava quantas vezes ficasse evidente - era como ele era protetor. De certo modo, ela não havia esperado isso dele. Ela imaginara que, no improvável evento deles se envolverem, o egocentrismo e auto-piedade dele a deixariam numa posição de se virar por contra própria. Mas, nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade, pelo que parecia.

Se eles estivessem na varanda à noite, o som de um carro distante que ela mal tinha registrado conseguia deixá-lo tenso e fazê-lo apertá-la mais forte nos braços. Ele instalou novas fechaduras em todas as portas e até mesmo puxou uma grana para um sistema de segurança. (Evidentemente, se a polícia aparecesse armada com um mandato para vasculhar a casa, nada disso faria qualquer diferença, mas ambos tentavam não pensar nisso.) Ela começou a se acostumar com suas advertências bruscas de trancar a porta e fechar as cortinas, sabendo agora que elas se originavam, não da irritação, mas do medo.

Sawyer, por sua vez, estava aprendendo a desacelerar, passando de misterioso para mundano, e ele estava surpreso com o quanto estava desfrutando disso. Ele sempre fôra fascinado por Kate - desde a primeira vez que se encontraram e ela fingiu (não tão bem assim, na opinião dele) que não sabia como tomar uma arma. Não apenas ela tinha sido maravilhosa, mas também forte, reticente e provavelmente perigosa. Ele havia sido arrastado para ela na ilha desde o dia um e nunca fizera segredo disso.

Mas, agora... eram os menos fascinantes e intrigantes aspectos de seu caráter o que mais o encantava. Ela tinha medo de palhaços. Ela não sabia assobiar. Era uma crônica ladra de cobertores e não importava quantas vezes tentasse roubá-los de volta, ele acordava descoberto. Ela assistia desenho animado. E quando bebia soda muito depressa, ficava com soluços que duravam por horas, para absoluto deleite dele. Ela gostava de deitar a cabeça em seu peito, escutando as batidas do seu coração.

Todas essas coisas relativamente triviais - características que podiam ter sido possuídas por um grande número de mulheres com quem ele já poderia ter estado. Mas, elas não pertenciam a estas mulheres, pertenciam a Kate. E por causa disso, estavam investidas de uma aura de importância que nunca teriam tido de outra forma. Não que ele, algum dia, tivesse se dado ao trabalho de prestar atenção nesses detalhes antes. Nunca havia lhe ocorrido se perguntar se a mulher com quem estava dormindo cantava bem (Kate era terrível) ou se ela preferia sorvete de chocolate ou baunilha (Kate preferia chocolate, que ela mexia até virar uma gosma grudenta.)

Ambos se ajustaram, não somente um ao outro, mas a situação em si. Mais significativamente, eles aprenderam a se acomodar. Gradualmente, eles perderam seus anseios inquietantes de sempre estarem em movimento. Sawyer estava quase envergonhado de admitir para si mesmo, que ele podia estar, possivelmente, sentindo algum tipo de impulso de se estabelecer. Felizmente, ele não se forçava a analisar isso muito profundamente. Kate, contrário à sua natureza, parecia estar em paz. Na ilha ela havia mantido uma rotina ativa e inquieta, mesmo se apenas colhendo frutas ou plantando sementes. Mas, aqui, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela cedeu ao ócio e estava chocada por nunca antes ter conhecido os prazeres de não fazer absolutamente nada. (Bem, não exatamente nada... os dois certamente se empenhavam em um belo exercício aeróbico diário, mesmo que a maioria das pessoas não chamassem por esse nome.)

Se eles pudessem mais tarde reproduzir sua própria montagem mental deste período, eles captariam vislumbres rápidos de si mesmos pendurados nos pescoços um do outro no meio do lago, que estava agora coberto pela grossa neblina dos ares do início do outono. Eles se veriam fazendo amor no sofá como adolescentes diante do brilho azulado de um talk-show da madrugada. Se observariam brigando sobre se era mesmo necessário dar a descarga se você tinha só dado uma mijada. (Sawyer sustentava que não.) Eles poderiam testemunhar sua segunda tentativa no jogo do Monopólio. Desta vez, exatamente como na primeira, o tabuleiro foi empurrado para o lado e as casas e hotéis espalhados em todas as direções.

Mas, por uma razão inteiramente diferente.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 **_– Traduzido por Ana_

Kate estava sentada à mesa da cozinha, bebendo um copo de chá gelado, com os olhos fixados numa fotografia que tinha acabado de encontrar, enterrada no fundo do armário do quarto de baixo - o quarto que tinha sido de Sawyer.

Ela já estava examinando a foto por quase 20 minutos, mas ainda não tinha perdido o interesse.

Não que houvesse algo particularmente notável sobre a foto em si. Era uma foto escolar padrão: um garoto sentando em banquinho na frente de um desses cortinados azul-escuros, opacos e impessoais que fotógrafos de todo o mundo pareciam preferir. E julgando pela camiseta retrô, de listras marrons e brancas que o garoto vestia, parecia que tinha sido tirada em meados dos anos 70. Mas, não era a camiseta que chamara a sua atenção quando ela puxara a foto 5x7 de uma pilha de velhos cartões de aniversário e recortes de jornal. Era o olhar que saltava dos olhos daquele garotinho - um olhar que ela conhecia muito bem.

Ele encarava a câmera desafiadoramente, furiosamente, sem um traço de sorriso, como se fôsse alguma coisa que estava fazendo contra sua vontade. Ela podia imaginar a ansiosa e esgotada professora parada ao lado, controlando o procedimento, tensa e pronta para arrastar o menino de volta para o banco caso ele tentasse fugir. Kate quase sorriu ao pensar o tormento que ele deve ter sido para os professores. Ele parecia um daqueles garotos desgrenhados e traquinas, que não importa quão recentemente tenham sido arrumados e escovados, sempre conseguem parecer que acabaram de rolar na terra, apenas dez minutos depois.

Na foto, ele está bronzeado, como se tivesse sido tirada bem no início do ano escolar depois de um longo verão passado ao ar livre e debaixo do sol. Seu cabelo louro escuro estava salpicado com um dourado mais claro e precisando de um corte. Seus olhos eram de um azul surpreendentemente claro, a cor do lago quando a luz atingia as águas suavemente. Mas, o que Kate notou imediatamente ao olhar a foto, foi a expressão que se ocultava por trás da indignação. Era um olhar assustado, assombrado... o olhar de um menino que já procurava por alguma coisa que estava destinado a nunca encontrar.

Rabiscadas de forma apressada e distraída atrás da foto, numa letra de mulher, estavam as palavras "James - 2º ano." Nada mais. Sem sobrenome, nem ano, nem idade, nem dedicatória a algum amigo ou parente. Só a descrição mínima, como se a mulher já suspeitasse então, que provavelmente ninguém haveria de se importar como James se parecera no segundo ano, então para que perder tempo com detalhes? Kate se perguntava se fôra a mãe dele que escrevera isto, talvez quando já tivesse começado seu caso com o homem que no final das contas causaria sua morte. Ou teria sido tirada depois daquela noite trágica, as palavras escritas por uma tia ou prima distante, atolada com a responsabilidade com um garotinho zangado e ferido, com o qual ela não sabia lidar?

Enquanto ainda estava analisando as possibilidades, Kate escutou passos na varanda de trás. Ela ficou tensa, surpresa por não ter ouvindo nenhuma batida de porta de carro. Aparentemente ela havia se concentrado tão intensamente na foto que havia bloqueado barulhos externos. Esperando apreensiva pelo som de alguém batendo, se aliviou ao escutar o barulho da chave de Sawyer na fechadura.

Levou um tempo, como sempre. Ele estava tendo trabalho em se acostumar com as novas fechaduras. Divertida, ela escutou o chaveiro cair no chão da varanda, seguido por seu resmungo, "mas, que droga."

Ela pensou em se levantar e destrancar para ele, mas sabia que isso iria irritá-lo.

Ele detestava qualquer gesto que indicasse que precisava de ajuda. Então, ela simplesmente ficou lá, esperando.

Finalmente ele conseguiu enfiar a chave, girá-la no ângulo certo e empurrar a porta. Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, sorrindo um pouco. Ela ainda ficava surpresa com como ficava contente por vê-lo, quando ele voltava de suas saídas. Era bom ficar sozinha por um minuto, mas era melhor ainda quando ele voltava.

"Trouxe comida chinesa." disse ele a guisa de cumprimento, largando algumas sacolas sobre a bancada.

"Parece bom," ela respondeu. Ela tomou outro gole de chá gelado enquanto ele se aproximou dela por detrás, se abaixou e roçou os lábios contra seu pescoço. Baixando o copo, ela disse, "Olha o que encontrei."

Mas, ele já havia visto. Enquanto falava, pôde senti-lo se retezando e se afastando um pouco, ao mesmo tempo.

"Aonde diabos você pegou isso?" Falou ele diretamente, quase sem emoção.

"No armário do quarto de baixo."

"E o que você tava fazendo lá?"

"Estava limpando." Ela se virou um pouco para encará-lo, perturbada pelo tom de sua voz.

"Limpando," ele repetiu. "Já tá virando desculpa pra ficar xeretando em tudo que não é da sua conta, né?"

Surpreendida e magoada, ela não pôde nem responder por um momento. "Eu tinha te dito antes de você sair que ia limpar lá. Você não falou nada. Você tava me escutando?"

Sem responder, ele desviou os olhos da foto e se dirigiu à geladeira.

Tirando uma lata de cerveja, bebeu quase a metade em um gole.

Ela o observou confusa, tentando entender. "É só uma foto, Sawyer. O que tem de mais?"

Sawyer se virou para Kate, e ela pôde perceber que ele estava fazendo esforço para controlar a raiva. "O que tem de mais?" ele ecoou. "Talvez o que tenha de mais é que eu não queira ver essa porcaria. Já pensou nisso? Te ocorreu, quando você desencavou isso, que podia ser uma coisa que eu não ia gostar de ver?"

"Não tem razão pra você ficar tão aborrecido." disse ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça em desdém. "Não... claro que não,", disse ele sarcasticamente. "Imagino como você ia gostar se eu ficasse rodando por aí com uma lembrancinha dos seus bons tempos de Iowa... eu pedi pra você olhar?"

Ela baixou os olhos, uma vaga sensação de reconhecimento finalmente surgindo. Ela percebeu que tinha cometido um grande erro.

"Mas, isso seria diferente, certo?" ele continuou amargo. "Porque aí, teria sido você."

Ela deu um suspiro fundo. Tudo estava indo tão bem ultimamente, bem até demais. Mas ela estava contando que seria ele quem finalmente iria ferrar com as coisas, não ela. Agora, estava péssima. Não podia acreditar qeu não previra isto, considerando o jeito como ele sempre reagia ante a qualquer coisa relacionada a sua história. E também ela devia ter usado como guia a maneira como ela se sentia em relação a seu próprio passado, como ele acabara de apontar. Mas, essa nunca fôra uma tática antes, já que ninguém além dele, tinha tido qualquer coisa remotamente em comum com ela. Kate vivia se esquecendo como parecidos os dois eram.

"Se eu soubesse que ia te incomodar assim, não teria trazido pra cá." disse ela, quietamente. "Eu não pensei. Ok?"

Ele tomou outro gole, sem encontrar com os olhos dela. "Se livra disso," resmungou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, se levantando. "Vou colocar no lugar."

"Não," disse ele. "Joga fora."

"Sawyer," disse ela, parecendo não acreditar nele. "Você não quer fazer isso de verdade."

"Ah, então agora você vai dizer o que quero fazer? Parece que você não é a melhor pessoa pra prever isso, querida, levando em conta que achou que trazer isso aqui seria uma agradável surpresa pra mim."

Ele ainda não tinha perdido o desdém na voz. E ela estava fazendo o máximo para não revidar.

"Joga fora", ele repetiu, com enfático.

Numa voz calma, ela tentou arrazoar com ele. "Você pode se arrepender algum dia. Pensa que não, mas eventualmente, vai desejar ter ela ainda."

Colocando a lata de cerveja na bancada, ele foi até ela e puxou com firmeza a fotografia de sua mão. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele a rasgou ao meio, irritadamente.

Kate engoliu em seco, lutando contra as lágrimas. Tinha sido estranhamente doloroso ver a destruição daquele garotinho desafiador, mesmo sendo apenas num pedaço de papel.

Depois de rasgar ao meio, ele juntou as duas metades e rasgou de novo, e daí, metodicamente, fez o mesmo com os últimas quatro pedaços. Ela o observou mutilar a foto em quadrados ainda menores com um olhar triste e culpado no rosto. Ele colocou os pedaços na pia e enfiando a mão no bolso, pegou um isqueiro. Ele tentou acender algumas vezes, mas nada aconteceu. Não tinha fogo. Frustrado, ele continuou tentando.

Observando-o, ela ficou surpresa pelo assustador paralelo entre a expressão em seu rosto agora e a expressão no rosto da criança da foto. Com uma punhalada no coração, ela percebeu pela primeira vez o quanto ele se parecia com um garotinho. Ele chegara a idade de trinta e cinco com apenas poucas mudanças externas. Para todos os efeitos, ele ainda era o menino de oito anos da fotografia - inseguro, atormentado e cheio de raiva. Ela quase não conseguia suportar a visão de quão terrivelmente vulnerável ele parecia, tentando acender o isqueiro.

Silenciosamente, ela foi até a gaveta debaixo da pia e pegou uma caixa de fósforos. Puxou um e riscou no lado da caixa, oferecendo a ele. Sawyer olhou para ela, finalemente nos olhos. O fósforo começou a queimar em direção a seus dedos.

"Segura," apressou ela.

Estendendo o braço, ele pinçou o fundo do palito de madeira e rapidamente jogou dentro da pia, em cima dos retalhos de papel que jaziam lá. Um pegou fogo, transferindo para o resto. Espirais de fumaça começaram a subir para o teto.

Depois de um minuto, não havia mais nada além de cinzas, fragmentos quase transparentes de papel enegrecido. Girou a torneira e lavou tudo aquilo pelo ralo.

Kate esperou até que ele finalmente se virasse para ela. Se olharam por alguns segundos, cautelosamente.

"Me desculpe," disse Kate.

Ele se virou, se encostando na bancada e olhando para a parede. Ele ainda estava com uma expressão revoltada, e ela soube, instintivamente, que não responderia. Ela podia ver que o que ele queria era que ela sumisse da frente dele, mas ela não pretendia ceder e deixá-lo ali ruminando.

Indo pra frente dele, ela colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, com força, se recusando a se mover até que ele demonstrasse algum sinal em resposta.

"Eu disse, me desculpe," ela sussurrou perto de seu ouvido.

Ele finalmente puxou um suspiro fundo, e ela o sentiu relaxar um pouco. Ele levou os braços em volta dela, envolvendo seus ombros.

"Vamos comer," disse ele, cansado.

Ela se afastou e olhou para ele, para se assegurar de que ele estava certo de que não queria falar sobre aquilo. Mas seu rosto era bastante óbvio. Ele devia ter imaginado.

"Tudo bem," ela concordou, resignada que o jeito dele de lidar com problemas emocionais era não lidar com eles.

Foi arrumar a mesa.

Quando acordou pelas três da manhã, Kate soube quse instintivamente que ele não estava na cama, mesmo antes de abrir os olhos. Parecia diferente, de alguma forma. Apalpando para confirmar a suspeita, sua mão tocou o cobertor e depois o travesseiro, mas não havia mais nada além disso.

Ela esperou alguns minutos, imaginando que ele podia ter ido ao banheiro, mas no fundo ela não acreditara nisso. Mesmo dormindo, ela devia ter tido alguma consciência de que ele estava ausente e já por algum tempo. Fôra isto que a havia despertado - a sensação de algo faltando.

Sawyer passara toda a noite distante e fechado, refletiu Kate, muito embora ela tivesse que lhe dar crédito por tentar fingir que nada havia acontecido. Ele se esforçou, pelo menos. Nem ao menos tinha ficado mal-humorado, o que a deixou curiosamente orgulhosa dele. Mas, ele não era bom ator o suficiente para parecer completamente natural, e desde o jantar ela se sentia carregada de culpa por ter apanhado aquela foto estúpida do armário.

O que diabos ela estava pensando? Ela não tinha a desculpa de não entender de onde ele vinha. Ela sabia muito bem como era ser confrontado com os fantasmas do passado. Torturando-se com estes e outros pensamentos similares, ela tentou compensá-lo na cama, mas mesmo aí, pôde perceber que ele não estava concentrado. E se Sawyer não estava interessado em sexo, estava claro que existia um problema.

Quando ficou óbvio, depois de alguns minutos, que ele não estava no banheiro, ela vagarosamente se levantou e buscou o roupão. Não tinha chance de voltar a dormir. Embora ela temesse, precisava encontrá-lo. Ela não sabia exatamente onde ele estava, mas sabia, com quase cem porcento de certeza, o que ele estava fazendo.

Ela checou a cozinha primeiro, mas estava vazia. E quando estava prestes a tentar a sala de estar, ela notou que a pesada porta interna estava aberta, com apenas a porta de tela de barreira. Havia um brilho fraco vindo através dela, o que significava que a lâmpada da varanda estava acesa, mais abaixo, no canto da casa.

Ela se aproximou da porta cautelosamente e pegou fôlego. Suave e silenciosamente, ela abriu um pouco a porta e saiu, olhando para onde ela sabia que ele estaria sentado, no balanço da varanda.

Ela esperou uns segundos, mas ele não olhou para ela.

"Não é a melhor luz pra uma leitura, é?"

Finalmente, ele levantou os olhos da gasta e desbotada carta em seu colo. Ainda sem se virar para ela, ele olhou para o vale escuro. Não disse nada e ela percebeu que ele não a queria ali. Mas, o fato dela entender as dicas não signficava que era obrigada a obedecê-las.

Enrolando os braços em torno de si mesma por causa do frio ar d início outubro, ela caminhou vagarosamente até o balanço e se sentou perto dele, seguindo seu olhar em direção as montanhas. Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Ainda olhando para frente, ela falou: "Foi mesmo uma coisa estúpida o que eu fiz. Fui uma idiota." Um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. "E você sabe que eu não admitiria isso pra qualquer um."

"Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Sardenta." Ele parecia esgotado.

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo. "Talvez não, originalmente. Mas, nós dois sabemos que se eu não tivesse feito você ver aquela foto, você não estaria aqui agora, lendo essa coisa." Junto com as últimas palavras, ela lançou um olhar zangado em direção à carta, como se esta fôsse pessoalmente responsável por todos os problemas de Sawyer, e não o incidente que o inspirara a escrevê-la.

"Pra falar a verdade, gostei de você ter achado a foto. Me sinto melhor sabendo que não existe mais."

Ela expirou devagar, preferindo não responder o patente absurdo daquela declaração. Ela teve a impressão que ele estava jogando uma isca e ela não ia deixar ele virar aquilo numa briga.

Esperando alguns segundos, ficou observando seu perfil atentamente.

Afinal, parecendo reunir coragem, ela perguntou, quase num sussurro, "Não era ele, era?"

Ele ficou impaciente, "O quê?"

"O homem que você matou."

Agora ele se virou para ela, enervado. "Mas, do que é que você tá falando?"

"Quando a gente estava jogando aquele jogo ridículo na ilha. 'Eu nunca'" disse ela virando os olhos ligeiramente e escandindo as palavras, como se para enfatizar a tolice.

"Você disse que tinha matado um homem. Ou pelo menos deu a entender." Ela mudou de posição no balanço para ficar mais confortável, virando todo o corpo, de forma a encará-lo.

"A princípio, pensei que tinha sido ele. O cara que você estava procurando... aquele pra quem você escreveu a carta. Mas, agora... não acho mais." Ela olhou firme para ele. "Porque se você já tivesse feito isso, não acho que ainda ia estar lendo essa coisa. Nem acho que ia mais ficar com ela."

Ela esperou um pouco, meio nervosa sobre o tipo de efeito que isso teria sobre ele, mas também curiosa.

Estava tendo algum tipo de efeito, com certeza. Ela podia ver em seus olhos. Ele parecia quase preso numa armadilha, do jeito mesmo quando ela lhe revelou que sabia que a carta havia sido escrita por ele. Tentando se safar disso, procurou virar o jogo com um sorriso insolente. "Não acha, hem?"

"Não."

"Não devia ter tanta certeza assim." Ele deu uma pausa. "Você tá certa numa coisa, pelo menos." Voltando o olhar para ela penetrantemente, continuou. "Não era ele."

Ela acenou com a cabeça, como se já soubesse a verdade.

"Mas, vai ser. Assim que eu encontrar o filho da puta."

Era disso que ela tinha medo.

"Então, você ainda está planejando ir em frente com isso. Mesmo agora... depois de tanto tempo."

"Claro que estou, Não é o tipo de coisa que você supera."

"Mas, as coisas mudam, Sawyer.

"Não tanto assim, não mudam, não."

"Já faz quase trinta anos," ela continuou. "Está me dizendo que em trinta anos, você não encontrou uma boa razão pra deixar isso pra lá? Não existe uma única coisa em sua vida digna de desistir disso?"

Ela estava se referindo, embora indiretamente, a eles dois, a ao que quer estivesse acontecendo com eles. Ele sabia onde ela queria chegar.

"Sem ofensas, querida, mas esta carta tem sido minha companhia há muito mais tempo que você. Acho que devo alguma coisa a ela, pelo menos."

Ela ficou visivelmente magoada pelas palavras. Seu rosto se anuviou e ela virou o rosto rápido, para que ele não visse quão facilmente ele podia feri-la.

Foi imposível para ela disfarçar, entretanto, e ele se sentiu péssimo. Mas, isso não fazia as palavras menos verdadeiras.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada por um minuto, permitindo que as reverberações desta última observação morressem.

Kate foi a próxima a falar. Ela começou suave e contemplativamente, quase com se estivesse pensando em voz alta. "O que acontece se você o encontrar... e ele fôr exatamente como você?" Ela olhou para ele. "E se ele fôr só algum ferrado, um cara miserável que não consegue parar de pensar no que fez... nas vidas que destruiu? O que você vai fazer, então? Ainda vai matá-lo?"

"Vou", disse Sawyer simplesmente, e ela percebeu que ele falava a sério.

"Você acha que isso vai mudar alguma coisa? Que vai fazer você se sentir melhor? Não vai." Ela sorriu tristemente, "Acredite em mim." Sussurrou ela.

"Obrigado pelo conselho, Pudinzin'... Mas, acho que vou pagar pra ver."

Ela estava ficando frustrada com ele. "Ok, então... e se ele fôr casado? E tiver filhos ou talvez até netos agora? Você vai matar o avô de alguém por uma coisa que aconteceu há trinta anos atrás?"

Ele a ignorou.

Ela continuou, obviamente triste. "Ou, e se ele não se casou, mas tem uma mulher. Alguém que se preocupa com ele, depende dele." Ela engoliu em seco, tentando segurar as lágrimas. "Que mesmo sabendo que ele é egoísta e teimoso e não merece ela, ainda assim... o coração dela ia se partir se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele."

Sua voz tremeu perigosamente nestas últimas palavras, o que fez ele olhar para ela, torturado, imaginando de quem exatamente eles estavam falando ali. O olhar no rosto dela não deixou muito espaço para dúvida.

"Então, acho que talvez ela devesse ser mais cuidadosa ao escolher com quem fica." Ele falou enfatica, mas suavemente, tentando não magoa-la.

Ela acenou com a cabeça levemente, quase com amargura. Olhando para frente, ela esfregou, irritadamente, a manga do robe nos olhos.

Falando controlada, mas friamente, sem se importar agora se o ferisse, ela perguntou, "Você quer saber o que eu acho, Sawyer? Eu não acho que você se importe se matar esse cara ou não. E o mais triste é que você nem sabe disso."

Ele olhou para ela confuso.

Ela continuou. "Eu não acredito que isso signifique nada pra você. Ele é só uma idéia. Ele nem mesmo é real. Eu sei que ele era no início. Quando você ainda pensava nele como uma pessoa separada. Mas, tudo isso mudou no dia que você decidou começar a usar o nome dele... quando você começou a viver a vida dele."

Kate podia ver que ele desejava que ela parasse, mas ela não tinha intenção de fazer isso. Não até que dissesse tudo que o tinha que dizer.

Depois disso, virou quase um hábito. Você fica procurando por ele, tentando matar ele, mas o que você parece não perceber que nem se trata mais disso. Você já passou do momento em que isso faria alguma diferença. Porque eu tenho visto como você é obcecado com isso... o jeito que você se tortura... até o jeito que você deixa que outras pessoas te torturem, às vezes literalmente - sem nenhuma razão. Você nunca teve o remédio de Shannon, mas você não podia simplesmente dizer isso, podia? Porque a verdade é..." ela deu uma pausa e disse calmamente, "você não quer fazer esse cara sofrer. Você quer fazer sofrer a si mesmo."

Ele a encarou, perturbado e zangado pela maneira como ela conseguiu chegar tão perto. "Você quer me analizar, querida, talvez a gente devesse entrar pra eu poder deitar no sofá. Isso ia te facilitar?"

Ignorando, ela continuou. "O mais engraçado é que eu não tinha percebido isso até agora. Mas eu acho que você nem sabe mais qual de vocês é qual - qual é a vítima e qual é o culpado. Ou talvez," ela acrescentou, como se a idéia tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer, "você se ache ainda mais culpado do que ele. Afinal, ele nunca matou ninguém, matou? Pelo menos, não diretamente. Pode dizer o mesmo?"

Os olhos de Sawyer estavam brilhantes e assombrados e Kate começou a desejar não ter ido tão longe. Numa voz áspera ele disse, "Acho que já tá no hora de você voltar pra cama."

"Eu vou" disse ela. "Mas, antes eu quero que me prometa uma coisa... que você vai parar com isso - parar de procurar por ele. Que você vai fazer algum esforço pra deixar isso pra trás." Ela olhou para ele esperançosa, quase desesperadamente.

"Por favor , Sawyer."

Sawyer demorou alguns segundos, parecendo pensar, mas depois disse tristemente, "Não posso fazer esse tipo de promessa, Sardenta. Bem que eu queria." E ele pareceu que desejava, sinceramente.

Horrivelmente desapontada, ela tirou o olhar de cima dele e fitou o chão. "Ok," ela sussurrou "Não vou pedir de novo."

Ela o estava tranquilizando? Parecia mais uma ameaça. Não havia nada que ele quisesse mais no mundo, do que poder fazer-lhe essa promessa e cumpri-la, mas ele não podia mentir pra ela. Ela percebeu isso.

De pé, ela se abaixou e o beijou, brevemente. Ele tentou segurá-la um pouco mais, mas ela se afastou.

"Você vem?" ela perguntou.

"Vou em um minuto."

Ela começou a caminhar pela varanda, resignadamente. Na porta, ela parou para olhar para ele. Sawyer ainda a estava observando. Ela parecia completamente derrotada.

Abrindo a tela da porta, ela entrou e a fechou suavemente.

Ele continuou olhando para o espaço que ela ocupara. Daí, vagarosamente, quase imperceptivelmente, ele voltou os olhos novamente para a carta.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20** -_ Traduzido por Cristianepf_

As coisas ficaram tensas pelos dias que se seguiram depois do incidente da fotografia. O encanto estava quebrado, e a paz que eles tinham tido por quase uma semana tinha chegado ao fim. Eles estavam distantes e sem paciência um com o outro desde aquela noite, uma situação que não melhorou com o fato de Sawyer ter pego um resfriado, provavelmente por insistir em sentar lá fora no ar frio enquanto lia a carta. O virus o havia feito ficar irritável e arredio, ainda mais do que o normal. (A ponto que Kate finalmente disse à ele: Pelo amor de Deus, Sawyer, você tem um resfriado, não leucemia! Eu acho que você vai sobreviver!)

De uma maneira triste, ambos perceberam que havia uma fenda entre ele que talvez nunca fosse fechada. A fenda não era causada pelo que eles não tinham em comum, como na maioria dos relacionamentos, mas pelo que eles tinham em comum - seus passados sofridos.

A raíz do problema, claro, era a meneira com que ambos lidavam com seus passados. Kate corria do seu, escapando não só dos agentes que estavam literamente à sua caça, mas também fazendo o máximo para evitar pensar ou falar sobre sua vida de antes. Sawyer, por outro lado, recusava-se a enterrar o seu, afogando-se na própria dor e culpa até que a idéia de seguir adiante fosse praticamente inconcebível. Contudo ambos estavam convencidos de saber o que o outro precisava - ela queria que ele superasse, ele queria que ela se abrisse e enfrentasse de cabeça erguida - ambos sabiam que provavelmente não conseguiriam realizar seus desejos em breve. Teimosia era uma qualidade que ambos possuíam.

Então quando Kate abriu os olhos de manhã, ela não estava de todo surpresa em descobrir que Sawyer não estava lá. No entanto era mais cedo do que ele costumava levantar, ela não teria tempo de se clarear com ele cedo só para fazê-la se sentir mal. Afinal de contas, ela não tinha sido exatamente compreensiva quando à "doença" dele, mas só em pensar no comportamente dele ela já ficou irritada com ele de novo. Talvez, afinal, algum tempo sozinhos era o que ambos precisavam.

Rolando para o lado esquerdo, ela notou um pedaço de papel colado com fita adesiva na estantezinha ao lado da cama. Ela apurou a vistam tentando entender as palavras sob a luz fraca da manhã que era filtrada pelas cortinas fechadas, mas estava muito escuro. Curiosa, ela se levantou. Se ele tinha deixado um bilhete, então talvez ele não estivesse na casa. Onde ele poderia ter ido? Ela acendeu a lâmpada ao lado da cama, sendo ofuscada pela repentina claridade e esperando seus olhos se ajustarem.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela pode decifrar nos garranchos de Sawyer, descuidamente escrito à mão as palavras, "Já volto."

Bem, isso ajudava muito. Ele revirou os olhos.

Olhando mais atentamente a folha, ela notou no final, quase como uma idéia repentina, a ordem "Volte a dormir."

A despeito de sí mesma, ela não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Quem mais além dele deixaria um bilhete como aquele?

Bem, se ele já estava voltando, não havia com o que se preocupar, ela pensou. E era extremamente cedo - o relógio digital ao lado da cama marcava 7h45. Ela decidiu aceitar o conselho do bilhete e se deitar novamente.

Foi só ela começar a cair no sono, ouviu a porta da cozinha bater e alguns minutos depois os passos dele na escada. Ela suspirou, sem abrir os olhos ainda. Ou quase sem abrir.

Virando-se devagar para a porta, ela assistiu ele chegar e ficar observando, tentando ver se ela ainda estava dormindo.

Ela decidiu dar a resposta a ele. "Estou acordada." Espreguiçando-se, ela perguntou com um bocejo. "Como está seu resfriado?"

"Tinha ido quando eu acordei hoje pela manhã." Ele fez uma pausa. "Não graças à você."

"É, bem... me desculpe. Não sou muito boa nessa coisa de "instinto maternal". Eu não estou habituada a cuidar de ninguém além de mim mesma."

"Talvez seja hora de mudar isso," ele disse misteriosamente.

"O quê? O que isso quer dizer?"

Ele olhou para ela mais de perto, divertido. "Você ao menos sabe que dia é hoje?"

Ela pensou por um segundo, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer. "Sexta-feira?" ela perguntou fazendo uma tentativa.

Ele balançou a cabeça e bufou um pouco. "Na verdade, é Sábado, mas não é isso que quero dizer. Estava falando sobre a data."

Agora ela estava ainda mais confusa. "A data...?" Ela olhou em volta, como se alguma coisa no quarto pudesse ajudá-la a lembrar.

Exasperado, ele disse, "É seu maldito aniversário, Freckles! Você esqueceu completamente?"

Ela afundou novamente no travesseiro, um pouco envergonhada. "Ah." Ela fez uma pausa. "Como eu disse, eu não costumo comemorar meu aniversário." Então, preocupada, ela olhou para cima. "Nós não vamos, não é?"

Ao invés de responder, ele se apaixou e a beijou - um longo, demorado e carinhoso beijo... o primeiro desse tipo em trêsdias. Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar por ele.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, ela murmurou, "Acho que isso foi um sim?" Apesar do empenho dela de parecer incomodada, ela não podia evitar estar aliviada pelas coisas estarem indo melhor hoje. Talvez eles ficassem bem, afinal de contas.

"Tenho algo pra você lá em baixo," ele disse com um sorriso discreto.

"Sawyer..." ela disse alarmada. "O que vocês fez?"

"Você vai ter que ir e ver por você mesma."

Ficando de pé, ele retirou os lençóis dela sem cerimônia. Suas pernas mal estavam cobertas pela camiseta que ela usava para dormir. Ela continuou olhando para ele, hesitante, sem se mover.

"Não vou ter que carregá-la, não é?" ele perguntou.

Suspirando, ela ela se levantou e lentamente saiu da cama. "Estou de pé."

Então, só por ser irritante, ele a levantou e carregou mesmo assim, lançando-a em seus ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas. Enquanto ele descia as escadas, ele mantinha um braço em volta das pernas dela a fim de segurá-la enquanto o outro... explorava.

"Ei!" ela ralhou. "Olha a mão boba!" Então, entre risadas e gritinhos encantadores, "Sawyer, pára!"

Finalmente, ele dobrou e a colocou no chão em frente à porta do armário da salinha de baixo das escadas. Ele fez sinal para ela mexendo as sobrancelhas.

Ela olhou para ele, então para porta, e de novo para ele. "Aí dentro?"

"Abra," ele sugeriu.

"Não tenho certeza se eu quero," ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"Você vai levar o dia todo, ou o quê!"

"Está bem." Girando a maçaneta arredondada, ela olhou novamente para ele ansiosamente. "Não é nada... pervertido, é?" Por que eu já disse que eu não gosto dessas coisas..."

"Será que dá pra abrir a maldita porta?"

Dirigindo um último olhar a ele, ela lentamente empurrou a porta abrindo uma fresta, e então abrindo o resto. Perdendo o fôlego, ela pôs a mão na boca.

Em sua frente, deitado em um cobertor, havia um cãozinho pastor alemão de aproximadamente 2 meses de idade. Estava com a cabeça erguida e olhando-os curiosamente.

Se voltando em choque para Sawyer, ela perguntou, como se precisasse de uma confirmação, "É um cãozinho?"

Agora que ela havia realmente visto o que era, ele parecia um pouco envergonhado. "É um cão de guarda, ele resmungou. "Ao menos vai ser, quando crescer." Ele olhou para baixo encarando os pés, desajeitadamente. "Para ajudar a protejer você... quando eu não estiver aqui."

Ela o observou por alguns segundos, sentindo algo dentro dela se partindo em pedaços. Engolindo em seco, ela se ajoelhou para que ele não pudesse ver suas lágrimas. Ela começou a mexer com o cãozinho. Ele bocejou e começou a morder de leve as mãos dela. Apesar dela saber que o silêncio dela poderia fazer com que ele ficasse zangado, ela não podia evitar. Ela estava com medo de tentar dizer alguma coisa acabasse perdendo as estribeiras.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se ajoelhou atrás dela, acariciou seus cabelos por um momento, e então puxou-a para seu abraço. Com os braços ao redor dela apertando-a pela costas, ele beijou sua têmpora. Ela se virou para ele, refugiando-se contra seu pescoço. Eles ficaram nesta posição por alguns minutos sem se mover ou falar. O cãozinho, sentindo-se ignorado e talvez ofendido, voltou a dormir.

Finalmente, ela sussurrou, "Obrigada."

Um olhar de pequena preocupação apareceu no rosto dela. "Quanto tempo..." ela começou hesitante. "Quanto tempo leva para um cachorro como esse... ficar adulto?"

"Não sei," ele respondeu, suavemente. "Algo em torno de um ano, eu acho."

Afastando-se, ela olhou para ele com seriedade. Ela realmente não queria dizer isso, mas sentia como se precisasse.

"Sawyer... muita coisa pode acontecer em um ano." Ela fez uma pausa, e continuou tristemente. "Daqui a um ano... Quem sabe? Eu posso estar..." ela parou, se esforçando para dizer as palavras. "Eu posso estar..."

"E, bem..." ele a interrompeu. "Suponho que teremos que arriscar então, hun?" Ele também não queria que ela terminasse a frase.

Ela deu a ele um sorriso triste. "Ok," ela respondeu agradecida.

Então, no empenho de evitar mais lágrimas, ela tentou um assunto mais ameno. "É um menino ou uma menina?" Ela perguntou, olhando para o cãozinho.

"Menino." Ele completou, "Eles são mais baratos."

Agora ela deu a ele um sorriso de verdade, divertindo-se com sempre pela tendência dele de dizer a ela quanto as coisas custavam.

"Qual o nome dele?" ela perguntou.

"Que tal Jack?" Ele olhou para ela com malícia.

"Não," ele respondeu com fimeza, ainda sorrindo.

"Está bem, então, escolha um nome."

Ela olhou para o cãozinho pensativa. "Eu nunca tive um cachorro. Meu melhor amigo tinha, enquanto... crescia. Ela se voltou de novo para Sawyer, quase encabulada. "O nome dele era Gus."

Ele levantou as mãos e as deixou cair sobre as pernas num gesto de aceitação. "Tem cara de Gus pra mim."

Eles sorriram, olhando nos olhos um do outro com certa intenção, como se eles estivessem dividindo algum tipo de segredo.

"Feliz Aniversário," Sawyer disse calmamente.

Apertando os lábios, ela acenou a cabeça levemente, agradecendo a ele sem palavras.

Ele continou. "Espero que você não pense que isso é tudo. O dia mal começou. Eu tenho muito mais na manga."

"É disso que eu tenho medo," ela disse, deixando transparecer uma expressão de espanto no rosto, mas estava apenas brincando.

De repente, como se estivesse obedecendo algum sinal que não só ele ouvia, o cãozinho abriu os olhos, levantou, deu alguns passos engraçadinhos, agachou-se e fez xixi. Então, voltou até o cobertor e voltou a se deitar.

Kate observou a poça ir se espalhando devagar, então olhou para Sawyer, com uma pergunta no olhar.

"É seu cachorro," ele disse, sorrindo para ela.

---

O resto da manhã foi gasto limpando iguais poças e montinhos, assim como salvando sapatos, mobília, fios elétricos dos dentes do cãozinho. Sawyer finalmente desistiu e ajudou, ao menos um pouco, porque ele diria que Kate estava perigosamente a ponto de ficar de saco cheio com ele. Nenhum dos dois sabia muito sobre cuidar de um cachorro, mas eles não tinham idéia de que podia ser tão exaustivo. Quando o cãozinho tirou uma soneca, eles ficaram aliviados e tentaram ao máximo ficar quietos para que ele não acordasse; então, quando ele acordou, eles o seguiram nervosos como pais novatos com uma criança que acabou de aprender a andar. Quando ele finalmente aprendeu a usar o jornal que havia sido deixado no chão para ele, ambos estavam tão orgulhosos como se ele tivesse ganhado em um show de cachorros.

Além do cãozinho, Sawyer tinha mais algumas surpresas para ela. Depois do almoço, ele largou uma pilha de revistas, folhinhas e catálogos na mesa em frente à ela.

Ela olhou para ele, confusa.

"Escolha suas próprias roupas," ele disse.

"Você conseguiu isso de um shopping?"

"Sim."

"Não consigo imaginar você em um shopping." ela disse pensativamente.

"É, bem, eu não faria isso por qualquer um," ele replicou sarcasticamente. "Eu preferia estar na ilha do que no 'The Gap' (loja de roupas) "

Ela sorriu. "Qual o limite do que posso gastar?"

"Peça o que precisar. E me faça um favor não me dizendo quanto vai custar."

"Você sabe... seria muito mais rápido ligar pedindo ao invés de pedir pelo correio," ela sugeriu.

"Eu estou um passo a sua frente, espertinha. Já fui até a companhia telefônica, mandei religar essa coisa. Deve voltar a funcionar a qualquer momento hoje. Feliz agora?"

"Você não vai se arrepender de ter mandado religar... é ridículo não ter um telefone."

"Não entendo que diferença pode fazer pra você... você não vai atender quando tocar. Entedeu? Seria muito suspeito se alguém descobrir que tem uma pessoa aqui comigo. "

"Eu sei disso," ela dissem revirando os olhos. "Eu não planejava fazer isso."

"Bom."

"Então talvez você devesse perguntar primeiro ao invés de começar a gritar comigo."

"Eu não estava gritando," ele disse com desdém.

Eles ficaram se olhando provocantes por alguns segundos, e Kate sentoi algo agitar-se dentro dela. Fazia alguns diasm afinal de contas.

"O cãozinho dormiu," ela murmurou.

"E?"

"E... você quer ir lá pra cima?" Ela levantou a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Menos de um minuto depois, eles estavam rolando na cama de Sawyer, despindo-se freneticamente envolvidos numa ininterrúpta névoa de beijos e respiração ofegante. Tirando seu sutiã, ele moveu-se para o lado e levou os lábios até os seios dela. Ela ficou em posição e então surpresa quando nada aconteceu. Ambos olharam para baixo, confusos, e Kate percebeu que havia esquecido de retirar a roupa íntima.

"Oh," ele disse dando uma risadinha.

Inclinando-se para engolfá-lo com mais beijos, ela pôs os dedos nos dois lados do elástico da calcinha e a retirou. Quando eles estavam prontos para tentar de novo, ela parou repentinamente.

"O que foi isso?"

"O quê?" ele disse impacientemente, beijando seus lábios e tentando fazer com que ela se deitasse com ele. Mas ela estava parada, ouvindo.

"Você não ouviu isso?"

Então ele ouviu também. Um baixo, lamentoso, uivo triste. Eles se olharam.

"Você só pode estar brincando," Sawyer disse.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, deixando a cabeça cair no peito dele. "Ele está com medo... provavelmente está achando que está sozinho."

"Ele vai voltar a dormir! Ele é um cachorro, por amor de Deus!"

Eles continuaram ouvindo por um segundo. Cada uivo ficava mais triste e lamentoso. Kate finalmente levantou, colocando de volta as roupas. "Este é o som mais triste que já ouvi na vida, Sawyer."

"Que diabos eu devo fazer com isto?" Ele perguntou indignado.

"Apenas espere," ela disse, rindo. "Eu volto em um minuto."

Mas ela não voltou. Depois de um tempo, ele desistiu. De qualquer forma, era tarde demais agora. Eles iam ter que recomeçar tudo de novo. Zangado, ele teve de se vestir e foi procurar por ela.

Ela estava sentanda no sofá da sala. Quando ele entrou, ela levou um dedo nos lábios, pedindo que ele ficasse em silêncio. O cãozinho estava deitado de costas, as quatro patas engraçadamente viradas de pro ar, a cabeça no colo dela. Enquanto ela acariava a barriguinha, os olhos dele ficavam pesados e começavam a se fechar.

Kate olhava para Sawyer interrogativamente, como se a perguntar "Você já viu alguma coisa tão fofa na vida?"

Bem, ele não tinha, mas ainda assim...

"É bom ver que alguém está tento alguma ação aqui," ele murmurou sarcástico.

Ela revirou os olhos para ele e voltou sua atenção novamente para o cachorro.

Irritado, ele saiu lá fora para ter certeza de que os fios do telefone ainda estavam no lugar para que este funcionasse quando o serviço estivesse reestabelecido. Ele estava começando a achar que as implicações desse presente seriam um pouco mais do que ele havia pensado.

---

Algumas horas depois, Kate estava sentanda no balcão da cozinha, marcando as páginas dos catálogos e esperando a àgua ferver no fogão perto dela. Ela deu uma nova olhada na panela e suspirou. Nem sinal de borbulhar ainda. Tudo nesse lugar era velho e demorava uma eternidade para funcionar.

Sawyer entrou e começou a lavar as mãos na pia. "Quem poderia imaginar que uma coisinha como aquela ia fazer cocô tantas vezes em um dia."

Sem tirar os olhos das páginas que olhava, ela sorriu. "Foi sua idéia," ela replicou cantarolando, em um tom de insulto.

"É," ele disse, parecendo aborrecido. "E eu tenho certeza que você vai me lembrar disso todos os dias."

Notando a panela de água no fogão, ele desligou o fogo. "Mas que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?"

Agora ela levantou a cabeça, olhando para ele como se ele fosse louco. "Estou fazendo macarrão."

"Não no seu aniversário, você não vai fazer."

"Sawyer..." ela disse, parecendo comovida.

"Planejei pedir alguma coisa. Assim que o maldito telefone voltar a funcionar."

"Realmente existem restaurantes que entregam aqui no meio do nada?"

"Como você pensa que eu sobrevivia antes de você vir parar aqui?" Segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, ele se inclinou e a beijou, recuando de modo implicante quando ela começou a se entregar ao beijo.

"Você lembra o que aconteceu na última vez que você estava sentada aí?" ele perguntou piscando para ela.

Ela fingiu pensar a respeito. "Eu lembro de beber muito whisky... mas tudo depois disso é embaçado."

Ele pareceu verdadeiramente magoado, e ela teve que rir. "Estou brincando, Sawyer. Claro que eu me lembro."

"É bom que lembre," ele disse ficando um pouco zangado. Para se vingar, ele se curvou e mordeu o pescoço dela, tão forte que até doeu um pouco. Apesar disso, ela não estava reclamando. Passando as pernas ao redor dele, ela o deixou continuar por um segundo e então levantou a cabeça dele até a sua, beijando-o profundamente. As mãos dele escorregaram por debaixo da blusa dela, e, seu corpo a traindo, começou a se mover devagar, num ritmo ondulado contra ele, mesmo que ambos ainda estivessem completamente vestidos. Desafivelando o jeans, ela se ergueu um pouco para que ele pudesse ajudá-la a retirá-lo.

Repentinamente, a cabeça de Kate bateu contra a porta do balcão e Sawyer mordeu o próprio lábio, ambos alarmados.

Bem à direita da cabeça de Kate, na parede, o telefone começou a tocar.

"Isto não está acontecendo," ela resmungou.

Ele começou a se moveu em direção ao telefone e ela segurou-o pelo braço. "Não atenda!"

"Eu não posso simplesmente deixar tocando!"

"Por que não? Você não teve telefone por meses... está realmente preocupado em perder uma ligação?"

Eles se olharam enquanto o telefone tocava alto e insistente, quase parecia que tocava mais alto a cada segundo, mesmo que isso fosse impossível.

Finalemente, Sawyer não podia mais aguentar. Ele pegou o fone. "Alô!" ele disse, em um tom que mais parecia de reclamação do que de saudação.

Ela o observava de perto, seus olhos eram de aborrecimento. "Sim... estava desligado." Ele pausou. "Talvez porque eu não queria receber sua maldita ligação!"

Kate suspirou alto, tentando fazer com que ele se apressasse. Colocando a mão no fone, ele murmurou. "É minha tia Meg. Eu tenho que falar com ela... se eu não falar ela pode vir até aqui me procurar. Ela é uma vadia louca." Ele disse a última frase quase orgulhoso, e Kate pensou que ele podia talvez ter afeição pela tia.

"Não pode pedir pra ela ligar depois?" ela quase choromingava.

"O quê?" Sawyer perguntou, tirando a mão do fone e se afastando dela. "Eu nunca peguei emprestado seu carrinho de neve... de que diabos você está falando! "

Frustrada, Kate desceu do balcão e saiu pela porta.

"Onde você está indo?" Sawyer assoviou para ela.

"Tomar um banho," ela disse de maneira acusadora. "De preferência um bem frio."

Ele pareceu arrependido, mas então ficou distraído de novo. "Sim... eu ainda estou aqui," ele disse ao telefone.

Então, enquanto subia as escadas, ela teve de rir quando ouviu ele dizer, "Você perdeu a porcaria da sua cabeça, tia Meg... eu nem mesmo gosto de Barry Manilow!"

Depois que eles receberam a pizza à noitinha e terem comido o quanto quizeram, Kate sugeriu que eles caminhassem até p lago com o cãozinho.

No entanto, Sawyer já tinha outros planos, que ele lembrou ao olhar para o relógio. E o cãozinho não estava incluído.

"Ele vai estar bem aqui. Provavelmente não vai nem acordar enquanto estivermos fora... ele vai ficar apagado a noite toda," ele tentou converce-la.

"Onde vamos?" ela perguntou, mistificada.

"Não posso dizer," ele respondeu com um brilho nos olhos.

"Bem, ao menos me diga para que eu possa me vestir apropriadamente." Ela olhou sarcástica para o vestido que havia colocado após o banho.

"Sardenta, à menos que você tenha uma máquina do tempo, você nunca vai estar vestida apropriadamente quando estiver usando essa coisa." Ele sorriu para ela. "Não importa... não vamos chamar a atenção para onde vamos."

"E onde isso vai ser?"

"Você não vai conseguir arrancar isso de mim tão fácil." Ele beijou-lhe a testa. "Ponha seus sapatos."

Depois de checarem que o cãozinho estava dormindo no cobertor no banheiro, eles saíram na varanda. Sawyer trancou a porta atrás deles, então pegou o braço dela e a guiou até a caminhonete.

Depois de dar uma olhada mecânica de ambos os veículos já que ambos estavam fora de circulação, ele descobriu que já que a transmissão estava dentro do carro, a caminhonete seria mais fácil de consertar. Ele não gostava que outra pessoa consertasse, porque ele sempre gostou de mexer ele mesmo. Mas ele era muito pão duro pra consertar ambos os automóveis, então ele optou pela caminhonete. Além disso, ele tinha boas memórias relacionadas à ele. Se não fosse por aquela porcaria começar a funcionar naquele momento, ele talvez nunca tivesse achado Kate e a trazido de volta.

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e esperou que ela entrasse. Ela olhou para ele nervosa.

"Você tem certeza disso? Não parece muito seguro."

"Não vamos muito longe. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Olhando para ele por mais alguns segundos, ela tentou confiar nele. Ela suspirou e subiu até o banco. "Espero que você esteja certo."

Ele sentou ao seu lado, dando a partida na caminhonete dando ré, então fez a volta e ganhou a saída. Quando foi para a estrada, dobrou à direita.

Kate estava preocupada e quieta mais do que de costume. Havia muitas coisas que podiam sair errado naquela situação. As possibilidades passavam pela mente dela... podia haver um acidente... a caminhonete podia quebrar de novo... eles podiam ser pegos por um policial... alguém poderia vê-la e reconhecê-la... ela não podia parar de pensar. Além da noite que ela tinha ido para a parada de caminhão, perturbada pela culpa e desespero, esta era a primeira vez que ela deixava a propriedade de Sawyer. Ela não tinha percebido até agora como ela se sentia segura lá. Quanto mais a caminhonete se afastava, mais tensa ela ficava.

Quando passaram pela casa de Greg, escura e vazia agora que ele tinha ido visitar a tia, ela ficou momentaneamente distraída. Ela chegou mais perto da janela para ver o que parecia um carrocel quebrado... sem os cavalos? Mas que diabos? Ela se virou para Sawyer, confusa.

"Greg não trabalha em um parque de diversões por acaso, não é?"

"Não, Sawyer respondeu com divertido desdém. "Por quê?" Ele deu uma olhada para ela.

"Esquece," ela disse, parecendo perturbada. "Apenas continue dirigindo."

---

Um minuto ou mais depois, ele virou à esquerda e começaram a subir. A estrada estendia-se ao lado da montanha, e às vezes se tornava quase vertical. A caminhonete seguia, devagar agora, fazendo cada curva com cuidado ao longo que o caminho à frente deles ficava cada vez mais íngreme.

Eventualmente, a estrada estava cheia de pedregulhos, então, só um rastro escuro com capim crescendo no meio. Eles continuavam subindo. Kate se agarrou com um braço na porta e outro contra o acento do banco para não ficar batendo no teto enquanto eles pulavam dentro dos sulcos fundos da estrada.

"Tem certeza de que sabe para onde estamos indo? Porque eu não acho que seja o caminho certo, Sawyer."

Ele sorriu, sem responder à ela.

Ele finalmente parou em frente à um monte de àrvores secas. "Fim da linha," ele disse, virando-se para ela. "Temos que andar daqui. Não é muito longe."

"Como você sabe que não há ninguém lá?" Ela perguntou com cautela, sem muita vontade de sair do carro.

"Não tem. Confie em mim. Eu provavelmente sou a única pessoa que ainda vem aqui."

"Eu posso ver porquê." ela murmurou enquanto ele saiu e fez a volta até sua porta. Abrindo-a, ela desceu e o deixou guiá-la por um estreito caminho que ela não havia antes notado. Eles caminharam por uma área arborizada, Sawyer iluminava o caminho com uma lanterna. Ela notou que ele também carregava um cobertor que ele devia ter pego de trás da caminhonete.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, o arvoredo deu lugar à uma vegetação mais rochosa. Ele desceu até a beira e voltou para ajudá-la a descer. Finalmente levantando a cabeça e dando uma olhada, ela quase ficou sem ar.

O lago era visível daquela distância, vislumbrando a luz da lua. E então o que parecia outro lago, e um rio, ao lado deste. Na direção oposta, no outro lado da mata fechada e das montanhas, notavam-se um feixe de luzes.

"Aquilo é a cidade?" ela susurrou. "Parece tão pequena daqui."

"É pequena," ele disse. "Cinco mil habitantes. Mas parece ainda menor daqui de cima."

Ele ligou a lanterna e deu uma olhada no relógio, a terceira vez que ele tinha feito isso desde que eles tinham entrado na caminhonete.

"Por que você fica fazendo isso?" ela perguntou com curiosidade. "Você tem um compromisso em algum lugar?"

Ele sentou em uma pedra que formava um banco natural. "Sente-se, ele disse, segurando seus braços.

Ela sentou ao lado dele, tremendo de frio com o fino vestido. O ar estava mais frio lá em cima. Ela amontou-se contra ele, tão próximo quanto ela pôde chegar. Ele pegou o cobertor de trás dela o largou em volta de seus ombros e então puxou-a mais pra perto.

"Então era pra isso que o cobertor ia servir," ela disse sorrindo. "Que bom que você pensou nisso."

"Na verdade, eu não pensei. É o cobertor em que eu trouxe o cachorro... só lembrando que foi nele. Se você sentir algum cheiro estranho, você sabe por quê. "

Ela se afastou um poco e olhou para ele atentamente, tentando saber se ele estava brincando ou não. Ela achou que ele estava.

Tentando esconder um sorriso, ele olhou para o relógio de novo.

"Você está começando a me assustar um pouco." ela disse a ele.

"Só esperando pelo resto do seu presente de aniversário, só isso."

Ela suspirou, desistindo de conseguir qualquer informação dele. Seria mais simples só esperar para ver sobre o que tudo aquilo se tratava. Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo um pouco de sono. Tinha sido um longo dia. E eles ainda não haviam terminando o que haviam começado.

De repente, estrondo ensurdecedor a fez pular. Ela levantou a cabeça, e viu, bem à frente deles e bem acima das luzes da cidade, uma chuva de luzes. O entrondo foi rapidamente seguido de um segundo, este virando em duas estrelas.

Fogos de artifício.

Ela olhou para Sawyer, maravilhada, sem ao menos conseguir falar por um segundo. "Como você fez isso?"

"O quê?" ele perguntou, sorrindo. "Você não acha que merece?"

Ela continuou a olhar para ele em choque.

Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo um pouco encabulado. "É que por acaso seu aniversário caiu no mesmo dia do bicentenário da cidade." As últimas palavras foram ditas quase que com desprezo, como se a idéia de uma comemoração municipal fosse algo que ele realmente não queria se aprofundar. "Eu ví um folheto na cidade esta manhã sobre uns fogos de artifício hoje à noite... achei que poderíamos ver daqui."

A pequeno sorrindo de satisfação transpareceu no rosto dele. "Você está mesmo colocando a sua reputação de 'mau- caráter' em perigo... você sabe disso, certo?

"É, bem... me dê alguns dias. Eu tenho certeza que farei alguma coisa estúpida o suficiênte para fazer com que você esqueça disso."

Ela acenou a cabeça, quase rindo. Provavelmente era verdade.

Ambos voltaram os olhos para a cidade lá em baixo, assistindo depois de cada estrondo as cores brilhantes que surgiam, chiando e estalando na sua máxima glória, então lentamente desmanchando-se em fumaça.

"É tão estranho ver fogos em outubro," Kate disse calmamente. "Eu não lembro de ter visto um espetáculo desses desde que eu era criança. Eu e meu melhor amigo costumávamos ir escondido até o centro onde haviam uns no 4 de julho."

"O mesmo amigo que tinha o cachorro?" Sawyer perguntou.

"Sim."

"Qual o nome dela?"

Ela não respondeu por um segundo. "Não era uma garota." A expressão dela revelava alguma relutância, mas ela disse calmamente, "O nome dele era Tom."

Notando sua hesitação, mas sem entender a razão, ele perguntou, "Vocês dois tiveram algum tipo de 'quedinha?' Um desse tipos 'cara-especial-da-escola'?"

Noticing her hesitation, but misinterpreting the reason, he asked, "You two have some sort of fallin' out? One of those after-school-special type things?"

"Não," ela disse, olhando para os fogos de artifício. "Não exatamente."

"Então porque você não mantém contato com ele agora?"

Ele viu a dor cintilar nos olhos dela imediatamente, e ela mordeu o lábio para não ceder à ela. Olhando diretamente para ele, ela respirou fundo e então disse simplesmente, "Ele está morto."

Ele a observou atentamente assim que ela se voltou novamente para a vista. "Sinto muito ouvir isso, ele disse, intrigado. "O que aconteceu?" Ele sabia que não devia perguntar, e ela provavelmente não diria, mas ele precisava tentar.

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo. "Esta noite não," ela disse cansadamente.

"Eu já ouví isso antes, querida. Parece que nunca vai haver a noite certa, não é?"

"Desculpe," ela susurrou. Agora ela estava olhando para o lago, atormentada, sem mais prestar atenção aos fogos.

Ele se sentiu péssimo. Era a porcaria do aniversário dela, afinal de contas. Por que ele não podia simplesmente deixá-la quieta?

"Não se preocupe," ele murmurou. "Acho que não posso falar nada, né? Também não deixei você saber o que queria na outra noite." Ele pausou. "Queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Queria poder te dar mais." Mais dele mesmo, era o que ele queria dizer. Ela sabia disso, instintivamente, porque ela sentia a mesma coisa.

Olhando para ele, ela sorriu com tristeza. "Eu vou ficar com o que você me der."

Ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos, sentindo-se mergulhar neles. "É... eu também."

E por agora, aquilo podia ser o suficiente. Ao menos por esta noite, parecia ser o suficiente.

Saindo de cima da pedra, Sawyer se moveu até o chão perto dos pés de Kate. Ela o observava com curiosidade. Ele ergueu o calcanhar dela e começou a beijá-los delicadamente, depois de alguns segundos indo para o outro.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, quase rindo. Dava cócegas, mas também era incacreditávelmente bom.

Lentamente, os beijos deles foram subindo um pouco mais, divergindo entre um lado e outro. O coração dela começou a acelerar um pouco, e continuava subindo ao passo que ele já alcançava os joelhos dela.

"Sawyer..." ela disse advertindo-o, mas sem muita força. "Aqui não."

Ele sorriu para ela com malicia. "Por que não?"

"Pode ter alguém por perto."

Agora ele estava um pouco além dos joelhos no espaço que compreendia o interior de suas pernas, ainda alternando entre um lado e outro. Ela engoliu, tentando ao máximo se conter.

"Você é a aniversariante... se quer ir embora, é só dizer." ele agora estava na metade do caminho entre os joelhos e a cintura dele, levantando o vestido enquanto progredia.

A respiração dela começava a vacilar, ela sussurrou, como se estivesse pensando alto, "Pensando bem, eu sempre achei que é falta de educação recusar um presente."

"Com certeza é," ele disse sorrindo. Piscando para ela, ele já tinha o fundo a parte de dentro do vestido dela sobre a própria cabeça.

Gemendo suavemente, ela deixou-se cair para trás na pedra, fechando os olhos. Os fogos de artifício haviam cessado, mas Kate nem notou.

Ela estava preocupada com uma explosão completamente diferente.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21** _– Traduzido por Ana_

Era apenas dez da manhã, mas Kate já estava suspeitando que seria um daqueles dias. Não seria difícil de prever mesmo sem evidência, conhecendo-o do jeito que ela agora conhecia. Mas já haviam pistas. Por exemplo, quando ela se levantou as 9:30 e ficou se mexendo do lado dele da cama atrás dos sapatos, ele suspirou e se virou mal-humorado - o tipo de reação feita especialmente para dar a entender que ela o havia acordado e que deveria se sentir culpada por isso. Ela balançou a cabeça e tentou não dizer nada rude.

Depois, quando estava tomando café e pesquisando o último catálogo, ela ouviu, vindo do banheiro de cima, bem acima de sua cabeça, um resmungo alto, "filho-da-mãe!" Provavelmente não era nada além de um aborrecimento menor - ele teve que enrolar o tubo da pasta de dentes pra extrair alguma, ou substituir o rolo de papel higiênico - alguma coisa assim. Mas, deu para confirmar suas expectativas sobre que tipo de humor ele iria ter essa manhã.

Ontem, ele tinha estado tão incomumente cavalheiresco para seu aniversário que ela tinha ficado abismada.

Hoje, é claro, ele ia ter que disfarçar essa escorregadela, revertendo a fórmula. Ela quase sorriu. Ele era tão previsível

Decidindo tirar vantagem da situação a fim de fazer uma coisa que ela estava querendo fazer por um bom tempo, ela começou os preparativos. Melhor acabar logo com isso quando ele já está de mau-humor, do que estragar quando estiver com bom-humor, ela pensou. Quando Sawyer finalmente apareceu na porta da cozinha, ela já estava pronta com tesouras, uma toalha, um pente e uma bacia de água. Ele parou, olhando para cada objeto de cada vez, e daí olhou para ela.

"O que diabos você pensa que vai fazer com isso?"

"Você pode não ter reparado, mas não estamos mais vivendo na ilha, Sawyer. Não tem desculpa pra você ficar parecendo o homem das cavernas. Você tá precisando de um corte de cabelo há semanas... Eu nem sei como você tá aguentando isso."

"Eu cortei no aeroporto, assim que cheguei."

"Não cortou, não!" disse ela rindo.

"Tudo bem, então talvez eu tenha decidido que gosto dele comprido." replicou ele, aborrecido por não poder enganá-la.

"Está certo. Mas existe comprido, e existe comprido Michael-Bolton. E você já está no limite, amigo." Ela apontou para uma cadeira que tinha puxado para ele. "Senta." disse firmemente.

Foi o lance Michael Bolton que o venceu, como ela tinha imaginado Ele se jogou na cadeira, com um suspiro irritado. Ela arrumou a toalhe em volta dele.

"Dá pra apressar isso?"

"Por que? Tem grandes planos pra hoje?"

"Posso ter," ele falou zangado.

Ela balançou a cabeça vagarosamente, molhando o pente. "Eu devia saber que você faria isso. Você acha que é possivel que você tenha alguma versão masculina de TPM?"

"É o que isso quer dizer?"

"Você estava tão doce e preocupado ontem... tudo que fez por mim... todos os presentes, e show de fogos de artifício... E daí você dorme por algumas horas e é como se nada disso tivesse acontecido."

"É, bem... aniversários só acontecem uma vez por ano," ele resmungou.

"Sorte sua," disse ela passando o pente pelo cabelo dele. "Ou então, você teria que agir como um ser humano mais frequentemente."

Ele revirou os olhos ligeiramente. "O que quer que eu diga, Sardenta? Acho que não fui feito pra as manhãs."

"Isto está subentendido," disse ela com uma risada, ela se inclinou até a altura dele para ver se tinha separado o cabelo direito. Seus olhos se encontraram e a expressão dele suavizou um pouco. Ele parecia que estava tentando não sorrir.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele olhou para os catálogos. "Já encomendou as coisas?"

"Ainda não. Não fiz as escolhas finais." Ela fez a primeira tentativa de corte.

"Marquei algumas páginas pra você na seção de lingerie," ele disse com uma piscadela.

"Eu reparei," disse ela secamente. "Obrigada pela sugestão."

"Ei, estou pagando por aquelas coisa... eu deveria pelo menos poder votar na escolha das roupas de baixo."

"Isso é verdade," ela concordou. "Não é todo cara que deixa sua namorada comprar um guarda-roupa inteiro de uma só vez."

"Sua o quê?" perguntou Sawyer, com um sorriso dissimulado no rosto.

Ruborizando quase na hora, Kate fingiu que precisava molhar o pente de novo. Ela evitou seus olhos, olhando para a bacia com um sorriso curto e embaraçado. Ele a observou, se divertindo com o desconforto dela.

Finalmente, ela voltou os olhos para ele. "Seja lá como você chame isso."

Ele continuou encarando ela, divertido. Circulando para trás dele onde ele não poderia vê-la ela fez mais um cortes decisivos no cabelo, sem se preocupar em ser cuidadosa dessa vez.

"E se eu não quiser chamar de nada?" ele perguntou, de uma maneira lenta e preguiçosa.

"Ótimo," ela respondeu, tentando soar casual. "Não faz diferença pra mim."

"Sério?"

"Pra falar a verdade, sim. Não sou dessas garotas que te pedem pra definir a relação ou que perguntam pra onde está indo ou em que pé as coisas estão. Eu não podia ligar menos para isso. Eu evito pensar no futuro de qualquer maneira." ela sacudiu os ombros indiferentemente. "No que me concerne, ele não existe."

Ele ficou quieto por um segundo. Não conseguia se decidir se ela estava falando a verdade ou se isto era alguma droga de psicologia-reversa, só para enrolar ele exatamente no tipo de conversa que ela tinha acabado de afirmar que não queria ter. E das duas, qual era a mais possibilidade mais perturbadora? Se ela estivesse falando sério, então ele, para sua surpresa, ficaria um pouco magoado. E se não estivesse... será que ela só estava brincando com ele?

"Além do mais," ela continuou quando ele não respondeu. "Se alguém tivese me dito logo depois que nos conhecemos que eu ia acabar dormindo com você, eu teria rido na cara dele. Então, provavelmente é melhor a gente não examinar as coisas muito de perto."

"Oh, por favor ," disse ele sarcasticamente. "Você acha mesmo que estava enganando alguém? Todo mundo na maldita ilha sabia que você me queria. Escutava as pessoas fofocando sobre isso o tempo todo."

"O que? Isso é uma mentira deslavada!"

Foi quando ela percebeu que ele estava brincando.

"Presta atenção, Sawyer... sou que estou com a tesoura aqui, lembra?"

Ele olhou para o chão, rindo. "Tudo bem, talvez nem todo mundo tenha notado, mas, pode apostar que eu notei. Você pode ter pensado que estava sendo toda pudica nessa estória toda... mas você acha mesmo que ia ser coincidência que não importasse onde eu pudesse estar, você aparecia ali, do nada?"

"Eu achava que você podia estar precisando de um amigo, considerando o quanto todos os outros te odiavam. Fica parado." Ela acrescentou, cortando mais um pouco de trás.

"Um amigo, huh? E o que foi aquele beijo, então?"

"Aquilo foi diferente. Eu estava apenas tentando fazer a coisa certa," ela respondeu defensivamente.

"A coisa certa," ele repetiu com deboche. "Você sempre usa sua língua quando faz a coisa certa?"

Ela parou, suspirando. "Existe alguma maneira da gente fazer isso sem falar?"

"Acho que não, né?" Ele olhou para ela. "Mas, se você não estiver a fim, ficarei feliz em continuar alguma outra hora..." ele começou a se levantar da cadeira, mas ela o puxou de volta.

"Não, agora é tarde, tenho que terminar."

Ele trincou os dentes em impaciência. "Quanto tempo mais?" exigiu saber.

"Eu não sei, " disse ela exasperada. "Se você calasse a boca e ficasse quieto eu podia acabar isso muito mais rápido."

Por um minuto ele tentou, mas começou a se contorcer de novo. Quando ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente para a esquerda, a tesoura fez um pequenino corte no alto de sua orelha. Sibilando numa dor raivosa, ele levantou a mão pouco antes dela ter tempo de afastar a tesoura.

"Que droga, Kate!" disse ele, alto.

Ela tentou afastar a mão dele, preocupada. "Deixa eu ver."

Ela examinou o pequenino corte por um segundo e virou os olhos. "Não está nem sangrando, Sawyer... parece feito por uma folha de papel. Dá pra você não me matar do coração da próxima vez?"

Ele se levantou, olhando para ela.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Pegar gelo." Ele abriu o geladeira e voltou a olhar para ela. "Algum problema com isso?"

Ela fez o máximo para não zombar dele por bancar o bebê. "Vai em frente."

Depois de embrulhar alguns cubos de gelo num pano de prato, ele voltou a sentar, segurando a trouxinha na orelha. Eles se encararam sem falar por alguns segundos.

Apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e repousando o queixo na palma da mão, Kate disse pensativa, "Já reparou que você nunca me chama de Kate, a não ser quando grita comigo?"

"Isso não é verdade", disse ele com desprezo.

"É sim!" insistiu ela. "Você nunca diz meu verdadeiro nome a menos que esteja zangado com alguma coisa!"

"Você só está inventando isso pra me provocar."

"Tudo bem, então. Se não é verdade, vamos lá, tenta. Diga alguma coisa legal usando o nome 'Kate'."

"Pra falar a verdade, eu não tô com vontade de dizer nada legal sobre você neste momento." continuando a olhar para ela.

"Tá vendo?" perguntou ela, rindo. "Você não consegue." Ela deu uma pausa, apertando os olhos e o observando como se ele fôsse um espécime de um laboratório. "E acho que sei porquê."

"Ah, isso vai ser ótimo."

"É uma maneira de você me manter a distância, emocionalmente. Por que usar meu nome real seria íntimo demais, então... em vez disso, você usa todos esses apelidos."

Ele olhou para ela, um pouco enervado. A melhor coisa a fazer em situações como essas era virar a mesa contra ela, decidiu ele.

"Se você quer falar sobre se distanciar das pessoas, querida, então talvez não seja eu que devesse ser analisado aqui. A menos que você ache que eu não saber porcaria nenhuma do seu passado vai nos deixar mais próximos."

Ela sorriu bem levemente e olhou para a mesa, concedendo nesse ponto. Ela tinha deixado essa sair de suas mãos.

"É, bem..." disse ela num tom resignado. "Acho que essa é a razão por estarmos juntos." Ela levantou os olhos rapidamente. "Ou, seja lá como você queira chamar," repetiu ela pela segunda vez no dia.

Eles ficaram quietos por um minuto. A verdade era que ambos se aperceberam de um triste fato. A despeito de estarem fisicamente íntimos, eles não estavam realmente mais próximos do que tinham estado na ilha. Mesmo vivendo em condições tão próximas e não tendo barreiras sexuais, eles ainda eram incapazes de ter qualquer tipo de conversa significativa e sincera, por ainda sentirem a necessidade de se resguardarem tanto. Eles podiam flertar, brigar e discutir trivialidades, mas o essencial ainda estava fora de cogitação.

E o mais deprimente era que talvez sempre fosse desse jeito. Se eles não tinham progredido nada além disso em todo esse tempo, juntos nessa casa, então quanto mais ia levar? Estariam destinados a sempre compartilhar uma profunda conexão, da qual seriam incapazes de falar, mesmo um com o outro? Afinal, eles se diziam mais com o olhar do que jamais faziam com palavras. Não teria algo desnatural nisso?

"Posso terminar agora?" ela finalmente perguntou. "Ou será que ainda está com muita dor?

Ele baixou o amarrado de gelo, olhando para ela meio murcho, "Então, acaba logo."

Ela recomeçou com o corte, agora aparando a frente.

Numa tentativa de mudar de assunto, Kate perguntou casualmente, "Então... sua tia que ligou ontem... é aquela com quem você morou quando criança? Depois... do que aconteceu?"

"Às vezes," disse ele numa voz baixa.

"Às vezes?" ela perguntou confusa.

"Às vezes eu ficava com ela e eu tio, às vezes ficava com outras pessoas. Eu fui mandado pra um monte de lugar, por aí. Ninguém me queria por muito tempo."

Ela penteou o cabelo para frente para para acertar. "Deve ter sido terrível," disse ela suavemente.

"Não preciso que você tenha pena de mim." resmungou ele.

"Não, você faz isso muito bem sozinho." ela replicou, como um suspiro. Depois ela parou, fechando os olhos brevemente. "Desculpe."

Ele balançou a cabeça um pouco. "Quem, exatamente, tá com TPM, agora?"

Ela sorriu. "Bem, pelo menos eu posso realmente usar isso como desculpa. Você não."

Ela picotou o lado direito da franja. Ele parecia estar tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa que não lhe ocorria. De repente, ele lembrou.

"Cadê o cachorro?" ele perguntou, procurando em volta.

"Lá fora," disse Kate distraidamente, tentando acertar as pontas do que ela acabara de cortar.

Ele deu um arranco para trás, espantado. " O quê!

"Droga, Sawyer! Quer perder um olho?"

"Como assim, lá fora?

"Ele queria sair... Foi até a porta e começou a arranhá-la. Então deixei ele sair." disse ela, como se fôsse tão óbvio que não precisasse de uma explicação tão detalhada.

Sawyer continuou a olhar para ela, inexpressivamente, em choque.

"Não era pra fazer isso?" perguntou ela.

"Ele nem tem uma coleira... ou uma correia . O jardim não tem cerca e ele não sabe onde está..." Ele alistou, olhando como se ela fôsse uma retardada.

Ela suspirou. "Eu te disse que nunca tive um cachorro antes. Eu não sei com que você tá tão zangado, provavelmente ele está lá fora."

Sem responder, Sawyer destrancou irritadamente a porta dos fundos e saiu, deixando-a aberta. Ele circulou a casa e voltou para dentro.

"Nem sinal," disse ele, abrindo a porta de tela.

"Eu vou lá pra fora ajudar a procurar," disse ela, pisando para fora do umbral.

Ele não tentou impedi-la, mesmo sendo dia alto lá fora. Era culpa dela, afinal.

Ele checou em volta da casa, o barracão, o bosque, o caminho para o lago, embaixo do carro e do caminhão... mas sem nenhuma sorte. Era como se ele tivesse desaparecido em pleno ar.

"Setenta e cinco dólares," resmungou Sawyer amargamente.

Kate olhou para ele, confusa, com uma dúvida no olhar.

"Foi quanto ele custou," ele explicou. "Setenta e cinco dólares pelo ralo."

Ela pareceu absolutamente enojada. "É com isso que você está preocupado agora? Com o dinheiro?"

"Não foi você que pagou por ele," ele replicou.

"Não dá pra acreditar," disse ela, balançando a cabeça.

Eles continuaram a procurar por alguns minutos.

"Tente chamar 'Gus' ," sugeriu Kate. "Eu não quero correr o risco de alguém escutar minha voz, mas você pode."

Ele hesitou, parecendo envergonhado. "Ele não sabe que tem um nome. Só ganhou ontem."

"Oh, meu Deus," ela disse espantada.

" O quê?" disse ele na defensiva.

"Você não consegue nem chamar o cachorro pelo nome verdadeiro! Qual é o seu problema?"

"Ah, você tá tentando me culpar por isto? Quem foi estúpido o bastante para deixar um filhote de oito semanas de idade ir pra fora, no meio do nada?"

Agora ela pareceu realmente magoada. "Você tá certo. Foi minha culpa." Ela se afastou dele.

Ele logo se sentiu péssimo. "Olha," disse ele, respirando fundo, "Vou dirigir pela estrada um pouco... ele muito provavelmente tomou a direção pela qual eu trouxe ele. Os cachorros não tem um tipo de radar ou alguma coisa assim para achar seu caminho pra casa? Talvez ele só sinta falta da mãe."

Ela concordou vagarosamente.

Caminhando atrás dela, ele pôs as mãos em seus ombros. Ela se apoiou nele por um pouco e olhou para a casa.

"Se não encontrarmos, eu te arranjo outro," disse tristemente.

Ela sorriu um pouco. "Eu não quero outro."

Subitamente, quase como em resposta a estas palavras, uma potente voz de mulher soou, surpreendendo os dois.

"Perdeu alguma coisa, James?"

Eles se viraram em direção ao som, Kate imediatamente lutando contra o impulso de correr. Caminhando até eles, com o filhote debaixo de um dos braços, estava uma larga e aquadradada mulher com cabelos grisalhos e um rosto de expressão severa e sem frescuras. Ela se moveu como um sargento de recrutas. "Achei isso lá na estrada, tentando arrumar uma carona."

Sawyer colocou a mão atrás do cotovelo de Kate, para estabiliza-la e sussurrou com medo,

"E a droga da minha tia."

Kate engoliu em seco, nervosamente. Como essas coisas continuavam acontecendo apesar de todas as precauções?

"Bem?" a mulher exigiu, enquanto se aproximava deles. "Sim ou não?"

"Sim," disse Sawyer, seco, pegando o cachorro. "Obrigado." Ele deu uma pausa. "Posso perguntar o que te traz aqui, Tia Meg?" ele tentou não parecer aborrecido ou alarmado.

"Tenho uma entrega em Memphis amanhã... Eu te contei no telefone ontem que ia dar uma parada pra devolver os discos do Manilow."

" E eu te disse que não eram meus," disse ele entre os dentes.

"Ah," disse ela, completamente indiferente. "Bem, você pode muito bem ficar com eles... Pessoalmente eu não aguento o dragão. Não tem nada mais triste do que um homem feio cantando sobre o amor." Ela continuou. "Estacionei minha carroça na sua frente... os filhos da mãe podem dar a volta nele." Ela olhou para Sawyer mais atentamente. "O que diabos tem de errado com seu cabelo, garoto?"

"Eu estava no meio de um corte de cabelo... e ainda não tinha acabado," ele explicou na defensiva.

"Eu acho que não," ela concordou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Ela então voltou a atenção para Kate, a examinando de perto. "Quem é essa?" perguntou ela sem cerimônia.

"Essa é minha, uh... minha..." gaguejou ele, sem saber o que dizer.

"Namorada dele," completou Kate, lhe estendendo a mão e dando uma olhadela para Sawyer, se deleitando com o desconforto dele com o termo, apesar de sua situação precária. "Sally" ela acrescentou.

Greg já a havia confundido com Sally, então ela poderia muito bem usar o nome de novo.

"Sally, hem?" disse a mulher. Ela a examinou com astúcia por alguns segundos. "Você parece mais como uma Kate pra mim."

Kate e Sawyer se entreolharam rapidamente, em choque.

"Pelo menos é o que o FBI parece pensar," continuou ela, quase para si mesma. "Cristo, todo poderoso, olhe esse rosto." Ela agarrou o queixo de Kate em sua mão e levantou seu rosto, beliscando suas bochechas levemente. "Se eu tivesse um rosto assim, provavelmente poderia escapar de um crime, também." Ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo um barulho com a língua.

Depois ela lançou um olhar acusador a Sawyer. "O que diabos ela tá fazendo aqui fora, imbecil? Está esperando que alguém passe e a reconheça? Palavra de honra..." ela resmungou exasperada. "Volte pra casa," disse firmemente, empurrando Kate na direção da porta da cozinha. "Anda logo...agiliza!"

Kate começou a andar, lançando um olhar desesperançado por cima do ombro para Sawyer. Quando essa mulher dizia pra agilizar, parecia que nada podia ser feito a não ser agilizar.

Tia Meg se virou para Sawyer, também, olhando-o desgostosa. "Homens", falou, quase cuspindo.

Sawyer observou as duas indo para dentro, se sentindo miserável. De repente foi distraído por uma umidade morna se espalhando em sua camisa. Ele olhou para o cachorro.

Gus balançou o rabo ligeiramente, talvez se desculpando.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22** _- Traduzido por Nicilion_ _(Enia)  
_  
Quando o Sawyer entrou na cozinha, encontrou a sua tia a mexer nos armários, examinando o seu conteúdo. Ela parecia estar a fazer um inventário, murmurando para ela. Kate estava ao lado, parecendo ansiosa e incerta. Ela levantou as suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente para ele, assim que este passou pela porta, mas nesse preciso momento, Meg voltou-se e anunciou em voz alta, "Bem, é bom ver que existe comida nesta casa, finalmente." Ela olhou para a Kate. "Isto é obra tua?"  
Ela abriu a boca, insegura da resposta, mas o Sawyer respondeu por ela.

"Sim," disse ele enquanto pousava o cachorrinho no chão. " Ela escreve as listas das compras."

Meg voltou-se para ele. "Perguntei-te alguma coisa?"

Depois, reparando na mancha molhada, ela gargalhou com alegria. "Tens xixi de cão na camiseta, James."

"Obrigado", respondeu ele, chateado.

Grata pela distracção, Kate moveu-se para a pia. Abriu uma torneira, encheu a esponja de água e depois torceu-a. Sawyer tirou a sua camiseta suja e dirigiu-se até Kate, que no mesmo instante passou a esponja no peito dele, para limpar a sujidade que tinha passado através do tecido. Eles fizeram isto naturalmente, sem palavras, tão normalmente como se tivesse sido ensaiado.

Reparando que Meg, estava observando com interesse, Kate ficou envergonhada. Pousou a esponja na pia e tirou a camiseta dele. "Vou-te buscar outra." Evitando os olhos da outra mulher, ela saiu da cozinha.

Meg olhou para o Sawyer intensamente. "Útil para uma fugitiva, não é?"

"Estás a po-la nervosa," disse ele acusando-a, mas num baixo tom de voz para que Kate não o pudesse ouvir.

"Querido, eu penso que ela tem mais com que se sentir nervosa, eu teria se fosse ela. Tens ideia do valor da recompensa por denunciá-la? Mas aqui estão vocês a passear no quintal em pleno dia, sem a menor das precauções."

"Nós estávamos á procura do cão," disse ele defensivamente. " Ela praticamente nunca sai de casa durante o dia…eu sei o quão perigoso isso é!

"Ainda bem," respondeu Meg. "Fico feliz por saber que tu não te tornaste num perfeito idiota.

Apesar de ser difícil de ter a certeza, tendo tu um cabelo como esse. Anda cá e deixa-me acabar isso, para que não tenha que olhar mais para ele." Ela moveu-se vivamente para a mesa.

Ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, relutante.

"Senta-te." disse ela apontando para a cadeira. E, pela segunda vez naquele dia, ele deu por si, a obedecer ás ordens de alguém que não ele. Ele sentou-se na cadeira, irritado, e arrancou a toalha que tinha a volta do seu pescoço enquanto a Kate voltava a entrar na cozinha.

"Oh..." disse ela hesitante, para a tia Meg. "Eu posso fazer isso."

"Não te preocupes com isto," disse Meg, levantando as tesouras. "Eu termino-o."

"Okay," disse Kate com uma voz dócil, estendendo a Sawyer uma camiseta. "Ele não o quer muito curto."

Sawyer dirigiu-lhe um olhar traído. Ela levantou os seus ombros ligeiramente como se quisesse dizer, "O que é que eu posso fazer?"

"Então," perguntou Meg quando começou a cortar "Vocês dois já foram para a cama?"

"Cristo, Tia Meg!" disse Sawyer.

"Vou tomar isso como um sim," ela respondeu calmamente.

Kate olhou para o chão, sentindo-se corar.

"Não leves isto a peito, Sardenta," disse Sawyer num tom zangado e tentando desculpar-se  
"Ela é rude com toda a gente."

"Não é nada com que sentir vergonha," continuou Meg. "É melhor aproveitar enquanto se é jovem. Sabes, quando o teu tio e eu ficamos juntos pela primeira vez, parecíamos coelhos com cio…Ás vezes nós nem saíamos da cama."

Sawyer gemeu em agonia. Ele parecia que ia vomitar, Kate reparou no brilho de divertimento dos olhos de Meg. Ela estava, claramente, a fazer isto a Saywer de propósito.

"Claro," continuou ela, "agora que sou viúva, tenho que o fazer sozinha. Mas, é como eu sempre digo, não há nada que um homem faça que duas pilhas não consigam fazer. Não é verdade?" perguntou ela olhando para Kate.

"Um..."disse Kate, sentindo-se a corar ainda mais. Ela tentou pensar numa maneira de mudar o assunto. "Eu…eu sinto muito pelo seu marido."

"O que é que ele tem?"

"Você disse que era viuva?"

"Oh. Isso." Meg não parecia muito interessada. "Um tumor no cérebro, matou-o. Engraçado é, que eu sempre pensei que ia ser a bebida que ia acabar com ele."

"Eu sempre pensei que ias ser tu," murmurou Sawyer.

Meg bateu-lhe na cabeça com o punho da tesoura. "Atenção, rapaz," disse ela avisando-o.

"O James era muito afeiçoado ao tio," explicou ela a Kate "Afeiçoado demais."

"Era esse o tio de que falas-te ao Jack? Quando estavas a ter dores de cabeça?"

"Yeah," disse Sawyer.

"Quem é o Jack?" perguntou Meg intrometidamente.

Kate e Sawyer olharam um para o outro. Sawyer manteve-se calado, a espera que ela explicasse.

"Ele estava…no avião conosco. E na ilha," disse Kate. "Ele era médico."

"Deve ter sido bom ter um medico por lá," disse Meg mandando um olhar a Kate.

"Sim," disse Kate numa voz calma, ainda olhando para o Sawyer. "Nós tivemos sorte."

Sawyer revirou os olhos lentamente. "Não sei se sorte é a palavra que eu usaria."

Kate pareceu ofendida. "Como podes dizer uma coisa dessas, Sawyer? Tu sabes o quanto ele fez por todos nós…quão arduamente ele trabalhou. Se não fosse ele, tu podias ter sangrado até morrer."

Eles fitaram-se intensamente, cautelosamente, esquecendo-se completamente da presença da Tia Meg, até que esta irrompeu em voz alta, "Por alma de quem é que ela te chama isso?

Ambos olharam para ela, confusos.

"Sawyer," repetiu Meg desdenhosamente. "De onde é que isso veio?"

"É um nickname," disse ele rapidamente, lançando um olhar intenso a Kate. Ela percebeu que Meg não sabia a identidade do homem responsável pela morte dos pais dele, e que ele queria manter as coisas assim.

"É um bem estúpido," Meg respondeu apressadamente. "Se vais escolher um nickname, é melhor que escolhas um que valha a pena. Como o teu primo Steve…na escola, as pessoas começaram a chamar-lhe Cicatriz(Scar). Lembras-te disso?"

"O Steve era um babaca," disse Sawyer desdenhosamente.

"Até podia ser," concordou Meg, " Mas Cicatriz (Scar) continua a ser um nickname melhor do que Sawyer. Sabes o que Sawyer quer dizer? É alguém que serra madeira. É por isso que queres ficar conhecido?

Ele suspirou cansadamente. Kate tentou não sorrir. Ela estava mesmo a começar a gostar um pouco da tia Meg, apesar de ela ainda não saber se podia confiar nela.

"Qual é o mal do teu nome verdadeiro?" continuou ela. "James é um nome bonito…não precisas de o mudar. Tu sabias que a tua mãe teve que lutar por esse nome? O teu pai queria chamar-te Raymond, depois que um amigahaço dele morrer no Vietnam."

"Nunca me contaste isso," Sawyer disse lentamente, olhando para ela com curiosidade.

"Nunca perguntaste," disse ela, dobrando a cabeça dele para a frente. "Não te mexas." Ela deu uma aparada, e depois continuou a sua história.

"O teu pai não desistia da idéia…mal ele descobriu que ela estava grávida, disse-lhe que se fosse um menino, ele já tinha escolhido o nome. Então, ela cedeu…disse-lhe que independentemente do nome, por ela estava tudo bem. Durante nove meses ela fez de conta que estava a carregar um pequeno Raymond. Então, depois de tu nasceres, ela esperou que o teu pai fosse até á salinha do hospital para ver um jogo de football, e chamou uma enfermeira para lhe trazer o certificado de nascimento. Ela preencheu-o todo sozinha, e quando o teu pai se apercebeu do que ela tinha feito, era tarde demais. Tu já era oficialmente James."

Kate observou o rosto do Sawyer enquanto Meg contava a história. Ele parecia divertido e, no entanto, necessitado, como se precisasse desesperadamente de qualquer historinha que ele pudesse ter, por muito trivial que fosse. Kate estava maravilhada com a maneira com que Meg conseguia falar dos pais dele, tão casualmente, como se eles estivessem ao final da rua e não tivessem sido mortos numa tragedia. Se calhar este era o seu apelo para o Sawyer, apercebeu-se Kate. Provavelmente mais ninguém falava deles desta maneira, com uma abertura incrível. Ele não parecia perturbado, como pareceria se fosse ela a falar nos pais dele. Pelo contrário, ele parecia agradecido.

Olhando para cima, ele apanhou o olhar fixo tímido de Kate. Ela sentiu uma onda de afecto por ele, e sorriu-lhe um pouco. Ela estava imensamente grata á tia Meg por ter dado ao Sawyer aquele momento.

"Parece que acabamos por aqui," anunciou Meg, tirando a toalha do pescoço dele e sacudindo-a.

"O que achas, rapariga?"

"Parece-me bem," concordou Kate timidamente.

"Bem" disse ela com um ar de finalidade, olhando para o relogio. "Acho que vou tentar ver a novela, se vocês não se importam. Não a vejo há tres semanas, mas aposto que os bonzinhos ainda são bonzinhos e os vilões ainda são vilões. Se eu adormecer, não me chateiem. Perceberam?"

"Sim," disse o Sawyer, esperando claramente que ela adormecesse.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Meg voltou-se e andou até á sala de estar. De pé, Sawyer fez um gesto para que Kate o seguisse até á despensa, onde havia menos chances de serem ouvidos. Ele sabia que ela ainda estava preocupada.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou ele com uma voz de quem estava preocupado.

"Sim", disse ela docemente. "Acho que sim. Quer dizer, tu confias nela, não é?"

"Eu sei que ela parece uma lunática, mas ela não é….Ela simplesmente adora chatear-me," disse ele amargamente. "Mas sim, eu confio nela. Ela não vai dizer nada sobre tu estares aqui. Além disso, ela até gosta de ti."

Kate riu. "Ela tem uma maneira engraçada de o mostrar." Ela parou. "Mas pensando bem, tu também."

Ele sorriu para ela tristemente, detestando aquele olhar preocupado nos olhos dela. Por mais que ele a assegurasse sobre a tia dele, ele sabia que ele não a conseguia convencer completamente. Esta era mais uma preocupação que ela tinha que adicionar á lista, algo que iria continuar na sua cabeça, bem escondido lá no fundo. Matava-o saber que ele nunca conseguiria fazê-la sentir-se completamente protegida.

"Anda cá," disse ele puxando-a para os braços dele. Ela encostou-se a ele, e este conseguiu sentir a tensão no corpo dela. Fazendo um memorando mental para lhe dar uma massagem mais tarde, ele começou por massagear fazendo pequenos círculos nas costas dela. Baixando-se um bocadinho, ele soprou gentilmente no pescoço dela, adorando, como sempre, a maneira como isso a fazia levantar os ombros em defesa, quebrando depois com estremecimentos. Ele encostou-se na maquina de lavar, ainda agarrado a ela. Era engraçado, como a presença de outra pessoa na casa, os aproximava, como se eles fossem dois adolescentes mal comportados surpreendidos pela chegada de um familiar.

"Desculpa pela cena do corte de cabelo," sussurrou ela com um sorriso.

"Sim, escolheste um bom dia, não foi?" respondeu ele, tentando parecer chateado.

"Ela fez um bom trabalho," disse Kate, afastando-se para poder olhar para ele. Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele. "Bem melhor que o meu."

Em vez de responder, ele beijou-a. Ela derreteu-se com ele, fechando os olhos, mas Sawyer interrompeu-o logo e olhou para a porta. Virando-se, Kate viu Meg a olhar com uma expressão sarcástica.

"Destesto interromper os pombinhos, mas o vosso cão está a saltar nas almofadas do sofá. Ele pode fazer isso?"

Kate olhou para o Sawyer, com um ar de perda.

"Eu vou buscá-lo," disse ele, parecendo cansado. Passando pela sua tia, ele foi em direcção á sala.

Meg continuou parada no mesmo sitio, observando Kate com interesse. Ela parecia que não conseguia se decidir sobre o que achava dela. Kate olhava para baixo, rígida e inconfortável.

Finalmente, Meg deu a Kate um sorriso genuíno. "Á vontade, soldado," disse ela com uma voz alta e irônica. "Eu sairei daqui amanha. Entretanto, porque não preparas algo para comeres? És tão magra como uma linha de trem."

Kate olhou para ela, estranhamente aliviada. Ela concordou. "Ok." Ela teve de lutar contra a vontade de responder "Sim, senhora!"

Meg também assentiu, como se as duas estivessem a partilhar um segredo, depois ela virou-se e deixou a cozinha novamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afinal, Meg realmente adormeceu, acordando apenas à hora do jantar para forçar a saída da Kate da cozinha e começar ela a cozinhar. Em seguida, depois de ter comido, voltou para a sala de estar com o aviso de que se iria retirar e que não queria ser importunada, e voltou a adormecer imediatamente. Sawyer explicou que como ela era uma caminhoneira, ás vezes ficava acordada durante dois ou três dias seguidos. O estranho era que, ele raramente vivia naquela casa, mas no entanto, sempre que ele lá ficava, Meg de certa forma sentia-o e aparecia para visitá-lo. O "timing" dela era quase misterioso. Kate pensou para ela mesma, que essa não era a única coisa misteriosa na tia Meg.

Eles ficaram no andar de cima durante toda a noite, visto que a sala de estar estava fora dos limites, e Sawyer deu a Kate a massagem que ele tinha planeado dar. Estranhamente, esta não levou ao sexo como sempre levara anteriormente. Mal ele a acabou, Kate rolou, deitando-se de costas e estes ficaram a olhar um para o outro estranhamente. Ela sabia que a presença da tia dele lá em baixo, tinha tido um efeito calmante na libido dele, e que ele se sentia um pouco culpado por causa disso.

Ela sorriu para ele tranqüilamente. "Estou exausta. Importas-te que vá já dormir?"

Aliviado, ele concordou com ela. "Por mim tudo bem."

Sawyer adormeceu quase imediatamente, mas Kate permaneceu acordada. Ela não estava realmente exausta. Graças ás mãos habilidosas do Sawyer, o corpo dela estava agora relaxado, afundado profundamente no colchão. Mas ele não podia fazer nada quanto aos seus pensamentos, e era isso que a mantinha acordada á noite. Especialmente, quando existia uma nova fonte de ansiedade, como por exemplo, o acontecimento daquela manhã. Aquilo apenas servia para a fazer recapitular e reavaliar a sua situação, e os perigos que ela ainda tinha de enfrentar. Na maior parte do tempo, ela conseguia encontrar uma maneira para evitar pensar no futuro, mas á noite, aquilo rastejava na sua mente, e ela nem sempre se encontrava disponível para lutar contra isso. Se o Sawyer estivesse acordado, talvez isso ajudasse, mas ela nunca sonharia em acordá-lo só para a confortar.

De repente, ela ouviu um ruído de chocalho fraco, parecendo vir da cozinha. Ela levantou a cabeça devagar, ouvindo. Ela tentou lembrar se tinha enchido a taça da água do Gus antes de ter vindo para o andar de cima. E se ele estivesse com sede e a taça estivesse vazia?

Sainda da cama, ela desceu as escadas lenta e cuidadosamente e entrou na cozinha, parando surpreendida imediatamente. Afinal não era o cão. Era a tia Meg, a preparar café…á 1.30 da manhã.

"Oh," hesitou Kate. "Desculpe…eu não…quer dizer, eu pensei ter ouvido…"

Meg olhou para ela divertida.

Finalmente, Kate parou de se tentar explicar, "Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?"

"Café é tudo o que eu preciso. Pensei em fazer uma chávena e depois ir-me embora daqui, e fazer a entrega em Memphis."

"A meio da noite?"

"Eu não sou grande coisa em despedidas," respondeu Meg.

Kate sorriu um pouco. "Eu também não."

Meg olhou para ela de perto. "Senta-te," disse ela, num tom mais de ordem do que de convite.

Kate puxou uma cadeira, quase grata pela distracção.

"Há quanto tempo estás aqui?" perguntou Meg.

Kate pensou durante um segundo. "Sabe, não tenho bem a certeza," disse ela devagar. "Mais ao menos há um mês, acho eu!" ela continuou, quase para ela mesma. "Não acredito que já foi há tanto tempo."

"Vocês já estavam juntos na ilha?"

"Nós estavamos os dois lá…mas não juntos. Para falar a verdade, nós nem nos dávamos lá muito bem. E ainda não nos damos." Admitiu ela baixinho, quase a rir-se.

Meg assentiu. "Bem, ás vezes, é assim que as melhores histórias de amor perduram. É com as que são todas perfeitas, que te tens de preocupar. Essas não duram. Olha para mim e para o meu marido como exemplo. Nós discutíamos todos os santos dias das nossas vidas. No dia em que nos conhecemos, eu tentei atropelá-lo com o meu antigo Chevy. Quando eu não o consegui fazer, ele declarou-se."

"Que romântico," disse Kate.

"Sim, bem…romance é sobrevalorizado. Posso fumar aqui?"

Kate assentiu com a cabeça.

Ela tirou um cigarro do pacote que tirou do bolso e acendeu-o, ao mesmo tempo em que o levava aos lábios.

"Continuando," continuou ela, sentando-se. "Ele era o meu melhor amigo. Não o teria trocado por nada neste mundo. Se bem que ,ás vezes eu queria mata-lo." Ela deu uma grande pausa, expirando o fumo lentamente em seguida. "Os homens Ford…"disse ela pensativa, "são criaturas complicadas. Mas imagino que já tinhas chegado a essa conclusão, não?" Ela olhou para Kate perspicazmente.

"Sim," respondeu ela honestamente. Não havia como negá-lo. Complicado, era favor.

"Quando ele odeiam, eles odeiam tão intensamente que isso os consume como o fogo do inferno. Quando eles estão tristes, eles gostam que todo o mundo pare e chore por eles. E quando eles se apaixonam," Meg reforçou, "eles apaixonam-se tão profundamente que eles nem se apercebem que bateram no chão." Ela olhou propositademente para Kate.

Kate encontrou os olhos dela, mas desviou logo o olhar. "Vou tentar lembrar-me disso."

"Toma o Billy, como exemplo." Ela fez uma pausa. "O pai do James," explicou ela, visto que a expressão de Kate só demonstrava desconhecimento no nome. "Quando ele se apaixonou pela Laura, era como se nada mais no planeta existisse para alem dos dois. Ele teria feito tudo por ela…e o triste é, que toda a gente sabia que ela não o merecia. Não que houvesse algo de errado com ela," Meg disse rapidamente. "Ela era uma rapariga doce. Mas ela nunca se importou tanto com ele, como ela se importava com ela mesma. E toda a gente sabia disso, menos ele. Foi por isso que foi um choque enorme para ele quando ela fez o que fez. Ele nunca se apercebera de nada…se ele se tivesse apercebido, talvez não se tivesse afundado daquela maneira. Mas ele estava na escuridão completa."

Meg parou por um segundo, perdida na memória.

"Maior parte das pessoas pensam que foi a perda do dinheiro que o fez fazer aquilo…de facto eles estavam tesos, não tinha sobrado nada com que eles pudessem começar de novo. Mas eu conheci-o melhor. Era o pensamento dela com outro homem que o fez fazer aquilo…que o fez matá-la e depois virar a pistola para ele mesmo. Ele nunca se importou com o dinheiro," terminou ela amargamente.

Kate respirou fundo e expirou devagarinho, sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu ia odiar ver o mesmo tipo de erro a repitir-se," disse ela com ênfase. " Se ela tivesse acalmado as coisas antes de ele se ter tomado pela dor, talvez tudo isso podia ter sido evitado. Percebes o que eu estou a dizer, rapariga?"

"Acho que sim," sussurrou Kate.

"Tu não queres fazer o erro de o deixar demasiado dependente em ti…demasiado apegado. A não ser que tu estejas interessada no longo prazo."

"Eu acho que percebeu as coisas mal," disse Kate hesitando. "Sou eu quem depende dele, não o contrario."

"Até pode parecer que é assim, mas não tentes te enganar," avisou Meg severamente. "Eu conheço o James há bem mais tempo que tu…eu conheço-o tão bem como qualquer um o poderia conhecer, de facto…e eu nunca o vi a olhar para ninguém da maneira como ele olha para ti. Provavelmente, os danos já estão feitos. Mas se estás a pensar em fazer-te á estrada, eu sugiro que o faças rapidamente. Eu até te darei boleia, se quiseres."

Kate parecia um pouco chateada agora. "Eu não vou a lado nenhum," disse ela docemente, mas firme.

Meg examinou-a por alguns segundos, fumando contemplativamente. Ela parecia ter chegado a uma decisão.

"Tudo bem, então," ela acentiu severamente. "Mas diz-lhe o que raio estás a esconder dele, acaba com isso."

"Como?" Kate perguntou enervada.

"Gostas que te mintam?" perguntou Meg.

"Não," disse Kate defendendo-se. "Eu não lhe estou a mentir."

"Manter segredos é igualmente mau. Até pode não parecer quando se é jovem, mas é uma dessas coisas que tu descobres da maneira mais difícil quando se é mais velho. Por isso, aceita o meu conselho e acredita no que te digo. No fim, leva tudo ao mesmo."

Kate olhou para ela fixamente, perturbada mas de certa forma aliviada. Era absurdo, ela sabia, mas era como se Meg lhe estivesse a dar permissão para contar o seu passado ao Sawyer. Ela sabia que era algo que ela não podia fazer imediatamente, mas talvez a altura certa chegasse…talvez até chegasse mais cedo do que ela esperava. Ela considerou perguntar a Meg como é que ela sabia que ela tinha segredos, mas decidiu não o fazer. A mulher era intimidante.

"O engraçado é," continuou Meg mudando de atitude, "Eu nunca pensei que o James saísse ao pai. Quando ele era pequeno, ele era cem porcento um menino da Mama. Ele era tão apegado a ela, que até era ridículo. Nunca saia da beira dela. Mas tu não o consegues imaginar, consegues?"

Kate sorriu ligeiramente. "Para falar a verdade, consigo…de certa forma."

Meg acentiu, parecendo satisfeitamente surpreeendida. "Bem, claro que tudo isso mudou no instante seguinte a tudo o que aconteceu. Depois disso, ele não se apegava de mais a nada.

Praticamente nem falou durante um ano. Sabias disso?"

"Não," disse Kate baixinho.

"Um dia…deve ter sido oito, talvez nove meses depois do funeral…ele estava no quintal da nossa casa, deambulando sozinho…ele evitava os outros miúdos como se estes fossem uma praga. Nós tínhamos uma fonte…água cristalina, com mais ou menos dois metros de profundidade.

Conseguia-se ver o fundo á primeira. Eu estava a plantar batatas ou algo do gênero, quando de repente o vi a subir uma pilha de troncos perto da água. No momento em que eu olhei para cima ele dá um passo em falso e caí dentro da fonte. Eu fiquei quieta á espera que ele emergisse…porque ele era um excelente nadador…muito melhor que os outros miúdos. Nada aconteceu. Nem traço dele. Por isso eu corri para lá, e…"

Aqui Meg parou, quase como se ela estivesse de volta ao momento, a revivê-lo, igualmente chocada como estaria da primeira vez. Ela continuou numa voz suave.

"E ele está…deitado no fundo. Como se aquele fosse o local mais confortável do mundo, e ele tivesse decidido tirar uma soneca. Ele estava tão…imóvel…ele quase que parecia um boneco, só que ele tinha os olhos abertos. A coisa mais assustadora que eu alguma vez vi." Ela estremeceu um pouco.

"Mas sabes qual foi a pior parte? A pior parte…foi que eu pensei Tudo o que eu tenho a fazer é virar as costas e voltar para casa. Ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui…eles vão pensar que ele estava sozinho, e que não havia ninguém para o salvar. Consegues acreditar nisto?" perguntou ela, olhando para Kate. "Parecia a coisa mais simples do mundo. Virar costas, e deixá-lo fazer aquilo. Deixá-lo acabar com tudo aquilo."

Agora ela olhava para trás de Kate, fixando o olhar no vazio, assombrada.

Kate tiritou, sentindo-se perturbada. Ela queria gritar com Meg, abaná-la, ordenar-lhe que o fosse buscar, apesar de aquilo parecer ridículo. Sawyer estava lá em cima, a dormir profundamente sobre as suas cabeças. Ele estava bem, e aquilo era algo que já tinha passado há mais de vinte e cinco anos.

"Bem," disse Meg finalmente, saindo da sua fantasia e suspirando. "Acho que sabes o que eu acabei por decidir. Ele continua cá, não continua? Não que eu alguma vez tenha recebido um Obrigado, ou algo do gênero. Para falar a verdade, nunca vi ninguém tão chateado por ter a vida salva. Até parecia que era eu quem o tinha tentado afogar. Eu duvido que ele ainda se lembre daquele dia, mas lá no fundo, acho que ele nunca me perdoou por isso." Ela sorriu levemente. "A primeira coisa em que eu pensei quando ouvi que o avião se tinha despenhado foi, Bem, ele finalmente teve o que queria." Ela olhou para Kate, curiosa. "Achas que eu sou um monstro?"

"Não," disse pensativamente Kate. "Não…eu percebo o que quer dizer." Elas olharam fixamente uma para a outra.

"Mas eu acho…" continuou Kate,"Que ficaria surpreendiada. Ele é mais forte do que a senhora pensa." Ela sentiu uma enorme necessidade em defende-lo, mesmo que Meg estivesse certa.

"Espero bem que sim," disse ela. Ela levantou-se para encher uma chávena de café. Ele já estava pronto, há quase dez minutos, mas elas nem se tinham apercebido. "Queres?"

"Não obrigado," disse Kate. "Já tenho demasiados problemas em adormecer sem ele."

"Imagino que sim," disse Meg uniformemente.

"Posso perguntar-lhe uma coisa?" aventurou-se Kate.

"Não sei, podes?"

Ela mordeu o lábio estranhamente, e depois disse, "Se sabe o que fiz…porque é que eles andam atrás de mim…então porque não está mais preocupada? Não devia estar mais preocupada que eu o matasse em vez de lhe partir o coração?"

Meg riu-se, divertida com a situação. "Bem para te dizer a verdade, espero que não faças nem um nem outro." Ela encostou-se na cadeira e bebericou um pouco de café. "Acreditas que consegues saber como é que uma pessoa é, olhando só para a cara delas…para os olhos delas?"

"Não sei." Kate pareceu considerar. "Acho que não."

"Bem, eu acredito. Más pessoas tem olhos maus e boas pessoas tem bons olhos…parece infantil e estúpido, eu sei, mas isto nunca me provou o contrário até agora. No instante em que eu te vi lá fora. Soube que lá no fundo, tu não eras má pessoa. Fizeste mesmo o que eles dizem que fizeste?"

Kate não sabia como responder. "Na altura haviam…circunstancias…que ninguém sabe." A voz dela vacilou um bocadinho. "Eu sei o que toda a gente diz, mas…" ela parou, atormentada.

Meg olhou para ela de perto, mas agora com simpatia. Ela perguntou em voz baixa, "Alguém te magoou e muito não foi?"

Kate olhou para ela, mas não houve necessidade de uma resposta. Elas ficaram sentadas, em silêncio durante um minuto.

Passado um bocado, Meg falou. "Sabes alguma coisa sobre Caribou?"

Kate olhou para ela embasbacada. A pergunta era completamente ao acaso, sem alguma ligação ao que elas falaram anteriormente.

"Renas…também lhe chamam renas," ajudou Meg.

"Desculpe?" disse ela, ainda baralhada. Naquele momento pensou, que talvez Meg não estivesse ali de corpo e alma. Ela parecia normal até aquele instante, mas isso foi antes dela ter trazido o assunto dos caribou á conversa.

"Eu conheço um sujeito, no Canadá. No território Yukon. Ele tem uma reserva. Só dele, mas o governo subsidia-a. Centenas de acres, no meio do nada."

Kate elevou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, tentando fingir algum interesse. Ela ainda não fazia idéia do que aquilo quereria dizer.

"Ele é um desgraçado, mas é boa gente. É um daqueles hippies, do tipo faz amor não guerra. Sabes com é?"

"Acho que sim," respondeu Kate.

"Bem?" perguntou Meg, esperando algum tipo de resposta.

Kate continuou a olhar para ela, como se as palavras lhe faltassem.

"Já deves ter pensado que não podes ficar aqui para sempre."

Agora, tudo parecia começar a fazer sentido, e ela sabia onde é que Meg queria chegar. "Nós estávamos…a pensar no México. Eventualmente."

"México é um dos paises mais povoados do Mundo."

"E isso não é uma coisa boa? Para passar despercebido?"

Meg riu. "Acho que sim, á excepção de um pequeno pormenor. Tu não es Mexicana. E da ultima vez que eu vi, o James também não. Falas espanhol pelo menos?"

"Não," admitiu Kate, um pouco embarassada. Como é que isso nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça?

"Também me parecia. Para além disso, acho que passer despercebido não é a melhor opção para ti. És demasiado bonita para isso…se fosses feia, até podias ter uma hipótese. Mas com uma cara como essa, é fácil lembrar de ti. A tua melhor aposta é afastares-te de grandes multidões."

"É isso que estamos a fazer aqui."

"Querida, o Este do Tennessee até pode parecer o fim do mundo, mas eu garanto-te, que não é. Não o é suficientemente. E eu acho que tu também sabes isso."

Kate acentiu, olhando para a mesa, mas sem responder. Ela não queria pensar naquilo, naquele momento.

"Bem," disse Meg apercebendo-se da disposição de Kate. "Não te esqueças disso. Pode ser que um dia precises desta informação."

"Ok." Disse Kate grata, não só pela oferta, mas tambem por Meg não estar a fazer pressão no assunto agora.

Ela bebeu rapidamente o resto do seu café e levantou-se. "Não há nada como a combinação de cafeína com nicotina. Acho que já estou pronta para dirigir."

Kate também se levantou. "Eu tenho que tirar a tranca da porta. É…difícil." Ela tirou a chave do chaveiro e abriu a porta da cozinha. Mal Meg pisou a varanda, virou-se para Kate e olhou para ela de perto, novamente. "Mantem o queixo erguido, miúda. Podia ser pior. Tu podias ter-me tido como tua tia."

Kate sorriu. Meg descia os degraus quando Kate a chamou.

"Meg!"

Ela voltou-se, questionando-se.

"Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por o tirar da água," disse Kate docemente.

Meg sorriu, um pouco triste. "Bem…ao menos alguém lhe dá valor." Ela voltou-se e continuou a andar, "Vejam se mantêm o maldito cão dentro de casa!"

Kate fechou a porta, sorrindo e trancando-a. Ela permaneceu durante um segundo na cozinha, pensando, e depois voltou para o andar de cima.

Subindo para a cama, ela ajoelhou-se perto de Sawyeer e abanou-o um bocadinho. "Acorda."

"Quê?" sussurrou ele, parecendo chateado e atordoado. "Que se passa?"

"Nada," sussurrou ela. "Eu só queria que acordasses."

Deitando-se ao seu lado, ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, segurando-o o mais apertado que podia. Naquele momento, ela não sabia, se o estava a agarrar para protecção dele ou dela. Mas talvez, na realidade, não houvesse muita diferença entre eles.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 – Traduzido por Ana**

Ele não a viu logo que abriu os olhos, mas percebeu imediatamente que o quarto estava extraordinariamente claro. Ele então, levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e a localizou, sentada no assento da janela com as cortinas completamente puxadas.

Ela estava com a janela totalmente aberta e levemente inclinada para fora, com um olhar sonhador e distante nos olhos. Uma brisa fria de outono soprou e esvoaçou seus cabelos do rosto. Ele a observou, hipnotizado, se perguntando em que ela estaria pensando e nisso se apercebeu, com um toque de irritação, que ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia e muito provavelmente jamais teria. Ele suspirou levemente, e ela finalmente se virou em sua direção.

"Você acordou." disse ela.

"Bem observado," falou pachorrento. "Você se importa de me dizer porque está pendurada fora dessa maldita janela?" Enquanto falava isso, ele preguiçosamente empurrou as cobertas e se arrastou até chegar perto dela.

"Quando a gente estava lá fora ontem, eu reparei que as folhas estavam mudando de cor, mas não tive realmente uma chance de olhar. Esta é a minha época favorita do ano," explicou ela.

"É mesmo?" perguntou ele, se enfiando no espaço entre ela e o assento da janela e a puxando contra si.

"Ah-ham. E a sua?"

"Minha o _quê_?"

"Sua época favorita do ano."

"Eu não tenho."

"_Todo mundo_ tem uma, Sawyer. Qual estação você mais espera?"

"Eu não sei," ele gemeu. Por que as mulheres sempre sentem a necessidade de perguntar bobagens como essas? Não podiam apenas aceitar o fato de que os caras não dão a mínima?

Ela ficou esperando, tentando forçar uma resposta.

"Inverno, eu acho," ele finalmente admitiu.

"Por quê?"

"Por que é frio e você tem que fazer _coisas_ para se esquentar," disse ele malicioso. Ele enfileirou beijos de seu ombro até sua orelha, tentando fazê-la pensar em outra direção.

Não funcionou. "Olha o bordo lá longe," disse ela, apontando com a mão em direção do vale. "Não é lindo?"

"Mmm-hmm." ele murmurou, ainda a beijando.

"Você nem olhou!" disse ela acusadora.

Ele a ignorou.

"Sua tia foi embora no meio da noite."

Nesse instante ele parou de beijá-la e suspirou. Qualquer menção a Tia Meg era tiro e queda para afastar a mente dele do sexo.

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Por que eu estava lá em baixo quando ela foi embora. Não lembra de quando eu voltei e te acordei?"

"Yeah... o que diabo foi aquilo?"

"Eu não sei," disse ela suavemente. "Mas, você estava certo... podemos confiar nela. Estou contente por ter tido a chance de conversar com ela antes dela partir."

"E o que _vocês_ tinham pra conversar?" perguntou Sawyer, parecendo incrédulo.

"Você, principalmente." Kate se virou ligeiramente e olhou para ele, sorrindo.

"_Ótimo,_" ele retrucou, parecendo pouco contente. "O que ela disse?"

"Meus lábios estão selados," disse Kate, se virando e encostando nele.

"Nada de novo, _aqui_." ele murmurou sarcasticamente.

Ele sentiu ela ficar um pouco tensa e viu que tinha ficado magoada, mas não podia dizer que estava exatamente arrependido.

Após alguns segundos, ela disse quietamente, "Escute. Está ouvindo isso?"

A princípio, ele não ouviu nada, mas daí seus ouvidos começaram a pegar um grasnar distante e discordante.

"Gansos," ele contou a ela.

Ambos olharam para fora da janela para o alto das nuvens, enquanto um enorme bando passava bem alto, pequeninos Vs em preto contra o céu nublado. O som dos grasnados se elevando num crescendo.

Parecia ser, pelo menos, vinte bandos reunidos em um, em seu caminho Sul para o inverno, seguindo a trilha de seus ancestrais através do corredor Appalachiano.  
"Deve haver milhares deles," disse Kate num sopro.

Ele a sentiu estremecer levemente e intrigado, ao invés dos gansos, passou a observá-la. Havia alguma coisa em seu olhar fixo que o enervava profundamente, embora não pudesse determinar porquê. Ela observava o bando melancolicamente, e ao mesmo tempo, ele pensou, um pouco invejosa. Ele sentiu uma sombra atravessar-lhe o coração. Com uma vaga sensação de medo, ele enlaçou os dedos através dos dela e apertou sua mão fortemente, quase como se estivesse tentando trazê-la de volta de alguma coisa.

Distraída por esse movimento, ela se virou para ele com um olhar interrogativo, tentando ler sua expressão. Eles se miraram nos olhos por um segundo.  
Talvez sentindo seu temor indefinido, Kate se apoiou nele e o beijou, se demorando em seu lábio inferior. Quando ela se afastou, ele ergueu as mãos até os lados de seu rosto, investigando seus traços, tentando determinar se o que tinha visto havia sido real ou imaginário. Mas, fôsse lá o que fôsse, se fôra. Ela parecia ela mesma de novo.

Correndo os dedos levemente por sua testa até a linha do queixo, ele percebeu que nunca a havia visto com maquiagem. Ela não tivera nenhuma na ilha e não tinha aqui também. Será que ela usaria alguma vez, quando tinha acesso? De certo modo, ele esperava que não. Ela não precisava. Havia algo de incrivelmente erótico em seu naturalismo, o jeito como sempre parecia bonita sem qualquer esforço. Além disso, maquiagem iria cobrir suas sardas e ele não podia suportar pensar nisso.

Se cansando do escrutínio, Kate o beijou de novo, e daí, parou, abruptamente, perguntando com um sorriso travesso, "O que é _isso_?"

"O quê?" ele perguntou.

Ela abaixou suas mãos vagarosamente até o colo dele. "Você acordou com isso?"

"Eu não sei," ele disse brincalhão. "Não me lembro. Por que... tá interessada?" Se ela estava tentando distraí-lo, estava indo muito bem.

"Pode ser," disse ela, ainda sorrindo. Beijando-o, ela continuou com suas mãos se movendo nele num movimento gentil e furioso.

"Não devia começar nada que não queira terminar, doçura," ele sussurrou.

"Eu nem sonharia com isso," disse ela num tom inocente, puxando o elástico dos boxers dele.

Cerca de uma hora depois, eles foram finalmente incitados a sair do quarto por um latido impaciente e acusador na porta. Era a primeira vez que Gus se aventurava no andar de cima e ele parecia dizer que já tinha tido o suficiente deles se divertindo por aí. Ambos se sentiram um pouco culpados pelo fato de terem ficado tão envolvidos um pelo outro que haviam se esquecido completamente da existência do cachorro.

Para compensar, Kate passou a maior parte da manhã no chão brincando com o filhote, tentando recompensá-lo por sua falta de atenção. O céu continuava a escurecer e o termômetro continuava a cair. Ao meio-dia, a meteorologia previu uma tempestade forte com temperaturas, possivelmente, alcançando os quatro graus.

"Te disse que era uma idéia estúpida mandar consertar o maldito ar condicionado." disse Sawyer.

Ela virou os olhos e se recusou a responder.

Mais tarde, como experiência, ela tentou ligar o aquecedor só pra ver o que acontecia. Ela não ficou surpresa quando absolutamente _nada_ aconteceu.

Entrando na cozinha, ela parou na porta com os braços cruzados, olhando para ele. Sawyer estava olhando a caixa de álbuns de disco mofados que Tia Meg tinha deixado, tentando decidir se iria jogá-los fora ou não. Olhando de relance para ela, perguntou enervado, "Que foi?"

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos por um segundo. "Você vai ficar puto comigo por ter que falar nisso."

"Mas, acho que isso não vai te impedir, né?" distraído, ele pegou outro álbum, este de Wayne Newton. _"Mas, o que diabo ela tava pensando?"_ ele resmungou, balançando a cabeça em desprezo.

"O seu aquecedor não está trabalhando." disse Kate. "Como você consegue viver aqui, Sawyer? O que é que você faz, acampa? Arma uma tenda na sala?"

Ele se virou para ela de novo, aborrecido. "Trabalhou bem no inverno passado. Na certa você não ligou direito."

"Eu virei o botão até 'LIGAR'" disse ela secamente. "Tem algum código secreto nele ou algo assim?"

"A luz piloto pode estar queimada. Pra que você quer ligado, afinal. Nem tá frio ainda."

"Não, mas vai ficar à noite. E vai esfriar cada vez mais daqui pra frente." Ela esperou. "Então, você pode checar a luz piloto?" ela perguntou impaciente.

Ele expirou vagarosamente em irritação, mas estava envergonhado de admitir, até para si mesmo, que começava a gostar dessa discussão quase doméstica. Quando ela o chateava sobre coisas desse tipo, o fazia se sentir de alguma forma útil... como se ela precisasse dele. Ele sabia que ela era perfeitamente capas de acender um fusível sozinha, mas ela queria que ele o fizesse. Ele ficava estranhamente agradecido a ela por isso.  
Depois de acender o fusível, entretanto, ambos ficaram frustrados ao descobrir que a maldita porcaria continuava sem funcionar.

Vestindo uma camisa de flanela, Sawyer se dirigiu para baixo.

"Aonde você vai?" perguntou Kate curiosamente, seguindo-o.

"Cortar alguma lenha."

"Para quê?"

"A lareira," disse ele, olhando como se ela fôsse uma idiota. "Na sala de estar. Você nunca reparou nela antes?"

"Eu _reparei_," disse ela defensivamente. "Só não pensei que você fôsse o tipo que realmente usasse uma lareira."

"Bom, parece que não temos muita escolha, né, Freckles?"

"Por que está zangado comigo? Está agindo como seu tivesse quebrado aquela coisa de propósito."

"Feche a porta quando eu sair," disse ele, a ignorando. "E fique aqui dentro."

Ele achou uma serra na cabana e a abasteceu, se deleitando com o peso dela em suas mãos. Ele quase nunca usava aquela coisa, mas toda vez que usava, ele se sentia bem segurando. Esta vez não foi exceção.

Achando uma deteriorada castanheira morta no caminho para o lago, ele começou a serrá-la em seções manejáveis, sem pressa, sentindo prazer no jeito que a serragem e as lascas de madeira voavam e perfumavam o ar, misturado ao cheiro de gasolina da serra. Era um cheiro áspero e masculino e ele ficou subitamente surpreso diante do que só podia descrever como uma pontada de _saudade_ da ilha.

Lá na ilha, este tipo de tarefa (embora sem o auxílio da serra) tinha sido essencial para a existência. E embora não houvesse nada que ele quisesse mais do que voltar para a civilização, o mais rápido possível, parecia que parte dele não se incomodaria tanto com esse tipo de vida como ele pensava. Por outro lado... tomar conta de Kate estava se mostrando um esforço físico quase igual à vida na ilha, então, talvez as coisas não tivessem mudado tanto, afinal.

Ele levou o caminhão até o lugar onde serrara a madeira e empilhou na carroceria. Enquanto trabalhava, o estrondo baixo e distante de uma trovoada roncou pelo céu. Ele observou as carregadas nuvens azul-acinzentadas de outubro, e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, sentiu um inexplicável temor... do que, ele não tinha idéia. Ele _gostava_ de tempestades. Não podia ter nada a ver com isso. Então, o que raios era aquilo?

Ele descarregou a madeira perto da varanda de trás e daí usou um machado para partir as toras redondas em pedaços menores para que pudessem caber dentro da lareira. A cada poucos segundos, quando se virava em direção à casa, ele notava a cortina se agitando suspeitosamente. Ele percebeu, divertido, que Kate o estava observando. Mesmo de lá, ela ficava, de alguma forma, atraída a uma exibição dele empenhado numa atividade física. Rindo discretamente, ele ficou se mostrando um pouco para ela, usando muito mais força do que era necessário para dividir a madeira seca em lenha.

Quando ele acabou, começou a empilhar os pedaços na varanda coberta, contra a parede do lado da casa, onde ficariam protegidas do tempo. Kate saiu para ajudar.

"Pensei que tinha te dito pra ficar lá dentro," disse ele, tentando parecer aborrecido.

"Vai começar a chover a qualquer segundo... nós precisamos arrumar isso antes que comece."

Ele não retrucou, já que a madeira estava bem próxima da casa e ela não precisava ir longe. Além disso, gostava quando ela se referia a eles como "nós". Eles trabalharam sem falar, empilhando apertado as toras numa pilha próxima à porta da cozinha. Ele a observou, admirando o jeito que ela levantava mais do que podia manejar só para provar que podia fazer. Inconscientemente, eles entraram numa espécie de corrida, ambos empilhando em lados opostos e correndo para ver quem conseguiria empilhar mais alto antes que a lenha desabasse. Estavam quase empatados, o que eles não perceberam, já que nem mesmo tinham percebido que estavam competindo para começar. 

Quase como uma deixa, a chuva começou justo quando eles tinham acabado de empilhar as últimas braçadas. Eles ficaram parados, observando a chuva por um segundo, Kate inspirando profundamente a estimulante rajada gelada que o vento havia trazido.

"A cor do céu faz as folhas parecerem ainda mais brilhantes," disse ela, quase como se falasse para si mesma.

Sawyer pegou um pouco da lenha cortada e ficou segurando a porta aberta. "Melhor entrar," disse ele prevenindo.

Arrancando o olhar do jardim, ela se virou para ele, sorrindo um pouco tristemente. "Eu sei."

Ela o seguiu e ele a mandou amassar alguns jornais. Estufando-os dentro da lareira, ele colocou a lenha por cima e riscou um fósforo. "Até aqui, tudo bem," disse ele.

O papel pegou fogo e logo passou para a lenha. Um agradável crepitar se fez ouvir. Sawyer ficou observando orgulhosamente.  
Entretanto, após alguns segundos, Kate perguntou, "A fumaça devia entrar na sala desse jeito?"

"Vai melhorar," disse ele, parecendo preocupado. "É só esperar uns minutos."  
Mas, a fumaça continuava a se espalhar dentro da sala; rolos escuros e acres de fumaça começaram a escurecer tudo.

Kate tossiu, tampando a boca com a mão. "Eu acho que isso não é pra ser assim, Sawyer! Quanto tempo faz que você limpou a chaminé?"

_"O quê?"_ perguntou ele, olhando como se ela estivesse louca. "E quem diabos eu ia arrumar pra fazer isso?"

"Eu sei lá! Um limpador de chaminé, talvez?" Ela apanhou um cobertor e começou a abaná-lo no ar, tentando abrir um espaço para respirar.

"Um _limpador de chaminé_? Amorzinho, a menos que você tenha um contato com Mary Poppins, acho que bem difícil arrumar algum em pleno século 21!"  
"Bem, alguém ainda deve fazer isso!" disse ela exasperada. Ela puxou as cortinas, abrindo totalmente as janelas. "Você vai ter que apagar o fogo... Vai pegar algum sal!"

Aborrecido, ele sabia que ela estava certa. Foi até a cozinha e voltou com um saco de sal. Felizmente, havia sal suficiente para extinguir as chamas ainda magras. Depois que a fumaça se desvaneceu, sugada pelas janelas abertas, ele enfiou a cabeça dentro da chaminé, e com uma lanterna dirigida para a escuridão, prescrutou o cano da chaminé.

"O que está fazendo?" perguntou Kate enfadada.

"Ninho de passarinho," disse ele, descobrindo o problema. "E é grande como uma maldita pizza. Isso que está bloqueando a fumaça. Me arranja uma vassoura," disse ele, esticando o pescoço para olhar para ela.

Suspirando, ela trouxe uma da despensa.

Segurando a lanterna com sua mão esquerda, ele levantou a vassoura desajeitadamente com sua direita e começou a empurrar em torno, elevando a vassoura o mais alto que conseguia alcançar.

Kate quase prendeu a respiração, cerrando os punhos apreensivamente. Deslocando o ninho com a vassoura, ele conseguiu descê-lo vagarosamente até baixá-lo ao lado dele. "Tá vendo?" perguntou ele, olhando para aquele longamente abandonado feixe petrificado de gravetos e palha. Kate soltou a respiração, aliviada.

Subitamente, com um sonoro _whoosh_, uma verdadeira torrente de fuligem e cinzas desceu chaminé abaixo, aparentemente deslocada pela passagem do ninho.  
"_Filho-da-mãe_!" gritou Sawyer, arrancando a parte superior de seu corpo para fora da chaminé. Mas, era tarde demais. Sua cabeça, pescoço, ombros e peito estavam quase completamente enegrecidos. Se levantando, ele cuspiu a cinza da boca e limpou os olhos num acesso de raiva.  
Kate ficou completamente silenciosa, sua mão congelada na frente da boca, sem se mover.  
Ele olhou para ela. "Você acha isso engraçado?"  
"Não," disse ela, _muito_ cuidadosamente. Ela tentou evitar olhar diretamente para ele.  
"Uma ova que não."

Ela praticamente parecia que estava sofrendo. "Você devia ir tomar um banho," ela sussurrou.

"Tá, brigado pelo conselho," disse ele encolerizado. "Por que não me faz um favor e tenta rir tudo que tem para rir até eu voltar, tá bem?"

Ela mordeu o lábio com força e continuou sem olhar para ele. Sawyer subiu as escadas num jeito pesado e zangado e ela escutou ele bater com a porta do banheiro.

Se jogando no sofá, ela enterrou a cara na almofada e deixou a histeria tomar conta, rindo até perder o fôlego.  
Gus se aproximou numa corridinha, deu uma olhada nela, se alarmou e foi embora de novo.

Quando Sawyer desceu, ela parecia de alguma forma arrependida e culpada. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho e seus olhos brilhavam, mas ele pôde perceber que ela estava se sentindo mal. Em sua ausência, ela tinha jogado fora o ninho de passarinho e limpado a sujeira que ele tinha feito no chão, e até mesmo conseguido reacender o fogo. Tremulava alegremente agora, a fumaça desaparecendo devidamente pela chaminé.

Ela se levantou e o beijou, à guisa de desculpa. "Obrigada," disse ela suavemente.

"Pelo que?" perguntou ele, ainda mal-humorado.

"Pelo fogo. Já está mais aquecido."

"Ainda bem," ele murmurou. "Tá vendo isso?" Ele levantou a mão, palma para cima, para que ela inspecionasse.

Ela olhou, mas não viu nada. "O que é para eu olhar?"

"É uma farpa," ele replicou, ofendido.

"Ah," disse ela, ainda sem ver, mas fingindo que tinha visto. "Você tem uma agulha em algum lugar?"

"Não sei. Duvido."

"Nessa casa inteira, você não tem uma simples agulha?"

Ele pensou por um segundo, aborrecido por ter falado nisso. "O quarto em que você estava... costumava ser o quarto de costura da minha avó. Pode ter uma lá."

"Vou pegar," disse ela rapidamente.

"Não, você não sabe onde procurar. Acho que sei onde pode estar, se tiver."

Ela o seguiu nervosamente com os olhos enquanto ele subia as escadas.

Ele entrou no quarto e acendeu a luz, indo para o outro lado da cama e abrindo a gaveta do criado-mudo. Se ele se lembrava bem, havia uma alfineteira ali dentro. Onde haviam alfinetes, tinha que haver agulhas. Pelo menos, isso calculava.

Ele viu a alfineteira imediatamente e a puxou, mas seus olhos foram atraídos por uma outra coisa. Um lenço volumoso, estufado como uma trouxa. Quando ele afastou para o lado, pareceu pesado.

Curioso, ele o pegou e desembrulhou o pano, espalhando na cama. Surpreso pelo que viu, a princípio ele não conseguiu entender como aquilo tinha ido parar ali, de todos os lugares. Ele sabia que aquilo nunca estivera nesse aposento antes - tinha, mais provavelmente, ficado no sótão. Nisso, em meio uma nauseante onda de desapontamento, tudo ficou claro. _Kate_.

Ele olhou para as peças, mal conseguindo realmente vê-las agora. Os brincos de diamante de sua avó. Seu broche de camafeu. Algumas outras jóias pequenas que ele não reconheceu imediatamente, mas que ele podia perceber, só dando uma olhada, que eram extremamente valiosas. Mas, o que mais chamava e prendia sua atenção, praticamente obscurecendo sua visão pelo peso da traição e da ira que o arrastava, era um pequeno, quase insignificante, anel de ouro. A aliança de casamento de sua mãe.

Seus pensamentos eram uma tal redemoinho de confusão que ele nem mesmo tentava formular alguma coisa coerente. As perguntas estavam todas lá - _Há quanto tempo ela tinha feito isso? Por que? Estaria planejando ir embora ou era apenas uma precaução? Como ela pudera fazer isso com ele, quando sabia que ele podia supri-la com dinheiro?_ - mas ele não fez esforço para respondê-las. Ainda não. Ele apenas ficou sentado lá, enojado.

"Achou alguma?" ele a escutou perguntar no vão da porta, sua voz soando dura e pouco natural.

Ou talvez ele apenas estivesse imaginando isso.

Se virando, ele moveu o braço de forma que ela pudesse claramente ver o que ele tinha encontrado.

Ela empalideceu quase imediatamente. Ele a observou atentamente, odiando com cada fibra do seu ser aquele olhar fechado, acuado, defensivo que ela imediatamente assumiu. Do mesmo jeito que ela olhara quando ele a acusara de tentar tomar seu lugar na jangada. Significava que ela iria lutar e que não tinha a intenção de admitir que estava errada.

Ele se levantou com exagerada lentidão.

Eles se encararam através do quarto, silenciosamente.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24 –** Traduzido por Nicilion

Eles ficaram lá a olhar um para o outro durante o que pareceu 5 minutos, mas o que na realidade, não deve ter sido por mais do que uns segundos. O único som era o da chuva monótona de final de tarde a bater na janela. Sawyer tentou manter a sua respiração controlada, á espera que ela falasse primeiro.

Finalmente, ela falou.

"Tu queres que eu tente me explicar, ou queres ficar a gritar pa aí?" perguntou ela num tom de voz cansado.

Ele olhou para ela, como se não conseguisse acreditar que ela tenha escolhido começar com aquela frase.

"Eu não sei se te podes dar ao luxo de sarcasmos neste momento, querida. Por isso, porque é que não fazes um favor a ti mesma e começa a falar. De onde veio isto?"

Havia uma pontada perigosa na voz dele.

"Tu sabes de onde veio," disse ela tranqüilamente. "Isso veio do sotão."

"Quando?"perguntou ele, cerrando os dentes.

"Alguns dias depois que eu cá cheguei."

Lá no fundo ele sentiu uma pontada de alivio. Pelo menos aquilo não tinha sido algo que ela tivesse feito recentemente. É certo que não mudava o facto de que ela o tinha tirado, mas pelo menos tornava tudo aquilo um bocadinho mais tolerável.

"Porque?" perguntou ele, um bocadinho mais calmo, mas ainda chatedo. "Planeavas fugir com ele?"

"Não," disse ela, na defensiva. "Eu não sou uma ladra, Sawyer." A não ser que contes com assaltos a bancos, pensou ela, mas sem o dizer em voz alta.

Ele esperou que ela continuasse com alguma explicação.

Ela suspirou profundamente e olhou para o chão. "Na altura…eu não sabia o quão perto eles podiam estar. Eu sabia que eles não me seguiram até aqui, mas havia sempre a hipótese – e ainda há – de eles seguirem o meu rato. Eu não sei quando é que vou ter que fugir daqui. E junto com o facto de tu não me quereres aqui…"  
Ela olhou para ele, com a esperança de que ele completasse a frase e que a desencostasse da parede, mas ele ainda estava á espera do resto. Ela continuou.  
"Eu não tinha dinheiro. Eu não tinha nada com que me sustentar…eu tentei pensar no que tinha de fazer se tivesse de sair…e eu não me consegui lembrar de mais nada. Eu pensei que conseguiria arranjar dinheiro suficiente com aquelas coisas, para durar algumas semanas. Mas eu teria te pago tudo," ela disse afincadamente. "Cada cêntimo…assim que pudesse."

"Achas que eu não te teria dado dinheiro?"

"Eu sei que davas. Tu deste, lembras-te? Mas eu não queria que tivesses de o fazer. A razão pela qual eu tirei as jóias, foi que eu sabia que tu nunca sentirias falta delas. Tu mesmo o disseste lá em cima."

"E eu também acho que te disse para te manteres afastada delas."

Ela fechou os olhos por um instante. "Sim, bem, eu não as levei, não foi? Na noite em que eu fugi, eu tive-as na minha mão, pronta para ir…e não consegui leva-las. Eu pulas aqui e nunca mais lhes toquei. Eu simplesmente…esqueci-me de as arrumar onde elas estavam." Disse ela, parecendo na ultima parte, quase casual, como se ela lhe estivesse a dizer que tinha se esquecido de desligar a maquina do café.

"E é isso tudo o que tens para dizer?" Ele continuou a olhar para ela intensamente.  
"Que mais queres que diga? Eu acabei de explicar o que aconteceu. Que mais queres, Sawyer?" Agora ela estava a começar a sentir-se irritada.

"Eu não seu," disse ele amargamente. "Acho que eu nunca devia ter esperado nada mais vindo de ti."

"Que raios quer isso dizer?"

Ele olhou para baixo, para onde estavam as jóias. "Tu por acaso sabes de quem eram essas jóias?"

Ela tentou evitar revirar os olhos. "Sabes bem que não. Por que é que te das ao trabalho de perguntar?"

"Que tal esta?" continuou ele, calmamente, perigosamente. Ele levantou um anel e estendeu-o para que ela pudesse olhar bem para ele.

Ela cruzou os braços, sem responder, sabendo que naquela altura ele não estava á espera de uma resposta. Ela esperou.

"Isto era a aliança da minha mãe," disse ele, no mesmo tom de voz. "Quanto achas que valerá?" Ele atirou o anel ao ar para depois o apanhar, olhando para ele quase experimentalmente. "Quanto achas que conseguirias obter com ele? Suficiente para ficares num motel barato por alguns dias? Talvez para comprar um bilhete de autocarro…que te levasse até outra paragem, enquanto tu pensavas quem roubarias da próxima vez? Quantas milhas achas que conseguias percorrer com o anel de casamento da minha mãe?" Ele olhou para ela quase letalmente.

Ela manteve o contacto visual, começando a sentir-se zangada com ela mesma.

"Sabes, eu nunca pensei que a aliança dela significasse tanto para ti…considerando o que o teu pai lhe fez."

Quase imediatamente, ela arrependeu-se do que disse. Mas as palavras já tinham saído da boca dela. Num segundo ele tinha atravessado o quarto e elevado a mão a apenas alguns milímetros da cara dela. Ela tremeu, mas fez um esforço para não se mexer. Ele dobrou-se na direcção dela, a cara dele estava tão perto que ela conseguia sentir a sua respiração. Ela fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco, mantendo-se imóvel.

Num murmúrio furioso, ele disse, "Nunca mais menciones os meus pais outra vez. Tu não sabes nada sobre eles. Percebeste?"

Agora ela abriu os olhos, lentamente, e olhou directamente para ele. Num tom calmo, ela disse, "Queres bater-me, Sawyer? Então vá, bate-me. Não te vinges na parede."

Ele removeu a mão e endireitou-se, afastando-se um pouco dela. Ele olhou para ela, incrédulo, espantado.

Ele respondeu num tom de voz desdenhoso, "Ias gostar disso, não ias? Aí poderias virar isto para mim…tirando a atenção do que isto é realmente sobre." Ele abanou a cabeça, quase rindo. "Nah. Desculpa, Sardenta. Desta vez, isto é sobre ti."

Eles mantiveram-se calados durante uns segundos, olhando um para o outro cautelosamente.

Finalmente, Kate levantou a mão, cobrindo os olhos, como se estivesse a esconder as lagrimas. Quando ela a baixou, os seus olhos estavam secos, mas era claro que algo tinha mudado. Ela já não parecia chateada, pelo contrário, parecia arrependida.

"Desculpa," ela quase murmurou. "É disso que estás á espera? Eu estou arrependida, Sawyer," disse ela. "Isso aconteceu logo após a minha chegada aqui…antes…antes disto, connosco…" Ela apontou para todo o quarto, como se uma explicação para o que existia entre eles estivesse ali algures.

Olhando novamente para ele, a sua expressão tornou-se defensive. "Tu sabes que eu nunca faria nada como isso agora, com a maneira em como as coisas vão entre nós. É tudo diferente…eu nem consideraria-o."

Ele continuou a olhar para ela, o rosto dele endureceu.

"Tu sabes disso, não é verdade?" perguntou ela, com as lágrimas a brotar.  
"Tudo o que sei é que tu és uma optima actriz. Por isso, talvez deva parar de fingir que sei algo sobre ti."

Ela expirou pesarosamente, parecendo que ele lhe tinha realmente batido. As palavras dele eram mais dolorosas do que qualquer dor física.

"Como podes dizer isso?"

"Acho que não me devia sentir mal,"continuou ele, quase para ele mesmo. "Fogo, provavelmente nem fui o único, fui? Talvez só seja mais um…provavelmente fazes isto muitas vezes, certo? Procuras algum desgraçado, fazes com que ele se apaixone por ti, e depois usa-lo até decidires quando chegou a altura de ires?"  
Ele apercebeu-se qie tinha falado demais. Era a única palavra – amor – que nenhum ainda tinha mencionado. Certamente que ele não pretendia menciona-lá daquela maneira. Por um segundo, ele desejou que ela não a tivesse ouvido no meio do insulto, mas ele sabia que tal não acontecera. Nada lhe escapava.  
Ela olhou tristemente para ele, mas com uma questão no olhar, ela queria que ele confirmasse o que ela tinha ouvido.

"Sim," disse ele amargamenter. "Acho que o meu segredo foi revelado. Como se tu não o soubesses."

"Sawyer," disse ela gentilmente, querendo responder, mas sabendo que aquele não era o momento apropriado para aquele assunto.

Olhando para a cama, ela disse, "Porque é que estás a fazer isto?" As jóias estão mesmo aqui…eu não as roubei, e eu não fugi. Nem sequer estou a pensar nisso! Por isso podemos para com isto…por favor?"

"Acho que não," disse ele claramente magoado. "Não desta vez."

"Porque?" ela estava genuinamente confusa.

"Porque isto não tem nada haver com as joias, querida. Para dizer a verdade, eu nem me importo de nunca mais as ver."

"Então isto tem haver com que?"

Ele parecia estar a pensar por um segundo. "Tem haver com o facto de que eu me apercebi que estou a viver com uma estranha."

Magoada, ela desviou o olhar dele. "Acreditas mesmo nisso?"

"Vais negá-lo?" perguntou ele bruscamente.

Ela não disse nada, continuando a recusar olhar para ele.

"Tu sabes que eu já tive muitos casos de uma só noite…não vou mentir sobre isso. Maior parte deles não foram nada mais que lixo. Acho que sempre pensei que assim que encontrasse alguém que mexe-se comigo, tudo seria diferente. Que eu saberia quem era a pessoa com quem eu dormia, pelo menos por uma vez." Ele abanou a cabeça. "Devia saber que nunca teria nada disso contigo."

"Por favor, para."

Ela limpou uma lágrima, e depois olhou para ele. Embora a sua voz tremesse, ela continuou. "Tu disses-te noutra noite…nos meus anos…que tu terias o que pudesses ter. Lembras-te disso? Ou isso não significa nada para ti?"

"Foste tu que disseste isso, não eu."

"Mas tu concordas-te, certo?"

"Sim."

"Então…o que? Isso já não serve?"

Ele parecia em sofrimento. "Acho que não," disse ele verdadeiramente.

Ela acentiu levemente e fez um esforço para parar de chorar. "Então…é isto?

Assim? Depois de tudo o que passamos, é a isto que se resume?"

"Isso é contigo." Ele engoliu em seco.

Eles olharam um para o outro.

Quando ela não disse nada, ele quebrou o olhar, parecendo desapontado com ela. Passando por ela, ele dirigiu-se devagar para a porta.

"Eu vou estar na balcão se te apetecer falar. Se não…" Ele parou, parecendo torturado, mas forçando as palavras a sair. "Então talvez esteja na altura de fazeres novos planos."

Ela fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo-se como se alguém lhe estivesse a bater. Ouvir ele dizer aquelas palavras naquele momento, quando ela dependia tanto dele, era mais do que ela podia suportar.

Na porta, ele parou, virando a cabeça lentamente, na direcção dela. Numa voz cansada ele falou. "Eu não consigo fazer mais isto, Kate. Eu não sei quem tu és." Ele encontrou os olhos dela mais uma vez, depois virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Ele manteve-se lá sem se mexer nem por um segundo, ouvindo ele a descer as escadas.

Ela tinha agora uma decisão para tomar, e era uma das mais dificeis que ela já alguma vez tivera que fazer. Ela podia dizer-lhe qualquer coisa, ou podia ir-se embora…e manter o seu passado selado, privado, para ela mesma…como sempre fora. Ela sabia que não era justo da parte dele pedir-lhe para escolher desta forma. Ele não fora capaz de deixar a sua busca para trás quando ela lhe pedira há algumas noites atrás, por isso ele não tinha o direito de lhe pedir algo tão importante para ela. Mas fosse como fosse, as opções eram claras. Era aceitar ou largar.

Sentindo os joelhos incapazes de agüentar o peso do corpo dela por mais tempo, ela caminhou e afundou-se na beira da cama. Encostando a cabeça nas mãos, ela tentou decidir-se.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 – **_traduzido por Cristianepf_

De onde Sawyer estava sentado na cadeira de balanço da varanda, ele podia assistir a chuva caindo torrencialmente enquanto ele ainda permanecia relativamente seco. De vez em quando a brisa lhe enviava rajadas geladas na direção dele, mas a despeito do frio do ar, ele achava refrescante. Especialmente depois de viver naquela ilha dos infernos esquecida por Deus por mais de um mês. Ele não tinha percebido que alívio o outono podia ser quando finalmente alcançasse toda sua força.

O ar refrescante também lhe dava a chance de por os pensamentos no lugar. Ele ainda estava tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de acontecer lá em cima... o que ele disse, o que ela respondeu, e o que tudo aquilo significava. Normalmente ele não fazia isso. Quando ele brigava com uma mulher antes, ele não olhava para trás. Ele não era do tipo que se auto-analisa. Ele dizia o que sentia no calor do momento, e então ele seguia adiante, esquecendo daquilo. Mas isso não parecia mais possível. Não quando qualquer palavra errada ou mal interpretada tinha o poder de alterar tudo... de destruir a frágil teia de interdependência que eles estiveram tecendo juntos por quase um mês.

E o que exatamente ele _tinha_ dito? Tudo estava escuro exceto as últimas palavras, "É com você." Repeti-las, mesmo pra si próprio , fez o estômago seu estômago se contorcer. Tinha somente cerca de dez minutos que ele havia decido até ali, mas ele já podia perceber o erro daquelas palavras. Ela já sabia de antemão que ela não respondia bem à ameaças. Ok, talvez não fosse exatamente uma _ameaça_, mas com certeza era um ultimato, e isso era quase a mesma coisa, ao menos na opinião de Kate era. Ele não estava arrependido ainda, mas sabia que havia definitivamente a possibilidade de mais tarde ele vir a ficar.

E se ela realmente decidisse ir embora? Ele poderia voltar atrás... Dizer à ela que não importava, que ele tinha mudado de idéia? Ela aceitaria isso? Provavelmente não, ele pensou. E ele _deveria_ voltar atrás? Ele havia sido exagerado; o que ele dissera era verdade. Ele estava cansado de sentir como se não a conhecesse. Mas o que seria pior... Ter somente uma parte dela, ou perdê-la por completo? Se ela fosse embora agora, ele estava aterrorizado só em pensar no que isso poderia significar para ele.

Ele suspirou nervosamente e preocupado, mais uma vez ele ia voltar lá pra dentro. Como estivesse de cabeça feita, no entanto, ele foi distraído por um movimento à sua esquerda. Automaticamente ele sabia que era ela, e se recusou a virar a cabeça em sua direção. Ao invés disso, ele manteve os olhos direcionados na linha do horizonte, olhando a escuridão gradual que se estendia à sua frente. Ele podia vê-la, olhando com um canto de olho, aproximando-se devagar e hesitante. Ele tentou não se permitir sentir muito aliviado ainda. Isto não significava necessariamente nada.

Ela sentou sem dizer uma palavra ou olhar para ele, do mesmo jeito que havia feito na semana passada quando ele estava lendo a carta. As posições eram inversas agora, contudo ele achou irônico eles estarem sentados no mesmo lugar. Ela falou em voz alta o que ele estava pensando.

"Então, o que é isso, o _Balanço da Varanda de Confrontos Emocionais_?" Ela sorriu de leve, mesmo assim seus olhos ainda estavam tristes.

Ele deu uma olhada para ela, sem querer demonstrar nenhum sinal mitigador, mas sem ter muito sucesso. Os cantos de seus lábios moveram-se de leve, só o suficiente para suas covinhas aparecerem.

"Está começando a parecer que é".

A brincadeira pareceu amenizar o clima entre eles, tirando um pouco o peso e opressiva tensão.

Kate deu um suspiro profundo.

"Eu costumava adorar dias chuvosos quando eu era criança. Eu tinha essa capa de chuva amarela ridícula... Eu achava que era a coisa mais legal que podia existir. Agora eu percebo que eu devia parecer uma idiota. Mas na época eu não ligava. Só ficava feliz em poder sair pra brincar, mesmo com o tempo ruim". Ela sorriu sozinha, ao se lembrar.

A princípio, ele pensou que era assim que ela ia iniciar a sua narrativa... Indo direto ao assunto, sem aviso nenhum. Mas ela não disse mais nada. Ele devia saber que não seria assim tão fácil. Esse tipo de fragmentos da infância casuais, desconjuntos eram tudo o que ela oferecia sobre o seu passado. Ele estaria habituado à maneira que ela poderia repentinamente mergulhar na lembrança de um acontecimento, e então recuar rapidamente, recusando-se a voltar não importando o quanto ele pressionasse. Ela lembrava alguém que não sabe nadar, mas mesmo assim fosse irresistível se atirar na água como por uma força além de seu controle.

"Você desceu até aqui para falar sobre o tempo, Sardenta?" Ele perguntou, um pouco impaciente.

Ela olhou para ele, magoada, mas não completamente surpresa pela pergunta dele. Ela não respondeu.

Com uma voz suave, ele tentou novamente. "Você ainda não se decidiu?"

"Eu estou aqui, não estou?"

Ele consentiu com a cabeça levemente, agora se permitindo desfrutar de uma ponta de alívio. Talvez ele não tivesse destruído nada que não pudesse ser consertado, afinal de contas.

Eles permaneceram sentados sem falar nada por um tempo, até que o silêncio fosse muito denso para sustentar. Parecia que os unia e separava ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não sei como fazer isso, Sawyer," Kate disse finalmente, quase como se estivesse pedindo ajuda.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Por que isso tinha que ser tão difícil?

"Eu nunca disse a alguém antes... não a _alguém_. Ninguém sabe da história toda. Eu me propus a contar pro Jack uns dias depois da queda, mas ele disse que aquilo não importava... que todos nós havíamos morrido, e podíamos recomeçar. Acho que isso não vale mais. Ela olhou para longe no vale, pensativa".

"O quê?" Sawyer perguntou, claramente chocado.

Ela se virou para ele surpresa, sem nem se dar conta até agora das implicações do que ela acabara de dizer.

"Você se propôs a contar pro _Jack_?"

"Eu _não_ pensei, " ela disse na defensiva. "Foi só ... um impulso, eu acho. Acho que uma parte de mim já sabia que ele não me deixaria contar. Se ele tivesse deixado, eu duvido que eu pudesse continuar com aquilo."

"Bem, não foi simplesmente _nobre_ da parte dele?" Sawyer disse com desprezo.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu mal o conhecia na época, Sawyer. Provavelmente por isso que parecia fácil... especialmente com todo o caos da queda, e pessoas tentando sobreviver... por favor, ela era muito fácil pra se conversar. Eu não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você."

Ele olhou para ela, mas ela o ignorou.

"Eu acho que o problema no nosso caso é que eu esperei muito. Eu devia ter dito tudo logo no início, assim que você me deixou ficar aqui".

Mas Sawyer ainda estava fixado no comentário anterior dela. Saber que Jack tinha sido capaz de persuadi-la a contar seu passado inteiro fazia com que ele julgasse a si próprio, mesmo que ela aparentemente não o tivesse feito intencionalmente. Bem, Jack não tinha _dormido_ com ela, pensou, tinha? Ele não tinha tanto em jogo, Sawyer disse a si mesmo defensivamente.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele resmungou, "Conhece o cara por dois malditos dias, e ela está mais do que a disposta a dividir a história de sua vida com ele. Mas o cara com quem ela está dormindo, escondendo ela do FBI e comprando roupas e comida e cachorros e _absorventes_... Diabos, eu acho que ele não está exatamente _à altura_. "

"_Um_ cachorro," ela corrigiu, sem poder resistir tirar sarro com ele um pouco.

Ela não achou engraçado.

De repente, outra rajada de vento soprou diretamente contra o lado da casa, deixando pulverizar uma fina névoa em seu rastro. Kate desviou a cabeça tentando se proteger e tremeu de frio.

Ainda bravo, Sawyer tirou sua camisa e arremessou na direção dela sem uma palavra. Com um breve sorriso, ela pôs os braços dentro dela e se cobriu, gostando de como ainda retinha o calor do corpo dele.

Ela observou o perfil dele. Ele agora estava só com uma camisa fina – a que tinha um rasgo na manga que obstinadamente se recusava a retirar. Ele olhava fixo pra frente, obviamente ainda pensando no que ela havia dito sobre Jack. Ele era tão inseguro, era ridículo... Mas por alguma razão inspirava um sentimento de ternura nela.

"Você está certo, sabe," ela disse suavemente.

"Sobre _o quê_?" ele perguntou com desdém.

"Sobre o que você disse antes... a maneira como eu usei alguns homens, no passado. Fiz eles se apaixonarem por mim, e peguei o que quis e saí fora. Eu fiz isso antes. Mais do que uma vez."

" Deu pra perceber" ele disse em um tom mau-humorado.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça, ficando mais séria.

"Tem uma grande diferença, ... entre antes e agora, Sawyer. A diferença é ..."

Ela fez uma pausa, e seu lábio inferior tremeu um pouco, mesmo que ela tentasse impedir. Ela sorriu um pouco, chateada com ela mesma, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

"A diferença é, " ela repetiu, "Eu não me apaixonei por eles _também_."

Ele virou a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos, mas então desviou rapidamente. Parecia muito perigoso no momento.

"Como eu poderia saber de o que você está me dizendo é verdade ou não?"

"Por que você é a única pessoa _sempre_ que pôde dizer isso!" ela disse rispidamente. "Você sabe quando estou mentindo. Você _sempre_ sabe quando estou mentindo. Você vai ficar sentando ai e dizer que pensa que estou tirando com a sua cara... que estou _atuando_, " ela disse, a voz dela falseando na última palavra. "Então eu devia ir agora mesmo. Por que não há razão para continuar com isso por mais tempo, se é assim que você se sente. Você realmente pensa que estou mentindo pra você?" Ela fez uma pausa. "Olhe para mim, Sawyer."

Ele continuou olhando para longe dele, parecendo torturado.

"Olhe pra mim!" Ela suplicou.

Finalmente, ele encontrou seus olhos de novo. A dor e a _necessidade_ que estavam evidente neles, tão perto da superfície, quase dominando-o. Ela olhava como se fosse se partir em pedaços a qualquer momento.

"Você acha que estou mentindo?" Ela perguntou mais uma vez, num sussurro desesperado.

Ele examinou a face dela, mas ele já sabia a resposta.

"Não."

Ele pôde ver o alívio que ela sentou e a súbita mudança na expressão dela. A urgência gradualmente desaparecia só pra ser substituído por algo ainda mais temeroso, ou ainda medo. Olhando para baixo na direção do acento do balanço, ela começou a puxar o botão da camisa, girando-o firmemente de modo inconsciente entre os dedos. Ela estava se preparando.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela pareceu ter tomado uma decisão. Não havia porque esperar mais.

"É uma história meio longa," ela disse com voz trêmula, ficando mais pálida assim que as palavras saíam de sua boca.

Pela primeira vez, ele se deu por conta de quanta angústia isso ia causar à ela... Era o abrir de uma porta que ela empenhava muito tempo tentando manter fechada e bem trancada. Até agora, ele só tinha se preocupado com o fato _dele_ não saber. Ele não tinha considerado o que significaria pra ela ter que passar por essa provação.

"Hey," Ele disse, para chamar sua atenção.

Ela fez um esforço para voltar os olhos para os ele.

Por impulso, ele segurou o rosto dela entre ambas as mãos e a beijou, gentilmente, sem insistência. Interrompendo o beijo, ele recostou a cabeça dela em seu peito por alguns segundos, seus dedos repousavam gentilmente sobre a nuca dela.

Quando ele se afastou um pouco, ela olhou para ele indagativamente.

"Deixa pra lá," ele disse, quase ríspido.

"_O quê_?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

"Não quero que você faça isso. Eu não preciso ouvir. É até melhor mesmo não saber."

Mas ao invés de parecer agradecida, ela parecia alarmada. Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente de vagar.

"Você não pode fazer isso... não faça isso, Sawyer."

"Não fazer _o quê_?" Ele pensou que era isso que ela queria.

"Não..." ela tentou pensar nas palavras certas. "Não _volte atrás._" Ela estava tentando soar firme, mas não fazendo um bom trabalho. "Se você me der essa opção, eu vou aceitar. Então _não dê_. Eu preciso..." Ela respirou fundo. "Eu preciso fazer isso. _Por favor_. Está na hora."

Ele tentou calcular se era o que ela queria realmente ou não, mas aparentemente sim. Além do mais ele sabia que ela estava certa, e isto estava pendente a muito tempo, ele gostaria de nunca ter traduzido à tona.

"Está bem," ele concordou, sentindo uma apreensão crônica.

"Eu quero que você saiba. Tudo," Ela continuou. "Mas..." ela olhou em volta. "Podemos ao menos ir lá pra dentro, pra perto do fogo? Está frio aqui fora."

Ele levantou-se de vagar, estendendo a mão à ela. Ele segurou, fazendo algo que deveria ser um sorriso. Com os braços em volta dela, ele a levou para dentro.

---------------------------------

Primeiro, para adiar o inevitável, eles reuniram cobertores e travesseiros dos quartos lá de cima, dispondo-os no chão em frente à lareira na vã tentativa de criar um ambiente confortável. Sawyer queria ir direto para o whisky, mas Kate sugeriu que começassem pelo café e passassem para algo mais pesado depois, quando eles realmente precisassem. Nenhum deles tinha apetite, então não havia por que pensar sobre o jantar. Eles alimentaram o cãozinho e colocaram mais lenha no fogo, até que chegou o momento em que eles não tinham mais nada para fazer.

Em frente ao fogo, com um travesseiro agarrando um travesseiro contra o corpo, Kate finalmente começou a falar. A iluminação da sala era pouca, e a luz do fogo realçava suas feições, iluminando o azul-esverdeado inconstante de seus olhos, contornando suas bochechas e os cachos de seus cabelos que caíam em volta de seu rosto.

A princípio, durante as primeiras etapas da história, ela pôde manter uma certa calma... quase como um desinteresse. Era como se ela estivesse falando de outra pessoa, alguém com quem ela era vagamente familiarizada. Esses eram os anos felizes de sua vida, sua infância. Eles eram tão normais que quase chegavam a ser entediantes, e eles não davam indicação do que estava por vir.

Gradualmente, as coisas iam ficando mais intensas. Ele podia pressentir a mudança vindo antes mesmo dela. Quando ela atingiu o ponto crítico da narrativa, a calma a abandonou. Ela começou a ser interrompida por ataques de tremor tão intensos que quase pareciam espasmos. Ela engasgava em certas palavras, sendo fisicamente incapaz de pronunciá-las. Sawyer foi forçado a completar algumas palavras para ela, contanto eram quase tão difíceis para ele dizer quanto o eram para ela.

O horror dele aumentava enquanto ela continuava a falar. Se não fosse pela promessa que ele tinha feito a ela anteriormente, ele não teria deixado ela continuar. Mas ele não sabia se a conseguiria fazer parar. Uma vez que as comportas tinham sido abertas, ela parecia estar deixando todas as palavras saírem, sem poder parar, nem mesmo para respirar.

Ele a ouviu falar sobre sua infância, seus pais, seus amigos. Do dia que as coisas começaram a sair erradas. A confiança que havia sido traída. Do terror que ela suportava. Da solidão que a dominava. Da culpa e da dor, do sofrimento, e do medo que nunca a haviam abandonado, nem ao menos por um segundo. De seu desejo desesperador de fugir, e sua incapacidade de fazê-lo. Do que ela finalmente foi forçada a fazer. Do espiral de horror e catástrofes que resultaram disso, fazendo-a virar, irreversivelmente, em uma fugitiva. Da morte de seu melhor amigo. Da traição da própria mãe. Das pessoas que ela usou, e das vidas que ela destruiu. De sua subseqüente transformação em um fantasma, sempre olhando por cima do ombro, nunca estando em paz, pronta para fugir a qualquer sinal. Ela continuava, mais e mais, numa enxurrada de palavras enquanto o fogo queimava lentamente na lareira e ficava completamente escuro do lado de fora. Nenhum deles notou, ou se importou.

O tormento crescia na mesma proporção à dela, então quando ela chegou à uma conclusão, ele estava tão emocionalmente perturbado quanto ela. Nunca na vida ele tinha conhecido alguém, ou nem mesmo _imaginado_ alguém, de quem a história pudesse ser angustiante e perturbadora quando a dele próprio. A raiva que ele sentia em favor dela praticamente o cegava. O simples pensar de tudo que ele sofrera... de tudo que ela teve que suportar, e como se não fosse o bastante, so_zinha_... Ele não conseguia parar de pensar. Era incomensurável, além da compreensão.

Quando ela finalmente terminou de falar, um tremor incontrolável caiu sobre ela, sendo lamentável de se ver. Até seus dentes tremiam. Ela olhava para ele ansiosamente, esperando por algo, mesmo que ela não soubesse bem o que.

"Kate, " ele murmurou incerto, com uma voz rouca.

A principio, ele achou que ela estava começando a rir. Apesar da inconveniência, era isso que parecia. Mas em alguns segundos, ele percebeu a verdade. Ela estava soluçando. Ele nunca havia visto ela assim antes, e isso o alarmava. Antes que ele tivesse tempo para se restabelecer, ela tremendo rastejou até o colo dele. Intuitivamente, ele a abraçou o mais apertado que pôde. Apesar de atordoado, ele ainda assim era capaz de dar o reconforto apropriado, embalando-a gentilmente para frente e pra trás, sussurrando frases que a acalmassem, afagando seus cabelos, cobrindo seus ombros e pescoço de beijos. Mesmo que ele nunca tivesse feito isso antes, tudo parecia vir naturalmente, para o imenso alívio dele.

Assim, o pranto dela ia diminuindo. Não muito tempo depois, o tremor também cedeu. Para seu espanto, ele percebeu que ela estava dormindo.

--------------------

Eles permaneceram onde estavam pelo resto da noite, no chão, em frente ao fogo. Desta vez, quando o pesadelo dela retornou, ele não hesitou sobre o que fazer. Ele já a tinha em seus braços antes mesmo dela acordar.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26 - Parte 1 – **_Traduzido por Enia & Cristianepf_

A primeira coisa de que Sawyer se apercebeu na manhã seguinte, foi de que algo lhe estava a lamber a cara. Embrenhado no sono, ele teve a absurda noção de que era Kate, e ele estavam mais do que surpreso com isso. O que é que lhe deu? Ela perdeu o juizo? Enquanto ele ia fazendo um esforço para acordar completamente, foi-se apercebendo do que se passava, claro que não era a Kate…era o Gus. Ele afastou-o gentilmente, e o cachorrinho, aparentemente satisfeito com o seu feito, dirigiu-se para um quanto para morder um dos seus brinquedos.

Sawyer espreguiçou-se um pouco, as suas costas doiam de ter dormido no chão. Apesar de eles terem feito uma pilha com cobertores, aquele fora um mau substituto de um colchão. Até a areia da praia na ilha era mais confortável que aquilo. Mas ele não estava arrependido. Teria sido muito mais frio lá em cima, e além do mais, ele teria de carregar a Kate.

Ele olhou para ela, a cara dela estava a milímetros da dele. Eles estavam deitados lado a lado, virados um para o outro, mas a Kate ainda dormia. Mesmo no sono, ela parecia triste e de certa forma derrotada, Olhando para ela, na fraca luz da manhã que entrava pela brecha das portas e janelas, era difícil de acreditar que a história dela da noite passada poderia ter alguma base na realidade. Aquilo parecia mais uma criação do cérebro febril e estressado dele, do que algo que poderia ter realmente acontecido. Mas ele sabia que aquele era apenas um pensamento irrealista. Ele não tinha imaginado tudo aquilo, e cada palavra dela correspondia a realidade. O horror era real demais, e não havia forma de escapar dele.

Sabendo o que ele sabia sobre o passado dela, fez com que todos os antigos instintos protectivos, se tornassem ainda mais fortes, ao ponto de as suas preocupações passadas parecerem nada comparadas com as presentes. Ele sabia, com uma certa certeza primordial, que ele morreria antes de deixar que alguém a magoasse novamente. Aquela sensação não precisava de análise ou de ser racionalizada, ela estava simplesmente ali, a consumi-lo quando ele olhava para ela, como se a sensação existisse desde sempre e só agora é que ele se tinha apercebido.

Mas havia algo de novo nele nesta manhã, um tipo de medo, cohabitando com os mais nobres impulsos. Era tão vago e indefinido que ele não seria capaz de o descrever, mas este consistia na ideia de que ela iria eventualmente precisar de protecção contra, não alguém de fora, mas sim dele mesmo. Provavelmente não a nível físico…apesar do seu temperamento violento, ele duvidava que algum dia perdesse o controlo ao ponto de lhe bater. Mas talvez talvez ela tivesse de ser protegida dele a um ponto mais significativo – emocionalmente. A memoria de todas as coisas más que ele já lhe tinha dito passaram como um flash pela sua mente, e o que era pior, ele sabia que algo do género voltaria a acontecer. Ele pelo menos conhecia-se bem demais para compreender que as suas tendências fundamentais nunca se iriam alterar.

Para não mencionar no facto de que nada no seu passado dava alguma indicação de que esse tipo de coisas não voltariam a acontecer. A sua vida estava tão lixada e as suas acções anteriores só foram egoistas e desnorteadas, ao ponto de ele mal poder tomar conta de si mesmo…como conseguiria ele tomar conta de mais alguém? O que raio, fe-la acreditar que podia depositar a sua fé nele? Pensou ele. Terá sido devido a algum impulso auto-destruitivo, escondido no seu subconsciente? Ou ela ainda não o conhecia bem o suficiente? Ele estava a começar a sentir um pânico crescente.

Mas quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos e olhou para ele com um olhar limpido e cheio de confiança, todas as suas duvidas desapareceram, pelo menos por agora.  
"Hey," disse ele gentilmente.

"B'Dia," respondeu ele.

Eles olharam um para o outro durante uns segundos.

"Desculpa pelo pesadelo," disse Kate.

"Yah, bem, tu não me deste uma cotovelada desta vez, por isso acho que me escapei facilmente." Ele sorriu um pouco para ela.

Ela tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas sem sucesso. "Ele provavelmente vai voltar novamente esta noite. Só para te avisar."

"Eu vou ficar a espera para o escorraçar quando ele vier." Ele acariciou uma madeixa do cabelo dela e po-la cuidadosamente atrás da orelha. Depois envergonhado com o gesto, tirou a mão abruptamente.

O momento pareceu desbloquear alguma tensão entre eles. Kate levantou-se um bocadinho, inclinou-se e beijou-o. Aquele foi um beijo doce, calmo – sem alguma pressa em ser terminado. Eles permitiram que os seus lábios se movessem sobre o outro, como se estes estivessem a explorar novo território. E de certa forma, parecia que aquele era mesmo um novo território. Tudo parecia diferente agora.

Ela finalmente parou o beijo, com um profundo expiro, pousando a sua cabeça no peito dele.

"Não te preocupes," disse ela. "Eu não vou chorar outra vez."

"Eu não estava preocupado," respondeu ele. Bem, talvez ele estivesse um bocadinho, mas ele não quis que ela pensasse isso.

Eles permaneceram quietos por um minuto ou dois, até que foram perturbados pelo som de água a cair. Eles olharam em volta, confusos, pensando que o telhado estava a verter, mas ambos repararam na mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. O cão. Depois de ter acabado, ele afastou-se da poça como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Sawyer declarou, irritado. "Está na altura de construir a porcaria da casota."  
"Eu vou limpar aquilo," afirmou Kate.

"Não, fica aqui," disse ele, sentando-se. "Eu limpo. Tenho que acender a fogueira novamente…está frio aqui."

Ela olhou para ele, surpreendida mas agradecida. "Eu vou fazer algum café, então."

"Eu faço enquanto estou de pé…limita-te a ficar aqui" repetiu ele.

"Não tens de me tratar como se eu fosse invalida. Eu estou bem," disse ela num tom gentil.

Ele olhou-a como se não acreditasse nela. Como podia ela estar bem? Desde que ouvira a historia dela, na noite anterior, era difícil de esquecer que ela vivera aquilo durante anos. Apesar de não fazer sentido, até para ela, ele sentia que aquela situação era tão nova para ela como para ele.

"Além disso, " continuou ela, sorrindo para ele simpaticamente. "Tu fazes o pior café que eu já bebi na minha vida."

Antes que ele pudesse responder, como ele já estava claramente pronto para o fazer, ela beijou-o novamente. Ele aceitou de bom grado a distracção.

Terminando o beijo, eles olharam um para o outro de uma forma tão profunda que falava por volumes sem proferir uma unica palavra. Pela primeira vez, Sawyer sabia tudo sobre ele. Ele já não olhava mais para os olhos de uma estranha.

Aquela sensação era, ao mesmo tempo, emocionante e petrificante.

"Obrigado." Murmurou Kate, quase inaudivelmente. Ele não tinha de perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

Ela virou-se e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Sawyer era incapaz de parar de olhar para ela, só o fez quando ela desapareceu de vista.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi-se tornando claro, com o passar dos dias, de que ela não dissera a verdade inteira. Ela nunca mais chorou; ela estava certa sobre essa parte. Mas era obvio que ela não era ela mesma. De alguma forma, era comparável á recuperação de uma doença. Ela parecia incapaz de se aquecer, independentemente do número de roupa que tivesse vestido ou quão perto da fogueira ela estivesse. Ela também sentia falta de energia. Quando o condutor da UPS bateu á porta para entregar a encomenda da roupa, ela ficou tão afectada pelo choque, que nem teve interesse em abrir a caixa depois de este ter saído. Foi Sawyer quem o fez, e ela olhava distraidamente enquanto ele as tirava para for a, cada peça por sua vez, tentando espicaçá-la. (Ele ameaçou vestir as roupas, se isso a fizesse animar, o que pelo menos arrancou um sorriso da parte dela.)

Ela dormia muito, e o pesadelo voltava – inicialmente ele vinha regularmente, depois só esporadicamente. Sawyer aprendeu a reconhecer os primeiros sinais dele, de modo a poder acordá-la antes da pior parte começar, para alivio dela. O que o surpreendeu, foi que devido á situação, o pesadelo dele deixou de aparecer. Talvez, porque ele estava demasiado preocupado com ela para se preocupar com os seus problemas.

Apesar dela não ter muita vontade de falar, ela também não queria estar sozinha. Ela ficava ao pé do Sawyer sempre que podia, sentindo conforto só com a sua presença. Inicialmente, isto enervava-o, mas depois acostumou-se á sua presença – era assim que as coisas eram agora. Quando ele teve que ir á cidade para comprar mercearia, ele apressou.se ao máximo, pois não a queria deixar sozinha, mesmo que aquela tivesse sido a rotina deles durante imenso tempo, desde que ela chegara para ficar com ele, e ele, nunca antes se incomodara em deixa-la sozinha.

Sawyer também estava nervoso quanto à se aproximar dela para sexo, especialmente a princípio. Ele não sabia se ela ia querer, e ele realmente não queria forçá-la. Mas mais do que isso, ele estava perturbado com a história dela de tal forma que nem tinha certeza se ele conseguiria se concentrar. Como eles poderiam voltar a transar de novo sem que aquelas imagens horríveis voltassem para atormentá-lo? Com o tempo, pensou, Kate ficaria impaciente com a espera, e ela avisaria, sem dúvida, que ele não precisava se afastar. Aproximando-se dele enquanto ele tirava uma soneca no sofá, ela deixou bem claro que ao menos esse aspecto do relacionamento deles podia seguir como de costume. Ao invés de associar com qualquer coisa trágica do seu passado, ela parecia usar isso como uma forma de conforto. Tudo estava voltando ao lugar, no mesmo ritmo íntimo e complexo que eles estavam acostumados, e o alívio de Sawyer era palpável.

O passado de Kate não foi conversado novamente, e nem mesmo mencionado indiretamente. Nem suas respectivas revelações envolvendo a mais enigmática das palavras – amor. Não era necessário. Eles não eram o tipo de pessoa que fala sobre isso, e muito menos das que costumam demonstrar seus sentimentos. Eles não tinham interesse em reavivar coisas que já tinham sido resolvidas, ou repetir palavras que já tinham sido ditas. A conexão deles era forte a ponto de que, quando algo fosse lançado no espaço entre eles, continuava lá, seguro no mesmo lugar por uma força magnética que os matinha juntos. Eles dois saberem a verdade já era o suficiente.

Depois de quase uma semana de delonga, Sawyer finalmente decidiu seguir o plano original e construir uma casa de cachorro. Estar sempre dentro de casa estava começando a sufocá-lo mesmo. Era como se as paredes estivessem se fechando em volta dele. Ele não culpava Kate. É que ele nunca havia sido do tipo caseiro, e a monotonia estava começando a fazer com que ele perdesse a cabeça. Talvez uma tarde com um pouco de esforço físico fosse o que ele estivesse precisando para relembrar dos benefícios do ócio.

Então ele juntou madeira suficiente e colocou tudo dentro do galpão, pois o céu estava um tanto feio e era possível que pudesse chover de novo. Kate estava lendo um livro da estante da sala quando ele informou à ela sobre seus planos, e ela pareceu despreocupada, então ele não se sentiu culpado por passar algumas horas longe dela. 

Apesar dele não ter idéia do que estava fazendo, e de nunca ter feito nada como isso na vida antes, ele estava certo que não podia ser tão difícil. Afinal de contas, ele tinha ajudado a construir uma jangada que conseguiu agüentar nas águas perigosas do Pacífico, não tinha? Tudo bem, Michael e Jin tinham feito a maior parte do trabalho, mas ele tinha feito um pouco. Uns podiam dizer que havia sido questão de vida ou morte. Essa era apenas uma simples casinha de cachorros... não ia ser uma barbada?

Seu primeiro erro foi não levar em conta que o cachorro ia crescer. Ele tinha trabalho satisfeito por um pouco mais de uma hora quando se deu conta de que estava construindo algo muito pequeno. O cachorro era pequeno agora, claro, mas era um maldito pastor alemão... eles ficam enormes. O que ele havia construído até agora não abrigaria nem metade de um cão adulto. Por alguns segundos ele ficou tão irritado pela estupidez de seu erro que nem podia achar palavras para xingar à si próprio.  
Então, resmungando grosseiramente, ele adicionou um martelo ao trabalho que ele já havia feito, batendo e quebrando a coisa toda até que não fosse nada além de só um monte de madeira de novo.

Determinado a ter alguma coisa terminada ainda hoje, para que tempo que ele já tinha perdido não fosse em vão, ele recomeçou. Antes mesmo de colocar juntar duas taboas, ele se deu conta de que não havia madeira suficiente para terminar a maldita casinha. Qual era mesmo a razão dele estar fazendo isso mesmo? Ele estava tão possesso que considerou fazer aquele martelo voar pelo galpão.

Por sorte, é claro, esse foi o exato momento em que Kate resolveu aparecer.

Já que ele estava de costas para a porta, ele a ouviu antes de vê-la.  
"Isso é o mais longe que você conseguiu chegar, em todo esse tempo? "

Ele se virou lentamente, tentando conter o temperamento.

"É muito mais longe do que parece."

"Dá pra notar," ela disse em um tom levemente divertido, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. Ela deu mais alguns passos para dentro do lugar e olhou em volta, curiosamente.  
"Você não devia estar aqui fora, " ele disse.

"Aqui é tão perigoso quanto dentro da casa. Tem quatro paredes e um teto, não tem? "

"É, bem, eu estou ocupado." Ele olhou para ela de cara fechada. "Você tem que me seguir em todo lugar?"

Ela olhou para ele, e então rapidamente desviou, parecendo magoada e embaraçada. O remorso de Sawyer foi tão instantâneo que o abateu logo depois das palavras terem saído de sua boca.

Virando-se em direção à porta, ela começou a ir embora, lentamente, tentando não demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Quando ela atingiu a porta, ele a chamou.

"Espere. "

Ela virou para ele, com uma pergunta no olhar.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, olhando para o chão. No que parecia ser quase um esforço físico, seu tormento interior podia ser notado não somente no rosto, mas no corpo inteiro. Como se ele estivesse sendo forçado a dizer o mais degradante, obscena palavra já criada, ele finalmente desabafou, depois de uma pausa atormentadora.  
"Desculpe."  
A agonia dele era tão cômica que Kate teve que lutar para não deixar transparecer um sorriso.  
"Seria essa a primeira vez que você pronunciou isso?"

Ele parecia irritado novamente. "Sabe o quê, talvez você devesse..."

"Sawyer!" Ela fechou os olhos cansativamente e levantou a mão, interrompendo-o. "Pare enquanto você ainda pode."

Ele apertou os olhos em sinal de desdém e voltou a martelar a casa do cachorro.

Kate entrou novamente e começou a olhar em volta.

"Então porque você chama isso de galpão? Parece mais com um celeiro, não é? "

"Você vê vacas ou cavalos em algum lugar?" Ele continuou trabalhando, sem olhar para ela.

"Não, Mas isto é um palheiro, não é?" Ela fez um gesto mostrando acima da cabeça deles e o espaço à direita.

"Não tem feno nele, " ele disse levantando as sobrancelhas, batendo na madeira fazendo ressoar um barulho de martelada.

"Isso é," ela respondeu, entrando na dele. "Parece um monte de caixas, na verdade." Ela olhou por cima do palheiro com renovado interesse, tentando enxergar o que havia no espaço escuro. "Você sabe o que tem dentro delas?"

"Não, " ele disse, impaciente, ainda tentando ignorá-la.

"As caixas são suas... estão na sua propriedade, no seu galpão... e você não tem idéia do que tem dentro delas," ela disse incrédula, olhando para ele com as mãos na cintura.

"Provavelmente mais caixas," ele disse com sarcasmo.

"Por que ia ter mais caixas, dentro de outras caixas? "

"Gostaria de saber, sardenta. Por que uma gravadora chamaria uma banda de Driveshaft? Acho que o mundo é um lugar fodido."

Ela podia dizer pelo brilho insano de seus olhos que eles estava a ponto se irritar pra valer. Seria melhor deixá-lo sozinho, ou mudar de assunto?

"Você não está curioso?" ela perguntou de modo importunante.

"Não dá pra dizer que estou." Ele respondeu, com um prego no canto da boca, ele o retirou e posicionou, tentando ignorar o fato de que agora estava curioso. Que diabos tinha naquelas caixas? Ele nunca tinha notado elas antes. Que droga, Kate.

Ela o observava atentamente, parecendo que lia sua mente.

"Eu posso subir lá em cima," ela disse em um tom conspirador.

"O diabo que pode. Não tem escada, e eu não vou perder meu tempo procurando uma lá atrás. "

"Eu não preciso de uma escada. Eu escalo bem, lembra? Metade da comida da ilha era quem eu quem pegava."

"Esquece, " ele disse. "Você não vai se empoleirar ali."

Sem prestar atenção no que ele dizia, ela examinava a estrutura cuidadosamente. Do lado oposto, encostadas pelos cantos, havia algumas caixas velhas e uma armação de cama enferrujada. Estas estavam apoiadas na parede, junto alguns pedaços de madeira compensada. Se ela subisse no topo deles, ela poderia se agarrar no canto do celeiro. Se ela ainda tivesse força suficiente nos braços, ela poderia ultrapassá-los.   
Sawyer viu o que ela estava olhando. "Nem pense nisso, " ele disse em tom de advertência.

Ela revirou os olhos para ele. "Ora, vamos. Depois das árvores da ilha, isso não é nada." Antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela já estava do outro lado do aposento e na metade do caminho até a primeira armação da cama, equilibrando-se em um tambor de frios que estava virado. Ele a observava nervosamente enquanto ela atingia o ponto mais alto e projetava-se sobre a saliência do celeiro. Ficando de pé lentamente, ela se equilibrou, a beirada bem a altura de seus ombros. Ela subiu facilmente, com muito mais facilidade que ele pensava (e provavelmente, com mais facilidade do que ele mesmo faria, ele percebeu sentindo uma ponta de competitividade.) 

Olhando para baixo triunfante, ela se virou para explorar. Ele voltou a trabalhar na casa do cachorro, mantendo o ouvido atento ao que ela pudesse descobrir.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele não pôde mais aguentar o suspense. Contra suas propensões, ele gritou, "E então?"

Ela voltou até a beirada, parecendo encabulada.  
"Você estava certo," ela disse secamente. "É só mais caixas."

Agora ele dava a ela um sorriso largo. "O que eu tinha lhe dito?"

"Palpite de sorte," ela disse.  
Então ela sorriu de volta para ele, na maneira dela de admitir a derrota.

"Agora, se você não se importa, poderia por favor dar o fora dai?"

"Já estou descendo." Ela se abaixou na beirada para o lado dos entulhos. Sawyer observava-a atentamente, mas mais tenso do que a momentos atrás.

Desta vez, entretanto, ao invés de apoiar o pé em uma armação de cama relativamente sólida, ela escolheu o velho colchão de molas. Quando ela transferiu o seu peso do palheiro para o colchão, ele oscilou perigosamente debaixo dela. Sawyer viu o que estava para acontecer, mas não teve chance para reagir. Em questão de segundos, o colchão arqueou e se dobrou debaixo dela. Ela perdeu o apoio e caiu na direção da parede, contra a armação de metal da cama. Ela colocou o braço para amortecer a queda, ficando entre a armação e a parede.

Sawyer cruzou o aposento em segundos e alcançou a armação onde ela estava.

"Eu estou bem," ela disse, calmamente, mas com um pouco de tremor na voz.

"Eu disse pra você não subir lá, não disse?!" O coração dele batia tão forte que era quase de dar pena, e seu pânico se expressava em forma de fúria.

Ela suspirou. "Você poderia deixar a bronca para depois, e me ajudar a descer daqui?"  
Ele retirou o colchão, e depois as armações de cama, criando espaço bastante para ele entrar. Subindo no tambor de fios como ela havia feito, ele a levantou por baixo dos braços. Da maneira que você pega uma criança de dois anos, ele pensou absurdamente.

Só quando ele a colocou no chão, sob a luz da janela, que ele notou o sangue.

"De onde isso está vindo? " ele perguntou alarmado.

"É do meu braço," ele disse, mostrando a ele brevemente. "São só uns pedacinhos... Eu escorreguei pela armação da cama, e tinha uns cantos cortantes. Não é nada demais," ela disse casualmente. "Já passei por coisas muito piores."

Ele soltou o ar, tentando se acalmar.

"Você precisa lavar isso com água oxigenada. "

"Eu vou," ela disse, alcançando a porta. Ela olhou para a lamentosa tentativa de casinha de cachorro na saída. "Boa sorte com isso," ela disse, tentando não rir.

Alfinetado pelo sarcasmo dela, Sawyer continuo com o projeto por mais tempo do que ele deveria, esquecendo tudo o mais no desejo de conseguir fazer algo finalizado. Quando ele finalmente parou, era quase noite.

Ele entrou, apanhando um cerveja. "Kate?" ele chamou.

"Estou na banheira," ele ouviu ela gritar de volta, sua voz vindo do banheiro no andar de cima.

Ele subiu até o andar superior, abrindo a porta sem cerimônia. Todos os vestígios de timidez física entre eles tinha se tornado uma coisa do passado. Bem, para ela ao menos. Ele nunca havia tido.  
"Conseguiu terminar?" ela perguntou, sem olhar pare ele. Algo na voz dela soava engraçado.

"Não completamente," ele murmurou. Ele não queria ser muito específico. Isso ia deixá-lo irritado de novo. "Como está seu braço?"

"Está bem," ela disse, virando-se para ele com um leve sorriso.

Ele sentou na beira da banheira, pressionando a lata de cerveja contra a nuca dela de maneira brincalhona. Ela enrijeceu o corpo e se afastou da lata, como ele sabia que ela faria. Ela manteve os braços na cruzados na frente do peito, cobrindo o próprio corpo.

"Vamos ver," ele disse.

"Ver o quê?" Ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Ver o quê. O seu novo piercing no umbigo, querida," ele disse com sarcasmo. "De que diabos acha que estou falando? Seu braço!"

"Eu já disse que está tudo bem."

A maneira como ela respondeu o alertou imediatamente.

"Eu não perguntei se está bem, eu pedi pra você me deixar ver."

"Você não perguntou. Se você está por essas."

"Tudo bem, então, eu disse pra você me deixar ver. Você vai deixar ou não?"

Ela olhou para ele com firmeza por alguns segundos, o suficiente para preocupá-lo consideravelmente. Inclinando-se, ele pegou o pulso dela e, de forma gentil e firme, afastou do corpo dela e virou-o para luz.

Ele fitou fixamente o braço com crescente temor.

De cima a baixo no braço dela, do cotovelo até o pulso, estavam alojados pequenos fragmentos de metal enferrujado.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 – **_Traduzido por Ana  
_

"Por que você não falou nada antes?" Perguntou Sawyer, acusadoramente. Ele deslizou, saindo da borda da banheira e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros de Kate.

Kate continuou a olhar para seu braço, mas de uma maneira calma e imparcial, como se estivesse olhando para o braço de alguma outra pessoa.  
"O que você ia poder fazer se eu tivesse contado?"

Ele, de fato, não tinha resposta para isso. Balançando a cabeça, ele disse amargamente, "Não posso acreditar que você subiu lá... O que diabos você tava pensando, afinal?"

"Foi por _isso_ que eu não te contei antes," disse ela secamente.  
Ele abaixou os olhos, tentando se manter calmo. Haviam, pelo menos, vinte fragmentos e estilhaços de metal espalhados, quase todos alojados debaixo da pele, formando sombras de inchaços e saliências. Ele correu os dedos levemente sobre seu braço e depois pressionou experimentalmente em dos pedaços maiores. Kate prendeu a respiração com um som sibilante.

"Tá doendo?" ele perguntou.

"Não." 

Seus olhos se encontraram e era tão óbvio que ela estava mentindo, que ele até se perguntou o por que dela se incomodar. Devia ser apenas instinto. Ele pressionou um pouco mais forte, determinado a revelar seu blefe. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela tentou puxar o pulso do aperto dele, mas ele segurou.

"Pára," ela sussurrou rispidamente.

Se sentindo culpado, mas, também meio vingado, ele afrouxou a pressão. Ele finalmente soltou seu braço e ela o encostou no peito, protetoramente, se recostando na banheira e afundando um pouco dentro da água.

"Quando foi a última vez que você tomou vacina contra tétano?"

"Não sei." Ela suspirou. "Faz tempo."

"Mais do que dez anos?"

Ela pensou por um segundo. "Acho que tinha doze."

"Então isso deve ser um _sim_, né?" ele perguntou com sarcasmo."

Eles se encararam combativamente, imaginando se aquilo ia se transformar numa briga.

Felizmente, para Sawyer pelo menos, a preocupação excedia a raiva. Ele desviou o olhar e ambos ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

"Esse metal tem que sair daí logo," disse ele pacientemente.

"Eu sei disso."

"Você vai ter que ir pra um hospital."

"_O quê?_?" Ela se sentou rapidamente, a água fazendo ondas contra os lados da banheira. "Você perdeu a cabeça? Não tem como eu ir pra um hospital, Sawyer. Eu fui longe demais pra acabar sendo denunciada por uma enfermeira de alguma sala de emergência que pensa que está apenas fazendo uma boa ação. Esqueça." Ela falou energicamente. "Eu corto meu braço _fora_ antes de deixar que isso aconteça."

"É, bem, pode acabar acontecendo isso, se essas peças ficarem aí por muito tempo, querida!"

"A gente pensa em alguma coisa."

"Parece que você tá muito mais confiante do que eu," disse ele.

Sua indiferença já o estava irritando. Será que ela tinha alguma idéia de como isso era sério? Quase ficava doente só de pensar quão ruim aquilo podia ficar, e ainda assim, ela agia como se não fôsse nada além de tirar uma cutícula.

Ainda perdido em pensamentos, ele mergulhou seus dedos distraidamente na água, sem prestar atençao no que estava fazendo. Levou alguns segundos para ele registrar o fato da água da banheira estar fria.

Ele olhou para Kate, confuso. "Há quanto tempo você tá aí?"

Ela olhou para a água também, como se tivesse se esquecido onde estava. Ele percebeu pela primeira vez que ela estava gelada, com a pele toda arrepiada.

"Eu não sei," disse ela suavemente.

Os dois cruzaram os olhares e ele agora pôde ver o medo que ela havia sido tão bem sucedida em esconder desde que ele entrara no banheiro. Com qualquer outro talvez ela fôsse capaz de seguir com o ato, mas não com ele. Ela estava morta de medo, ele pôde perceber. E embora não fizesse o menor sentido, ver isto fez com que seu próprio pânico evaporasse quase instantaneamente.

Puxando um pouco a parte superior de seu corpo em sua direção, ele pressionou os lábios em sua testa, demorando-se por alguns segundos. Ela fechou os olhos e se apoiou nele, agradecida.

"Vam'bora. Vou te tirar daqui." Ele a ajudou a se levantar e a embrulhou na toalha, tendo cuidado agora em evitar seu braço direito ferido.

Enquanto Kate se vestia, ele desceu para a cozinha e tentou achar algo para comer. Ele não estava realmente com fome, mas parecia que eles deviam fazer um esforço para as coisas parecerem normais. Depois de alguns minutos parado absorto em frente da geladeira aberta, sem ser capaz de se concentrar em nada, entretanto, ele desistiu e deixou a porta fechar.

Ele se sentou á mesa e suspirou, sentindo uma enxaqueca chegando. O que diabos eles iriam fazer? E por que isso tinha que acontecer _agora_? Ela já não tinha sofrido o bastante ultimamente?

Ouvindo ela entrando no aposento, ele levantou a cabeça. Ela parou no umbral da porta e os dois se encararam sem falar. Ele percebeu que ela segurava uma garrafa de álcool de fricção. Com um profundo suspiro, ela parecia ter tomado uma decisão.

Atravessando até a bancada da cozinha, ela subiu nele e retirou a garrafa de whiskey, agora pela metade, do armário em cima da geladeira. Ele a observou, curioso. Depois de descer, ela puxou uma faca afiada de dentro da gaveta perto da pia. Caminhando resolutamente de volta à mesa, ela ajeitou a garrafa de whiskey perto dela e daí colocou a faca e o álcool na frente de Sawyer.

Ela se sentou na frente dele e desarochou a tampa do whiskey, tomando um grande gole em apenas um movimento simultâneo. Ela fez uma careta com o gosto e lutou para engulir aquilo tudo.

Colocando a garrafa de volta na mesa, ela finalmente virou os olhos na direção dele. A expressão de Sawyer estava cheia de medo.

"Não me olhe desse jeito," disse ela, cansada. "Você sabe o que temos que fazer."  
"Tinha esperança de ter um bife envolvido em tudo isso, Sardenta."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso pequeno e amargo. "Sinto muito." Apanhando a garrafa, ela tomou outro gole. "Talvez da próxima."

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, desejando adiar esta necessidade o mais que pudesse.

"Não tem jeito disso dar certo."

"A gente tem que tentar, pelo menos. Não temos nenhuma outra escolha." Ela bebeu de novo e continuou. "Eu mesma faria se fôsse no meu braço esquerdo, mas eu sou destra."

"Faria porcaria nenhuma," ele resmungou. Ela não estava certa se ele queria dizer que não _a deixaria_ fazer isso ela mesma ou se ele pensava que ela não seria _capaz_ de fazer por conta própria. Ele mesmo não sabia o que quis dizer, também. Foi só alguma coisa para falar.

"Sawyer," disse ela numa voz suave. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Não posso fazer isso sozinha."

Aquele medo havia voltado, espreitando no fundo dos olhos dela.

Ela prosseguiu, num tom de voz pensativo. "Você lembra na ilha... uns poucos dias depois que caímos... quando você me disse que alguma coisa tinha que ser feita com o delegado e que já que era eu que estava com a arma, devia ser eu a fazer?"  
Ele olhou para ela, mas não respondeu. A pergunta não pedia uma resposta, na verdade.

"E eu não pude fazer," continuou ela, parecendo assombrada. "Eu mal te conhecia naquela época. Mas, eu fui até você, e te dei a arma, e te pedi para fazer por mim. Você nem hesitou... você apenas a pegou. Como se estivesse esperando que eu aparecesse." Ela sorriu levemente, pela lembrança. "E você fez o que tinha que ser feito." Ela deu uma pausa, tomando outro grande gole da garrafa. "Exatamente como você vai ter que fazer agora."

Ele riu em silêncio, ironicamente. "È, isso por que da última vez tudo correu _tão bem_, não correu?"

"Isso é diferente," respondeu Kate mansamente. "Não estou te pedindo pra atirar em mim. Pelo menos, não _ainda_. Vamos só... começar com a faca e ver como as coisas ficam, primeiro."

Sawyer virou os olhos em desprezo. "Tudo é piada, né?"

Ela bebeu outro gole, sem responder.

"Me dá isso," disse Sawyer, estendendo a mão e agarrando a garrafa. Ele tomou um longo gole, o suficiente para firmar-lhe os nervos, e, esperançosamente, suas mãos. Ele a devolveu para ela.

Expirando amargo, ele pegou a faca.

"Esteriliza primeiro," avisou Kate.

"Eu sei disso."

Ele derramou um pouco do álcool em um lenço e começou a passar de cima a baixo pela lâmina afiada da faca da cozinha. Ela o observava, aparentemente hipnotizada.

"Tá pronta?" ele perguntou depois que acabou, esperando que ela tivesse mudado de idéia e decidido não continuar com aquilo.

Se virando na cadeira, presumivelmente para que não tivesse que assistir o procedimento, ela estendeu o braço na mesa, com o pulso colocado diretamente em frente a Sawye. Ela ainda agarrava com força a garrafa de whiskey em sua mão esquerda, embora a essa altura, já estivesse quase no fim.

"Vai em frente," murmurou ela, numa voz tremida.

Ele tinha que tentar mais uma coisa. "Você sabe que isso provavelmente vai deixar cicatrizes, certo?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, de forma curta. "Anda logo."

Engolindo em seco e lutando contra uma onda de náusea, ele cobriu o pulso dela com sua mão esquerda para impedir o braço de se mover. Segurando a faca pelo meio da lâmina para conseguir um tipo de alavanca e também para que não balançasse, ele encostou a extremidade na pele dela, bem embaixo de um dos fragmentos de metal alojado. O sangue começou a jorrar imediatamente, e logo ele não podia mais ver o que estava fazendo. Ele o enxugou e continuou tentando desenterrar o estilhaço de sua carne. O braço dela se contraía convulsivamente, mas ele trincou os dentes e o segurou no lugar. Ela olhava para fora do aposento, com o rosto petrificado, respirando com dificuldade.

Quanto mais ele avançava, mais sangue jorrava dela. Ele não conseguia acompanhar o trabalho de enxugá-lo. Ele abriu um buraco de bom tamanho na pele de seu braço, mas a peça de metal que ele estava apanhando parecia estar se desintegrando em fragmentos cada vez menores.

Toda vez que ele o segurava, aquilo se quebrava em estilhaços ainda mais minúsculos. O lenço estava agora vermelho-vivo e empapado, e o sangue ainda corria em jorros do braço dela sobre a mesa. Ele foi forçado a cavar mais fundo dentro de sua pele com a faca, sem nem mesmo ser capaz de ver claramente o que estava fazendo.

O braço estava tremendo seriamente agora, sua mão com o punho fechado. Escutando um gemido abafado, ele finalmente se forçou a levantar os olhos para seu perfil. Ela estava mordendo os lábios, seu rosto fantasmagoricamente pálido, totalmente desprovido de qualquer coloração, fôsse qual fôsse. Lágrimas silenciosas desciam por seu rosto, e esforço que ela fazia para se manter quieta fazia com que todo o seu corpo vibrasse, com o que parecia uma corrente elétrica.

Aquilo era mais do que ele podia suportar. Batendo com a faca na mesa, ele soltou o pulso dela.

"À merda com isso!" disse ele zangado.

Ela se virou para ele, olhando aliviada e traída ao mesmo tempo. "Sawyer..."

"Não vai dar certo!" gritou ele. "Olha pra isso!" Ele levantou-lhe o braço, forçando-a a vê-lo.

"Parece como se tivesse passado por um maldito moedor de carne!"

Ela empalideceu ainda mais e se virou, nauseada.

"Se eu continuar desse jeito, você vai sangrar até morrer. Foi uma idéia estúpida."

"Eu não vi você aparecer com outra melhor!" ela disparou.

"Eu não tive a chance de pensar sobre isso, ainda." disse ele, na defesa.

Se levantando, ele puxou algumas toalhas de papel da gaveta, enrolando uma em volta do braço, ainda sangrando, dela, tanto para diminuir a hemorragia como para tirar aquilo da vista deles. Ele se sentia como um fracassado e sabia que ela também se sentia assim. Eles estavam tão indefesos como duas crianças de dez anos estariam, na mesma situação. Eles só tinham um ao outro para recorrer por ajuda e nenhum dos dois era capaz de lidar com uma coisa como essa.  
"Bem, pensa, então." ela disse. Sorriu amargamente. "Estou bêbada demais pra ser de qualquer ajuda agora, afinal. Vou subir e me deitar. Se pensar em alguma coisa, me avisa."

Ela se levantou, um pouco vacilantemente. Ele começou a ajudá-la, mas ela se afastou. "Tudo bem."

Antes de sair, ela se virou em direção a ele. "Sinto muito," disse ela, mansamente. "Por tudo isso."

"Não é culpa sua." respondeu ele. Isso não era tecnicamente verdade, mas não havia vantagem em fazê-la se sentir mais culpada ainda sobre isso.  
Depois que ela desapareceu pelo corredor, ele ficou sentado sem se mover por alguns segundos, tentando desesperadamente pensar em algum tipo de solução. Finalmente, ele pareceu decidir algo. Limpando o resto de sangue da mesa, ele se levantou lentamente, com um ar de resignação.

Kate dormia desasossegadamente, transitando naquele inquietante espaço entre a vigília e a inconsciência. Ela não estava certa se estava sonhando ou não, e as visões que a atormentavam eram fragmentadas e destituídas de qualquer coerência. Ela se agitava se torcia, e de vez em quando seu corpo inteiro sofria um abalo abrupto com a sensação de estar caindo.

Lutando para sair de um desses pseudo-sonhos, ela se alarmou ao ver o que parecia o impreciso contorno de alguém sentado na cama. Pulando para trás em terror, ela sentiu mãos agarrarem seus ombros gentilmente, a fazendo se reclinar de volta.

"Sou eu... sou só eu," a voz de Sawyer ressoou tranquilizadoramente.

O resíduo do álcool ainda embaralhava seus pensamentos. Ela tentou clarear a mente, esperando que a névoa se dispersasse antes de dizer alguma coisa.

Ela sentiu a mão de Sawyer na sua testa e depois no seu rosto. "Parece que você tá com febre." disse ele, preocupado.

"Provavelmente é so o whiskey," disse ela sua voz ainda pastosa.

"Pode ser," ele respondeu, pouco convencido.

"Que horas são?"

"Quase duas," disse ele.

"Você ainda não foi pra cama?"

"Tava ocupado."

"Fazendo o quê?" perguntou ela. Ela deu uma paus. "Você teve alguma outra idéia?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim," ele murmurou.

Ela esperou, cansada demais para gastar palavras perguntando de novo.  
Ele suspirou, prosseguindo com relutância.

"Te consegui uma consulta. Com um _médico_."

"_ O quê?_" Ela lutou para se sentar, se segurando nele para se equilibrar e esperando que a tontura passasse. "Nós já falamos nisso, Sawyer! Eu te disse, não vou correr o risco de ser reconhecida. Não vale a pena. Não por isso." Ela balançava a cabeça, enfaticamente.

"Oh, tenho certeza que ele vai _reconhecer_ você, docinho. E não acho que vai ser um problema." Ele parecia estranhamente amargo.

Kate o observou através da luz que vinha da sala, confusa. Lentamente ela foi entendendo o que aquele olhar no rosto dele significava. Só havia uma pessoa que ela conhecia que conseguia despertar essa expressão de desprezo misturada com ciúme.

"Ah, meu Deus. _Você não fez isso,_" ela sussurrou.

Ele continuou olhando para ela miseravelmente, confirmando suas suspeitas.  
"Você chamou Jack."

Ela disse isso como uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

Sawyer desviou o olhar em direção a porta. Forçando as palavras, ele respondeu. "O avião parte hoje á noite. Ele deve chegar aqui amanhã, em alguma hora."  
Kate afundou no travesseiro, sem saber o que dizer.

O silêncio estava tão pesado que ela conseguia sentir as batidas do próprio coração.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 –**_ Traduzido por Cristianepf_

**  
**Os passos dela estavam quase fazendo com ele perdesse a cabeça. Sawyer sentou à mesa, observando-a ir de peça em peça. O sol nem tinha nascido ainda, ela estava claramente com dor. Ela devia estar dormindo... Eles _dois_ deviam estar dormindo, ele pensou com irritação. Mas ainda assim, aí estava ela, movimentando-se nervosamente pela casa arrumando as coisas, agindo como se estivessem se preparando para dar seu primeiro jantar de Ação de Graças.

Ela desceu novamente até a cozinha e parou abruptamente, olhando em volta com um olhar vago, o rosto se iluminado e os olhos brilhando. Ela parecia tentar lembrar a razão de ter ido até ali.

Notando Sawyer sentado, ela olhou para ele acusadoramente. "Você bem que podia me ajudar, sabe."

"Ajudar com _o quê?_ O que diabos exatamente vocês está fazendo?_"_

"Este lugar está uma bagunça, Sawyer. Eu acabei de achar cocô de cachorro atrás do sofá que provavelmente estava lá há uma semana."

"Acho que não tinha percebido que teríamos de nos _entreter_, Sardenta. Quer que eu traga a louça de porcelana enquanto eu penso?"

Ela parecia estar mesmo considerando a idéia. "Você _tem_ louça de porcelana?"

"Não," ele disse alto, ficando irritado.

Ela suspirou. "Diga de novo o que exatamente ele disse."

"Nós já fizemos isso." Ele passou a mão pela cabeça.

"Mas você não foi específico. O que _exatamente_ ele disse quando você contou que eu estava ficando aqui? Você disse que ele não ficou surpreso, mas como ele agiu? Quer dizer, ele disse mais alguma coisa sobre pensar que eu devia..."

"Não. Ele não mencionou nada sobre isso," Sawyer a interrompeu rapidamente.

"Que horas o avião ia partir?" Você tem _certeza_ de que ele está voando até Nashville?"

"Como eu já disse, era esse o vôo que partia ontem à noite," ele respondeu.

"Como você pode ter certeza de que não grampearam o telefone dele?" Ela pareceu preocupada.

"Eu liguei pro hospital onde ele trabalha, ele me ligou de volta de um celular. Eu já _disse_ isso," ele recitou com um tom exasperado. Esta era pelo menos a terceira vez que ele repetia isso.

Kate ainda parecia não estar ouvindo. "Você..." Ela fez uma pausa, parecendo envergonhada. "Você disse a ele sobre nós?" ela perguntou em tom inibido.

"_O que_ sobre nós?" Os lábios dele se mexeram formando um leve sorriso sarcástico. Ele levantou o olhara para ela, com a cabeça levemente inclinada.

Ela respondeu seu olhar com uma expressão quase idêntica. "Você sabe o que quero dizer."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para outro lado. "E como exatamente você acha que eu devia ter começado essa conversa, querida? _'Hei doutor, lembra quando eu disse que Kate não estava ficando aqui? Bem, na verdade ela está, e agora ela tem todos esses metais presos no braço dela... você acha que pode vir e tirá-los? Ah, e aliás, estou transando com ela, espero que você não se incomode.'_" Ele disse com certa satisfação, como se só o pensar nisso já lhe pudesse lhe divertir.

Kate colocou a mão esquerda no rosto, tapando os olhos. "Oh Deus, esta é uma péssima idéia," ela suspirou.

"Quer saber, se está mesmo te aborrecendo tanto, talvez seja melhor eu dar o fora daqui até ele ir embora... volto depois quando vocês tiverem arrumado tudo." Ele olhou para ela intencionalmente, curioso quanto a se ela ia considerar essa idéia, e secretamente preocupado que ela pudesse fazê-lo.

Ela baixou a mão de novo com uma expressão suave, detectando o tom de disfarçada apreensão na voz dele. Ao invés de responder, ela foi até a mesa e se abaixou para beijá-lo. Cuidadosamente, evitando seu braço direito, ele a colocou em seu colo.

"Você não vai a lugar algum," ela disse, afastando os fios de cabelo dele que estavam na frente dos olhos. "Então nem mesmo pense nisso."

"Só uma idéia," ele murmurou. "Pensei que poderia fazer as coisas menos esquisitas... claro," Ele acrescentou pensativo, "essa teoria toda cai por terra se ele trouxer a nova esposa com ele."

"_O quê?_" Kate se afastou um pouco e olhou para ele séria, observando suas funções. "Ele... ele disse... quer dizer, o que faria você pensar...? " ela gaguejou, e então parou, notando o olhar de Sawyer. Ele estava tirando uma com a cara dela.

Ela expirou de vagar. Com um pequeno, sorriso torto, acenou a cabeça com desprezo, admitindo que ela tinha caído no truque. "Muito engraçado Sawyer, realmente muito engraçado.

Ele tentou não rir. "Ora, vamos Sardenta... pense bem. Você acha mesmo que alguém ia casar com esse cara depois de conhecê-lo por somente um mês? Diabos, ia levar tudo isso para se convencer que ele não é um robô."

Kate fechou os olhos por um segundo, obviamente tentando manter a compostura. "Olha," ela começou devagar. "Eu sei que você e Jack não são o que se pode chamar de melhores amigos. Tudo bem. Mas você poderia ao menos tentar ser civilizado enquanto ele estiver aqui?" Ela lhe lançou um olhar suplicante. "Ele não tinha que dizer sim, você sabe. Ele não tinha que concordar largar o que estava fazendo e vir até aqui. Custa muito você demonstrar que está agradecido?"

Ele revirou os olhos e mexeu a cabeça de leve. "Por que você não simplesmente pára de se preocupar com isso um pouco? O que, você está com medo que eu o faça chorar?"

Ela o encarou enquanto ele desviava o olhar, de alguma forma envergonhado. Mas ele também parecia ligeiramente magoado. E repentinamente ele soube a razão.

Deitando sobre o ombro dele, ela disse calmamente, "Eu sei que chamar ele era a última coisa no mundo que você queria fazer. Mas o fato é que você fez..." Ela pausou e segurou a emoção. "Eu espero que você saiba quanto isto significa pra mim."

Ele a apertou ainda mais pela cintura e beijou o ombro dela em resposta. Agora que ele tinha conseguido o que queria, ele estava inconfortável e ansioso para mudar de assunto.

"Como está o braço?" Ele levanto o braço dela delicadamente.

"Você quer mesmo saber?" ela disse.

"Tão ruim assim?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Está ficando pior," Ela respondeu depois de uma breve pausa.

Cuidadosamente, ele desenrolou a bandagem que eles haviam colocado em volta mais cedo numa tentativa inútil de prevenir uma infecção. Ele ficou intimidado pelo aspecto que tinha agora. Estava inchado e terrivelmente arrochado, as áreas da pele acima do metal estava quase muito escuras, quase pretas. Calor parecia irradiar do local, mais ainda do que do resto do corpo dela que estava febril.

"Cristo," ele murmurou.

Kate deu uma olhada e então desviou, olhando por cima dos ombros de Sawyer.

Enrolando novamente o braço, ele tentou não machucá-la mas notou que mesmo assim, ela se retraía em sinal de dor. "Eu tenho pílulas para dor em algum lugar... pastilhas de morfina, eu acho. Você quer?"

"E você tem morfina assim por acaso?" Ela perguntou com uma voz incrédula.

"Longa história," ele disse evasivamente.

"Aposto que sim." Ela pensou por um segundo, tentando não se deixar influenciar pelo seu braço que latejava. "Acho que eu provavelmente deveria esperar até Jack chegar."

"Isso pode demorar mais algumas horas... de qualquer maneira, ele mesmo já fez uso delas antes."

Ela ainda não parecia convencida.

"Não faz sentido você ficar sofrendo 'sem motivo,'" ele disse, ficando irritado. "Se te faz sentir melhor, ele provavelmente concordaria comigo."

Respirando fundo, ela finalmente cedeu. "Está certo." Ela fez um sorriso torto. "Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que sou boa em lidar com dor."

"Vamos lá procurá-las, então." Ele disse e, antes de tirá-la do seu colo, beijou-a mais uma vez.

Enquanto eles passavam pelo corredor, Kate perguntou nervosamente, "Então, me diga de novo... que horas o vôo dele ia sair?"

Sawyer suspirou alto e deixou seu próprio queixo cair sobre peito.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jack olhou pela janela para os Vales montanhosos que apareciam na vista e então rapidamente se recostou no banco do táxi. Eles estavam viajando por quase uma hora, e ele calculava que estivessem na metade do caminho. Ele só tinha estado lá uma vez, claro, mas como era ele quem dizia para onde ir desta vez, ele era forçado pela necessidade de ficar familiarizado com as estradas e a distância.

Por mais cansativa que esta viajem cruzando o país tivesse sido, ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que era preferível assim. Da última vez ele tinha estado tão entretido dirigindo e prestando a atenção ao cenário desconhecido em volta dele que ele não tinha tido chance de pensar muito. Havia sido simples e direto – _Ver se Kate está lá, e se, não estiver, voltar_. Ele não tinha se permitido lidar com a probabilidade delas estar lá ou não, e se elas estivesse, o que exatamente ele planejava dizer à ela. Tinha sido fácil desse jeito.

Agora, do contrário, ele não tinha nada para fazer além de se recostar no banco e deixar o taxista, um senhor do tipo não muito comunicativo de idade já avançada, achasse o caminho para ele e deixasse-o na porta da casa de Sawyer. Era impossível não pensar nela, não importava o quanto ele tentasse se distrair com outras coisas.

Mais do que tudo, a mente dele viajada na última vez que ele a tinha visto.

---------------------------------------------------------

Depois de todo a ansiedade e terror ligado ao sucesso da jangada e do aparecimento de Danielle e da fumaça negra, tinha levado alguns dias para tudo voltar ao seu lugar de novo e retomar ao ritmo normal. Enquanto ele tinha passado a maior parte do seu tempo com Locke na escotilha tentando descobrir que diabos aquilo significava, Kate tinha ficado frustrada com o tédio e gradualmente ia deixando que seus seus fantasmas voltassem a assombrá-la.

Ele tinha se sentido culpado por não passar tanto tempo com ela como de costume, mas desde que ele a tinha acusado de envenenar Michael, as coisas entre eles estavam um pouco hostis. Desculpar-se com ela, ou ao menos se abrir, estavam na lista de coisas que ele precisava fazer já há algum tempo agora. Mas haviam muitos itens na lista, e de alguma maneira, sempre alguma coisa o impedia. Ele ia esperar até as coisas estivessem mais calmas, eles teriam muito tempo para isso.

Então um dia, um dia que ainda lhe partia o coração ao recordar, ele percebeu que este tempo nunca ia existir.

Entrando no jardim pelo sul, ele teve alguns segundos para observá-la antes dela notar sua presença. Ela estava plantando sementes de novo. De onde ele estava, não podia dizer de que tipo, mas pensou que pudesse ser de goiaba... o mesmo tipo que ele achou para ela quando Sun teve a idéia de plantar. Por alguma razão, perceber isso fez com que fosse ainda mais difícil.

"Parece que você está dando um duro danado, " Ele finalmente falou. Ele tentava manter a voz calma, adiando as palavras que ele sabia que teria de dizer.

Ela levantou os olhos do que estava fazendo e sorriu. "Hey. Eu _achei_ que estava sendo observada." Ela disse maliciosa.

Com um sorriso, ele foi até a clareira, de encontro à ela.

"Está querendo sujar um pouco suas mãos?" Ela perguntou divertidamente. "Eu sei que você provavelmente não vai acreditar, mas é divertido."

Ele engoliu em seco, tentando não deixar o seu emocional desabar.

"Kate," ele disse suavemente.

Ela encarou-o novamente, curiosa. Então, vendo a expressão no rosto dele, ela congelou.

"Jack?" Ela se sentou sobre as pernas. "O que foi? É o Locke?"

Ele desviou o olhar, desejando a Deus que o problema _fosse_ Locke. Ele preferia lidar com um milhão de malditos fanáticos carecas do que _isso_.

"Não. Não é o Locke."

"O que é, então?" Ela se levantou lentamente. "Oh, Deus... aconteceu alguma coisa à jangada? Eles estão... estão bem?" Havia um tremor de pânico na voz dela, e ele sabia, com um pouco de irritação, que ela estava pensando em Sawyer.

"Eles estão bem." Lentamente, ele levantou os olhos do chão para encontrar os dela. "Kate..." ele falou dando uma pausa. "A jangada foi resgatada."

Ela segurou a respiração. Ele pôde ver a expressão dela mudar enquanto ela continuava a olhar para ele. Toda a luz que irradiava de seus olhos parecia esvaecer quando ela percebeu o que aquilo significava para ela.

Ele continuou. "Dois helicópteros chegaram na praia faz uma meia hora... você não deve ter ouvido daqui."

"Não, " Ela disse de forma calma, convenientemente, como se ela não estivesse ao par do que estava dizendo. Então ela desviou o olhar. "Eu não ouvi."

"Tem um agente a bordo em um deles." Ele disse as palavras calmamente, tentando causar menos impacto.

Kate deu um sorriso amargo, doloroso. "Eles estão procurando por mim?"

Jack não disse nada por um momento. Uma resposta não era necessária, ele supôs. Ela já sabia o que ele responderia.

"Eu queria te achar primeiro," ele finalmente disse.

Ela mordeu o lábio e concordou, obviamente tentando segurar as lágrimas. Percebendo que tinha a mão fechada desde que tinha se levantado, ela a abria lentamente. As sementes de goiaba rolaram de sua mão e caíram no chão. Os dois as observaram cair no chão. O jardim inteiro, que parecia tão florido e estabelecido a apenas um momento atrás, agora tinha um ar de abandonado, sem importância. De todo aquele esforço não restaria sequer vestígio. O mato tomaria conta de novo em uma semana.

"Kate olhou de volta para ele. "Eu acho... que é isso. " Ela tentou sorrir, mas falhou. Então olhou para a selva, e uma idéia brilhava e se deixava transparecer na sua face. O instinto de correr era muito forte.

Ele sabia o que ela estava pensando, e também que ele não podia deixá-la por isso em prática. E, apesar de seu tormento ser esmagador, ele fez um último esforço para continuar firme.

"você não pode, Kate. " Ela se voltou para ele, e ele viu sua última esperança morrer.

"Eu voltarei com você." Ele a pegou por um braço para guiá-la.

"Não, ela disse rapidamente, se livrando do braço dele.

Ele ficou surpreso e um pouco magoado.

"Eu não quero que você veja, Jack." A voz dela estava afetada pelas lágrimas contidas, e ela continuou argumentando. "Eu sei que todos os outros estão lá... e que eles vão ver. Mas não _você_. Por favor."

Ele concordou. "Eu entendo. Eu esperarei aqui."

Eles se entreolharam por mais alguns segundos, sem saber como dizer adeus.

"Bem," Kate disse. "Eu acho que devíamos estar celebrando, certo? Nós fomos regatados."

Ele não respondeu. Ele não estava com humor para piadas agora.

"Adeus, Jack," ele sussurrou.

Ela começou a se afastar, mas então um impulso a arrebatou, e ela voltou, colocando seus braços em volto do pescoço dele bem apertado. Ele a abraçou de volta.

"Obrigada. "

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar pelo que ela estava agradecendo, ou mesmo dizer adeus, ela havia se virado e se apressado em sair dali. A folhagem era tão densa que ela desapareceu quase imediatamente. Sentindo uma onda de náusea e que perdia o chão, ele sentou no chão.

Sem nem notar o que estava fazendo, ele começou a juntar as sementes de goiaba que ela a pouco tinha deixado cair no chão.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sawyer se deixou cair sobre a cadeira em frente ao sofá em que Kate dormira, tentando não cair no sono. As pílulas de morfina tinham tirado a dor, mas também tinham conseguido apagar Kate. Ele deseja poder se juntar à ela.

O cãozinho estava espreguiçado sobre as pernas dela, vibrando por alguém estar tirando uma soneca com ele. De vez em quando suas patinhas se contraiam enquanto ele dormia. Sawyer quase invejava o maldito cachorro.

De repente, ele levantou a cabeça de onde estava recostado contra a cadeira, alerta. Ele ouviu o som inconfundível de um carro freando sobre cascalho.

Indo para a porta calmamente, ele deu uma olhada em Kate mais uma vez enquanto saia para a varanda. Antes de deixar Jack entrar, ele tinha algo a dizer para ele.

Ele observou enquanto Jack pagava o taxista e se dirigia até a varanda. Ele parecia cansado, mas ainda assim distinto e bem apresentado, como sempre. Ele carregava uma mala com o que precisaria para passar a noite e uma bolsa de couro preta.

Quando ele subiu os degraus, os dois se encararam por um segundo.

"Parece que eu recém estive aqui," Jack disse.

"Você _esteve_, " Sawyer replicou.

"E se não me falha a memória, me parece que você me disse que não tinha visto Kate... e não tinha intenção." Jack sorriu um pouco.

"O que eu posso dizer, Doc... acho que não posso ganhar um prêmio por honestidade." Ele olhou para a mochila curiosamente. "Achei que aquelas maletas de médico só existissem em Mayberry."

"É antiga... era do meu pai. Eu nunca usei antes... este é a primeira consulta que sou a domicílio." Ele ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas um pouco. "Ou ao menos será, se você decidir me deixar entrar."

"Sim... _mas sobre isso._" Sawyerfalou sacasticamente. "Antes de irmos lá pra dentro, eu achei que podia lhe dar um pequeno aviso. Você diz alguma coisa pra ela sobre se entregar, e eu faço picadinho de você."

Jack riu silenciosamente. "Na verdade, acho que isso se chama _ameaça_, Sawyer."

"Chame como quiser. Tudo que sei é que, da última vez que você esteve aqui, ela ficou deprimida e depois de ouvir aquela baboseira sobre 'não poder passar a vida toda fugindo, e como de como ela devia _fazer a coisa certa_, e tudo o mais que você falou.' "

Jack olhou para ele incrédulo. "Ela _ouviu_ aquilo? Onde ela _estava_? "

"Sim, ela ouviu," Sawyer disse, ignorando a última parte da pergunta. "E é uma pena você não estar aqui para ver o pós-choque. Pudera você ter visto."

Jack parecia estar pensando sobre isso. Ele não tinha sequer considerado a possibilidade de kate ter ouvido ele falando. Quando ele viu suas roupas na lavadora quando ele saía, ele pensou que ela estivesse em algum lugar por ali. Mas não perto o suficiente para ouvir.

Ele suspirou. "Olha, eu estou aqui como médico, Ok? Os únicos parecer que darei serão de médico. A vida dela é... não é da minha conta."

"Fico contente de ver que você pensa assim," Sawyer disse. Agora foi a vez dele de parecer um pouco castigado. "Vamos entrar."

Ele abriu a porta e fez Jack entrar pela cozinha, pois não queria que ele visse Kate dormindo, por alguma razão. Ele reservava esse prazer só para ele.

Jack largou suas duas malas na mesa e olhou em volta. "Onde ela está?"

"Eu vou chamá-la em um minuto," ele disse, demorando-se. Ele foi até o refrigerador. "Você quer uma cerveja?"

Jack olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco. "Eu gostaria de estar pronto para operar, se o braço de Kate está tão ruim quando você disse. Você acha mesmo que é uma boa idéia me oferecer álcool agora?"

Sawyer olhou para outro lado, mais irritado do que nunca pelo que ele considerava a tendência a se achar "o senhor da razão" que Jack tinha. Ele pegou uma lata para ele e retirou a tampa com uma sacudida. Para seu desânimo, a lata explodiu em um assovio antes dele poder atirá-la para longe. Um pouco da espuma tinha saltado em sua camisa. "Filho de uma puta!" De todas as vezes, claro que isso tinha que acontecer _agora_.

Jack cobriu a boca e fez um sincero esforço para não rir.

Sawyer arrancou um guardanapo da pia violentamente e limpou seus braços e mãos, olhando para ele.

"Jack?"

A voz suave veio da porta.

Ambos olharam ao mesmo tempo. A expressão no rosto de Jack mudou quase imediatamente, e ele deve que prender a respiração. Ele tinha esquecido completamente como ela era linda.

Os três permaneceram congelados por alguns segundos. Então Kate foi de encontro a Jack, abraçando-o com ambos os braços, mesmo o machucado.

Sawyer deu um passo para trás, para sair do caminho. Mas realmente não importava. Ele sabia disso, até onde ambos estavam aflitos, ele também não devia estar no aposento.

Sawyer stepped back, out of the way. But it didn't really matter. He could see that, as far as the two of them were concerned, he might as well not have been in the room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29 – **_Traduzido por Clarisse  
_

Kate se afastou, deixando cair os braços e olhando para Jack com um brilho de prazer, apesar do desconforto que sentia.

"É muito bom te ver," ela disse, e era impossível confundir a serenidade em seu tom de voz.

"Você também," Jack respondeu com um sorriso torto.

Eles se olharam por um segundo, curiosamente, como velhos colegas de classe reunidos em uma reunião escolar. De um modo estranho, era isso que parecia ser.

De repente, foram distraídos por um som vindo da porta, um rosnado agudo engraçado. Eles olharam para a direção. O cachorro estava parado olhando para Jack, seus dentinhos expostos, o pelo sobre seu ombro levantado. Por ser tão pequeno, a postura era mais engraçada do que qualquer outra coisa, mas Kate ainda se sentiu envergonhada.

"Gus!" Ela disse em um tom de voz reprovador. Então olhou para Sawyer, que tinha permanecido em silêncio até o momento. "Dá pra fazer ele parar?"  
"O que?" ele disse defensivamente, gostando disso. "Não foi pra isso que o compramos...pra te proteger de intrusos?" Ele enfatizou a ultima palavra, virando a cabeça na direção de Jack.

Kate fechou os olhos por um segundo, então olhou para Sawyer com um olhar fixo e significativo, pedindo a ele que não fizesse confusão.

Concordando, mas segurando seu olhar desafiantemente, ele pegou o cachorro e o carregou para a dispensa. Gus manteu os olhos alertas fixados em Jack o tempo inteiro.

Quando Sawyer o colocou no chão, sorriu secretamente e lhe deu uma coçada extra-amigável, lembrando de misturar o resto do frango na geladeira a sua ração, mais tarde. O cachorro merecia, depois dessa manifestação.

"É que ele nunca vê ninguém além da gente," Kate explicou

"Tudo bem," Jack disse. "Tenho certeza que você precisa de toda ajuda possível."

Kate ficou tensa com a referencia a sua situação de fugitiva, olhando rapidamente para Sawyer enquanto ele se afastava da dispensa. Ele pareceu irritado, e como se fosse dizer algo rude, então Kate apressadamente mudou de assunto.

"Como você está, Jack? Você parece tão...limpo, e...não suado."

Ele sorriu de volta. "O mesmo se aplica a você. É bom tomar banho novamente, não é?"

"É. Isso é uma coisa da ilha que não tenho saudades."

"Espero que não seja a única," Sawyer disse zombando.

Jack estudou Kate com cuidadi, e então disse em tom aprovador, "Você parece ter engordado, também."

"Oh," Kate disse, surpresa. "Bem..."

Percebendo o erro que havia cometido, Jack imediatamente ficou com vergonha. "Claro, que isso é o médico em mim falando, Kate. Eu não quis dizer nada...Na verdade, você estava magra demais antes... na ilha. O que eu quis dizer é que...você está bem." Ele parou, sentindo seu rosto esquentando.

"Boa, doutor," Sawyer resmungou.

"Tudo bem," Kate disse, tentando não rir. "Eu sabia o que você quis dizer, Jack."

"Então," Jack continuou, ansioso para ir para um assunto mais seguro. "Sawyer disse que você teve um acidente com seu braço."

"É...você poderia chamar assim. Foi idiota, sério. Eu estava subindo num..." Ela engoliu, parando de falar. Sawyer a observou, percebendo que ela parecia mais pálida a cada segundo. Ela tentou de novo. "Eu estava subindo num estrado..." Ela parou de novo, uma estranha expressão em seu rosto. "Desculpe." Ela olhou para Jack, desconfortável. "Eu…to me sentindo meio tonta, de repente." Sua voz tremia, e ela procurou alguma coisa para se apoiar.

Sawyer imediatamente foi em sua direção, mas Jack estava mais perto. Ele já tinha puchado uma cadeira da mesa..

"Aqui, sente-se."

Ela sentou na cadeira, seu rosto pranco como papel. "Obrigada," ela sussurrou.

"Coloque a cabeça entre os joelhos, Kate...Vai ajudar a tontura passar," Jack a aconselhou.

Ela seguiu as instruções, dizendo, "É provavelmente só o efeito da morfina passando."

"Morfina?"

"Sawyer tinha um alguns," Sua voz baixa. "Comprimidos." ela terminou.

"Por que não estou surpreso?" Jack perguntou, balançando a cabeça. Sawyer lhe deu um olhar intimidante.

Kate continuou se apoiando alguns segundos, então levantou-se, lentamente.

"Melhor?"

"Sem abrir os olhos, ela concordou com a cabeça. "Sim."

"Eu deveria olhar logo seu braço...não tem sentido desperdiçar tempo. Mas aqui não é o melhor lugar." Jack olhou para Sawyer. "Você tem um sofá?"

Sawyer olhou para ele como se ele fosse idiota. "O que você acha?"

"Se importa em me dizer onde ele fica, Sawyer?" Ele estava tentando ser paciente

"Na sala, Einstein. Onde fica o seu, do lado do banheiro?"

Kate respirou fundo. "Eu vou te mostrar onde fica." Ela levantou, usando a mesa para se equilibrar.

Colocando a mão em suas costas para ajudá-la, Jack a levou para o outro cômodo, deixando que ela mostrasse o caminho. Sawyer seguiu, sentindo uma raiva queimando no fundo de seu estômago vendo a mão de Jack em Kate. Ele tentou o máximo se controlar.

Quando eles chegaram à sala, ela afundou no sofá, parecendo exausta. Sawyer felizmente estava distraído o suficiente com preocupação para esquecer de sua raiva por um minuto. O que estava fazendo ela se deteriorar tão rapidamente? Seria uma infecção? Dor? Alguma outra coisa? E se Jack não pudesse fazer nada ali…e então? Ele sentou-se nervosamente no braço do sofá, bem ao lado dela, sua perna encostada no braço esquerdo dela.

Jack sentou na beira da mesinha, diretamente na frente de Kate. Então percebeu Sawyer. Olhando para cima em sua direção, ele disse, "Sawyer, você se importa?"

"Me importo com o que?"

"Só porque estamos fazendo isso na sua casa não significa que não é uma consulta particular, assim como qualquer consulta medica." Ele olhou de volta para Kate, perguntando galante, "Você quer que ele fique, Kate?"

Sawyer lutou contra a vontade de bater em Jack naquele mesmo segundo. "É, Kate," ele repetiu sarcasticamente. "Você quer que eu fique?"

Ela encontrou seus olhos, irritada, mas também percebendo como ele estava triste. Ela de repente se sentiu defensiva.

"Não tem problema," Kate disse para Jack, baixo. "Nos..." Ela parou, sem saber como dizer isso. Sawyer esperou. "Nos estamos, um..." Ela gesticulou de Sawyer para ela, seu rosto ficando um pouco vermelho, apesar de sua palidez.

"Ah," Jack interrompeu, a verdade fazendo com que ele de repente entendesse. "Entendo. Erro meu." Ele parecia desapontado e triste, mas conseguiu encobrir essas emoções em segundos.

Os três sentavam ali, um silencio coagido os engolfando.

Apesar de ter querido tanto que esse momento chegasse e imaginado as maneiras em que ele poderia acontecer, Sawyer tinha que admitir para si mesmo que isso não era exatamente o que ele esperava. Ele não se sentia tão triunfante quanto aliviado. Ele queria, porem, que Jack não a tivesse interrompido. Ele estava curioso sobre o que ela iria dizer.

Kate parecia culpada. Ela parecia estar lutando para não pedir desculpas. Se ela pedisse, Sawyer jurava que nunca a perdoaria. Mas ela decidiu ficar neutra.

"Eu não sabia se você sabia ou não", ela disse quase num sussurro.

"Não," Jacó disse, passando a mão sobre a boca, numa tentativa de parecer casual. "Suspeitei, talvez, mas... só isso."

Outra pausa inconfortável seguiu. Ate Sawyer estava inconfortável. Merda, isso deveria ser divertido! Ele tinha ganhado, não tinha? Tinha ficado com a garota! Talvez fosse mais fácil se eles não estivessem tão insuportavelmente próximos, numa formação irônica entre o sofá, a mesinha e o braço do sofá.

"Então...continuando," Kate finalmente disse. "Eu queria que ele ficasse. Pelo menos enquanto eu estiver consciente."

"Tudo bem. Você quem sabe." Jack disse, no seu tom mais profissional, tentando ir para território seguro. "Agora por que não damos uma olhada?" Ele começou a tirar o pano do braço dela, mas ela puxou.

"Espera. Antes de você começar, Jack, eu queria ter certeza..." Ela mordeu os lábios, parecendo hesitante e preocupada. "Da ultima vez que você esteve aqui, você disse que o FBI tinha te contatado. Que...eles estavam tentando fazer você ajudá-los a me encontrar." Ela olhou para ele "Você ainda esta...?" Ela não completou a frase.

"Não," ele respondeu decisivamente. "Ninguém veio falar comigo há semanas. De fato, a ultima coisa que fiquei sabendo é que estavam concentrando as investigações nas pessoas que você conheceu antes da ilha...nao nenhum de nos."

Ela parecia aliviada, mas não totalmente convencida.

"Na verdade," Jack continuou, "eles me perguntaram especificamente sobre todos de quem você era próxima enquanto estávamos la. Eu disse a eles que você e Sawyer se odiavam...que nunca se entenderam, ele te incomodava o tempo todo...e que ele era a ultima pessoa no mundo pra quem você pediria ajuda." Ele parecia achar aquilo engraçado. "Achei que fosse despistá-los, te dar algum tempo, pelo menos."

"Oh," Kate disse, sem saber exatamente como responder. "Okay"

Sawyer não sabia se ficava grato ou irritado. Ele decidiu não dizer nada.

"Mas só por porque eles não tem feito contato não significa que não estão mantendo controle sobre você, certo?" Kate insistiu. "Você não acha que eles vão achar suspeito que voce fez outra viagem para o Tennesee?"

"Eu pensei nisso. Por isso que não voei para Knoxville. Tem uma conferencia medica em Nashville essa semana, então eu me registrei...me inscrevi pra alguns seminários, só pra cobrir o rastro. Se eles ainda estão me vigiando, quer dizer. Mas eu não acho que estejam." Ele tentou parecer tranqüilizante.

"Essa foi uma idéia inteligente" Kate disse com o indicio de um sorriso.

Sawyer virou os olhos. Qualquer um teria pensado nisso.

"Mas teremos tempo pra conversar depois," Jack disse. "Agora, nos deveríamos nos concentrar nesse braço."

Kate concordou, segurando o braco para ele "Va em frente."

Ele cuidadosamente tirou o pano. Sawyer e Kate olharam para seu rosto. Eles já sabiam como estava, mas queriam ver qual seria sua reação.

Havia uma pequena cintilação de preocupação em sua expressão. Mas como qualquer medico, ele manteve uma frente calma, examinando o braço de perto, virando primeiro para um lado e depois para o outro.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" ele perguntou, indicando a parte que eles tinham tentado tirar.

"Nos...tentamos fazer esse nos mesmos. Ontem a noite," Kate disse numa voz baixa.

"Com uma faca de açougueiro?" Jack perguntou com um olhar retorcido.

Quando não houve resposta, ele olhou para cima.

"Sim," Kate disse, embaraçada.

"Foi idéia dela," Sawyer disse. Ela o deu um olhar cômico de quem foi traída.

Jack olhou de um para o outro e balançou a cabeça. "Ainda bem que vocês ligaram." Ele voltou sua atenção para o braço.

"Então, o que você acha?" Sawyer finalmente perguntou, sem agüentar esperar mais. "Da pra consertar ou não?"

Jack concordou com a cabeca. "Acho que sim. Você vai ficar bem, Kate," ele virou para ela. "Vai doer por alguns dias, e eu vou ter que receitar uns antibióticos, mas vai ficar bem."

Ela respirou aliviada. "Que bom. Então você só... tira o metal e costura as aberturas?" Ela pausou. "Eu não tenho que ver, tenho?"

Jack sorriu. "Sabe, eu acho que você é menos enfastiada do que você se da credito. Você realizou um parto, se eu me lembro."

"Não por opção," Kate respondeu, mas parecendo contente.

"E é claro, você me costurou com linha de um kit de costura depois da queda do avião. Eu acho que é minha chance de retribuir o favor, certo?"

"Eu não havia pensado dessa maneira."

Eles compartilharam um olhar significativo. Sawyer teve vontade de vomitar.

"Mas para responder sua pergunta," Jack continuou. "Não, você não tem que olhar. Obviamente eu não vou te dar anestesia geral, já que não tenho o equipamento para monitorar sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos. Mas eu vou te dar algo para relaxar, e você provavelmente vai adormecer. Também vou dar anestesia local no braço, para você não sentir nada. Ok?"

"Ok," ela concordou, tentando entender tudo.

"Deixa eu pegar minhas coisas. Já volto." Jack desapareceu na direção da cozinha.

Kate olhou para Sawyer, encontrando seus olhos. Ela se encostou nele, e ele passou a mão em seu cabelo. Eles não disseram nada.

Alguns segundos depois, Jack retornou com uma bolsa preta de couro. Colocando-a no chão na frente da mesa, ele tirou uma pequena maleta de dentro dela. Abrindo a maleta, ele tirou uma agulha e uma seringa, testando a quantidade de liquido nela.

"Essa agulha é grande, Jack" Kate disse, tentando parecer desapegada.

Ele sorriu. "Você não gosta de agulhas?"

"E alguém gosta?" Ela respondeu secamente.

"Não," ele admitiu. "Mas..." Ele colocou a agulha na mesa e tirou outra. "Algumas pessoas tem mais problemas com elas que outras."

"Então eu acho que sou uma dessas pessoas."

"É difícil acreditar nisso," Jack disse, colocando essa agulha perto da outra, e tirando mais uma.

"São três," Kate disse, preocupada.

"Desculpe?"

"Você disse anestesia local e algo para que eu relaxasse. Então... por que três agulhas?"

"Bem," Jack disse. "Sawyer mencionou que você não toma vacina antitetânica desde os 12 anos. É verdade?"

"Oh," Kate respondeu casualmente. "Na verdade, eu lembrei essa manha que eu tomei uma, quando tinha 18 anos. Eu tinha esquecido."

"Tem certeza?" Jack perguntou.

"Tenho." Ela concordou

"Tudo bem, então". Ele começou a guardar a terceira agulha na maleta.

Sawyer, porem, estava observand-a.

"Ela esta mentindo," ele disse

Kate olhou para ele, bruscamente. "Sawyer!"

"O que? Você quer arriscar? Quer ficar com o queixo duro, ou sei la o que? Eu sei que você não é tão burra assim."

Ela virou para Jack, irritada. "Isso é verdade? O queixo fica duro?"

"Bem você pega tétano, mas sim, é verdade. Faz com que os músculos fiquem rígidos, e geralmente começa com o pescoço e o queixo. Mas é um mito que é causado por metal enferrujado... É na verdade causado pela bactéria do tétano, que entra na ferida. Claro, as vezes ela esta no metal, pra começar. Mas dependendo da gravidade, pode causar epilepsia ou falência do coração."

Kate parecia triste.

"Viu? " Sawyer perguntou, se sentindo vingado.

"Entao," Jack disse, olhando preocupado para ela, "Se tem mesmo mais de 10 anos, eu me sentiria melhor se você me deixasse de dar a injeção, Kate"

"Ta," ela disse. "Onde?"

Jack parecia confuso. "Aqui esta bom."

Ela sorriu. "Não, eu quis dizer, onde...em mim?"

"Oh," Jack disse, se sentindo um idiota. Sawyer não conseguiu segurar um ar de zombaria.

"Bem, nos temos duas opções. Nos podemos usar seu braço, já que já esta doendo," ele disse tocando o bíceps do seu braço direito, "Ou, a outra opção é a parte de cima de sua coxa, do lado que você quiser." Seus dedos agora estavam na parte de cima de sai perna, do lado que encontrava o sofá.

Sawyer assistia com os dentes rangendo. "No braço," ele disse rápido e alto.

Kate olhou pra ele, envergonhada, mas também entendendo. Ela sorriu, e olhou para o Jack. "Eu acho que vai ser no braço."

"Tudo bem," Jack concordou. Depois de tirar o metal, vou colocar uma tipóia para não te dar muito problema.

Ele levantou as mangas da camisa ¾ e limpou a área com álcool, então pegou a 1ª agulha.

Respirando fundo e esperando que Jack não percebesse, Kate segurou a mão de Sawyer. Esse gesto simples o inundou com um sentimento que ele não sabia definir. Ele apertou os dedos dela.

Olhando para onde seu cabelo estava repartido, ele perguntor num tom casual falso, "Sabia que você tem sardinhas no topo da cabeca?"

"Não tenho," ela disse com um sorriso tenso, virando para ele.

Pelo lado dos olhos, Sawyer viu a primeira agulha entrar, como um dardo. Kate apertou sua mão mais forte.

"E como você saberia?" ele continuou. "Você já viu o topo da sua cabeça?"

"Não," ela admitiu. A segunda agulha entrou, e ele cobriu a mão dela com sua outra, fazendo círculos na parte de cima.

"Bem, então ta," ele disse, como se tivesse ganhado o caso. "Acho que coce vai ter que acreditar em mim, não vai? Parece um joguinho de ligar os pontos."

"Mentiroso," ela riu. Ela engoliu e fechou os olhos quando a 3ª agulha foi enfiada.

"Talvez um dia eu pegue um marcador e ver o que eu consigo fazer com eles." Sawyer disse pensativo

"Tenta pra você ver," ela disse advertindo.

Jack tirou a terceira agulha "Pronto."

Sawyer respirou aliviado, e sentiu a mão de Kate parar de apertar a sua. No inicio, ele achou que ela só estava relaxando porque as injeções haviam acabado, mas então ela caiu contra ele.

"Wow" ela disse numa voz abalada. "Jack?"

"Ta tudo bem," ele disse tranqüilizando. "Pode fazer efeito bem rápido, especialmente se você não comeu nada hoje. Se você se sentir tonta, pode deitar, feche os olhos."

Mas os olhos dela já estavam se fechando. Ela se esforçou para abri-los, levantando o braço esquerdo, mas deixando-o cair.

"Eu odeio me sentir assim" ela disse numa voz insultante, como se se sentisse traída.

"Me desculpe, Kate," Jack disse. "Eu achei que você não quisesse estar acordada pra isso."

Sawyer levantou-se e a levantou gentilmente, reposicionando-a numa posição reclinada no sofá. Jack passou uma almofada da outra ponta para colocar debaixo de sua cabeça. "Eu nem estou cansada," Kate disse irritada, sem conseguir manter os olhos abertos.

"Espere alguns minutis" Jack disse, tentando não sorrir.

Eles esperaram um pouco. Quando estavam convencidos que ela estava dormindo, ela disse do nada, "Não esqueça a lista dessa vez, Sawyer."

"Que lista?" Ele perguntou, confuso.

"A lista de compras!" Ela parecia irritada, mas não tinha aberto os olhos nem uma vez.

Sawyer olhou para Jack, alarmado.

"Ta tudo certo," Ele disse numa voz baixa. Eu deveria ter mencionado que ela poderia ficar um pouco desorientada antes de dormir. Apenas...converse com ela. Ela vai dormir em um segundo."

Ele virou para ela, balançando a cabeca. "Eu não vou esquecer a lista."

"Você sempre esquece!" ela acusou.

"Ela esta aqui no meu bolso, ta? Eu não vou esquecer!" Ele estava ficando aborrecido, o que era completamente ridículo, já que a lista sobre a qual eles estavam discutindo nem existia.

"Você devia comprar mais camisinhas, também. Você nunca compra o suficiente."

Ele olhou rápido para Jack, em choque. Jack limpou a garganta e continuou com as preparações, fingindo que não tinha ouvido. Apesar de se sentir embaraçado por Kate, sabendo o quanto ela odiaria Jack ouvindo isso, Sawyer não podia evitar gostar um pouco da situação.

"Eu vou comprar todas que tiverem na loja," ele disse com um sorriso.

Ela exalou. "Apague a luz"

Ele olhou. Todas as lâmpadas estavam apagadas. "Tudo bem, esta apagadas," ele disse.

Mas ela não respondeu. Jack chegou perto e sentiu seu polso, então olhou para seu rosto. "Ok, ela esta dormindo."

Sawyer levantou, hesitante. "Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, vou aceitar a cerveja, se a oferta ainda estiver valendo."

Ele olhou para ele sem expressão.

Jack olhou pra cima rindo "Foi uma piada, Sawyer."

Ele virou os olhos. "Você é um ótimo comediante, Doc"

Ele começou a sair, então virou, na porta, com um sorriso arrogante. "Se ela acordar, não conte a ela o que ela disse." Ele sabia que Jack entenderia do que ele estava falando.

Jack concordou, parecendo enojado. "Não se preocupe. Espero que eu consiga esquecer, também."

Sawyer entrou na cozinha para esperar, sabendo que de jeito nenhum Jack conseguiria esquecer aquele comentário em particular, e se sentindo incrivelmente feliz com isso.

Ele esperou pelo que pareceram horas, e eventualmente saiu para andar do lado de fora da casa por alguns minutos, mas então voltava silenciosamente para a cozinha. Ele estava exausto depois de não ter dormido a noite passada, mas achava impossível descansar agora. A casa estava em silencio absoluto – nenhum som vinha da sala.

Pelo menos vinte vezes, ele considerou ver como as coisas iam, mas resolveu não ir. E se ele surpreendesse Jack e o bisturi escorregasse?? E se ele pegasse uma artéria? Poderia acontecer. Ele lembrou da quantidade de sangue jorrando de dua própria artéria quando Sayid o esfaqueou, e a idéia de isso acontecendo com Kate o deixava doente. Ele sentou de novo para esperar, impacientemente.

Finalment, quando ele estava convencido que algo terrivelmente errado deveria ter acontecido, Jack aparece na porta, parecendo cansado mas com um ar de realização.

"Bem?" Sawyer perguntou quando ele não disse nada.

"Tudo esta bem. Eu tirei todas as partes, e provavelmente não vão ficar cicatrizes...exceto talvez pela parte que você fez."

Sawyer olhou com desdém e olhou para o lado. "Quanto tempo ate ela acordar?"

"Provavelmente não muito... a dose não foi forte."

"Bem, então," Sawyer disse com um ar de conclusão. "Acho que você já vai indo, huh?"

Jack olhou parecendo achar engraçado. "Ainda não," ele disse. Seu tom, porem, dizia 'mas valeu a tentativa'. "Vou ter que checar tudo quando ela acordar, ter certeza que o pulso esta estável, checar os sinais vitais...preciso perguntar se ela é alérgica a algum tipo de antibiótico, para fazer a receita."

Sawyer exalou cansado.

"Acho que vou dar uma volta" Jack disse. "Tem algum caminho para o lago daqui?"

"Tem, por trás da casa," ele disse com rancor.

Jack concordou. "Por que você não vai sentar com ela, vigiar a respiração. Se algo mudar, é só me gritar."

"Parece confiável. É isso que te ensinam na faculdade?"

Jack não respondeu. Sawyer destrancou a porta para ele e o deixou sair.

Quando ele finalmente voltou, ele foi em direção a sala, ansioso para ver se ela estava acordada ou não. Ele estava bravo consigo mesmo por sua ansiedade, especialmente porque havia passado a ultima meia hora tentando se desligar dela, tentando não pensar na informação que havia recebido recentemente.

Não é como se ele não tivesse considerado a possibilidade. Eles estavam morando juntos por quase 2 meses, afinal. E mesmo na ilha não havia como negar que ela se sentia atraída por ele. Mas no fundo, ele ainda tinha esperança de que...o que? Ele não sabia o que. Toda vez que ele chegava perto de pensar sobre isso, ele se forçava a não pensar.

Mas isso era muito mais fácil quando ele não estava diretamente confrontado com isso, como agora, que se aproximou da entrada da sala. Ele parou, sabendo que deveria voltar para o corredor, ou pelo menos fazer algum barulho para alertá-los. Mas não fez.

Ela estava acordada, sentada, apoiada no braço do sofá a sua esquerda. Sawyer estava ajudando-a a beber um copo de água, segurando o fundo, enquanto ela segurava de fraco com a mão esquerda. A falta de coordenação dos dois causou com que a água escorresse por seu queixo, e ela riu. Ele colocou o copo na mesa enquanto ela enxugava a boca na camisa, sem esconder. Sawyer sussurrou algo para ela que Jack não ouviu, e Kate olhou para ele intensamente, com uma paixão desinibida que era difícil assistir. Não havia erro naquele olhar; ela o olhar de alguém apaixonado.

Era a expressão no rosto de Sawyer, porem, que o surpreendeu. Se não fosse tão doloroso, ele teria rido. Toda a ferocidade e agressividade ainda estavam presentes em sua fisionomia, mas pareciam estar canalizadas em direção a um novo objeto. Ele usava seu protecionismo como roupas novas que não eram do tamanho certo, como se ainda estivesse tentando se acostumar. Os dois pareciam vagamente assustados, incertos sobre as regras do jogo, ainda esperando fazer o guia enquanto jogavam. Olhar para eles fazia Jack nervoso.

Quando eles se inclinaram para se beijar, ele se forçou a sair. Ele não podia agüentar tanto.

Ele voltou alguns minutos depois, fazendo barulho dessa vez. Kate olhou para cima e sorriu quando ele entrou. Sawyer não parecia tão irritado quanto antes.

"Como você se sente?" Jack perguntou.

Como se minha cabeça estivesse cheia de algodão," ela disse fazendo cara feia. "Mas fora isso, bem. Não consigo sentir meu braço."

"Bem," ele disse, sentando ao lado dela "Isso não vai durar, infelizmente. Mas vou fazer uma receita pra uns analgésicos e uns antibióticos, só para o caso de piorar muito."

"Obrigada, Jack"

Aparentemente ela estava falando isso sobre os analgésicos, mas a repetição das palavras que ela disse para ele antes de deixa-lo na ilha, causaram uma reviravolta em seu estomago. Ele engoliu, imaginando se ela lembrava da cena. Aparentemente, não.

"De nada." Ele deixou cair os olhos, triste. "Então, depois disso eu vou pedir para Sawyer me dar uma carona ate o hotel mais próximo. Se ele não se importar."

"Pra mim não é problema." Sawyer disse, feliz. Jack podia dizer que ele ficaria aliviado quando ele fosse embora.

"O que?" Kate disse. "Você não vai ficar em hotel. Você pode ficar aqui. Tem espaço o suficiente." Ela olhou para Sawyer e ele olhou para ela, sem efeito. "Alem disso," ela virou para Jack. "Você disse que teríamos uma chance para conversar. Lembra?"

"Kate," ele disse gentilmente. "Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia, sob as circunstancias..." ele parou.

"Que circunstancias? Eu achei que você tinha dito que eles não estavam te vigiando?"

Essas não eram nem de perto as circunstancias que ele estava pensando, mas era uma alternativa menos embaraçosa, então ele fingiu que eram.

"Eu acho que não, mas ainda assim...você nunca sabe."

"Jack." Ela parou, parecendo magoada. "Quem sabe quando teremos outra chance de nos ver?"

Ele começou a ceder. Era muito difícil ver aquele olhar nos olhos dela. Com um sorriso, ele disse, "Eu não acho que Sawyer esta preocupado com isso."

"Não, ele quer que você fique também." Kate olhou para Sawyer, ferozmente. "Não quer?" Eles se olharam num debate sem palavras, ate que Sawyer finalmente exalou, parecendo derrotado.

"Sinta-se em casa, Doc" ele disse sarcasticamente.

Kate sorriu, vitoriosa. "Será como nos velhos tempos."

Jack e Sawyer encolheram-se. Afinal, não era exatamente disso que eles tinham medo?


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30** – _Traduzido por André Soares_

Kate abriu os olhos e a princípio se sentiu confusa ao olhar o teto da sala... novamente. Isso já não aconteceu uma vez hoje? Ele virou a cabeça suavemente e olhou ao redor. Jack sentado em uma cadeira acolchoada alguns centímetros afastado, olhando ela.

"Ei," ela disse; "Como que eu cochilei de novo?"

"Aconteceu muito rápido," ele respondeu, sorrindo um pouco. "Você estava falando sobre o cachorro, e então você disse que estava se sentindo cansada, e em alguns segundos, você apagou."

"Sinto muito," ela disse, parecendo embaraçada.

"Não sinta," ele disse; "Leva algum tempo para os efeitos dos remédios passarem completamente, e tenho certeza que você não dormiu muito a noite passada, de qualquer forma."

"Não," ela concordou. "Mais do que o Sawyer, de qualquer forma." Ela olhou em volta mais uma vez. "Cadê ele?"

"Ele foi buscar a receita que eu fiz. Eu gostaria que você começasse a usar os antibióticos imediatamente, apenas por precaução. Seu braço estava muito inflamado," ele adicionou, parecendo sério.

"Eu sei," ela disse serenamente.

Houve uma leve amenizada na conversa.

Então Kate começou novamente. "Pra quem...?" Ela desajeitadamente tentou se sentar, usando o apenas o braço esquerdo já que o direito estava bem preso a ela em uma tipóia.

Levantando-se, Jack rapidamente a ajudou.

"Obrigada," ela disse, e seus olhos se encontraram. "Pra quem você fez a receita? Quero dizer, que nome usou pra fazer?"

Jack sentou-se mais perto dela. "Sawyer sugeriu que usássemos o nome Margaret Ford." Quando Kate parecia confusa, ele continuou. "Ele falou que era a tia dele..."

"Ah," ela interrompeu, entendendo agora. "Tia Meg. Ta bem."

"Você a conhece?" Jack perguntou, surpreso.

"Ah sim," ela disse, desejando que ela não o tivesse dito. "Ela esteve aqui a mais ou menos uma semana atrás, visitando." Ela não queria demonstrar que ela e Sawyer soassem tão 'família', mas realmente não tinha outra forma de encarar a visita de uma tia.

"Ela não ficou muito," Kate adicionou, como se isso fizesse alguma diferença.  
Jack balançou a cabeça, e ela pensou ter notado alguma tristeza na expressão dele.

Enquanto ela ouvia a fresca chuva de outono batendo nas janelas, ela sentiu uma leve corrente de ar, e por mais que ela tivesse tentado evitar, ela tremeu um pouco. Jack percebeu, é claro.

"Está com frio?"

"Estou bem," ela mentiu.

"Mas está mesmo meio frio aqui," ele disse, ignorando ela. "Onde fica o termostato?"

"É no corredor, mas... tá quebrado. Quero dizer, o aquecedor não está funcionando... atualmente," ela continuou. "Estamos usando somente a lareira."

"Ah."

Ela podia ver que ele parecia preocupado, e isso a incomodava por algum motivo. Parecia um julgamento. Não apenas dela mesma, mas do Sawyer também. Isso a deixava na defensiva, como se ela precisasse justificar coisas.

"Ainda não tinha feito tanto frio," ela disse. "Ele vai consertar isso logo. As coisas andam meio malucas ultimamente."

"Posso imaginar" Jack disse, querendo dizer obviamente que tinha entendido.

Houve outra pausa, e eles se encararam. Tanta coisa que ela queria dizer a ele, mas como poderia algo ser dito? Por onde começar? Não seria mais seguro para ambos que eles nem tentassem isso?

Jack parecia estar experimentando dúvidas similares. Hesitantemente, ele começou a falar.

"Kate. Tem algo que eu queria mesmo dizer a você..."

Nessa hora, ambos ouviram o som da porta da cozinha sendo aberta e então fechada, bem alto.

Jack olhou pra longe, derrotado, com um pequeno e irônico sorriso.

"Nós falaremos mais tarde," Kate o acalmou rapidamente, um pouco antes do Sawyer entrar na sala ainda pingando da chuva.

"Desculpa interromper," ele disse olhando para um e depois para o outro com um sorriso sacana. "Espero que vocês dois tenham se comportado direitinho."

Kate fechou os olhos por um instante totalmente sem graça e desejando que ele estivesse perto o suficiente para tomar uma cotovelada. Mas, de fato, ele parecia estar de ótimo humor. Bem, um bom humor no estilo "Sawyer", de qualquer forma, que é uma linhagem de bom humor bem diferente das quem tem as pessoas comuns. Ele provavelmente estava se sentindo livre de um fardo enorme, já que ela aparentemente parecia estar melhorando.

"Teve algum problema na farmácia?" Jack perguntou ignorando o comentário anterior.

"Nada," ele disse "Apenas uma maldita menina... A garota tava bem mais preocupada com seu piercing no mamilo do que com receitas ilegais."

Kate olhou pra ele fortemente.

"O que?" ele falou num tom defensivo. "Dava pra ver pela camiseta dela!"

Ele deu a volta por trás do sofá e deixou a sacola no colo dela. "E como está a Senhorita Narcolepsia?" Debruçando-se, ele deu uma beijoca em sua bochecha. "Se você continuar apagando assim, vai ter que começar a usar um capacete."

"Não vai acontecer de novo," ela disse sorrindo. "Vai?" ela perguntou ao Jack.

"Provavelmente não. Mas eu pararia com os analgésicos por algumas horas, só para garantir. Com os antibióticos você pode ir em frente e começar agora."

Kate olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas para o Sawyer. "Você me trás um copo de água?"

Ele suspirou, tentando parecer aborrecido. "Claro, princesa. Pode me chamar de menino de recados." E indo em direção a cozinha, ele levantou sua mão. "Não, não se levante," ele disse pro Jack, que não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que faria isso. "Deixa comigo."

Quando ele se foi, Kate, com uma quase careta, tentou explicar. "Ele fica assim as vezes."

"Eu me lembro," Jack disse, parecendo vagamente que tinha se divertido.

Usando sua mão direita para rasgar a boca da saco da farmácia, que tinha sido bem fechada, Kate tirou a primeira garrafa, e deu uma olhada no rótulo. Hydrocodone. Pílulas pra dor. Ela voltou a procurar no saco e tirou outra garrafa. Essa era penicilina. Ela começou a amassar o saco, mas ainda estava pesado. Ainda tinha mais alguma coisa dentro. Abrindo novamente, ela tirou de dentro uma embalagem plástica meio achatada. Parecia um estojo de pó para maquiar, mas era um pouco maior que o normal. Sua face mostrou sua confusão. Sawyer nunca compraria maquiagem pra ela. Ela virou pra poder ver o rótulo e ficou vermelha no instante em que percebeu o que era. Pílulas anticoncepcionais. Ela deu uma rápida olhada pra Jack, que a observava com uma expressão hesitante e encabulada.

"Sei que não é meu território, Kate... Mas eu não sei se você teria outra chance..." ele disse. "Se você acha que não está bem assim, então me desculpo. Eu estava apenas tentando ajudar". Ele parecia miseravelmente desconfortável.

"Jack," ela sussurrou com uma risada tensa. "Eu... eu nem sei mais o que dizer." Ela olhou pra ele, de maneira suplicante, sentindo o calor radiante em sua face.  
"Você não tem que dizer nada. Se decidir usá-las, então apenas tenha certeza de esperar até depois de sua próxima..."

"Eu sei," ela interrompeu rapidamente. Ela sorriu, e olhou pra baixo novamente. "Eu sei," ela repetiu baixinho.

De forma totalmente desarmônica, ela sentiu os olhos se encherem d'água, e ela tentou segurá-las. O fato de que ele pudesse fazer algo assim, por ela, independente do que ele sente pelo Sawyer... era quase que demais. Como que você diz 'obrigada' para uma coisa assim? Ela pensou. Especialmente quando você sabe que não merece?

Ela rapidamente guardou a embalagem ao ouvir os passos de Sawyer voltando do corredor. Ela assumiu a hipótese de que ele nem sabia sobre isso, já que o saco ainda estava grampeado. Contar a ele agora apenas o deixaria muito puto e acabaria com seu bom humor. Ela sabia que, ao invés de entender isso como um favor a ela, ele certamente veria isso como uma tentativa do Jack impedir o Sawyer de procriar. Com um sorriso interior imaginando a reação enfurecida dele, ela decidiu esperar até que Jack tivesse ido para contar a ele.

Enquanto Sawyer chegava ao aposento, ela encarou firme Jack, mais uma vez e tentou transmitir a ele a sua satisfação sem usar palavras. Ela achou que ele entendeu.

Sawyer estendeu a ela a água, e ela a colocou na mesinha de café. Ela sentiu seus olhos nela enquanto ela pegava os antibióticos com sua mão esquerda e tentou abrir a garrafa. Com um suspiro de frustração, ela estendeu a garrafa com as pílulas pra ele."

"Tudo bem, mas espero que você saiba, eu vou cobrar mais essa," ele disse forçando um sorriso. Ele destampou o frasco e balançou até sair a pílula, caindo gentilmente na palma da mão dela.

"Apenas coloque em minha conta," ela disse, sorrindo de volta pra ele.

Kate odeia estar doente ou ferida. Mas ela tinha que admitir, quase que valia a pena apenas para ver o senso de dever relevante que isso deu a Sawyer. Ela sabia que sua irritação era só teatrinho. Ele amava tomar conta dela. De fato, ele nunca esteve tão feliz como antes, provavelmente por ser um prazer tão novo e tão sem precedentes pra ele. Era algo que ela tentava nunca esquecer.

Ela jogou a pílula na garganta e engoliu um pouco da água. Enquanto colocava o copo de volta, Jack falou.

"Sawyer, onde você guarda a madeira?"

Sawyer olhou pra ele como se ele fosse doido. "Por que, você quer construir algo, doutor? Vai nos premiar com uma arca enquanto estiver por aqui?"

"Ele quer usar para a lareira," Kate disse revirando os olhos. "E ela fica ali na varanda, Jack. Mas você não precisa fazer isso."

"Então é você quem vai fazer ?" Perguntou a ela com uma piscada de olho.  
"Não, você vai," ela disse enfática.

"É acho que sim, né?"

"Tá legal, Kate," Jack interrompeu, se levantando. "Eu não me importo mesmo. Vocês me deixaram ficar aqui, então é o mínimo que eu posso fazer."

"Você ouviu isso, Sardenta? Ele disse que não se importa."

Kate bufou enquanto Jack saia da sala. Sawyer ajoelhou-se na frente dela, ainda com um brilho nos seus olhos, mas parecendo meio sem graça.

"Achei que você tinha dito que ia tentar não ser grosseiro."

"Acredito que a palavra chave na frase é tentar, docinho."

"Você ainda não entendeu quer não está mais competindo com ele? Você não tem nenhum motivo para ser esse pé no saco. Você, que se você desse uma chance a ele, vocês poderiam até gostar um do outro."

Sawyer abaixou sua cabeça, dizendo quase gargalhando, "Eu não iria tão longe assim."

Kate balançou a cabeça devagar, desistindo. Considerando a falta de sorte e o quão malfadado é seu passado, parece até que se encaixa quando os dois homens mais importantes de sua vida não conseguem se suportar. Se fosse de outra forma, teria sido apenas fácil demais.

Ficando em pé, ela segurou a mão do Sawyer. "Vem comigo."

"O, ou..." ele disse com um temor exagerado. "Parece que eu me ferrei agora."

Ela sorriu, incapaz de se ajudar. "Não exatamente. Apenas preciso de sua ajuda."

Ele ficou colado no chão, olhando intrigado. "Com o que?"

Ela estava totalmente sem graça. Sem olhar em seus olhos, ela disse relutante, "Preciso fazer xixi. E acho que não dou conta de desabotoar a calça com a mão esquerda."

"Ora, ora," ele disse com aquele sorriso sacana, colocando seus braços ao redor dela e a guiando pela sala. "E acontece de eu apenas ser um _expert_ nesse assunto."

---------------------------------------------------------

Ele nunca iria admitir, mas mesmo assim, Kate poderia dizer que Sawyer estava ao menos se esforçando bastante para ser um anfitrião educado conforme ia entardecendo. Eles pediram pizzas para o jantar, e ela ouviu, tentando segurar o riso, enquanto os dois discutiam de uma forma bem embaraçosa quem deveria pagar. (Sawyer finalmente venceu, mas Jack insistiu em pagar a gorjeta da entrega.)

Então, antes da comida chegar, ele até tentou fazer com que o cachorro aceitasse a presença de Jack. Não deu muito certo; o Gus parecia ter criado uma aversão imediata ao Jack a primeira vista que não iria ser remediada por nenhum esforço futuro. Mas pelo menos abriu mão da hostilidade, resignando-se a presença do doutor com um ar de subjugada, mas desconfiada, tolerância.

Quando o jantar chegou eles se sentaram na mesa da cozinha com as caixas abertas na frente deles, e Kate fingiu que estava com muito mais apetite do que estava realmente sentindo pois assim nenhum deles iria se preocupar com ela.

Jack assistia achando engraçado como Sawyer tirava cada pimenta, cebola, cogumelo e azeitona para fora de seu pedaço, e então pegava mais da carne.

"Você tem algo contra os vegetais, Sawyer?"

Kate suspirou. "Ele tenta evitá-los sempre que possível."

"Nem de todos eles," ele disse se defendendo. "Eu acabei comendo aquele treco de alcachofras, não foi?"

Surpresa, ela sorriu pra ele, quase orgulhosa. "Você realmente acertou o nome dessa vez... Mal posso acreditar."

Eles compartilharam um olhar dissimulado cheio de referências ilegíveis e de significados ocultos. Jack parecia confuso.

Kate se virou para ele, tentando explicar. "Ele geralmente chama de aspargo, e eu sempre tinha que dizer pra ele que era alcachofra..." ela diminuiu o tom, de modo brusco, notando que Jack ainda não parecia ter entendido. "Acho que você teria que ter visto."

"Aparentemente," ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

"E então Jack," Sawyer perguntou depois da pausa ter durado bastante. "Você conseguiu seu trabalho antigo de volta?"

"É, no mesmo hospital," ele respondeu. "Eu até fui promovido, na verdade. Evidentemente ajuda se eles pensam que você está morto." Ele sorriu ironicamente.

"Estou certo que ser famoso não fez mal nenhum," Kate disse, dando uma pequena mordida e mastigando devagar.

"Eu não chamaria exatamente de 'fama'," ele disse desconfortavelmente.

"Não chamaria de fama?" Sawyer perguntou sarcasticamente. "Barbara Walters certamente não concorda com você. Vi você na teve paquerando ela a uns meses atrás."

Kate revirou os olhos, mas Jack estava preparado dessa vez.

"Na verdade, ela só queria falar sobre você, Sawyer. Ela desejava saber se você era solteiro ou não."

Kate e Sawyer pararam de mastigar juntos e olharam pra ele com expressões incrédulas.

Jack baixou sua cabeça e deu um sorriso triunfante. "Brincadeirinha."

Kate riu, e mesmo Sawyer parecia ter se divertido, mas ele tentou encobrir isso com um longo gole de cerveja.

"Você arrumou uma namorada?" Ele perguntou poucos segundos mais tarde em contra-ataque.

Kate ficou horrorizada. "Sawyer," ela disse baixo, quase rangendo os dentes.

"Que foi? Estamos apenas jogando conversa fora."

"Bem, mais ou menos," Jack respondeu desconfortavelmente. Kate olhou pra ele e então ele baixou os olhos rapidamente. "Estou vendo alguém atualmente, mas não é nada... tão sério assim." Ele tomou uma bebida.

"Ela é enfermeira?" Sawyer perguntou com um leve ar zombador no tom de voz.

"Não. Ela é hum... é uma pediatra. Você vai comer aquele último pedaço?"

Sawyer empurrou a caixa na direção dele, sem desejar mudar de assunto ainda.

"Uma pediatra e um cirurgião," Ele disse com uma voz em tom de brincadeira. "Parece um conto de fada, não é Sardenta?"

Kate afunilou seu olhar para ele como advertência, mas então parou quando ela viu Jack olhando pra ela com curiosidade. Estaria ele imaginando como ela recebeu as novidades? Ela realmente não sabia o que pensar sobre elas. Ela deveria estar aliviada, certo? Não seria a mais racional das reações, dadas as circunstâncias? Agora ela começa a temer pela conversa que ela tinha prometido que eles teriam mais tarde, ao invés de querer que ela aconteça.

"Como está sua mãe?" ela perguntou, para poder pensar em outra coisa.

"Ela está... melhorando," Jack falou devagar. "O dia começou pra ela descobrindo que meu pai tinha morrido terminou com ela ouvindo sobre a queda do avião... ela basicamente perdeu nós dois ao mesmo tempo. Foi meio duro pra ela se ajustar em me ter de volta – por todo o choque. Mas, ela está melhorando, eu acho."

"Sinto muito," Kate quase sussurrou. "Isto deve ter sido tão terrível pra ela." Sawyer baixou seu olhar para o prato, em silêncio. Ninguém falou nada por alguns segundos.

Kate pensou pela primeira vez que talvez ela e Sawyer eram realmente pessoas de sorte, de uma certa forma, já que eles não tinham ninguém que se importasse com eles o suficiente para sofrer assim.

Enquanto desesperadamente ela tentava pensar num assunto que não fosse nem embaraçoso e nem doloroso pra nenhum deles, a decisão sobre o assunto foi tomada para ela por umas batidas na porta da frente da casa.  
Jack não parecia imediatamente preocupado, mas Kate e Sawyer se entreolharam com um temor paralisante.

"Bem, pelo menos dessa vez sabemos que não é o Jack," Sawyer disse, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo que Kate.

"Você acha que ele deveria se esconder também?" Ela perguntou quase sem fôlego, automaticamente caminhando pra dispensa.

"Não havia tempo hábil pra pensar muito. "Sim," Sawyer disse. "Apenas o fato dele estar aqui poderia ser suspeito o suficiente para deixá-los alerta."

"Jack!" Ela fez gestos pra que ele a seguisse, o que ele fez, rapidamente.

"Qual o plano?" ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco perdido.

Sawyer puxou a porta do porão e então ergueu-se, alcançando algo numa prateleira alta acima da máquina de lavar. Era uma arma. Ele entregou ela pra Jack, olhando em seus olhos, pensando com ironia como as posições se inverteram desde a última vez em que se viram na ilha.

Jack hesitou. Kate o assistia, fascinada e torturada. Mesmo que no momento estivessem numa pressa frenética, esse momento parecia persistir e estava quase congelado. A decisão de Jack teria o poder de mudar sua vida pra sempre. Ou ele defenderá ela, correndo todos os riscos que virão com isso... ou ele não o fará.

"Você vai pegar ou não?" Sawyer perguntou impacientemente. Bateram novamente na porta.

Jack pegou a arma. Kate expirou um pouco trêmula.

"Você vai primeiro… e eu desço ela pra você." Com seu braço direito numa tipóia, ia levar muito tempo para Kate tentar manobrar para descer as escadas.

Jack chegou ao fundo em segundos, num piscar de olhos, Sawyer já tinha segurado ela pela cintura e descido ela para as mãos estendidas de Jack. Ela levantou os olhos pro Sawyer, engolindo as lágrimas. Eles nem tiveram a chance de falar nada.

Ele fechou a porta por sobre a cabeça deles e ela e Jack foram imediatamente mergulhados na escuridão. Ela ouviu o Sawyer trancar a porta e recolocar o tapete, e então foi em direção a porta da frente.

Ela se colocou de costas para a escada, meio sentada e meio em pé, precisando dela como apoio. Jack manteve suas mãos em seus ombros a guiando. Não havia nem mesmo o mínimo sinal de luz. Era a mais sufocante e absoluta escuridão imaginável. Ela já tinha experimentando isso antes – de fato foi quando Jack tinha estado lá da última vez. Naquela vez, ela foi distraída pela conversa na cozinha, e ela tinha fechado os olhos e escutado. Agora, ela luta contra uma crescente maré de pânico.

"Eu sinto muito mesmo, Jack," ela disse, sua voz tremia muito.  
"Você não tem motivos pra isso. Se tem alguém la fora, então a culpa é minha. Eu tinha que ter sido mais cauteloso." Ele soava amargurado.

"Não," ela disse, balançando veementemente a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que ele não veria isso.

"É tudo por minha causa. TUDO isso," ela disse alto.

"Psiu... Kate, tente respirar bem profundamente, certo?"

"Escuta, Jack..."

"Apenas puxe bastante ar, e então deixe ele sair..."

"Me escuta!!"

Ele parou e suspirou, esperando.

"Se eles encontrarem esse lugar... essa dispensa... então eu quero que você me dê a arma. Vamos fingir que fizemos você como refém, certo? Que eu fiz você descer até aqui..."

"Pode esquecer," ele disse imediatamente.

"Não!" ela disse com vigor. "Por favor, Jack... por favor. Não há escolhas. Eu não vou deixar você se colocar em perigo por mim... eu já errei assim antes, e..." Ela começou a chorar, lembrando do Tom. "Não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo. Eu não vou deixar você morrer de novo."

"Você não está falando coisa com coisa, Kate," ele disse gentilmente, preocupado. Ele levantou suas mãos e ambas tocaram sua face.

"Promete pra mim," ela implorou.

"Tudo bem," ele concordou, querendo dizer qualquer coisa pra deixar ela calma. "Eu darei a arma pra você. Eu prometo. Mas tenho fé que isso não vai acontecer. Agora, precisamos ficar quietos, certo?"

Ela reclinou em seu ombro, tentando reprimir seus sentimentos. Tinha tanta coisa que ela queria dizer a ele, mas como eles teriam chance agora? Ambos esperaram, tensos e desesperados, pelo que pareciam ser horas.

"Consegue ouvir algo?" Kate sussurrou.

"Não," ele respondeu honestamente. O silêncio era ensurdecedor de tão devastador.

Finalmente, quando ela pensou que iria explodir e começar a gritar incontrolavelmente se ela tivesse que esperar mais tempo, houve sons de passos acima. As tábuas rangiam ameaçadoramente.

Kate levantou a cabeça, quase no limite de alcançar a arma.

A tranca foi aberta e a tampa levantada. Eles olharam pra cima, piscando dolorosamente com o fluxo repentino de luz

"Podem vir pra cima," Sawyer disse cansadamente. "A barra ta limpa."

Sentindo-se aliviada pois já estava no limite de um colapso, Kate passivamente permitiu que eles invertessem o processo realizado antes, Jack levantou ela para Sawyer dessa vez. Ela agarrou-se a Sawyer, bem apertado, ainda preocupada com o que ele tinha encontrado. Ela olhou pra ele, com uma interrogação nos olhos, ainda não confiante para falar. Ele a beijou suavemente e então a direcionou para a cozinha. Ela ouviu Jack subir as escadas e os seguir.

Os três pararam abruptamente. Sawyer gesticulou apontando a mesa da cozinha, onde estavam duas pequenas caixas de papelão amareladas. Jack e Kate se entreolharam, e então olharam novamente para o Sawyer, confusos

"Biscoito das Escoteiras," ele disse, num tom cínico e exausto.

Eles continuaram encarando ele, depois olharam de volta pras caixas, e então olharam pra ele de novo. Kate parecia não entender o absurdo que tudo aquilo significava. Certamente que todo esse drama pelo que acabaram de passar não foi só por conta disso, foi?

Jack estava se ajustando rapidamente. Ele balançou a cabeça, quase contemplativamente. "Vi que você pegou os docinhos com pasta de amendoim."

"Algum problema com esses?" Sawyer perguntou.

"Pra dizer a verdade, eu prefiro mesmo os amentolados."

"Com certeza," Sawyer disse com desprezo.

Jack finalmente soltou uma risada silenciosa e aliviada. Sawyer tinha um brilho no olhar, apesar do estresse remanescente.

Kate se moveu em direção à mesa, sentindo que seus joelhos iriam entortar se ela continuasse de pé. Ela mergulhou na mesa e deitou sua cabeça em seus braços, ainda em dúvida se ria ou se chorava. Essa noite poderia ser mais surreal? Ela sentiu uma mão dando uns tapinhas entre suas omoplatas, de modo tranqüilo e reconfortante.

A parte terrível era que ela nem sabia com certeza de quem era a mão.

---------------------------------------------------------

_N.T.: **Narcolepsia** é uma condição neurológica caracterizada por episódios irresistíveis de sono e em geral distúrbio do sono. É um tipo de dissonia. O sintoma mais expressivo é a sonolência diurna excessiva, que deixa o paciente em perigo durante a realização de tarefas comuns, como dirigir, operar certos tipos de máquinas e outras ações que exigem concentração. Isso faz com que a pessoa passe a apresentar dificuldades no trabalho, na escola e, até mesmo, em casa. (Wikipedia)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31 – **_Traduzido por Ana Ford_

Depois do susto com as Escoteiras, nenhum deles ficou com muito apetite sobrando. Jack se retirou para a sala e, usando seu celular, encomendou um serviço de táxi para pegá-lo na manhã seguinte e deixá-lo no aeroporto. Ele também fez uma série de chamadas relacionadas com o trabalho, embora Kate tivesse escutado ele baixar a voz de maneira terna em uma delas. Ela parou de jogar fora as caixas de pizza e aguçou os ouvidos para escutar melhor, imaginando se era a pediatra ou apenas sua mãe. Nisso, ela percebeu Sawyer a observando e então retomou a limpeza, usando sua mão livre desajeitadamente.

Eles foram para a sala de estar na falta de alternativas e Jack escolheu uma cadeira que tinha uma distância conveniente dos dois. Estavam assistindo o último jogo do Campeonato, que até mesmo Jack tinha esquecido que era nessa noite. Tinha sido um dia longo.

Kate reparou que a cabeça de Sawyer ficava caindo sem querer e que ele estava tendo dificuldades em manter os olhos abertos. Estava também incomumente quieto, ofertando apenas um ou dois comentários sarcásticos a cada meia hora, mais ou menos, muito menos que seu ritmo usual. Ela sabia que isso era fadiga.

Ele não tinha dormido nada na última noite... estivera preocupado demais com ela. E diferente da maioria das pessoas, cuja irritabilidade aumentava com o cansaço, a de Sawyer na verdade diminuía. Devido ao seu temperamento forte e pavio curto serem sempre tão proeminentemente aparentes quando estava bem acordado, ele tendia a perder a força quando sua energia se esgotava. Ela havia percebido esse fenômeno antes, e por estranho que parecesse, era uma das coisas que ela mais a enternecia nele. Ela sorriu gentilmente para ele quando empinou a cabeça para cima mais uma vez, fazendo um valente esforço para focalizar os olhos na televisão.

Jack, em contraste, parecia excruciantemente alerta. Fixava a tela com uma tensão quase desesperada, sentado na beirada de sua cadeira. E nem era um jogo de final, pensou Kate, se sentindo confusa. Seria um desses caras obcecados com beisebol? Ela não se lembrava dele ter jamais falado sobre isso antes, na ilha.  
O fogo estava morrendo, mas nenhum deles parecia notar. Kate considerou tentar colocar mais alguma lenha, ela mesma, mas sabia que isto faria ambos se sentirem culpados e acabava não valendo a pena.

Finalmente, a última jogada foi feita, um arremesso nada dramático e anti-climático do lançador até a primeira base e o jogo acabou. O Red Sox tinha ganhado. Jack pareceu se curvar um pouco e em vez de parecer triunfante ou aliviado, ele parecia abatido e estranhamento magoado. Mas ele não _queria_ que eles ganhassem? Kate não sabia o que pensar.

Para sua surpresa, Sawyer subitamente falou de seu lugar a seu lado. Ela pensara que ele estivesse adormecido, mas aparentemente não estava. Suas palavras não significavam nada para ela, então ela, por alguns segundos não estava inteiramente convencida de que ele não tinha falado dormindo.

"Acho que você e seu velho estavam errado," disse ele, vagarosamente.

Jack se virou para ele. "Perdão?" Mas, ele parecia ter entendido.

"Sobre o Sox nunca ganhar o campeonato," replicou Sawyer.

Jack pareceu surpreso por alguns segundos, mas dái riu amargamente.

"Bem, coisas mais estranhas acontecem, Sawyer." Ele olhou para Kate significantemente e baixou os olhos.

Ela olhou para Sawyer, interrogativamente. Havia um leve traço de sorriso em seu rosto, mas não parecia malicioso.

"Pena ele não estar aqui pra ver isso."

"Por que diz isso?" a cabeça de Jack levantou de um ímpeto e com alguma coisa que parecia raiva em sua expressão. Era uma leve força oculta que Kate raramente tinha sentido em sua presença. E parecia ser trazida à tona apenas por Sawyer.

"Aposto que ele esperou muito tempo por esta noite, não é?" continuou Sawyer, num tom pensativo. "Pena que ele pediu as contas uns meses antes."

Jack se levantou e deu uns passos em direção ao sofá. Kate colocou sua mão levemente no cotovelo de Sawyer, alarmada.

"Você acha que conhece meu pai? Você acha que, porque tomou uns poucos drinks com ele, que _o conheceu_? Não conheceu. Pode acreditar." Ele parecia estar se esforçando para controlar sua raiva.

Sawyer foi apanhado de surpresa à princípio, mas sua própria raiva foi despertada. Ele se levantou. "Acha que não, hem? Porque do jeito que eu lembro, ele parecia pensar que nós tínhamos muito em comum."

Kate olhava de um para outro, assustada. Do que eles estavam _falando_?

"Olha," disse Jack, num tom baixo, falsamente calmo. "Eu aprecio o que fez... me dando sua _mensagem_. Embora você tenha esperado até o último minuto possível para isso," ele acrescentou, quase como um aparte. "Mas, se você acha que isso lhe dá o direito... o direito de..." ele parou atormentado.

"O direito de _quê?" _Perguntou Sawyer, parecendo genuinamente confuso. "Diabo, Doc, eu achei que a gente só tava falando de beisebol! Se eu soubesse que você ia ter um peripaque, não teria falado no velho." Ele olhou em volta admirado. "O que diabos você fez ao cara, afinal? Tô achando que deve ter sido bem grave se só mencionar isso te faz querer entrar no ringue de boxe."

"Seu filho-da-puta," murmurou Jack, indo em direção dele.

"Hey!" Interveio Kate, rapidamente. "Que diabo é isso?"

Jack parou, parecendo culpado. Ambos se viraram para Kate, como se tivessem esquecido que ela estava lá.

Ela olhou os dois, atentamente, intrigada. "Jack?" Ela esperou por algum tipo de resposta.

Mas, ele não explicou. Se virando para Sawyer, ele disse, cansadamente, "Eu compreendo que esta é sua casa, tá bem? E por isso eu tentei ao máximo, durante todo o dia, ignorar seus comentários cretinos."

Sawyer virou os olhos, mas Jack continuou. "Mas, é óbvio que ficar aqui foi uma má idéia pra começar. Então, eu vou apenas chamar um táxi e me registrar num hotel. Acho que vai ser a melhor coisa para todos nós. Sinto muito, Kate," acrescentou ele, percebendo como ela parecia desapontada.

Era claro que o primeiro instinto de Sawyer foi de alívio com essa notícia, mas, aí, ele também, percebeu a expressão de Kate. Ele olhou para ela por um segundo e disse asperamente. "Não se preocupe. Tô indo pra cama." Ele girou a cabeça na direção de Jack. "Então, pode se poupar do trabalho."

Kate olhou para Jack com velada esperança. Ele suspirou alto, mas pareceu ceder.  
"Você vem?" perguntou Sawyer para Kate enquanto caminhava para a porta. Havia um desafio em suas palavras, mas ele também parecia preocupado. Ele esperou tenso.

Ela se sentiu péssima, mas já sabia qual resposta daria. Olhando para o chão, disse, "Eu estive dormindo o dia todo, então não estou realmente... não estou realmente cansada ainda," completou ela frouxamente. Ela o procurou com os olhos, tentando atenuar o impacto.

O desapontamento dele com ela foi aparente. "_Yeah,_" disse ele, se virando com um sorriso amargo, como se fôsse exatamente isso que esperasse escutar. "Aproveitem o seu coração-pra-coração, então. Tenho certeza que esperaram por isso o dia todo." Lançando um último olhar de desprezo para os dois de uma vez, ele saiu da sala.

Kate e Jack se entreolharam. Então, Kate pareceu tomar uma decisão. Ela não podia deixá-lo ir assim. "Eu já volto," disse ela, suavemente, seguindo Sawyer.

Ele estava começando a subir as escadas, quando ela o alcançou. "Sawyer."

Se virando, ele desceu até a base da escada, parecendo exausto. "O quê?"

Ela o fixou, implorando, embora pudesse perceber que ele não queria olhar em seus olhos. "Eu já vou subir." Ela fez um esforço para parecer firme, convincente.

Ele não disse nada, mas, estava se acalmando com ela, percebeu Kate.

"Hey," disse ela, forçando-o a olhar para ela. "Eu não vou demorar, eu prometo."

Expirando lentamente, ele levantou as mãos e tirou o cabelo do rosto dela de ambos os lado. "Se eu descer aqui e pegar vocês jogando Monopólio..." murmurou ele ameaçadoramente.

Ela lhe deu um brilhante e risonho sorriso. Encostando a testa contra o peito dele por um segundo, ela se afastou e sussurrou, ainda sorrindo. "Nada de Monopólio. Entendi."

Eles estavam bem próximos da sala e ela não sabia se Jack podir escutá-los de lá ou não, ou o que poderia entender de tal ameaça bizarra, se pudesse. Mas, ela realmente não ligava.

Dessa vez Sawyer se curvara para beijá-la - um profundo, lento e insistente beijo, com tanta força por trás dele que ela teve que se apoiar no estrado da escada para evitar cair para trás.

Por alguns poucos segundos, durante o auge do beijo, ela ficou tentada a subir as escadas com ele.

Ele finalmente se afastou e pareceu beber em sua fisionomia como se pensasse que poderia nunca vê-la de novo. Talvez, ele pense que não _vai_, ela entendeu com uma dolorosa tristeza. Ele parecia morto de medo, como se, com Jack ali, tudo estivesse perdido. E não havia absolutamente nada que ela pudesse dizer para fazê-lo se sentir diferente.

Ela tocou seu rosto levemente, dizendo num sussurro, "Dorme um pouco."  
Ele olhou ansiosamente para a porta do quarto mais uma vez, apertando a mão dela e se dirigiu para a escada. Ela segurou seus dedos por alguns segundos, somente largando-os quando ele havia subido tanto que fôra forçada a largar.

Ela o observou ir, e daí, respirando fundo, voltou para a sala de estar.

Jack havia finalmente percebido que o fogo estava apagando, então ele passou alguns minutos reacendendo. Kate se sentou perto da lareira, observando-o, tentando ignorar a dor forte que começava a se espalhar por todo o braço. Quando ele empilhou lenha bastante, a chama se levantou, e todo o aposento se aqueceu quase imediatamente.

"Você fez uma boa fogueira," disse Kate, apreciando.

Ele olhou para ela. "Bem, tive muita prática." Se sentando, ele acrescentou, "Acho que todos tivemos, não é?"

"É," concordou ela, suavemente.

Ele a estudou por um segundo. "Provavelmente está na hora do analgésico."

Ela pensou em recusar, mas achou melhor, não. Ele tirou alguns do vidro e lhe estendeu. Ela apanhou o copo que estava lá desde cedo e que ainda tinha um pouco d´água no fundo.

"Vou apanhar mais pra você," ele ofereceu.

"Tudo bem," ela protestou, tomando as pílulas antes que ele pegasse o copo.

Depois de engoli-las, ela esperou um segundo. Parecia que não havia um jeito fácil de começar a conversa.

Numa voz baixa e suave, ela perguntou, "O que foi tudo isso, Jack?"

"O que foi o quê?"

Ela continuou encarando-o, sabendo que ele não precisa que ela esclarecesse nada.

Finalmente, ele suspirou. "Lá em Sydney, Sawyer... encontrou meu pai. Num bar. Deve ter sido poucos dias antes do avião decolar." Ele deu uma pausa. "Ele nunca te contou sobre isso?"

"Não," disse ela, chocada. "Eu.. eu não tinha idéia." Ela desviou olhar, pensativa. "Mas, você disse... você não disse que seu pai tinha _morrido_ em Sydney?"

"É," disse Jack, parecendo um pouco enjoado. "Ele morreu. Deve ter sido pouco depois disso."

Lentamente, ela disse, "Então, isso significa que Sawyer..."

"Foi, provavelmente uma das últimas pessoas a falar com ele," Jack completou para ela. Ele quase parecia que queria rir. "Que ironia, hã?"

Kate sorriu forçada, os olhos ainda tristes.

"Mas, a despeito de tudo, estou contente por ele ter estado lá," disse Jack meio de má vontade. "Já que meu pai, aparentemente, seguindo sua rotina de auto-piedade, deve ter começado uma conversa sobre como sua vida estava ferrada... e ela naturalmente acabou girando sobre mim." Ele abanou a cabeça, imaginando a cena. "Até posso ouvi-lo." Depois de alguns segundos, Jack se levantou e continuou. "De qualquer forma, o que ele disse à Sawyer... o que ele disse sobre mim... Era algo que eu precisava escutar. Algo que eu vou lembrar até o dia da minha morte. Se eu tiver sorte, as _únicas_ palavras de Sawyer que vou lembrar até o dia da minha morte," ele acrescentou com um olhar atravessado.

O confronto de ainda agora finalmente começava a fazer sentido para Kate, as peças entrando nos lugares. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Jack continuou. "Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu antes. Eu nunca deveria ter reagido daquele jeito... Realmente, eu não sei o que deu em mim." Ele pensou por um segundo. "Talvez seja por que ele está certo... meu pai _deveria_ ter ficado para ver esse jogo. Ele esperou a vida toda para ver isso. Se não tivesse sido por mim, ele poderia ter ficado."

"Não entendo," disse Kate, confusa. "Você nem estava lá quando ele morreu...Como poderia ter impedido isso?"

Por um momento, ele não disse nada e pareceu estar debatendo consigo mesmo se queria explicar ou não. Finalmente, chegou a uma decisão. Falando o menos possível, contou-lhe numa voz prosaica. "Ele estava operando sob influência alcoólica no hospital onde ambos trabalhávamos e ele cometeu um erro. O paciente morreu. Era o único que sabia o porque e durante a investigação, eu o entreguei. Ele perdeu o emprego e ... quase tudo o mais."

"Jack." Kate sussurrou, horrorizada e empática ao mesmo tempo. Ela não tinha a menor idéia. Por um momento, a enormidade daquilo pesou nela, a entorpecendo, e ela não sabia o que mais dizer.

Eles permaneceram sentados em silêncio.

Ela acabou falando numa voz suave. "Foi a coisa certa a fazer."

Então, com um fio de ironia, ela acrescentou, "Imagino o quão ridículo essas palavras possam parecer vindas de mim."

Jack negou levemente com a cabeça, "Não são, na verdade."

Ela baixou os olhos, esperando por um segundo. Havia algo que ele precisava perguntar e já que a conversa dado margem a isso naturalmente, parecia ser uma hora tão boa quanto outra qualquer.

"Falando em fazer a coisa certa," ela começou.

"Kate," disse ele com medo, obviamente vendo onde ela queria chegar.

Mas, ela foi em frente. "Na última vez que você esteve aqui... escutei você dizer a Sawyer que achava que eu devia me entregar. Que era minha melhor opção. É isso..." Ela parou, depois se obrigou a continuar. "Ainda acredita nisso?"

Ele suspirou, era claro que ele preferia fazer qualquer coisa no mundo do que responder esta pergunta.

"Honestamente, no abstrato... Sim. Se eu estivesse lendo a história do seu caso ou escutando sobre isso no jornal ou no Procurados da América... então eu diria que você está sendo louca em não se entregar."

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça numa tentativa de ser objetiva, tentando evitar que lágrimas de se formarem.  
"Mas, estando sentado aqui, na sua frente, te olhando. E você não sendo algum número em série ou um rosto num cartaz de procurada... Você sendo apenas...Kate," Ele sorriu tristemente. "Então, o pensamento de você desperdiçar os melhores anos de sua vida na prisão me deixa com o estômago virado."

"Então, isso é um sim ou um não?" perguntou ela com um leve sorriso, as lágrimas mais próximas de caírem.

Ele pensou, mas tudo que disse foi, "Talvez eu não seja a melhor pessoa para responder essa pergunta."

Ela decidiu deixar por isso mesmo. No fim das contas, provavelmente nem fôsse uma pergunta cuja resposta ela realmente quisesse saber.

Por um momento, eles ficaram em silêncio. O crepitar do fogo e o tique-taque do relógio em cima da lareira eram os únicos sons na sala.

Jack olhou em volta, com curiosidade. "Esta casa deve ser bem antiga."

"Foi construída em 1918," disse ela, um pouco orgulhosamente. As palavras soaram engraçadas a seus ouvidos e ela percebeu, após alguns segundos, que eram as mesmas que ela e Sawyer trocaram na primeira noite que ela ficara lá. Que estranho que agora cabia a ela informar a alguém mais sobre a idade da casa, naquele jeito conhecedor de proprietária.

Ele continuou a examinar o aposento. "Vou me arriscar numa grande adivinhação e dizer que foi você quem arrumou a mobília."

Ela riu. "Bom palpite. Você não teria acredito como estava feio, antes."  
"Se Sawyer tinha arrumado, posso imaginar."

Ela não disse nada por um minuto, mas depois começou num hesitante. "Eu sei o quanto isso parece louco, Jack... Como tudo isso pode parecer pra você." Era bastante claro que ela não estava mais falando da mobília. "Eu queria que houvesse algum jeito que eu pudesse explicar... que fizesse sentido."

Ele parecia estar pensando profundamente. Depois de um curto lapso, ele olhou para ela com olhos magoados e, de certa forma, acusadores. "Por que não veio até mim, Kate?"

O que ela tinha esperado dele era o tipo de resposta a qual ela estava acostumada no passado, algo como, "Você não tem que explicar," ou uma frase tranquilizadora similar. Mas, esta pergunta ela não havia previsto e não conseguia esconder o fato de ter sido apanhada de surpresa.

Ele deve ter percebido o quão surpresa ela ficou, por que ele se apressou em explicar. "Eu sei que não é uma coisa que eu devesse perguntar, mas achei que já que tinha me feito de idiota essa noite, eu não tinha nada mais a perder. E eu queria saber," ele terminou simplesmente. As palavras que ficaram pairando no ar, não ditas, foram _Você me deve essa, pelo menos_. Ela pôde sentir a presença delas mesmo ele não as tendo dito.

Fechando os olhos brevemente, ela falou numa voz calma. "Sawyer quis saber a mesma coisa quando apareci aqui."

"E o que você lhe disse?"

Ela pensou em dizer que não se lembrava ou que não tinha dito nada, mas, valia o esforço? Jack não a pressionaria, ela sabia, mas qual era a vantagem de esconder dele?

"Eu disse que ... não queria te envolver nisso."

Jack olhou para ela, quase achando graça. "Acho que essa não vale mais."

Kate sorriu um pouco. Inspirando profundamente, ela tentou terminar isso honestamente. "E eu disse a ele que..." Ela parou, desejando que não fôsse tão brutalmente doloroso. Ela não sabia como prosseguir sem feri-lo.

"Que você não sabia se podia confiar em mim?" completou Jack, com um leve sorriso amargo.

Ela baixou os olhos, tanto aliviada quanto desacoroçoada pela exatidão de seu palpite. Ela não disse nada. O que _poderia_ dizer?

"Eu sei que não faz mais diferença agora,mas... pra constar? Você podia." Ele a observou atentamente.

Ela passou a manga rapidamente pela bochecha, onde uma lágrima havia caído, a despeito de sua vigilância.

"Não estou querendo te incomodar, Kate," disse ele gentilmente. "Só me ocorreu mais cedo imaginar... Se você _tivesse_ me procurado, isso seria nós?" Ele olhou em volta do aposento de novo, com um ar pensativo. "Seríamos _nos_ a ter um cachorro, um termostato quebrado e a tia visitando?" Seu tom era quase de brincadeira, mas seus olhos deram a impressão oposta.

"Você merece tanta coisa melhor do que eu, Jack," disse ela, balançando a cabeça, sua voz ameaçando quebrar.

"Mas, Sawyer, não?" ele perguntou, com uma rápida risada.

"Não," ela disse, com um sorriso sincero. "Ele não. Nós merecemos _um ao outro_. Os olhos dela encontraram os dele com um traço de alegria em sua expressão.

Felizmente, Jack não tinha perdido seu senso de humor, tampouco. "Me desculpe, Kate, mas não me parece muito promissor."

Ainda sorrindo um pouco, ela desviou o olhar. "Eu não quis dizer isso. É só... é difícil de explicar."

"Ajudaria se eu matasse alguém?"

"Jack." Sua voz era quase um sussurro.

"Sinto muito," disse ele, parecendo sincero. "Sou o primeiro a admitir que não nunca fui bom em perder."

"Você não me perdeu."

Ele não respondeu a isso diretamente, já que, obviamente, não era verdade. "Talvez esteja louco. Quero dizer, talvez eu esteja apenas imaginando que havia alguma coisa pra começar. Eu _pensei_ que havia... ou pelo menos, potencial para isso. Mas, talvez estivesse errado."

"Você não estava errado," disse ela, sem encontrar os olhos dele.

"Eu acho que era só porque sempre foi tão fácil falar com você," ele continuou, quase para si mesmo. "Como se sempre tivéssemos nos conhecido. Ainda parece assim. Entende?"

"É," ela concordou suavemente. "De certa forma, eu sempre te conheci."

Ele pareceu confuso com isso, mas não pediu para ela esclarecer.

"Uma cois é certa, entretanto." Ele olhou diretamente para ela. "Nunca conheci ninguém como você."

Ela desviou o olhar, amargamente. "Devia estar grato por isso."

Ele continuou olhando para ela, pensativamente, até que ela se virou para ele.  
"Não estou," disse ele simplesmente.

Ele então olhou para o fogo por um minuto. Depois de um intervalo, ele falou de novo, mas sua voz soava diferente - cansada, mas também calma, quase tranqüila.

"Você está feliz, Kate?"

Ele continuou a olhar as chamas, esperando por sua resposta.

Ela decidiu ser completamente verdadeira. "Tão feliz como posso ser, considerando... o jeito que as coisas são."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Você está apaixonada por ele, não está?"

Ele levantou os olhos, precisando ver a confirmação em seu rosto bem como ouvir a resposta.

Ela engoliu em seco e se sentiu prestes a chorar de novo. Inspirando profunda e tremulamente, ela encontrou seu olhar. "Yeah." Ela parou, e seu rosto se suavizou um pouco. "Estou."

Era claro que sua resposta era dolorosa para ele, mas, ele conseguiu dar um pequeno, frágil sorriso. "Então, é isso que importa, certo?"

Ela esperou um segundo e fez que sim com a cabeça. "Certo."

O silêncio pesou entre eles e Kate notou, pela primeira vez, que estava exausta. Jack pareceu notar no mesmo instante.

"Foi um longo dia," disse ele empaticamente. "Acho que talvez devêssemos ambos tentar dormir."

"Vou te mostrar o seu quarto," disse ela calmamente, se levantando.

Uma vez no andar de cima, ela acendeu a luz do quarto no qual dormira e descobriu, para seu constrangimento, que não havia lençóis na cama.

"Só um segundo," disse ela. Indo até o armário da sala e, com dificuldade, puxou os lençóis com o braço esquerdo.

Jack pegou o volume que estava em seu braço, quando ela voltou ao quarto e começou a fazer a cama. Incapaz de se conter, Kate começou a ajudá-lo no outro lado.

"Eu faço isso, Kate," disse ele delicadamente. "Não se preocupe com isso. Já fiz camas antes, sabe."

"Eu sei," disse ela, recusando-se a parar. "Eu só me sinto uma idiota. Deveria ter feito logo quando lavei os lençóis ontem, mas, em vez disso, enfiei no armário..." Ela parecia aborrecida consigo mesma.

"Você realmente vive aqui,não é?" Ele parecia divertido e triste, ao mesmo tempo.  
"O quê?" ela perguntou, intrigada.

"Quero dizer, você não está apenas ficando aqui. Esta é a sua _casa_." Tinha alguma coisa que soava resignada e derrotada no jeito como ele falou essas palavras.

Ela encaixou o lençol em volta da quina do colchão, percebendo que ele estava certo. Era a primeira vez que a idéia lhe ocorrera e isso lhe deu um sentimento que ela nunca havia experimentado antes.

"Acho que sim," disse ela num tom de voz pensativo.

Eles continuaram a fazer a cama, um em cada lado, puxando as cobertas e as encaixando, dobrando-as in ritmo perfeito e combinado. Era uma cooperação fácil, amigável e ela se lembrou por um breve instante do dia que ela e Sawyer estavam empilhando lenha na varanda e a vibração de excitante e elétrica competição que os havia levado a tentar ultrapassar um ao outro. O contraste não podia ser mais impressionante.

Quando terminaram, não parecia haver nada mais a ser dito. Eles se disseram outro boa-noite, mas Kate parou no portal, lembrando-se de algo.

"O que era que você queria dizer, mais cedo? Quando Sawyer voltou com as prescrições e interrompeu você?"

"Oh," disse ele, lembrando agora. "Eu só... queria pedir desculpas."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por uma coisa que eu devia ter pedido há muito tempo atrás. Logo depois de ter acontecido, na verdade."

Ela olhou como se não tivesse uma pista do que ele estava falando.

"Eu a acusei de tentar envenenar Michael. Ou _dei a entender_ uma acusação o que é a mesma coisa. E sinto muito por isso. Eu nunca deveria ter pulado para essa conclusão. Eu te conheço bem demais para isso." Ele lhe deu um olhar aberto e sincero.

A expressão de Kate, entretanto, gradualmente mudou de curiosidade para vergonha e miséria. Ela olhou para o chão, atormentada. Ela podia aceitar as desculpas e deixá-lo continuar pensando que ele estava errado. Mas, num nível quase masoquista, ela precisava que ele soubesse a verdade para provar que tinha razão. Especialmente agora.

Ele a observou, sem entender por que ela parecia tão incomodada. "O que foi?"

Ela falou suavemente, mas sem gaguejar ou hesitar. "Foi minha idéia." Ela olhou para ele "Eu disse para Sun fazer isso."

A princípio ele pareceu não acreditar nela, mas, então a desilusão se acomodou. Ele balançou a cabeça, sem ser capaz de esconder o quanto estava desapontado.  
"Sinto muito," ela murmurou.

Ele respirou fundo e expirou, renunciando a alguma coisa. "Não sinta. Está tudo no passado, não é?" Obviamente não se referindo apenas ao envenenamento, mas ao que havia entre eles, estava agora no passado.

"Yeah," disse ela, tentando dar a ele um sorriso, mas não se saindo muito bem.

"Boa noite, Kate."

"Noite, Jack," ela respondeu tristemente. Ela quebrou o olhar pelo que parecia ser a última vez e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Ela parara agora no corredor, entre os dois quartos. Tomando um segundo para se recompor e colocar as emoções em ordem, ela atravessou o aposento e abriu a porta de Sawyer.

"Pare de fingir que está dormindo," disse ela depois de fechar a porta. "Eu sei que não está."

"Sabe uma ova," ele murmurou dentro do travesseiro.

Ela sorriu, sentando na beirada da cama. "Venha me ajudar a me despir."

"Ah, bom," disse ele, se levantando devagar e acendendo o abajur perto dele no criado-mudo.

"Esse é o tipo de trabalho que eu não me importo em fazer."

Com inesperada delicadeza, ele tirou seu jeans. Ela começou a remover a tipóia para tirar a camiseta, mas ele a impediu.

"Espera um pouco." Com uma manobra complicada que ela não pôde nem acompanhar, ele conseguiu tirar tanto sua camiseta quanto seu sutiã sem nem encostar na tipóia.

Ela olhou para ele surpresa. "Você age como se já _tivesse feito isso_ antes."  
Ele riu em tom de segredo. "Quer mesmo saber?"

"Não," disse ela rapidamente, com um sorriso torto. "_Jamais_ me conte esta estória."

Ele começou a ajudá-la a colocar a parte de cima do pijama, quando parou, reparando o lado de seu bícep.

"Jesus... olha pra isso! Parece que você levou o coice de um maldito cavalo." Ele se referia ao hematoma que se formara onde as três injeções foram aplicadas.  
"Jack disse que podia acontecer. É normal."

"_Normal,_" ele murmurou com desprezo. "Talvez se ele não tivesse enfiado as injeções como se tivesse jogando dardos."

Ela suspirou.

Talvez se sentindo mal pela observação, ele se inclinou e beijou a área machucada, tão levemente que causou a ela cócegas. Ele enfileirou beijos até seu ombro, chegando ao pescoço, gradualmente aumentando a pressão.

"Sawyer," disse ela em tom de aviso.

"O quê?" ele perguntou, afastando seu cabelo para que pudesse ter um acesso mais fácil à área debaixo de sua orelha.

"Tá brincando? Jack está do outro lado do corredor!" ele sussurrou.

"Daí?"

"Você é terrível," disse ela, sacudindo a cabeça e rindo como se não estivesse surpresa.

"Nós podemos deixar baixinho, não podemos?" perguntou ele com um brilho no olhar.

Enquanto voltava a beijá-la, ela tentou arrazoar com ele.

"Nós dois estamos exaustos... Meu braço tá numa tipóia e eu estou tão alta com os analgésicos que provavelmente nem vou conseguir _sentir_ alguma coisa.

"Então, acho que não vai ter que se preocupar em fazer barulho, vai?"

"Eu não acredito," ela gemeu, ainda rindo. Ela se afastou dele, segurando-o à distância com o braço bom. Ficando mais séria, ela disse firmemente, "Eu compenso amanhã. Eu prometo."

"Tá," disse ele sarcasticamente, se jogando de costas na cama. "Se você não decidir fugir com o Doc, quer dizer."

"Como você pode sequer brincar com uma coisa dessas?"

"O que te faz pensar que é uma brincadeira?"

Se jogando por cima dele, ela se inclinou em seu peito, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. O medo não saíra deles ainda, não completamente.

"Quando você vai meter nessa sua cabeça que eu já fiz minha escolha? Eu fiz no segundo que subi por aquela estúpida janela... E se você não fosse tão pateticamente inseguro, talvez já tivesse entendido isso."

Ele virou os olhos um pouco, mas estava escutando atentamente.  
Pronunciando as palavras claramente, energicamente, ela falou pouco mais acima do que um sussurro.

"_Eu não vou para lugar nenhum._"

Ela se apoiou nele para beijá-lo e suas objeções anteriores foram completamente esquecidas.

---------------------------------------------------------

Se Jack escutou alguma coisa naquela noite, ele se recusou a admitir isso, até para si mesmo.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Quando Kate abriu os ollhos e olhou o relogio, se alarmou com como tinha dormido ate tarde. E era tudo culpa do Sawyer, ela pensou irracionalmente, dando um forte empurrão nele. Eles deveriam ter ido dormir imediatamente na noite anterior, mas ah não..

"Acorda", ela mandou. Ele deu um gemido e sussurrou alguma coisa incoerente com a cara no travesseiro. Levantando da cama, ela se vestiu com pressa, tomando cuidado com seu braço direito mas decidindo tirar a tipóia por enquanto. Que horas Jack ia sair pro aeroporto? Ela não conseguia lembrar, mas sabia que ele devia ter falado.

Entrando no corredor ela reparou que a porta do quarto que ele dormiu estava aberta, a cama feita direitinha e tudo perfeito. Ela desceu as escadas com um medo crescente, primeiro ela olhou na sala, que estava vazia. Ela foi até a entrada da cozinha pra dar uma rápida olhada e parou de andar num susto, com vergonha e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava sentado na mesa.

"Oi," ela disse quietamente.

"Bom Dia."

"Eu tava com esse medo maluco que você fosse tentar sair antes da gente acordar, sem dizer tchau. "Ela olhou pra ele curiosamente, imaginado se essa tinha sido a intenção dele. As malas dele estavam feitas, uma encima da outra, perto da porta.

Ele pareceu vagamente culpado, mas ao mesmo tempo se divertindo. "Bem, é meio difícil sair dirigindo ao nascer do sol quando você tem que esperar por um táxi."

Ela sorriu. "É acho que sim."

Eles ficaram quietos por um Segundo. Kate não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Seria inútil tentar falar de qualquer coisa que fosse que eles conversaram na noite anterior. Eles já tinham falado tudo, e não tinha nada novo pra ser dito. Ela queria que Sawyer se apressasse e levantasse a bunda da cama, pelo menos pra salvá-los dessa intimidade constrangedora.

"Você tá com fome?" ela perguntou finalmente. "Você provavelmente deveria comer alguma coisa antes de ir embora." Ela começou de novo indo em direção as gavetas.

"Eu to bem, Kate. Eu não sou muito de tomar café da manhã." Ele parou. "Eu, uhn..Eu já fiz um pouco de café. Espero que não tenha problema."

"Ah," ela disse, olhando pra garrafa de café. "Claro". Ela foi pegar um copo, pelo menos pra ter algo pra ocupar as mãos.

"Eu reparei que você tirou a tipóia," ele disse, a observando.

"É, dava mais trabalho que ajudava."

"Como tá seu braço agora de manhã?"

"Não muito ruim." Ela esticou o braço direito, pra experimentar. "Quer dizer eu duvido que eu possa dar estrelas por um tempo, mas não tá doendo nao, tá só um pouco dolorido."

"Eu provavelmente deveria dar uma olhada de novo antes de eu ir embora, se você não se importar."

"Não me importo," ela disse, sentando na mesa perto dele. "Vá em frente."

Cuidadosamente, ele desenrolou o curativo. Enquanto ele virava a cabeça com preocupação e examinava os pequenos pontos procurando sinais de infecção ou de algum sangramento, Kate observava a cara dele. Ele olhou pra ela antes dela ter tempo de olhar pra outro lado e sorriu tristemente.

"Tá tudo certo," ele disse gentilmente, ainda olhando pra ela.

Veio um barulho de perto da porta. " Ah ótimo, ele ainda tá aqui," Sawyer disse num tom sarcástico.

Kate olhou para ele e fechou os olhos irritada e com vergonha, suspirando. Ele estava usando boxers e nada mais.

Jack abaixou os olhos em direção a mesa e balançou a cabeça, parecia que ele estava tentando não rir.

"Sawyer," ela disse entre os dentes. "Dá pra você vestir uma calça?"

"Não consegui achar nada limpo," ele disse com ar de acusação.

Olhando pra ele, ela foi rapidamente dentro da lavanderia e pegou uma calça jeans da secadora. Voltando pra cozinha, ela embolou a calça e jogou na cintura dele, com força. Ele levantou as mãos pra pegar a calça, dando um sorrisinho brincalhão e desafiador.

Botando a calça sem mesmo se incomodar em sair da cozinha, ele perguntou, "Mas, então quanto a gente te deve, doutor?"

"Com licença?" Jack perguntou.

"Pelo braço. Quanto?"

Kate olhou pro chão, inconfortável, mas, sem interromper. Esse assunto teria que ser tratado em algum momento.

"Você não me deve nada," Jack disse, parecendo cansado. "Isso foi um favor, pra uma amiga," ele adicionou olhado pra Kate. "Eu esperaria que você fizesse o mesmo por mim."

Saywer revirou os olhos na ultima frase, mas pressionou ele de novo. "Você tem certeza?"

"Aham, fique com seu dinheiro."

Com um exagerado gesto de aceitação, Sawyer foi pegar um copo de café.

Kate tentou convencer ele. "Jack deixa ele te dar alguma coisa. Só as passagens de avião devem ter sido caríssimas. E ainda mais, você tá faltando ao trabalho…"

"Eu rearrumei meus horários, então na verdade eu não estou faltando a nada. Além do mais...Eu to feliz de ter tido a chance de te ver." Ele pareceu sincero, e ela abaixou os olhos, se sentindo mal.

Sawyer voltou pra mesa, dando uma bicada em sua xícara. "Quer saber, Freckles...Eu acho que você está melhorando nesse negocio todo de fazer café."

Kate abriu um sorriso e parou por um momento pra que seu anuncio tivesse um impacto profundo. Sawyer olhou para ela sem entender nada.

"Jack que fez," ela disse com um pouco de prazer. Isso era a vingança pelos boxers.

Ele olhou dela para Jack, sua expressão mudando. Ele parecia que tinha sido enganado de alguma forma.

"Brigado pelo elogio, Sawyer," Jack said, claramente se divertindo.

Puxando uma cadeira ele se sentou bruscamente, irritado, mas, sem conseguir pensar em uma resposta apropriada. Com sorte, ele foi salvo pelo som de um carro buzinando que vinha da entrada da garagem.

"Deve ser o meu táxi," Jack disse, se levantando devagar.

Sawyer fez um esforço pra levantar de novo e destrancou a porta da cozinha. Jack pegou suas malas, e eles andaram ate a varanda do lado da casa. Kate começou a dar a volta e segui-lo até a frente da casa, mas, Sawyer segurou o braço dela e a puxou.

"Aonde você acha que tá indo?"

Jack parou, ele realizou ao mesmo tempo. "Ele tá certo, Kate. Você não pode arriscar deixando o motorista do táxi te ver."

Quando a estupidez do que ela estava prestes a fazer bateu nela, ela riu quase azeda. "Eu esqueci. Eu esqueci completamente," ela disse pensativa.

Os três pareceram tristes por um segundo. Seria essa a forma como sua vida seria pra sempre?

"A gente pode dizer tchau aqui," Jack disse.

Aceitando, Kate abriu os braços pra abraça-lo. "Muito obrigada," ela sussurrou por cima do ombro dele. Ele abraçou ela mais forte quando ouviu essas palavras, mas, depois a soltou abruptamente, segurando ela na altura de seus braços.

"Se qualquer dia você precisar de alguma coisa…qualquer coisa que seja…" Ele olhou pra ela significativamente.

"Eu sei," ela sussurrou agradecida, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

Sawyer suspirou, olhando pro outro lado. Ele não ia interromper a cena, mas, obviamente ele desejava que eles se apresassem e terminassem logo.

Finalmente Jack tirou os olhos de Kate. Relutantemente, ele levantou a mão pra Sawyer apertar. Sawyer hesitou, parecendo destruído e encurralado, mas, então ele apertou.

"Tome conta dela," Jack disse com simplicidade.

"To tentando," Sawyer disse.

Kate limpou uma lagrima disfarçadamente, virando o rosto pro lado por um segundo. Ela engoliu forte. Eles ouviram a buzina de novo, dois apitos bem altos.

Jack começou a descer as escadas da varanda. "Deve ser o mesmo motorista de ontem," ele disse meio que sorrindo. "Eu acho que o cara não vai com a minha."

No canto da cassa, ele parou, se virando. "Tchau, Kate," ele disse quietamente.

Ela concordou. "Tchau," ela disse num suspiro, não confiando nela mesma pra fazer nada mais que isso. Sawyer botou o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

Jack sumiu atrás do canto da casa, e alguns minutos depois, o som do carro também sumiu.

Eles continuaram ali em pé por um minuto, sem dizer nada.

"Você tá pronta pra entrar?" Sawyer finalmente perguntou.

"Pode ir na frente," ela disse, se afastando um pouco. "Eu vou sentar aqui por algum minutos. Daqui a pouco eu entro."

Kate se sentou na escada. Amarrando os braços em volta do joelho, ficou olhando o horizonte com uma expressão estranhamente de paz.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33 – **_Traduzido por Ana Ford_

Como Sawyer havia previsto, Kate ficou um tanto distante por alguns dias depois da partida de Jack. Ela tentou bastante não ficar - e ele lhe deu crédito por isso, pelo menos. Mas, foi impossível para ela esconder completamente suas emoções, especialmente agora que ele a conhecia tão bem. Comparado com o desastre que Jack havia deixado em seu rastro na _última_ vez que estivera lá, claro, isto estava sendo brando na comparação. E nem era constante, na verdade. Na maior parte do tempo, ela estava bem. Mas, havia momentos em que ele olhava para ela, quando não sabia que estava sendo olhada, que ele podia detectar uma leve e dolorida tristeza em sua expressão. Isso o deixava ansioso, embora ele soubesse, racionalmente, que não havia razão para se sentir desse jeito. Ainda assim, ele queria que ela corresse e superasse tudo isso de uma vez por todas. 

O braço dela continuava a melhorar. Dois dias depois da partida de Jack, ela já conseguiu retirar a bandagem e deixá-lo livre. Seguindo as instruções de Jack ao pé da letra, eles deixaram os pontos no lugar, embora as incisões parecessem curadas completamente. Parecia que não ficariam cicatrizes, algo pelo qual Sawyer provavelmente estava mais grato do que ela. Afinal, _ele_ tinha manejado a faca.  
No terceiro dia após a partida de Jack, Sawyer estava se espreguiçando indolentemente no sofá, assistindo a um talk show diurno sensacionalista. Embora estivesse vagamente envergonhado de si mesmo e embora continuasse se perguntando como diabos _alguém_ pudesse assistir essa porcaria, ele não mudou de canal. Duas mulheres gordas escassamente vestidas estavam gritando uma com a outra e parecia que o encontro se tornaria violento a qualquer segundo. Ele se endireitou um pouco mais no sofá, fascinado, a despeito de si mesmo. Bem aí, a televisão escureceu, a imagem se desvanecendo em um pequeno ponto no meio da tela e apagando de vez. Ele olhou em volta, espantado. Kate estava atrás dele com o controle remoto.

"Ei! Eu tava assistindo!"

"Eu sei," disse ela secamente. "Por que acha que eu desliguei?"

"Estava chegando na melhor parte," ele resmungou, aborrecido.

Ela o encarou por um segundo, divertida. Ele notou um brilho de excitação em seus olhos, um tom de travessura, como se ela estivesse para fazer alguma coisa. Ela não ficava assim já a alguns dias. Será que ela queria sexo? ele se perguntou esperançoso.

"Sabe que dia é hoje?" ela perguntou de um jeito misterioso.

Ele pensou por um segundo. "Não é seu _aniversário_ de novo, é?"

Ela virou os olhos. "É _Halloween_."

"E?" ele esperou.

"Não percebe o que isso significa?" disse ela, olhando-o como se ele fosse um idiota.

"Significa.. que um bando de fedelhos loucos por açúcar vão bater na porta, exigindo doces. E que eu não vou dar," concluiu ele com um olhar satisfeito.

Kate suspirou. "_Significa_," corrigiu ela, "que nós podemos _sair da casa_." Ela enfatizou as últimas palavras atentamente e ele viu o brilho de excitação em seus olhos de novo.

"O quê?" perguntou ele, realmente confuso.

"É Halloween, Sawyer! É a única noite do ano que ninguém se parece com o que deveria ser... Todo mundo finge ser outra pessoa, usando um disfarce. Nós podemos ir a algum lugar e ninguém vai nos reconhecer."

"Esqueça," disse ele, rapidamente, se virando de novo para a televisão, embora ainda estivesse desligada.  
"Por quê?" ela exigiu saber.

"Como assim porque? Quem é que fica paranóica e praticamente tem um ataque cardíaco cada vez que um helicóptero voa baixo ou um cara do UPS bate na porta? Você quer mesmo arriscar tudo só por uma noite na cidade? Por que eu tenho que dizer, querida, eu pensava que você fôsse mais esperta."

"Ninguém vai estar procurando por mim essa noite. Os tiras vão ter muito com que se preocupar só tentando colocar na linha adolescentes fora de controle... e eu não vou estar reconhecível, no final das contas." Ela deu uma pausa, e continuou mais calmamente. "Se eu não achasse seguro, nem consideraria algo assim. Você sabe disso."  
"Você tá fora de si," disse ele, balançando a cabeça.

"Sawyer," disse ela seriamente. Ele se virou para ela. "Eu tenho que sair daqui. Mesmo que só por uma noite."

"Pensei que você gostasse daqui," disse ele amargamente, parecendo magoado.

"E _gosto_," replicou ela, se ajoelhando a seu lado. "Mas, não importa o quanto se goste de _qualquer_ lugar, não se pode passar ali vinte-e-quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, sem enlouquecer em algum momento. Eu não estou acostumada com isso," dise ela, olhando para longe. "Quer dizer, eu já tinha me escondido antes, mas, nunca por tanto tempo. E era diferente... eu tinha tiras atrás de mim, mas, eu não era notícia nacional. Eu podia sair se fôsse cuidadosa. Agora, nem mais esse risco eu posso correr. Esta pode ser minha única chance. _Por favor_." Ela olhou para ele, implorando.

"Além do mais," ela continuou com ironia, relanceando em direção à televisão. "A julgar pela sua escolha de programas, acho que seria uma boa idéia pra _você_ dar o fora daqui por um tempo, também."

"Você tá louca se acha que alguma loja ainda tem fantasias sobrando no Halloween," disse ele, ainda irritado.  
"A gente arruma alguma coisa," disse ela, parecendo entusiasmada por tê-lo envolvido nisso. "Na verdade, aposto que deve ter coisas no sótão que podíamos usar. Deve ter pelo menos dez baús cheios de roupas, todas pré-anos cinquenta. Você vive numa cápsula do tempo, Sawyer."

Ele virou os olhos, sem responder.

"Vamos lá," disse ela, agarrando seu braço e tentando puxá-lo. "Você tem algum plano melhor pra hoje? Vai ser divertido!"

Embora duvidasse seriamente da verdade dessa declaração, ele se deixou arrastar por ela da sala. "Acha que tem alguma chance de achar alguma fantasia de estrela pornô por lá?"

"Não conte com isso," disse ela.

"Não custa nada tentar," disse ele cansadamente.

Uma vez no sótão, levou alguns minutos para remover as pilhas de coisas amontoadas sobre os vários baús e depois arrastá-los para que pudessem ser abertos. Eles passaram o tempo espirrando, espanando teias de aranha e exclamando variações da frase "Gus, não! Não coma isso!" Sawyer começou a remexer num velho guarda-roupa perto da janela, enquanto Kate abria um armário de viagem perto da quina da porta.

Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, ele a ouviu soltar um suspiro divertido.

"O que você achou?" perguntou ele curioso.

"Roupas de bebê," respondeu ela, levantando o que parecia um pequenino vestido branco bordado com pequenas pérolas.

Ele riu. "Sem ofensas, docinho, mas, acho que não vai caber."

Ela lhe deu um olhar desdenhoso e fechou o armário.

"Então... você acha que Jack estava certo?" perguntou ela casualmente;

"Provavelmente não," disse ele com um sorriso. "Mas, você vai ter que me dar alguma pequena informação a mais sobre isso."

"Sobre eu ter ganhado peso." Ela olhou para ele acusadoramente. "Eu notei que você não o desmentiu."

"_Por favor..._" disse ele com desprezo. "Você parece um garoto de 12 anos."

Ela zombou incredulamente dele, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

"_ Quê?_" perguntou ele na defensiva, tentando retificar a situação. "Um garoto de 12 anos sexy!"

Kate levantou as sobrancelhas e esperou, tentando não rir.

"Isso não saiu direito," disse ele, parecendo extremamente desconfortável. "Olha, podemos apenas mudar de assunto!"

"De bom grado," disse ela se aproximando de outro baú.

Mas, Sawyer não era bom em mudar de assunto, mesmo quando era ele quem sugeria mudá-lo. Depois de alguns segundos, ele recomeçou.

"Você acha que, por que ele é um médico, pode dizer se você engordou só olhando pra você? Isso é besteira." 

"Bem," disse ela explicando. "É óbvio que eu não tenho me exercitado ultimamente... eu ando comendo _constantemente_. Além disso, você me vê todo dia, então, não é como se você pudesse realmente julgar do jeito que ele pode."

"Então, por que diabos me perguntou?"

"Sei lá, Sawyer," disse ela, calmamente, futucando no baú. "Esquece."

"Aposto que você aceitaria a minha palavra _se_ eu fôsse médico, certo?" Ele olhou cortante para ela.

Ela suspirou. "Devia nunca ter falado nada."

Ele a ignorou, aparentemente refletindo profundamente. "Ei, tive uma idéia... talvez seja _assim_ que minha fantasia deva ser. Eu arrumo um avental de médico... talvez um estetoscópio, uma prancheta."

Kate olhou rápido para ele, imaginando se ele estava falando sério. Ela pareceu vagamente interessada, apesar de tudo.

"Gostou da idéia?" perguntou ele maliciosamente, piscando para ela.

'_Não_," disse ela num tom firme, incapaz de impedir um sorriso.

"Diabos, esqueça o Halloween," continuou ele pensativamente. "Talvez eu deva só usar pela casa. Deixar você toda nervosa e preocupada."

"Você tem um sério problema," disse ela, corando levemente.

"Pena você ter uma queda por médicos," acrescentou ele, pesarosamente. "Acho que minha profissão nunca vai se equiparar."

"Sua _profissão_?" ela riu. "E qual, exatamente, ela seria? Con-man profissional?"

"Não arrumei um nome, ainda," ele disse. "Tô pensando nisso."

"Sabe, é sorte eu não ter ninguém pra te apresentar. O que eu diria a eles sobre o que você faz?"

Ele considerou. "Você podia dizer a eles ... que eu estou em entresafra."

"Entre golpes, você quer dizer," disse ela, não exatamente brincando.

Se irritando, ele olhou atentamente para ela. "É, bem, não te vejo reclamar sobre a comida que isso compra... ou a eletricidade ou a água quente, ou sei lá mais o que."

"Esse dinheiro não vai durar pra sempre," disse ela suavemente, sem encontrar seu olhos.

"Valeu pela dica, Pudinzinho," disse ele com desdém. "Mas, sou eu quem está gastando, então, acho que eu sei o quanto vai durar melhor do que você."

Kate, no entanto, pressionou. "E o que você vai fazer quando acabar? Roubar mais algum?"

"Tem idéia melhor?"

Eles se olharam seriamente, toda a brincadeira havia evaporado sem eles sequer se darem conta disso.

"Você podia arrumar um emprego," ela sugeriu, olhando de esguelha. "Você já _teve_ algum emprego de verdade, antes?"

"Yeah, eu já tive um emprego de verdade! O que diabos você acha?"

"Eu não sei, Sawyer!" ela protestou com sinceridade. "Como posso saber? Você nunca fala sobre o seu passado!"

Ele desviou os olhos, zangado. "Olha, eu vou fazer o que tiver que ser feito, tá bem? Deixa que eu me preocupo com o dinheiro." Ele olhou para ela, seu rosto suavizou uma pequeniníssima parte. "Você já tem problemas de sobra."

Comovida, ela baixou os olhos, se sentindo arrependida.

Atravessando o aposento, ela se abaixou na frente dele, no chão, forçando-o a olhar para ela, embora pudesse perceber que ele queria ficar de mau humor. Eles se olharam nos olhos por alguns segundos, se desculpando sem palavras.Daí Kate se inclinou para beijá-lo. Bem quando ele estava começando a se deixar levar, entretanto, ela se afastou, distraída com a caixa atrás dele.

"Ei, olha aquilo!" disse ela, parecendo intrigada. Ela pegou um antigo chapéu de cowboy preto Stetson. Tirando a poeira, ela o colocou na cabeça de Sawyer, ajeitando-o corretamente e se inclinou para trás para observá-lo contemplativamente. Ela aprovou com a cabeça, achando sexy e hilário ao mesmo tempo, do mesmo jeito que os óculos tinham ficado. "Vai ficar bom!" disse ela.

Ele ficou aborrecido. "Detesto estragar tudo pra você, Freckles, mas, isso não é uma fantasia. É um _chapéu_."  
Ela olhou dentro da caixa de novo, desta vez puxando um espalhafatoso boá rosa de penas, que ela imediatamente enrolou em volta do pescoço dele, com um floreio. "_Agora_ é uma fantasia," disse ela, se levantando para admirar a obra.

Ele arrancou o boá e o atirou para o lado enquanto ela ria.

"Ache alguma coisa, então," disse-lhe ela, voltando para o baú que estivera olhando antes.

"Mina de ouro," ele a ouviu murmurar alguns minutos depois. Ela levantou alguns leves e transparentes tecidos dobrados, em tons de violeta escuro, azul e preto.

"O que você vai fazer com _isso_?" perguntou ele, intrigado.

"Você vai ver," disse ela em tom de segredo, separando-os. Havia um fulgor de antecipação em seus olhos e ele não pode deixar de se deleitar com isso, já que raramente ela ficava desse jeito. Ela era linda o tempo todo, claro, mas, ficava ainda mais linda quando estava _feliz_. Havia uma espécie de brilho em volta dela enquanto ela continuava a procurar pelo baú e ele se viu incapaz de afastar seu olhar.

Enquanto ele observava, ela levantou uma caixa pelo fundo, debaixo de algumas toalhas de mesa antigas. Puxando a tampa com curiosidade, ela delicadamente pegou uma fotografia de cima de uma pilha.

Reparando que ele a observava, ela se moveu para perto dele, ainda carregando a caixa. "Estes são os seus avós?" perguntou ela, se sentando a seu lado.

Ele deu uma espiada na foto de dois jovens com roupas de 1930. "Não sei dizer," ele falou evasivamente.  
"Como não sabe dizer? Não acha que deve ser capaz de reconhecer seus próprios _avós_?"

"Bem,quando eu conheci eles, já eram _velhos_," disse ele em defesa. Já que ela ainda segurava o retrato, ele o pegou e olhou mais atentamente. "É," disse ele quietamente. "São eles. Os pais de meu pai... Adam e Josephine Ford."

Kate se curvou sobre seu braço, examinando mais de perto. "Uau," ela suspirou. "Você parece exatamente como seu avô." Ela examinou Sawyer pensativamente. "Quer dizer, se ele tivesse mais cabelo e barba."

"Era o que sempre diziam... que eu tinha puxado à ele. Mas, não me lembro dele de verdade. Ele morreu quando eu tinha três... Por isso meus pais ficaram com a casa."

"A semelhança é incrível," disse ela de novo, olhando para o rapaz de terno preto do retrato.

Ela começou a remexer nas outras fotos da caixa, puxando algumas aleatoriamente. "Sua avó era linda."

Virando um retrato de um grupo de adolescentes muito jovens de braços dados, ela leu atrás: _"As meninas e eu depois da noite na cadeia."  
_  
Sawyer levantou as sobrancelhas. "Ela esteve na cadeia?"

Kate virou o retrato de novo e o examinou mais detalhadamente, piscando para decifrar as palavras em um cartaz que uma das moças segurava. "_ Igualdade para as mulheres._." Ela sorriu ao entender, olhando para Sawyer. "Ela era uma sufragete."

"O que diabos é isso?" perguntou ele, parecendo confuso. Lhe soava como uma espécie de culto.

"O movimento do sufrágio feminino?" perguntou Kate, olhando como se ele fôsse um idiota. "Está brincando?"  
"Oh," disse ele, entendendo agora. "A coisa do voto?"

"É, _a coisa do voto_," repetiu Kate, sarcasticamente. "Ela não devia ter mais do que catorze ou quinze," ela calculou, olhando o retrato de novo.

"Acho que meu avô tinha uma queda por criminosas, também, então," disse ele brincalhão. Mas, soube quase instantaneamente que não deveria ter dito aquilo.

Kate olhou rápido para baixo, parecendo magoada.

_Droga..._ Será que ele nunca ia aprender a morder a língua? Ele suspirou.

"Tá ok," disse ela antes dele pedir desculpas. Ultimamente com os dois, a intenção sempre substituía o ato. Ela lhe deu um leve sorriso, desculpando.

"Você ia ter gostado dela," disse ele, num tom brando. "Ela tinha uma propensão pro dramático."  
Kate ouvia com interesse, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Ela sempre pensou que era uma beldade Sulista, mesmo tendo vindo de uma cabana de um quarto, nas montanhas da Georgia. E ela estava determinada que nenhum de seus filhos ia se casar, por que queria manter os dois em casa pra cuidar dela. Quando o meu tio fugiu e se casou com Meg num capricho, ela ficou tão contrariada que se jogou pelo poço pra fazer uma desmontração."

"Sério?" perguntou Kate, impressionada.

"Não era um poço muito fundo," disse ele sardonicamente. "Mas, todo o condado veio ver tirarem ela. Exceto a Tia Meg, que já estava _lá_ e não deixou que a tirassem até que a minha avó concordasse em parar de bancar a criança e aceitar o fato que ela não ia embora de jeito nenhum. Ela até baixou um papel pra minha avó assinar, assim ela teria tudo por escrito. Depois disso, ficaram as melhores amigas. Quando a minha mãe se casou e entrou pra família, ela morria de medo das duas."

Kate sorriu, imaginando tudo isso. Ela olhou ternamente para Sawyer.

"Eles costumavam contar essa estória o tempo todo," disse ele, ainda perdido nas lembranças. Daí ele pareceu triste.  
"Tinha me esquecido como era," disse Kate, suavemente.

"O quê?" ele perguntou, olhando para ela.

"Ter uma família," ela sussurrou.

Ele demorou um segundo e desviou o olhar.

"Eu também."

Eles ficaram sentados sem falar por alguns segundos, pensando em tudo que haviam perdido e em tudo que nunca tiveram.

Kate puxou outro retrato da caixa, sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo. Ela olhou o verso primeiro, lendo alto. _"Feira Estadual do Tennessee, 1936 - O dia que nos apaixonamos."_ Ela o virou para a frente, melancolicamente. E ficou paralizada por um segundo, sua expressão mudando para o de choque. "Oh, meu Deus," disse ela em tom baixo, trazendo a foto para perto dos olhos, tentando pegar a pouca luz que entrava pela janela.

"Que foi?" perguntou Sawyer, um pouco preocupado. O que podia haver num retrato de setenta anos para deixá-la tão perturbada?

Ela continuou com os olhos fixados na foto por alguns segundos, mas, de repente levantou os olhos, "Veja o que ela está vestindo," disse Kate espantada.

Ele olhou, sem entender. Era um vestido. E daí? Mas, _parecia_ estranhamente familiar. E nisso lhe ocorreu num flash que este era O vestido... aquele que Kate tinha vestido vários dias durante as primeiras semanas que tinha ficado lá. Ele se sentiu singularmente assombrado.

Kate parecia passar por uma reação diferente, entretanto. Ela parecia quase _sonhadora_. "Esse é o vestido que eu estava usando na primeira que vez que nós..." ela parou, claramente sem certeza de qual frase usar nessa situação.

"Primeira vez que nós o _quê_?" perguntou ele com um sorriso petulante, momentaneamente esquecendo o quão esquisito era tudo aquilo.

Ela espremeu os olhos para ele, tomando a foto de sua mão. "Você sabe o que eu quis dizer."

Ele pensou mais um pouco sobre isso, se sentindo crescentemente perturbado.

"Você não acha romântico?" perguntou Kate. "_Que foi?_ Por que tá parecendo tão assustado?"

Com relutância, ele disse, "Eu tava pensando... Se você faz sexo com alguém usando as roupas da sua avó, não é como se estivesse fazendo sexo _com_ a sua avó?" Ele pareceu vagamente enojado.

Kate o alcançou e lhe deu uma pancada no peito, sua visão sentimental estraçalhada. "Você tinha que estragar tudo?"

Aí ela sorriu para ele, recolocando o retrato na caixa e se levantando. Ela colocou a caixa de volta no baú e fechou a tampa. Pegando a pilha de tecidos, disse para ele "Vou procurar um tesoura... vê o que o você pode fazer com essas coisas. Continua procurando. Vai escurecer em algumas horas," acrescentou ela,levantando as sobrancelhas.  
"E aonde vamos na nossa _grande noite fora_ afinal?"

"Não sei," respondeu ela. "Isso faz parte do divertimento, não faz? Vamos só... ver o que a gente consegue."

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos mais e ele se maravilhou com o quanto ela parecia uma criança. Seu entusiasmo era contagiante, por que ele se viu antecipando a chegada na noite, apesar de seus temores iniciais.  
"Vem, Gus!" ela chamou enquanto começava a descer as escadas. O filhote trotou alegremente atrás dela, com o focinho e as orelhas cobertas de teias de aranha.

Sawyer os observou saindo, se permitindo, por alguns momentos, pelo menos, se apoiar no que ele _tinha_ e não no que havia perdido.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34 **- Traduzido por Cristianepf

Kate estava ajoelhada no chão da sala, o tecido estava caído sobre ela em dobras sedosas que se espalhavam por todos os lados. Ela estava cortando e enfeitando por quase uma hora agora, e a fantasia estava quase pronta. Agora tudo era questão de continuar e ver se aquilo ia mesmo funcionar. Ela ainda não tinha visto Sawyer, e estava começando a ficar preocupada pensando que ele podia ter dormido em algum lugar lá em cima. Isso, ou ele tinha descoberto a coleção de Playboys que ela tinha visto em um canto mas prudentemente esqueceu de contar à ele. Aparentemente, ele e seu avô tinham _muito _em comum.

Quando ela estava à ponto de ir procurar por ele, escutou seus vagarosos e pesados passos descendo a escada. Ela olhou para cima e de volta para o tecido quando ele entrou na sala, mas então paralisou e voltou a olhar para ele numa combinação de choque e divertimento. Ele estava descalço, com calças pretas rasgadas e enroladas abaixo dos joelhos. Como camisa, ele vestia uma branca com um tipo de babado perto do pescoço que poderia _possivelmente _ter sido de uma mulher. Mesmo com o cabelo dele estando mais curto agora, havia o suficiênte para ser amarrado atrás do pescoço. Cobrindo sua cabeça havia um lenço, também amarrado atrás. Mas o melhor era o tapa-olho preto.

Ele estava de pé na frente dela, parecendo zangado mais ainda assim com expectativas, esperando a reação dela.

"O que você deveria ser?" ela perguntou devagar, curiosa.

Ele levantou as mãos e então as abaixou novamente, olhando para outro lado em sinal de irritação. "Que diabos você quer dizer com, o_ que eu deveria ser_, mulher? Eu sou um pirata! Não é óbvio?"

Kate sorriu agora, olhando para o chão e concordando com a cabeça. "Eu sei. Eu só queria ouvir você pronunciar as palavras, _Eu sou um pirata._"

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela em sinal de aborrecimento. "_Muito engraçado_," ele disse, atirando-se numa cadeira e tirando o tapa-olho.

Kate percebeu que devia ser mais apoiadora. O ego frágil dele requeria um tipo de incentivo que ela não estava habituada a dar. Mas hoje, ela teria de fazer um esforço extra. Senão, ele nunca ia sair vestido daquele jeito, e seus planos para a noite estariam arruinados.

Levantando-se, ela caminhou até ele e se empoleirou no braço da cadeira que ele estava sentado.

"Está perfeito," ela disse num tom de aprovação.

Ele ainda não respondeu.

"De fato," ela disse pensativa, colocando suas mãos nos ombros dele. "Se você pensar bem, você praticamente _é um pirata_."

"Como você descobriu?" ele perguntou sarcasticamente. Mas parecia interessado.

"Bem, veja as evidências." Ela começou a enumerar nos dedos. "Você é um criminoso. Rouba de gente rica. Foi abandonado em uma ilha deserta, e você teve o braço esfaqueado por um soldado estrangeiro. Você construiu uma jangada para escapar, e velejou com um grupo de desajustados na vasta imensidão," ela concluiu com ostentação. Colocando os braços em torno dele por trás, ela se inclinou e falou próximo ao ouvido dele. "Isso tudo parece bem pirata pra mim. Tudo que lhe falta é um papagaio."

"Você é cheia dessas bobagens," ele resmungou. Mas ela tinha certeza que ele estava pensado a respeito, e que ele tinha _gostado _da idéia. Ela praticamente ver as voltas da cabeça dele - _Diabos, ela está certa... EU SOU como um pirata._

Rindo secretamente, ela deu um beijo no pescoço dele.

"Ainda não terminou a sua?" ele perguntou, apontando para o tecido.

"Acho que já." Ela levantou e reuniu o amontoado nos braços, colocando-os no sofá. "Mas eu vou esperar até o jantar pra experimentar. Estou _faminta_, você não?" ela perguntou, indo até a cozinha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ajeitar a fantasia e fazer os mínimos ajustes levou mais tempo do que Kate tinha esperado, então era algo em torno de 10:00 da noite quando ela finalmente subiu lá pra cima. Sawyer estava esperando por ela, impaciente, mesmo que originalmente fosse contra a idéia de sair pra qualquer lugar.

"Então?" Ela perguntou, dando uma voltinha para que ele inspecionasse enquanto ele a olhava maravilhado. Ela estava vestida dos pés à cabeça de violeta, azul e preto, e ela de alguma maneira conseguiu fazer com que todas as cores estivessem harmônicas e no tamanho certo ao mesmo tempo. Usando um pedaço de tela preta, ela criou um véu que cobria seu rosto, deixando suas feições pouco visíveis. Mesmo sob o véu ele podia notar que ela estava usando maquiagem - lápis de olho e rímel, uma espécie de sombra brilhante que combinava com a fantasia, e um batom vermelho escuro.

"Eu sou uma cigana," ela explicou, parecendo envergonhada. "Ou... algo como isso. Foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar que deixaria meu rosto coberto... ou o velho e manjado fantasma feito de com lençol."

Ainda sem palavras, ele levantou o véu para ver melhor o rosto dela. Embora ele tivesse pensado umas semanas atrás que ele nunca queria ver ela usando maquiagem, ele agora sentia seu pulso acelerar pelo quanto inacreditavelmente sexy ela estava. Ele nunca a tinha imaginado assim, e ele tinha que lutar contra o desejo de jogá-la no sofá e colocar suas mãos nela de uma maneira bem selvagem. Mas ele tinha a impressão que ela não ia gostar nada do gesto - especialmente quando ela havia levado tanto tempo para se aprontar.

"Por Deus," ele disse quase sem conseguir respirar. "Tem certeza que não quer ficar em casa?"

Ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele. "Tenho certeza. Mas se você jogar direitinho, eu fico com ela por algumas horas depois de voltarmos para casa."

"Eu vou cobrar isso," ele sussurrou, levando as mãos até a cintura dela e roçando suavemente seus lábios contra os dela antes de tirá-los, provocando-a. Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou fundo fraquejando, mas então sorriu e saiu de perto dele.

"Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, e não vai funcionar. Pegue as chaves."

"Sim, madame," ele disse com um gracejo, pegando as chaves da mesa do corredor. Ela podia comandá-lo como quisesse, enquanto ela estivesse vestida _daquele jeito_. "De onde veio a maquiagem?"

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de divertimento. "Do porta-luva do seu carro."

_Droga_. Ele não devia ter perguntado.

"E não se preocupe," ela acrescentou. "Eu não vou te perguntar a quem pertence."

"Ótimo. Porque não tem a menor chance de eu saber de quem é," ele disse brincando, jogando as chaves pra cima e depois pegando.

"Eu acho que não," ela disse, revirando os olhos.

Gus colocou a cabeça no corredor e olhou curiosamente para os dois, obviamente não gostando nada de toda essa história de Dia das Bruxas. Kate o chamou e se ajoelhou, abraçando o cãozinho.

"Eu me sinto tão culpada por deixá-lo sozinho."

"Ele provavelmente vai pensar que estamos dormindo lá em cima," Sawyer disse, tentando apurá-la.

"Cuide da casa, está bem, Gus?" Kate disse ao cachorro. Ele lambeu o nariz dela, e ela levantou, sorrindo.

Ela olhou para a fantasia de Sawyer de novo. "Sabe," ela disse pensativa. "Você realmente precisa de uma espada para completar o conjunto."

"Tenho algo melhor que isso." Metendo a mão no bolso, ele sacou uma arma.

Kate ficou séria e desviou o olhar. "Eu não quero que você leve isso," ela disse em voz baixa.

"Que pena."

"Sawyer." Ela encontrou os olhos dele. "Por uma noite, podemos só fingir que somos o tipo de pessoas que precisa carregar armas pra todo lugar?" Ela parecia triste.

"Mas nós somos." Ele olhou para ela com firmeza.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, sem discutir com ele. "Por favor," ela tentou de novo.

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Com óbvia relutância, ele largou a arma na mesa, já sentindo falta do reconfortante peso dela em seu bolso.

"Obrigada," ela sussurrou, olhando para a arma com pesar.

"Então... está pronta?" Ele perguntou.

Lá estava aquela breve empolgação nos olhos dela de novo.

"Vamos," ela disse.

Dando o melhor de si para ignorar sua tensão, ele a conduziu para fora. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por um tempo eles só dirigiram, sem ir a nenhum lugar em especial. Pequenas nuvens, no céu azul escuro, passavam em frente à lua. Uma brisa fazia com que as folhas mortas caídas se agitassem pela rua em frente aos faróis da caminhonete. Havia uma qualidade assustadora na atmosfera, como se até a natureza tivesse consciência de que o Dia das Bruxas fosse diferente de todos os outros dias.

Mesmo que fosse muito frio para isso, Kate mantinha a janela aberta, se deliciando com o simples sentir do ar em sua pele. Era algo que ela tinha experimentado tão raramente nos últimos tempos que ela quase se esquecera da sensação. Ela para as árvores do lado de fora e para as poucas casas que eles passavam com certa ânsia, e Sawyer a observava com o canto do olho.

"Quer sair pra pedir 'Gostosuras ou travessuras'?" ele perguntou.

Ela olhou para ele, distraidamente. "Acho que ninguém vai nos dar doces."

"Eles dariam se eu tivesse trazido a arma," ele disse, rancoroso.

Ela riu. "Apenas continue dirigindo. "

Depois de mais alguns minutos, a floresta se abriu e o terreno ficou plano. Havia um grande prado aberto, cheio de pessoas e carros estacionados. Um palco havia sido montado em uma extremidade, e se ouvia uma música fraca vinda daquela direção.

"Reduza," Kate disse empolgada. "Parece uma festa."

"Eu não _conheço_ aquelas pessoas!" ele argumentou.

"E daí? Deve ter uns cem carros estacionados lá! Eles não vão saber a diferença. Provavelmente estão todos bêbados, de qualquer maneira."

Dando ré um pouco, ele colocou o carro na entrada. "Espero que saiba onde está nos metendo," ele disse com certo temor.

Ele estacionou o mais perto da estrada que pode. Ambos saíram do carro e ficaram ali por um minuto, hesitantes. A banda, uma espécie de fusão entre rock e um ritmo popular, terminou uma música, e alguns gritos podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado do campo.

"Ponha seu tapa-olho de volta," Kate disse, alcançando-o para ele.

Com um suspiro, ele colocou. Ela arrumou seu véu e eles nervosamente começaram a ir para o centro do prado onde grupos de pessoas estavam ou indo para lá. Era uma grande multidão, e a maioria deles parecida ser bem jovem, perto dos vinte anos. Quase todos fantasiados, algumas mais elaboradas que as outras.

Kate se aproximou e pegou a mão de Sawyer. Ele a apertou, sabendo que essa era a primeira vez em meses que ela ficava com pessoas que não conhecia. Embora não era possível que alguém fosse reconhecê-la em seu disfarce, era igualmente inconfortável.

"Uh-Oh, sardenta... não olhe agora," ele disse em um tom brincalhão, lembrando a fobia irracional dela. "Tem um palhaço bem ali."

Ela deu uma olhada para onde ele apontou, sorrindo e parecendo perturbada ao mesmo tempo.

"Como você _pode_ não achar aquilo dá arrepios" ela perguntou a ele.

"Quer que eu vá quebrar a cara dele?"

"Acho que bater num palhaço sem motivo aparente pode chamar a atenção para nós um pouco mais do que deve, não acha? Mas obrigada pela oferta. "

Eles compartilharam um olhar dr divertimento, mas então forma distraídos por uma obviamente inebriante loira que cambaleava até eles com uma bandeja. Ela parecia um pouco com Shannon, Kate pensou com desgosto.

"Hey, marinheiro," ela disse em um tom de flerte para Sawyer, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

Kate parou em frente dele. "Ele é um _pirata_, não um marinheiro," ela disse rispidamente.

Sawyer olhou para ela com deleite. Era a primeira vez que ele via ela demonstrar ao menos uma pontinha de ciúmes, e ele tinha uma prazer imenso com isso.

"Oh," a garota disse, desapontada pela presença de uma _namorada_. Mas por sorte, a expansão de sua atenção emocional não era muito longa. Examinando Kate, ela disse entusiasmada em um forte sotaque sulista, "Oh meu deus, eu amei a sua fantasia de cigana! Você é Alfa Delta Pi, certo?"

"Um... é," Kate respondeu, dando pra trás. "Obrigada... Eu gosto da sua também. O que... o que exatamente você devia ser?" A garota estava usando o que parecia ser lingerie roubada do figurino de Moulin Rouge.

"Eu sou uma prostituta!" a garota disse alto enquanto a banda começa a tocar de novo.

"Oh!" Kate aclamou, lançando um olhar para Sawyer com incrédula ironia. "Bem, é muito convincente!"

"_Obrigada!_" A garota disse com sinceridade, colocando a mão no peito. "Deus te abençoe! Peguem umas gelatinas coloridas, certo?" Ela tirou da bandeja de papelão copos contendo gelatina laranja e preto-desmaiado. "Elas são realmente forte!"

Kate pegou uma meio hesitante. Sawyer pegou duas.

"Vejo vocês por aí! " Ela disse enquanto ia em direção a um grupo de garotas vestidas de forma similar a dela.

"Sawyer, " Kate disse advertindo-o.

"O quê?"

"Você está dirigindo."

"Querida, você me tem aqui vestindo uma fantasia de pirata, parado num campo com um bando de garotos de fraternidade e garotas de irmandades. Você tem que me deixar ter _algo_ que faça valer a pena."

Ela suspirou, desistindo.

"Vamos virar os copos," ele disse com um sorriso. Kate levantou o véu um pouco e fingiu engolir a gelatina cheia de vodka, secretamente deixando-a cair no chão. Sawyer não notou.

Eles perambularam perto do palco, ouvindo um pouco a banda medíocre, cujos membros também pareciam estar embriagados. Quando os músicos fizeram uma nova pausa, os dois andaram para o lado do campo, lentamente, aproveitando a chance de estarem fora de casa, de estar fazendo algo relativamente normal, misturando-se no campo com pessoas que não tinham uma vida à beira de uma catástrofe, fingindo por um momento que eles tinham algo em comum com elas.

Kate inclinou-se no parapeito da grade que cercava o lugar, olhando para a lua. "É uma linda noite, não é? Ela disse suavemente.

Antes que Sawyer pudesse responder, um berro vindo de outro lado chegou até eles.

"Hey, James! Sally! Esperem!" A voz gritou, mesmo que eles não estivessem se movendo.

"_Oh, merda_," Sawyer murmurou entre os dentes cerrados.

Kate olhou em volta alarmada.

Saindo da escuridão, um cara gordinho, de cabelo enrolado vinha até eles, fedendo a cerveja e maconha. Era Greg. Usando... _chifres de renas_.

"Eu sabia que veria vocês dois por aqui!" ele disse contente. "Uma danada de uma festa, não é?"

"Oi, Greg," Kate disse com um sorriso. Mesmo que ele não fosse o que ela tivesse escolhido, era bom ver um rosto familiar. "Eu gosto de sua fantasia."

"Oh, essas coisas velhas?" ele perguntou modestamente, tocando os chifres. "Eu as tenho desde o Natal, e pensei, porque desperdiçar uma boa fantasia quando se pode usá-la duas vezes?"

"Agora porque _nós_ não pensamos nisso, Sally?" Sawyer perguntou sarcasticamente.

Kate o ignorou. "Como foi na Flórida?"

"Flórida?" Greg parecia confuso.

"Você acabou de voltar da Flórida..." ela o induziu "Você estava visitando seu tio?"

"Oh, isso mesmo!" ele disse, como tudo estivesse claro agora. "Eu tomei esse troço de Ginka Boloney e acho que ié pra minha memória... só que, eu não consigo lembrar de ter tomado."

"Gingko Biloba¹?" Kate corrigiu.

"Isso mesmo! Você tem que tomar essa porcaria, também? Mas de qualquer maneira, na Flórida foi ótimo. Aquele meu tio, é um baita fazendeiro. Claro que só o tomate não dá muito, mas a maconha com certeza dá. Eu trouxe um pouco comigo, se vocês quiserem... " ele começou a fuçar nos bolsos.

"Tudo bem!" Kate disse rapidamente, levantando a mão. "Talvez mais tarde."

"Bem, é só vocês me pedirem, ele disse galantemente, "É por conta da casa."

Kate concordou com a cabeça. "Obrigada."

"A única coisa ruim na viagem foi, que eles confiscaram meu passaporte quando eu voltava pela fronteira."

"A _fronteira_?" Kate perguntou, pensando que tinha entendido mal.

"É... você não vai querer mexer com os patrulheiros da fronteira. Eles querem _negócios_, pra você ficar sabendo."

Ela decidiu não se aprofundar mais nas perguntas sobre o assunto. Não havia possibilidades daquilo chegar a algum esclarecimento.

"Então, o que vocês dois andam fazendo?" Greg perguntou, obviamente tentando prolongar a conversa.

Kate tentou pensar em algo que eles podiam contar que não significasse perigo. Sawyer não ia ajudar em nada.

"Nós agora temos um cachorro," ela tentou.

"Não brinca? Eu sou mais de gatos. Mas... hey, James," ele disse olhando para Sawyer. "Você lembra daquele cachorro que você tinha que resgatou aquelas crianças da mina abandonada? E que foi parar na televisão, e fizeram uma grande parada, e o governador até veio e deu ao cão uma medalha?"

"De que diabos você _está falando_?" Sawyer perguntou, confuso.

"Ou talvez eu tenha visto isso em _Lassie_," Greg disse, coçando a cabeça.

Kate estava imensamente agradecida pelo véu que cobria o rosto dela. Ela conseguia disfarçar a risada tossindo.

"É melhor a gente ir andando, não é Sally?" Sawyer deu a dica.

"Bem, foi bom ver vocês," Greg disse, dando um tapinha nas costas de Sawyer. "Hey, antes de vocês irem, eu tenho uma adivinhação pra vocês. Eu acabei de ouvir de um dos meus parceiros que está na banda...vocês vão quebrar a cabeça com essa. Ok, prontos?... _O que o homem nu disse pro elefante?_"

"Well, it sure was good to see you," Greg said, slapping Sawyer on the back. "Hey, before you two leave, I gotta joke for you. I just heard this from one of my buddies in the band... This'll crack you up. Okay, you ready?... _What _

Greg esperava com alegre expectativa.

Kate deu de ombros enquanto Sawyer revirava os olhos.

"Desistem?" Ele disse... _É muito bonitinho, mas consegue pegar amendoins com ele?_

Eles continuaram a encará-lo sem entender.

"Espere um pouco," ele disse, pensativo. "Acho que era o _elefante_ que dizia pro _homem nu_. Ah, bem," ele disse, desistindo. "Acreditem, é muito engraçado."

"Tchau, Greg," Kate disse, quando Sawyer começou a arrastá-la dali.

"Cuidem-se vocês. Você fica mesmo bem melhor quando não está um palito, Sal!"

Ela lançou um olhar incrédulo para Sawyer enquanto ele a guiava para o centro do campo, de volta para o meio da multidão. Ele parecia que se esforçava para não rir.

"Já chega," ela disse com firmeza. "Eu vou fazer regime."

No entanto, antes que ele pudesse ter a chance de responder, dois caras – meninos, na verdade – esbarraram neles, caindo no chão entre os dois. Eles rolavam numa furiosa e agitada briga, trocando socos, e em questão de segundos, já havia dúzias de pessoas pulando sobre eles, e não se sabia se tentavam apartar a briga ou fazer parte dela. Algumas garotas gritavam, e quando a multidão se fechou atrás dela, Kate percebeu que não enxergava mais Sawyer.

Ela tentava sair daquele circulo de pessoas, esperando que longe dele pudesse achar Sawyer, mas rapidamente ela ficou desorientada e nem sequer sabia pra que direção estava indo. As pessoas continuavam a empurrar, e ela experimentou uma sensação de pânico que ela tentava desesperadamente bloquear. Tentando fazer a mente funcionar, ela mordeu o lábio tão forte a ponto de tirar sangue.

De repente, ela sentiu mãos agarrando-a por trás pela cintura, puxando-a. Agindo por instinto, ela se virou e tentou bater nele, usando toda sua força mas sentindo que em reposta só era agarrada com mais força.

"Sou eu!" Sawyer gritou, e ela finalmente enxergou o ridículo lenço vermelho na cabeça dele. O tapa-olho tinha se perdido em meio a bagunça.

Sentindo uma onda de alívio tão palpável que quase a fez ter um colapso, ela se deixou ser guiada por ele pela multidão barulhenta até uma área vazia, um pouco afastada do caos.

Ela se sentou no chão, sendo segurada pelos braços dele. Ele ficou atrás dela, respirando devagar.

"Você ainda acha que foi uma boa idéia?" ele perguntou.

Ela não disse nada. Estava tentando fazer com que seu coração parasse de bater acelerado.

Uma voz feminina se fez ouvir em meio ao barulho, gritando injuriada, "Espero que estejam felizes agora seus idiotas, porque a Becky acabou de chamar a polícia! "

Kate olhou para Sawyer. "Acho que essa é a nossa deixa, né?" Através do véu, ele distinguir um sorriso triste.

Com um suspirou, ele ficou de pé, estendendo a mão. Ela pegou, e eles caminharam até a caminhonete.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela estava quieta na viagem de volta. Considerando tudo, eles tiveram sorte, mas ainda não era assim que eles dois queriam que a noite terminasse. Tendo uma idéia, Sawyer pegou uma estrada diferente antes deles irem pra casa. Pelo fato de Kate não estar familiarizada com o caminho, ela nem notou que mudaram de direção.

Ele entrou num estacionamento de cascalho de um pequeno restaurante e à moda antiga, isolado no meio do nada. Só havia mais um carro lá.

"O que é isso?" Kate perguntou quando ele desligou o motor. "Um restaurante?"

"Fique ai," ele disse misteriosamente, saindo pra fora do carro. Ele fez a volta e abriu a porta para ela, com um galanteio cômico que a fez rir.

"Está aberto?" ela perguntou a ele, descendo do carro.

"As luzes ainda estão acesas," ele disse, olhando para o prédio.

Eles se aproximaram da porta. Não havia nenhuma placa dizendo _aberto_ ou _fechado_, mas porta estava destrancada, então eles entraram.

Sentada numa mesa perto da registradora, pintando as unhas, estava uma magra, desagradável e de aparência cansada, mulher velha vestindo um uniforme de garçonete. Ela levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o sino da porta, e ao notar as fantasias, revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça com desgosto. Suspirando alto, ela levantou e pegou dois menus do balcão.

"Fumantes ou não?" Ela perguntou sem cerimônia ao se aproximar deles. O crachá a identificava como Grace², o que não podia ser mais inapropriado.

Sawyer olhou em volta. "Só tem uma sala grande, não é?" 

"Bem, as pessoas se sentem melhor se eu pergunto," ela disse irritada. "Espertinho," ela acrescentou, alcançando os menus para eles. "Sentem onde quiserem." Voltando para a mesa, ela se deixou cair na cadeira e voltou a sua manicure.

Sawyer olhou para Kate, sem palavras. Ela escolheu um cantinho, para que ambos tivessem o mais distante de tudo.

Eles deslizaram pelo banco almofadado e ficaram se olhando. Mesmo que fizessem isso na mesa da casa de Sawyer centenas de vezes antes, eles ainda se sentiam estranhos. Era a primeira vez que eles estavam _saindo_ juntos, como uma casal normal. Eles estavam dormindo juntos por um mês, mas este era o seu primeiro encontro. Ambos pareciam perceber isso ao mesmo tempo, e Kate sem jeito baixou a cabeça para olhar o menu.

"Achei que você ia entrar em um regime," ele disse provocando-a.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar insolente, fechando o menu. "Vou pedir só um café."

Quando a garçonete foi até eles, ele pediu café para os dois.

"Isso é tudo" ela disse com rancor, guardando seu bloquinho de notas.

"Isso é tudo, Grace," Sawyer repetiu com um brilho nos olhos, devolvendo a ela os menus.

Ela balançou a cabeça indignada, como se ela não pudesse acreditar que tinha de lidar com aquela porcaria. Alguns segundos depois ela retornou e pousou pesadamente as xícaras em frente deles. Sem nenhuma palavra ela serviu o café e saiu, voltando para a cozinha.

Sawyer levantou as sobrancelhas para Kate. "Eu acho que ela gosta de mim," ele disse em tom de confidência.

Ela sorriu. "Não é bem o que parece."

Cuidadosamente, ela colocou o véu sobre a cabeça e bebericou o café, fazendo careta ao notar o quão forte estava. Sawyer a observava, ainda fascinado pela transformação da aparência dela.

"_O quê?_" ela finalmente perguntou, ficando inconfortável com o exame detalhado que ele fazia.

"Só me perguntando se vou ter meus três desejos ou não."

"Você está falando de um gênio, não uma _cigana_," ela disse com ironia.

"Ah," ele disse, se sentindo um idiota. "Então o que uma cigana faz?"

"Eu não sei... " ela considerou. "Eu acho que... lê a sorte, ou olha numa bola de cristal?"

"Ok, então," ele disse. "O que você vê no meu futuro?" ele olhava para ela atentamente, não completamente brincando.

Ela ficou quieta por um minuto, olhando para a mesa, e então deu um sorriso triste. "Nós não vamos fazer isso, lembra?"

"Fazer o quê?"

"Pensar no futuro," ela sussurrou.

Ele estava desapontado com ela, mas nem sequer podia explicar porque. "É," ele disse calmamente, desviando o olhar.

Ela se permitiu a fazer uma pausa bem apropriada, examinando o lugar com curiosidade.

"Você tem algum trocado?" ela perguntou de repente, como se tivesse tido uma idéia.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou, desconfiado.

Ela gesticulou para o outro canto da sala, onde estava uma _jukebox_ antiga debaixo de um neon da coca-cola.

"Não," ele disse rapidamente.

Ela não acreditou nele. "Você tem sim."

"Sinto muito... estou sem trocados."

Ela continuo encarando-o, séria. "Eu prometo que não vou fazer você dançar, ok?"

Ele pensou por um segundo, pensando de podia confiar nela. "Jura que não?"

"Sim," ela disse, revirando os olhos. "Me dá logo o dinheiro."

Com certa resistência, ele tirou a carteira e lhe deu uns trocados. Parecendo que sentia pena por ele, ela atravessou o lugar em direção a jukebox enquanto ele a observava com interesse.

A música _Crazy_ começou a tocar quando ela deu volta e sentou de novo, country era familiar para ele por causa de sua infância.

"_Patsy Cline_?" ele perguntou, pensando que ela devia ter apertado o botão errado.

"O quê? Você não gosta dela?"

"Nunca pensei muito nisso," ele respondeu com sinceridade.

"O cara que me ajudou a me esconder na Austrália... ele _amava_ Patsy Cline," ela disse, perdida em recordações.

"Aquele que te deu abrigo na casa dele? " Sawyer perguntou, ficando bravo mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido no passado.

"Sim," as expressões dela ficaram um pouco obscuras. "O fazendeiro."

"Você e ele não estavam... _você sabe_..." Sawyer disse, parecendo enjoado. "Estavam?"

"Sawyer!" ela disse, aborrecida. "Ele estava na casa dos sessenta, no mínimo!"

"Bem," ele respondeu em sua defesa. ""se eu estivesse com meus sessenta, mesmo assim eu tentaria dormir com você. " Ele lhe lançou um sorriso travesso.

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo. "Não tenho dúvida que isso é verdade."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, e ela murmurava a música baixinho, batendo os dedos na mesa, fazendo o melhor para parecer miserável.

Sawyer parecia atormentado. Finalmente, ele exalou alto, com resignação. "Está bem! Mas só até o final da música, entendeu?"

Ela sorriu para ele, seu exagerado desânimo sumiu em um instante. Levantando, ela o puxou da mesa. "Fechado," ela concordou.

Afastando-se da mesa um pouco, ele olhou em volta do restaurante, cautelosamente.

"Ninguém está vendo." Ela lhe garantiu.

Kate colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e balançou lentamente no ritmo da música, mas ele dava o melhor de si para resistir.

"Você não está mexendo os pés!" ela protestou.

"Você não disse nada sobre eu ter que mexer meus pés."

"Como exatamente você definiria _dançar_?"

"Eu estou aqui, não estou? Isso já deve bastar."

Ela pressionou o corpo contra o dele, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele levou as mãos até o final das costas dela, encantado pela maneira como sentia a pele dela pelo fino tecido da fantasia. Ele continuou a descer as mãos mais e mais, surpreso por ela estar permitindo.

Quando a música acabou, ela encostou seus lábios de leve contra os dele e então os retirou antes que ele pudesse realmente beijá-la, dando a ele exatamente o mesmo tratamento que ele tinha dado a ela mais cedo ainda em casa. Sentando na cadeira, ela olhava para ele com um sorriso maldoso. Ele tentava fazer seu pulso voltar ao normal.

Quando ele se sentou de volta na cadeira em frente dela, no entanto, ficou claro que ela não ia ajudá-lo nem um pouco naquela nobre missão. Em alguns segundos, ele sentiu um pé descalço roçando lentamente em sua perna, massageando gentilmente, incluindo até os dedos na ação. Ele estava impressionado, mas não disse nada. Eles continuaram a se encarar de maneira desafiante enquanto o pé dela subia cada vez mais. Ele engoliu em seco quando ela atingiu o colo dele, e ele sentiu se agitar em resposta. Cristo, _o que ela estava fazendo_?

"Está tentando começar algo, sardenta? " Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Talvez." Ela deu de ombros.

Alarmado, ele notou que a garçonete retornava pra encher as xícaras de café. Ele tinha certeza de que Kate ela retirar o pé agora, mas ela não o fez. Ao contrário, ela pressionou mais, e ele notou uma ponta de perigo nos olhos dela, indicando que ela talvez estivesse se divertindo um pouco _demais_ com tudo isso.

"Com licença, senhora?" Kate perguntou de repente, deixando-o alerta. A garçonete olhou para ela. Imitando o sotaque sulista da garota da festa de antes, ela continuou. "Você tem um banheiro por aqui?"

"É só para empregados," a garçonete disse.

"Eu entendo." Kate baixou a voz, um sinal de acanhamento e modéstia sulista. Ela mexeu com o cabelo. "É que ... eu bebi muito essa noite, senhora. Eu tenho certeza que vai me entender. "

A garçonete a encarava como se nem _de longe_ entendesse, e como se na verdade estivesse ofendida pela idéia de que ela pudesse entender. No entanto, ela suspirou, cedendo. "No final do corredor depois da cozinha, à esquerda."

"Obrigada, senhora." Kate disse, levando a mão no peito. "Deus a abençoe."

A garçonete olhou para os dois e se retirou de volta para a cozinha.

Sawyer olhou para Kate surpreso. "Quem diabos _é_ você?"

Ela sorriu para ele, sem responder. Levantando, ele se inclinou para sussurrar no seu ouvido, "espere uns minutos. Então me encontre lá."

Sem lhe dar tempo para protestar, ela desapareceu no corredor.

Ele continuou sentado lá excitadamente em choque. Esse era um lado dela que ele nunca havia visto antes, contudo tinha que admitir, ele suspeitava que existia. Talvez infelizmente, era uma coisa que ele reconhecia muito bem - aquela atração pelo perigo que acompanha quem vive nos extremos, além das regras, fugindo sempre que pode. Eles repudiavam seus passados criminosos, mas talvez uma pequena parte deles que sempre fosse ser atraído pelo perigo, aquele risco excitante amplificava e engrandecia a realidade. Possivelmente uma vez que você adquire esse gosto, não há retorno, não importando quão horríveis circunstâncias tivessem te levado a começar com isso.

Mas ele certamente não estava com humor para pensar em dilemas agora. A sensação do pé dela no seu colo ainda estava lá, e ele olhava ansiosamente para o relógio que ficava acima da porta. Quando exatos dois minutos haviam se passado, ele a seguiu pelo corredor.

Depois de uns quinze minutos, a garçonete e alguns clientes foram alarmados por um gemido alto que veio da direção do banheiro. Foi rapidamente silenciado.

A garçonete se apressou até lá, desnorteada, e esmurrou a porta. "O que aconteceu?"

Houve uma prolongada pausa no qual barulhos de pés arrastando e sussurros podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado. Ela bateu novamente, irritada.

A porta foi abrindo lentamente, com dignidade, e Kate saiu, ruborizada. Num tom de voz ofendido, ela disse, "Vocês tem aranhas do tamanho de lagostas. Sorte que ele sabia como matá-las."

Sawyer a seguiu, sorrindo orgulhoso. No que ele pensou se um gesto discreto, levantou o zíper das calças.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quase morrendo de rir, eles deram um jeito de subir na caminhonete e se mandar antes que alguém quisesse interrogá-los mais á fundo. Kate sentou perto de Sawyer e se recostou sobre ele pacificamente. O véu tinha sido acidentalmente deixado pra trás na mesa do restaurante, e a maquiagem dela estava praticamente toda escorrendo, mas não importava agora. Eles já estavam quase em casa.

Quando eles se aproximavam da entrada, Sawyer diminuiu a velocidade para desviar do carro estacionado no lado da estrada.

"Parece que alguém teve problemas com o carro," ele disse.

"Devíamos parar?" Kate perguntou, preocupada.

Ele olhou para o carro, que estava escuro e aparentemente abandonado. "Já deve ter conseguido uma carona" ele disse, aliviado.

Ele passou pelo carro e dirigiu o espaço que ainda faltava pra a entrada. Olhando para trás pela janela, Kate observava o carro até que ele estivesse fora da vista, então se virou lentamente de volta.

Mesmo que ela não soubesse a razão, a visão daquele carro lhe proporcionou uma sensação ruim que lhe doía no estômago.

----

**- Gingko Biloba¹: **um medicamento que é usado para auxílio ao tratamento de distúrbios de memória e concentração, e umas coisinhas mais.

**- Grace²:** Graça.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35 **– _Traduzido por AndreSoares e Cristianepf_

Por alguns segundos depois que Sawyer parou a caminhonete, eles não saíram dela. O silêncio da noite os pressionava, interrompido apenas por uma leve brisa e o barulho dos grilos do final do outono. Eles tinham deixado algumas luzes ligadas de salas escolhidas ao acaso, e a casa agora emanava um brilho vívido e confortante. Eles sentaram e olharam pra ela. Kate tremeu levemente.

"Tá frio?" Sawyer perguntou, olhando pra ela.

"Um pouco"

"Acho melhor entrarmos." Ele relutantemente tirou o braço dos ombros dela e ela sentiu falta do peso aquecido dele quase que imediatamente. Ela preferiria ficar sentada ali apenas mais um pouco, no escuro. Por alguma razão, ela não estava com pressa de entrar.

"Espero que você não esqueça sua promessa, certo" Ele disse assim que as portas da caminhonete bateram simultaneamente.

"Que promessa?" Ela perguntou, sem ter a menor idéia do que ele estava falando.

"Você vai continuar com essa fantasia por algumas horas, lembrou?" Ele deu um sorriso bem conhecido enquanto eles caminhavam para a casa.

"Aquilo não foi uma _promessa_," Ela disse na defensiva, sorrindo." Além do que, você não se cansou após o jantar?"

"Não," Ele sorriu, destrancando a porta da cozinha. "Estava só me aquecendo."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Era isso o que eu temia."

Ele empurrou a porta aberta e se encostou contra a beirada da porta, gesticulando para dentro. "Damas primeiro."

Ela começou a passar por ele e pausou, voltando apenas um passo para se inclinar e dar um beijo nele.

"Obrigada," ela suspirou.

"Pelo quê?"

"Pelo _encontro._" Eles sorriram um para o outro.

Se afastando, Kate caminhou para a cozinha. Sawyer a seguiu, fechando e trancando a porta. Ele tirou seu lenço da cabeça e o jogou, junto com as chaves, na mesa da cozinha. Abrindo a geladeira, ele examinou o que tinha dentro com interesse.

Kate colocou a cabeça pra dentro da despensa, onde a caminha do cachorro estava. "Gus?"

Ela saiu da despensa. "Isso é estranho... Ele não está lá."

"Provavelmente está no sofá," Sawyer disse, parecendo irritado.

Ela foi até a sala, enquanto ele continuava olhando dentro da geladeira. Ele queria um sanduíche ou uma cerveja? Ou devia pegar os dois? Mas se ele fizesse isso...

"_Sawyer!"_

O grito de espanto dela cortou seus pensamentos mundanos com a força de uma machadada. Sem se importar em fechar a porta da geladeira, ele se apressou para onde a voz dela vinha, o coração começando a doer dentro do peito.

Ela estava na porta da frente, ajoelhada sobre alguma coisa. Só havia uma lâmpada na sala, e não chegava muita luz até ali. Ele deu um passo mais pra perto. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela falou de novo, parecendo trêmula e magoada, em descrença.

"Ele ainda está quente..."

Ela moveu-se um pouco pro lado, olhando para ele, e ele mal podia distinguir Gus caído imóvel no chão.

"Sinto muito por isso," uma voz vinha da sala de estar. Lentamente, um homem saiu das sombras, apontando uma arma para Kate. Ela deu pra trás, levantando-se do chão apoiando-se em Sawyer, que tentava colocá-la para trás dele para protegê-la. Eles olhavam para o homem em estado de choque.

"Eu gosto de cães... eu realmente gosto. Eu sempre fui um... grande amante de cachorros. Humm... um especialista em cães, se querem saber. Então, não é nada pessoal contra ele. Na verdade, se vocês pensarem bem, é a coisa mais certa a se fazer. Porque, depois que eu matar vocês, quem vai alimentá-lo? Vocês não iam querer que ele morresse de fome, iam?"

Eles continuaram a encaram o homem, agarrando-se um ao outro desesperadamente. O homem era baixinho, usando um suéter com gola v por cima de uma camiseta de botões,vagabunda de cor de caqui. Ele tinha óculos de armação preta e cabelo castanho incontrolavelmente desgrenhado, Ele todas as características para ser um cientista ou um professor. Inconveniente ele parecia um pouco com... _Woody Allen_.A arma em sua mão tremia um pouco, e era claro que ele não estava acostumado à isso.

Sawyer engoliu, seu corpo inteiro tenso. Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era que ele _não tinha uma arma_. Ela o tinha feito tirar a arma do bolso. Porque diabos ele a tinha ouvido? Ele deu uma olhada rápida para a mesa do corredor, mas a arma não estava mais lá. Talvez esse cara não fosse um profissional, mas ele tinha conseguido chegar até aquele ponto.

Agora ele os encarava com curiosidade, como se estivesse esperando por alguma coisa. Sawyer podia sentir que Kate tremia levemente.

"E então?" Ele finalmente perguntou. Eles não disseram nada.

Ele suspirou, abaixando a arma por uma fração de segundos quando ele deixa os braços caírem sobre o corpo e sacudia a cabeça em desapontamento. "Inacreditável..." ele murmurou. "Você nem mesmo me reconhece, não é? Ok, talvez eu não seja a pessoa mais... _memorável_ do mundo... Mas você pensa, você sabe, quando você destrói a _vida_ de um cara, ver ele de novo deve trazer qualquer lembrança!"

"Desculpe," kate finalmente sussurrou, segurando as lágrimas. "Eu não lembro mesmo de vocês."

Ele olhou para ela, confuso. "Não _você_!" ele disse com escárnio. "Ele!" Ele direcionou a arma mais para o Sawyer agora.

Kate olhou para ele, sem entender nada. Sawyer também não parecia entender.

"Ok, é justo," o sujeito continuou, como se cedesse um pouco. "Então talvez você não lembre de mim. Afinal de contas, só nos vimos uma vez. Mas eu aposto que você lembra da _minha esposa_, certo? Tara? Isso soa familiar?"

Sawyer respirou fundo, inclinando a cabeça para trás quase imperceptivelmente, uma leve recordação pairava em seus olhos. _Tara_. Tava Rosenberg. E seu marido. Ele lembrava dos dois agora.- da casa deles em Nova York, dos lençóis de ceda da cama deles, da banheira do andar de baixo, Tara nua segurando uma revista, o encontro com o marido em um restaurante elegante... Havia sido um esquema fácil, levando somente alguns dias. Nenhum dos dois foi difícil de convencer. Tinha sido tão fácil que ele quase nem lembrava.

"É, o sujeito disse, concordando com a cabeça, vendo Sawyer registrar o nome. "Eu achei que isso faria a mágica. Afinal de contas, eu tenho certeza de que vocês tiveram _bons momentos_ juntos. É uma pena que não poder trazê-la comigo." Ele parou, pensativo. "É que ela fez uma _loucura_ uns meses atrás. Ela estava dirigindo numa ponte, e então ela... saiu pra fora pelo acostamento. Levou três dias inteiros até os mergulhadores conseguirem, tirar o corpo dela de lá."

Sawyer sentiu Kate apertar mais seu braço.

"Eu sei, certo?" Ele disse, vendo o horror deles. "Não parece uma coisa que Tara pudesse fazer. Mas eu acho que _talvez_ tivesse algo a ver com o fato de que, com um bebê a caminho, era difícil dizer como íamos _sobreviver, _já que não tínhamos um centavo e eu perdi meu emprego. Ela sempre teve a consciência pesada, mesmo quando ela não tinha nada pelo que se culpar. Eu acho que ela simplesmente se atirou daquela ponte. Claro, isso é só um palpite, porque ela não deixou nenhum bilhete."

Kate fechou os olhos como se estivesse sentindo dor. Sawyer estava petrificado, incapaz de reagir, tentando ver sentido nisso tudo.

"Quem é essa?" o sujeito agora perguntou, olhando para Kate como se realmente não a tivesse notado antes. "Essa é _sua_ esposa, por acaso?" Havia um olhar cheio de ódio, e um interesse perigoso nos olhos dele.

"Não," Sawyer finalmente respondeu, andrajosamente. "Ela não tem nada a ver com isso."

"Oh, desculpe," ele respondeu, com exagerada cortesia. "Ela é outro servicinho? Estou arruinando tudo?" Ele se voltou para Kate. "Você é casada, querida?"

Ela negou com a cabeça. "Não."

"Bem, então." Ela olhou de volta para Sawyer. "Acho que com essa deve ser de _pra valer_ então, huh?"

Sawyer olhava para ele de maneira fatal, respirando com dificuldade.

"Venha até aqui," ele disse para Kate. Ela não se moveu, e Sawyer não a largou.

"Com licença, moça!" O sujeito chamou, mexendo os braços para chamar a atenção dela. "Você pode não ter notado que eu estou SEGURANDO UMA ARMA. Venha até aqui, agora!"

Ela fez com que Sawyer soltasse seu braço, e seus olhos se encontraram. Lentamente, parou de olhar para ele e se dirigiu até o fim do corredor. Provando ser mais forte do que parecida, o sujeito agarrou o braço dela e a girou, pressionando a arma contra as costas dela.

"O que acham de irmos para a outra sala para ficarmos mais confortáveis, vamos? Você primeiro," ele disse para Sawyer. "Ai dentro." Ele indicou a sala com a cabeça.

Sem tirar os olhos de Kate, suas mãos claramente comichando para atacar o sujeito mas a razão fazendo o melhor para se conter, Sawyer foi para a sala.

Emburrando Kate na frente dele, o sujeito disso. "Meu nome é Norman, a propósito."

"Kate," ela sussurrou entre lágrimas.

"Bom te conhecer, Kate," ele disse, com ironia. 

"Você senta ali," ele disse a Sawyer, mostrando uma cadeira. "Nós ficamos com o sofá... está bem pra você, Kate?" ela não respondeu.

Quando todos já estavam sentados, a arma ainda pressionada inconfortavelmente contra as costas de Kate, Normal falou. "Então, vocês, uh... vocês provavelmente estão se perguntando porque eu os trouxe aqui. Bem, eu vou ser honesto... Este é meu primeiro assassinato, e eu pensei que talvez todos devêssemos nos conhecer melhor antes de começarmos. Vocês provavelmente pensam que isso soa estranho, mas levei meses pra encontrá-lo, e eu acho que seria, bem, realmente um pouco anti-climático se tudo acabar tão rapidamente. Entendem o que quero dizer?"

Eles não responderam. Ele suspirou.

Olhando com curiosidade para os dois, examinando suas roupas, ele perguntou. "Então, o que são vocês dois, em algum tipo de culto religioso ou o quê?"

"É dia das Bruxas," Kate explicou com voz trêmula.

Norman pareceu fazer uma ligação dupla. "_Hoje_ é Dia das Bruxas? _Hoje_, " ele repetiu, incrédulo. "Vocês tem certeza disso?" Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, alarmada.

"Jesus," ele disse quase sem ar, desdenhosamente. "Eu não acredito nisso... de todas as noites. Eu quero dizer, ora vamos..._ Dia das Bruxas_? Eu vindo aqui para matá-los no Dia das Bruxas? Isto é tão clichê... tão banal, e ... e _exagerado_, entendem? Espero que não pensem que eu planejei assim. " Ele parecia genuinamente embaraçado.

Sawyer se sentou na ponta da cadeira, e Kate maneou a cabeça negativamente, tão de leve que foi quase imperceptível. Era muito perigoso. O sujeito era um canhão prestes a disparar... os olhos dele eram selvagens, insanos. Não havia garantias de conseguir segurá-lo antes dele disparar a arma. Ela tentou fazer com que ele entendesse tudo isso, mesmo que ele provavelmente já sabia.

Notando o olhar que eles trocavam, Norman empurrou a arma mais fundo em Kate, fazendo com que ela recuasse. "Eu prestaria atenção nela se eu fosse você," ele disse a Sawyer. "Ela parece ser uma garota bem esperta. Apesar do fato dela estar com você, é claro. Deve ter sido um lapso no julgamento."

"Se você vai matar a nós dois mesmo, que diferença vai fazer?" Sawyer perguntou calmamente, olhando-o direto nos olhos.

"Não faz muita diferença para _mim_," ele respondeu. "Era em você que eu estava pensando. Entende, uma coisa sobre armas é que, você pode apontar pra onde quiser. Eu atiro nela aqui," ele disse pensativo, mantendo a arma nas costas dela, "Eu acerto o pulmão dela, provavelmente vai levar uma hora ou duas pra ela morrer. Eu atiro _aqui_." Ele move a arma até o estômago dela, e Kate segura a respiração e fecha os olhos com força, "e vai demorar bem mais do que algumas horas. E não vai ser bonito. Mas se por outro lado, eu atirar _aqui_, onde eu estou planejando," ele diz, levando o cano das arma até a têmpora dela, "as luzes se apagam rápido assim." Ele estralou os dedos. "Então, a escolha é sua, de verdade. De qualquer maneira, você vai assistir."

Sawyer se sentou pra trás na cadeira, parecendo impotente e enjoado. Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. Qualquer movimento que ele fizesse podia colocar Kate em risco

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Norman parecia estar bravo consigo mesmo. "Dia _das Bruxas_," ele murmurou. "Eu não consigo esquecer isso."

"Você quer marcar outra data?" Sawyer perguntou com selvageria, sem poder se controlar. Kate lançou a ele um olhar de aviso desesperado.

"Isso é _hilário_," Norman disse com sarcasmo. "Eu aposto que ele é mesmo um comediante, certo?" ele perguntou a Kate.

Ela não olhou para ele.

"É... eu nunca fui bom com piadas. Eu sou um cientista... geralmente não são os caras mais engraçados que você conhece. Eu desenvolvi esse plástico especial que a CIA usa para... bem, eu não devia falar sobre isso." Ele pausa. "Mas é claro, já que vou passar o resto da minha vida na cadeia por assassinato, eu suponho que realmente não importa muito agora, não é?" ele bufou. "O que vocês sabem... Eu acho que eu _sou_ engraçado."

Ele pensou por um segundo, o rosto dele se suavizou pela recordação. "Tara sempre achou que eu fosse, de qualquer maneira. Ou ao menos ela disse que achava. Talvez ela só estivesse tentando me fazer sentir melhor." Ele revirou o bolso com a mão livre e tirou uma carteira. "Você quer vê-la?" Ele alcançou a carteira para Kate. Relutante, ela a pegou.

"É a primeira foto aí." Ela ainda não abriu. "Vá em frente." Ele a encorajou.

Respirando fundo, trêmula, Kate abriu cuidadosamente a carteira e encontrou as pastinhas de plástico transparente, deixando aberto na primeira. Ela olhou para a foto, triste.

"Ela é linda," ela disse em um sussurro.

"_Era_," Norman corrigiu, amargo. "Era linda. E eu sei o que você está pensando, " ele continuou. "Como uma mulher como essa pôde casar com alguém como eu? Certo?" ele disse, cravando os olhos em Sawyer.

Kate olhou para ele. "Eu não estava pensando isso de maneira alguma," Ela disse gentilmente.

"É? Bem, você é a única, então. Devia ser o primeiro pensamento que ocorria quando eles nos viam juntos. Eu sei que deve ter sido o que _ele_ pensou, " ele disse, "Quer dizer, vamos ser honestos... Porque qualquer mulher ia dormir com um cara como eu, quando ela podia ter um cara como _aquele_?" Ele se voltou para Kate. "Quer dizer", você é uma linda mulher... me diga a verdade... você dormiria com um cara como eu?"

Ela não conseguia encontrar palavras. "Eu..." ela gaguejou. "Eu não sei nada sobre você."

"Mas que resposta educada," ele disse, torcendo os olhos. "Obrigado por isso. Mas falando sério, você sabe que não dormiria. E por quê? Porque você pode ter caras como ele. Quer dizer, como eu vou competir com isso? Eu passei a maior parte da minha infância construindo maquetes de dinossauros... e lendo revista em quadrinhos, e ... e jogando Dungeons & Dragons. "ele lançou um olhar sarcástico para Sawyer. "_Você_ alguma vez já jogou Dungeons & Dragons?"

"Não," ele disse, rangendo os dentes.

"Como eu pensei." Norman sacudiu a cabeça. "Entende o que quis dizer?" ele perguntou a Kate. "Até o nome dele é legal. _Sawyer_," ele disse invejoso. "Quão legal é isso? Com um nome como Norman, eu realmente tenho alguma chance?"

"Não é o nome verdadeiro dele," Kate disse calmamente, sem conseguir pensar em outra coisa.

"Mesmo?" ele perguntou, intrigado e esperançoso. "Qual o nome verdadeiro dele?"

Ela olhou para Sawyer, sem querer responder, mas ela não tinha opção. "James," ela sussurrou.

"_James_," Norman deu um tapa com desdém. "Isso é ainda _mais_ legal que Sawyer! Eu não consigo ganhar de vocês, gente" ele parecia sem esperanças.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele suspirou, se recompondo. "Não que eu não saiba da verdade... quer dizer, eu sabia que ela poderia me trair. Você pode culpá-la? Mas eu nem mesmo ligava. Eu sei que parece difícil de acreditar, mas eu realmente não ligava. Contanto que ela estivesse comigo, eu não me importava com o que ela tinha feito quando eu não estava por perto. Bastante patético, não é? Mas eu a amava. Eu a amava tanto que..." a voz dele ameaçou a parar. "Que eu teria feito tudo para fazê-la feliz." Ele engoliu com dificuldade, afrouxando um pouco a pressão da arma.

Sawyer se admirava com a dor no rosto de Kate ao ouvir o sujeito. Lá estava ele, segurando uma arma contra ela, e ela estava sentindo _pena_ do desgraçado. O coração dela era tão grande que tinha espaço pra dor dos outros além da dela. Ele a encarava, firme, irracionalmente acreditando que podia protegê-la só de se concentrar todos esses pensamentos nela, se concentrando em tudo que ela significava pra ele.

"Você tem a mínima idéia de como é isso?" Norman perguntou a Kate. "Amar alguém mesmo quando você sabe que não tem nenhuma razão racional pra isso?"

"Na verdade, eu sei," ela disse suavemente, encontrando os olhos dele, tentando fazer uma conexão. "O amor não é racional. Se você é cientista, então você devia saber disso."

"Eu acho que sim," ele concordou. "Eu só acho que nunca imaginei que chegaria a algo assim. Eu imaginava, que um dia ela se cansaria dos outros caras, e apreciaria o fato de eu estar por perto. Quem sabe? Talvez ela poderia apreciar," ele disse amargamente.

"Eu só queria cuidar dela, entende?" ele perguntou, quase chegando às lágrimas. "Dela e do bebê. Nós tentamos por muito tempo ter filhos, mas nunca aconteceu. Então finalmente, finalmente... ela engravida, mas só depois de tudo ter ruído e nós termos parado de tentar. E vocês provavelmente estão pensando, como eu tenho certeza de que era meu? Porque depois _dele_, não houve ninguém mais além de mim." Ele direcionou um olhar acusador para Sawyer. "Depois dele levar tudo, ela quase nem saia de casa. Até perdermos _a casa_ também, já que não podíamos fazer os pagamentos."

"Era uma menina," ele continuou, quase em reverência. "O bebê, eu quero dizer. Nós já tinhamos feito um daqueles... como se chama?"

"Um ultra-som," Kate completou, parecendo assombrada.

"É, um desses. E até já tinhamos um nome escolhido. _Elizabeth_. O que você acha?" ele perguntou, como se realmente quisesse saber a opinião dela.

Kate lhe dirigiu um frágil tentativa de sorriso. "Elizabeth é meu nome do meio."

"Não brinca?" ele perguntou, surpreso. Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, o braço que segurava a arma tremendo de leve. Sawyer a observava também, se perguntando se isso era verdade. Ela certamente parecia sincera. 

"Você é Irlandesa?" Norman perguntou de repente, ainda olhando intencionalmente para Kate .

Ela pareceu confusa, sem saber como responder.

"Porque a maioria das pessoas que tem sardas são Irlandesas. Ou ao menos tem um ancestral Irlandês. Isso não é... cientificamente comprovado." Ele admitiu "É só algo que... uma coisinha que eu notei."

"Acho que meus bisavós eram Irlandeses, " ela disse, devagar, tentando soar calma.

"Viu?" ele perguntou, satisfeito "Foi o que pensei."

Ele se voltou para Sawyer, interrogativamente. "Ah, e antes que eu esqueça, eu tenho que perguntar... agora que estou aqui. Você me roubou $200,000 dólares, que eram tudo o que eu tinha. Aquilo foi alguma piada? Quero dizer, não teria mais graça roubar de alguém que fosse _realmente_ rico, que tivesse ficado só levemente abalado? Ou você só sai por aí limpando as pessoas completamente."

Sawyer parecia levemente surpreso, a realidade chegava até ele gradualmente. "Ela disse que você tinha milhões guardados... Que você era esse cientista brilhante, como o Bill _Gates da Química_, ou algo do tipo."

"Ela _disse_ isso?" Ele perguntou, comovido. "Ela disse que eu era brilhante?"

Ele agora parecia divagar um pouco, sua visão ficando presa em alguma coisa do passado, seus olhos não se focalizavam na sala. Era possível que ele estivesse drogado, ou no mínimo muito bêbado. Sawyer novamente considerou tentar arrancar a arma dele, mas antes que ele pudesse decidir, Norman pareceu acordar do seu devaneio e disse, prosaico, "Acho que podemos levar o show adiante, huh?"

Com um movimento rápido, ele levou a arma das costas de Kate até sua têmpora, engatilhando-a e se pode ouvir um clique. "Você quer contar até três, ou eu devo contar?"

Sawyer ficou tenso, usando todos as suas forças para não dar uma voadora no sujeito, que quase certamente faria com que a arma disparasse. Se ele pudesse ter certeza de que a bala só acertaria a ele, então ele o faria sem hesitar. Mas era mais provável que atingisse a direção para onde estava apontada... a cabeça da kate.

"Espere," Kate implorou fracamente.

"Pelo quê?" Norman perguntou, fazendo um esforço para continuar firme. "O que você faria se alguém matasse a pessoa que você ama e destruísse sua vida inteira? Não ia querer fazer com que ele pagasse? _Não ia_?" ele repetiu quando ela não respondeu.

"Sim," ela disse, uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dela. "Eu iria. Mas... Norman?"

O som do seu próprio nome pareceu afetá-lo, como ela parecia ter previsto que o afetaria. Ele parecia alerta.

"O quê?"

A voz dela balançava um pouco. "Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber, primeiro. Antes de você tomar essa decisão. Você poderia me ouvir, por favor? Só por um segundo?

Era óbvio que ele estava reconsiderando, pensando se terminava o serviço agora ou a deixava falar primeiro. Para Sawyer, parecia que o tempo havia parado.

Finalmente, com torturante lentidão, ele tirou a arma de sua têmpora e pôs de volta atrás dela. Kate fechou os olhos, deixando o ar sair.

"O que é?"

Ela se virou para ele, encontrando o olhar dele, forçando-o a encará-la. "Você já fez algo terrível antes?" Ele não respondeu, e ela continuou. "Algo que te tortura a cada dia... Algo que é tão ruim, que é a primeira coisa que você pensa quando acorda de manhã, e a última que lembra antes de dormir à noite? E você nem pode escapar disso em sonho, porque você tem que reviver em seus pesadelos?"  
A voz dela era interrompida, perturbada. "Você já fez algo assim? Porque eu não acho que tenha feito, Norman. Eu acho... que você é uma boa pessoa, que leva uma boa vida." Ela falava lentamente e deliberadamente. "Mas no segundo que você puxar o gatilho, nada disso vai contar mais. É como se nunca tivesse acontecido... é isto e o máximo de diferença que vai fazer. Como se aquela fosse uma outra pessoa... Uma vida diferente que você nunca vai poder voltar, não importa o quanto você tente, ou o quanto tempo você viva."

Ele estava ouvindo, atraído pelas palavras dela, pela força de convicção por trás delas. Sawyer a observava também, hipnotizado e atormentado, momentaneamente esquecendo o perigo da situação. Lhe ocorreu, com certeza, que se alguém ia salvar a vida deles esta noite, seria ela, não ele.

"Ele matou minha esposa," Norman sussurrou, sua face transparecia dor e confusão. "Ele a _matou_."

Kate engoliu em seco, e mais lágrimas escorrera pelo rosto dela, mas sua voz permanecia calma e firme. "Mas não há nada que você possa fazer pra trazê-la de volta. E o que você pensa que vai fazer você se sentir melhor... o que você pensa que vai fazer doer menos, ou que vai fazer ser mais fácil de agüentar... não vai. Vai fazer ser mil vezes pior. Agora você não pode nem imaginar, nem comparar... como vai ser, viver o resto da sua vida, sabendo que outro ser humano deixou de existir por sua causa. Por causa de uma decisão que você tomou. Que... as luzes se apagam para alguns, e que foi você quem desligou o interruptor. Você não tem como saber como é," ela disse, a voz dela pausava um pouco. "Mas _nós_ sabemos," ela olhou para Sawyer, incluindo ele. "Então por favor, acredite quando eu lhe digo... que este é o momento mais importante de sua vida. Porque se você tomar a decisão errada agora..." ela balançou a cabeça de leve. "Você não vai ter uma segunda chance. _Nunca mais_."

Norman olhou em volta da sala, sua determinação claramente se enfraquecia. Seu lábio inferior tremia de leve, e sua mão esquerda estava fechada. 

"Você veio aqui para fazer isso para sua esposa... por Tara," Kate disse suavemente. "Mas se você realmente a amava tanto quanto você diz que ama, então você provavelmente sabe que ela não ia querer isso." Ela pausou. "Você sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho... que o que Tara realmente queria que você fizesse, era recomeçar. E talvez, de uma maneira, era isso que ela estava tentando te dar a chance de fazer."

"Eu não quero recomeçar sem ela," ele disse, parecendo uma criança magoada.

"Eu sei," Kate disse em um tom de compreensão. "Mas não tem outra maneira."

"Como eu poderia, mesmo que eu quisesse? Não me _sobrou_ mais nada. Ou você não se lembra desta parte?"

"Você pode ter seu dinheiro de volta," ela disse em um tom firme. "Você conseguiu encontrá-lo... você ao menos pode ter seu dinheiro de volta."

"Eu não quero o _dinheiro_. O dinheiro não significa nada."

"Tara se atirou da ponde por causa desse dinheiro. Ela se matou por causa dele," Kate disse com severidade "Então como você pode dizer que não significa nada?"

Ele parecia estar considerando as palavras dela.

"Ela ia querer que você o pegasse de volta."

Ele finalmente olhou nos olhos dela de novo, e parecia que ele tinha tomado algum tipo de decisão, mesmo assim ele não disse nada. Kate continuou olhando para ele por mais alguns segundos, e então fez que sim com a cabeça. "Sawyer," ela disse com cuidado. "Você está com seu talão de cheques?"

"Está lá em cima." Ele tinha o pressentimento de que não seria uma boa idéia mencionar o fato de que ele não tinha nada perto de $200,000 dólares. Ao menos não em um só conta.

"Você vai deixá-lo ir pegar?" ela perguntou a Norman.

Toda a intensidade anterior tinha morrido de seus olhos, mas uma nova idéia estava crescendo neles. Ele falou em uma voz estranha, baixa, emocionada. "Sim. Vá pegá-lo."

Sawyer se levantou, um pouco inseguro, mantendo os olhos na arma ainda pressionada contra as costas de Kate. Norman acrescentou, "E pro caso de você ter a brilhante idéia de trazer uma arma com você, você deve saber que ela estará morta antes mesmo de você conseguir me colocar na mira."

Kate olhou para baixo, ainda lutando contra o medo, e então para Sawyer. "Vá pegá-lo," ela sussurrou.

Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos, e ele se perguntava se ela alguma vez já havia estado tão linda quanto ela parecia pra ele agora, ainda em sua fantasia ridícula de cigana, sua maquiagem quase toda escorrida, o caminho deixado pelo lápis de olho unido às suas lágrimas. O olhar dela penetrava em seu coração, a combinação de vulnerabilidade e da pura e simples bravura em sua expressão eram suficientes para fazê-lo perder o ar. Pela primeira vez, ele pensou no quão mais forte ela era que ele, e quão mais _esperta_. Se os eventos desta noite tivesse sido deixado nas mãos dele, ambos já estariam mortos.

Tirando os olhos dos dela, ele se obrigou a ir até as escadas. Seus joelhos estavam fracos e era como conduzir seus passos sobre areia.

Lá em cima, ele freneticamente pegou uma arma de sua mesa de cabeceira, ignorando os avisos daquele louco desgraçado. Se era estúpido ou não, ele não podia se conter. Era parte de sua natureza. Ele a manteria escondida, só usando se ele achasse que não tinha outra escolha.

A seguir, ele encontrou o talão de cheques, como ele devia. Enquanto ele rapidamente o folheava para ter certeza de que ainda havia cheques sobrando, sua mão congelou ao ouvir um tiro ensurdecedor ecoando pela casa.

Dungeons & _Dragons__ é um jogo cuja temática gira em torno da Fantasia Medieval. Utiliza um conjunto de dados composto de 6 tipos, tendo 4, 6, 8, 10, 12 e 20 faces, podendo ser necessário também um de 100 faces (que é obtido jogando dois dados de 10 faces)._


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36** – _Traduzido por Lanai, Cristianepf e Nata  
_

Sawyer sentia como se seus pés estivessem enraizados no chão por horas, mas foram provavelmente apenas dois segundos no máximo. O silêncio que seguiu o tiro foi quase tão ensurdecedor como o próprio tiro tinha sido. Ele tomou a casa de tal forma que não se podia ouvir absolutamente nada. Nos poucos segundos em que esteve congelado lá, a certeza de que ela estava morta se apoderou de sua mente. Ela tinha partido, e ele nunca mais a veria novamente. Kate estava morta.

Não prestando mais atenção ao que lhe cercava totalmente, ele deixou o talão de cheques escorregar dos seus dedos sobre a cama. Mover-se até a porta e alcançar o corredor era como andar através de um sonho. A realidade se moveu e se ajustou ao redor dele, e sua própria casa tinha a não familiar qualidade distorcida de um lugar que ele só havia visto uma vez, anos atrás, e então esqueceu. Ele sentiu suas pernas se movendo lentamente, mais lentamente do que a situação realmente pedia, mas ele não podia comandá-las e fazê-las se mover mais rápido. Seu corpo estava partido em pedaços, e cada parte tinha perdido toda a comunicação com qualquer outra.

À medida que ia descendo as escadas, ele sentiu sua mão se movendo, como se contra sua vontade, em direção à arma em seu bolso. Ele sabia, mesmo apesar de sua visão estar um pouco embaçada, que não era bom Norman ter certeza a respeito da localização da arma. Se ele encontrasse o que esperava encontrar, ele só poderia contar com ele mesmo.

Perto da entrada da sala de estar, uma expressão de horror começou a se desenhar em seu semblante em antecipação ao que ele iria encontrar. Sua mão se aproximou do gatilho da arma, e ele procurou permitir que sua mente se afastasse um pouco dos seus planos. Primeiramente ele iria checar e ver se ela tinha partido realmente, e se não, ele teria que forçar a si mesmo a finalizar o trabalho. Então, ele teria que seguir rapidamente. Não havia tempo para hesitação, nem segundos pensamentos. A decisão já estava tomada.

Quando ele finalmente alcançou a entrada, ele parou em choque, tendo que reconfigurar a versão das coisas que ele tinha visto tão claramente em sua mente. Isso não correspondia em nada à realidade da qual ele tinha se convencido.

Norman estava estendido no chão, se contorcendo de forma grotesca, sua cabeça tinha se tornado uma massa pulverizada em vermelho. Uma piscina de sangue gradualmente começou a aumentar em torno dele, crescendo notavelmente a cada segundo.

"Cinco... Seis... S-S-sete..."

Ele a ouviu antes de vê-la, e ele finalmente conseguiu fixar seu pensamento, sem acreditar no que via parada muito longe do chão e em pé no centro da sala. Kate estava lá, seus braços e rosto salpicados de sangue, suas mãos cobrindo seus olhos... contando.

"Oito... N-n-nove... dez..." Sua voz saía muito ruim e ela gaguejava nas primeiras letras, pronunciando as palavras com um certo esforço.

Sawyer a via, ainda sem capacidade de entender o que estava vendo, tentando se deixar aceitar a respeito do fato de que ela estava viva. Era como se tentasse se privar do último momento que ele sabia não merecer, e tentava se forçar a recuperar o controle, para não permitir que o colapso o fizesse desmoronar de joelhos no chão à sua frente. 

Atravessando a sala em direção a ela, ele a segurou pelos ombros e a sentiu tremendo, convulsivamente. Ele afastou as mãos dela dos olhos e tentou se focar neles, para registrar sua presença. Virando sua cabeça vagarosamente em direção ao corpo no chão, ela disse num tom incerto e quase imperceptível, "Eu tentei pará-lo."

Ele a forçou a se afastar da confusão, pressionando sua cabeça contra seu corpo e puxando ela em direção a ele com seu outro braço, espremendo-a tão fortemente que ele estava provavelmente em perigo de quebrar alguma coisa. Ela continuou a murmurar contra seu ombro, num som monótono e quebrado, "Eu tentei pará-lo... Eu tentei pará-lo... Eu tentei pará-lo." Detendo-se nessa frase, ela repetia como se fosse um mantra. 

Afastando-se um pouco dela, ele a sacudiu, comandando em um rouco sussurrar. "Pare com isso!"

Ela parou de entoar as palavras, mas sua expressão não mudou. Ela estava mortalmente pálida, e seu olhar parecia encará-lo mais através dele do que para ele. Seu corpo inteiro se sentia fraco e instável embaixo de onde ele a estava segurando, balançando ligeiramente, e ele pôde ver a consciência hesitando de modo turvo em volta em seus olhos - estava claro que tinha apenas uma tênue linha a qual se agarrar e que ela poderia perdê-la a qualquer instante.

"Kate!" ele disse incisivamente. "Olhe para mim." Ela ergueu seus olhos e foi capaz de olhar para ele por um segundo.

Usando seus dedos, ele friccionou ferozmente afastando uma mancha de sangue no alto de sua bochecha, esperando por uma reação. "Você não vai se atrever a perder a consciência perto de mim, garota... Você está me ouvindo?" ele murmurou trincando os dentes.

Ela não disse nada. Ele pressionou suas mãos nos dois lados de seu rosto e olhou para ela, desesperadamente.

"Kate," ele repetiu novamente. "Você vai ter que me ajudar aqui... Certo? Eu não posso lidar com tudo isso sozinho... Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Agora, você vai ser capaz de fazer isso, ou não?" Ele esperou tenso por uma resposta.

Ela fechou seus olhos por um segundo, dando um profundo, instável suspiro, e então os fechou vagarosamente. Quando ela abriu seus olhos novamente, ele foi agraciado em ver uma espécie de calma aparecendo neles. Um pouco da cor retornou ao seu rosto, e uma desanimada, esgotada expressão tomou conta de sua feição. Colocando seu olhar nele, ela fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. O gesto o aliviou e entristeceu ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava com o ar de alguém que já tinha se deparado com essa situação muitas vezes, e que sabia, por experiência própria, que não podia se dar ao luxo de ter um ataque de histeria. 

Inclinando sua testa contra o peito dele novamente por alguns breves segundos, ela voltou a cabeça para trás e sussurrou, "Eu vou pegar alguns lençóis."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Depois que eles tinham coberto o corpo de Norman o melhor que podiam, amarrando-o com força e tentando fazer o possível para não olhar os restos em sua cabeça, Sawyer foi colocar a caminhonete perto da porta. Enquanto ele estava indo, Kate gentilmente empurrou Gus para fora do corredor e estendeu outro lençol em cima do seu corpo imóvel, suas mãos tremendo, e lágrimas borrando sua visão.

Sawyer voltou no instante em que ela estava se levantando. Eles olharam um para o outro silenciosamente e então voltaram para a sala de estar, em direção ao corpo. Kate se posicionou nos pés de Norman, enquanto Sawyer o agarrou embaixo dos seus braços. Juntos, eles o levantaram, ora carregando, ora arrastando o corpo até a porta, atravessando a frente do 'hall', alcançando então a varanda. O lençol já estava encharcado de sangue, o que criava uma trilha no chão, marcando o caminho que eles estavam fazendo. Usando todas as suas forças, eles o suspenderam na traseira do caminhão, onde Sawyer rapidamente o cobriu com uma lona preta.

Pela segunda vez na noite, eles entraram na cabine do caminhão. A mente de Kate se lembrou da festa e do jantar. Como isso pôde acontecer essa noite? Parecia que tinha acontecido há cinco anos atrás, no mínimo. Aquelas pessoas... o casal que aceitou copinhos de gelatina de uma garota caridosa, que tinha dançado em um jantar e então feito sexo num banheiro... quem eram essas pessoas? Elas eram como algo imaginário, versão alucinada deles mesmos. Eles realmente não existiram. Tinha sido um erro se deixar imaginar de outra forma. Por que isso, nesse momento... isso era o que eles eram. Isso era tudo que eles poderiam ser.

Ela engoliu em seco. "Onde nós estamos levando ele?"

Sawyer dirigiu cuidadosamente para fora da garagem. Ele não havia respondido a ela, e ela voltou a se manifestar.

"Nós não podemos simplesmente colocá-lo de volta em seu próprio carro? Talvez eles possam achar que alguém fez isso ali."

"Eles saberão que ele não foi morto ali," ele disse calmamente.

"Como?"

"Porque eles têm muitas maneiras de descobrir essa merda! Você nunca viu uma dessas séries de medicina forense?"

Ele foi devagar até alcançar o ponto onde o carro estava estacionado no lado da estrada.

"Não está mais aí." Kate falou chocada.

"O estúpido deve ter deixado as chaves na ignição... E alguém o roubou." Ele se apressou novamente.

"Pelo menos essa é uma coisa com a qual não temos que nos preocupar mais."

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um minuto. Kate deixou-o dirigir, não se incomodando em perguntar novamente onde eles estavam indo. Ele devia ter algo planejado.

A próxima vez que ela falou, mantendo seu olhar fixo na janela da frente, foi num suave, contemplativo tom de voz. "Ele colocou-a em sua boca." Ela parou. "Ele colocou a arma em sua boca. Eu tentei tirá-la dele... parar ele... mas já tinha acontecido."

Lentamente, ela se voltou para Sawyer, como se tivesse apenas se dado conta de algo. "Eu não estou certa se ele fez isso... ou se eu fiz."

Ele manteve seus olhos na estrada, mas sua expressão mostrava o quanto estava se torturando. "Ele fez isso," ele disse ferozmente. "Se ele pôs a droga da arma na própria boca, então eu não acho que você precise se sentir mal sobre qualquer coisa depois disso."

Ela não disse nada, e estava óbvio que ela não havia se convencido.

Ele começou a ir em direção de uma trilha suja entre as árvores. Mal era uma estrada... por uns instantes, aparentou ser uma espécie de trilha de caça raramente usada. O caminhão estalou e deu solavancos por alguns minutos, então ele começou a ir mais devagar, em direção a um precipício. Kate não pôde ver o que estava embaixo da descida. Depois da luz da caminhonete, não havia nada além de uma envolvente escuridão.

Sawyer finalmente desligou a ignição. O barulho do motor morreu e o silêncio caiu sobre ele, e a única luz era a da lua. Ele se voltou para Kate.

"Olhe pra mim," ele disse. Ela o encarou, relutante. "Nada disso tem algo a ver com você... e eu não quero que você jamais cometa o erro de pensar que tem. Isso aconteceu por minha causa... só por causa minha. Você entendeu?"

Ela parecia atormentada, "Sawyer..."

"Responda!"

Ela continuou encarando-o por um segundo, mas então cedeu. "Sim. Eu entendi."

"Então diga," ele disse a ela, o olhar dele queimando nela. "Eu quero ouvir você dizer que não é sua culpa."

Ela secou uma lágrima, olhando pela janela.

Ela enxugou uma lágrima, olhando de volta através da janela de trás para o volume debaixo da lona preta.

"Diga," ele insistiu.

"Não é minha culpa," ela sussurrou, e então engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos. Mais lágrimas caíram-lhe. "Não é minha culpa".

"E é melhor que você nunca se esqueça disso," ele disse, sua voz estrangulada. "Não importa o que aconteça, nunca esqueça disso".

Ele abriu a porta e desceu. Tentando se recuperar, Kate o seguiu.

Sawyer baixou a caçamba e juntos eles puxaram a lona para a beirada e alçaram o corpo coberto ao chão. Kate não pode deixar de notar a ironia de que agora, dentre tantas vezes, eles finalmente estavam cooperando em algo.

"Onde estamos?" ela perguntou.

Ele gesticulou sob seu ombro em direção à beira do precipício. "Desce direto para o lago, algo como uns trinta metros mais ou menos."

Ela estremeceu um pouco. "Que pena este não ter nenhum corpo nele."

Sawyer quase sorriu, uma expressão de amargor em seu rosto. "Foi apenas uma questão de tempo, conosco por perto."

Eles se olharam, horrorizados por conseguirem fazer piadas nesse momento, mas lutando contra uma urgência maníaca de rir.

Sawyer se levantou rapidamente para distrair-se. "Comece a procurar ao redor por pedras... quanto mais pesadas, melhores."

Ela seguiu suas instruções, cegamente, sem perguntar porque ou se permitir em pensar nisso.

Quando tinha empilhado pedras o suficiente o mistério foi resolvido, como ela temia que seria. "Precisamos colocá-las em seus bolsos... em suas roupas, dentro da lona... onde quer que caibam."

Ele começou a trabalhar, e ela o observou, congelada. Ele olhou-a de volta.

"Sawyer, eu não… não consigo fazer isso." Ela balançou a cabeça, em terror. "Eu não acho que consigo fazer isso."

"Então volte para a caminhonete," ele disse impaciente. Ele olhou-a, esperando que ela tomasse uma decisão, sabendo que eles não tinham tempo para desperdiçar.

Tomando fôlego profundamente, ela se deixou cair de joelhos ao lado do corpo. Com uma mão trêmula, pegou uma pedra.

Eles trabalharam juntos, em silêncio, até que o amontoado tivesse terminado. Sawyer recuperou a corda da caçamba da caminhonete e atou-a firmemente ao redor da lona, rodeando-a repetidamente de uma extremidade à outra. Quando ele terminou, eles arrastaram-no os poucos metros que restavam para a margem do penhasco, empurrando e usando toda sua força para mover o agora sobrecarregado corpo.

"Cuidado," Sawyer preveniu-a. "Não chegue muito perto da beirada."

Eles contornaram para o outro lado da lona. Ele estava a apenas um passo da queda, onde um bom empurrão seria o suficiente para jogá-lo.

Kate baixou o olhar para o corpo, atormentada. "Devemos dizer alguma coisa?"

Sawyer olhou-a como se estivesse louca. "O cara apareceu para nos matar e depois explodiu seu cérebro em nossa sala de estar... Eu não acho que ele esperasse que fizéssemos um discurso, chuchu."

Ela suspirou, angustiada.

Agachando-se, ela repousou sua mão sobre o corpo. "Eu sinto muito," ela sussurrou unicamente.

Sawyer esperou alguns segundos, respeitosamente, então disse, "Empurre."

Eles colocaram todo seu peso nisso, e o corpo rolou próximo à beirada e então, de forma repugnante, desapareceu pela descida. Ele bateu na represa suja em uns tantos lugares em sua descida e então eles dois ouviram um sombrio e forte splash à medida em que ele afundou sob a superfície do lago.

Eles ergueram-se, vigiando a água enluarada.

"Vamos," Sawyer finalmente disse, soando exausto. Ele pegou no braço dela. "Vamos para casa."

Kate deixou ele a arrastar da beirada e guiá-la de volta à caminhonete.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eles não conversaram no curto caminho para casa. O que poderia ser dito? Estava cada um deles preso em seu inferno pessoal, incapazes, no momento, de compartilhá-lo com o outro.

Quando eles deram a ré para dentro do barracão de novo, Kate foi a primeira a sair da caminhonete. Após bater a porta, ela dirigiu-se por trás para o outro lado quando um movimento repentino vindo de trás da galpão deteve-a em seu caminho. Três garotos surgiram das sombras. Ao verem ela, eles também se detiveram em choque. Os dois mais velhos, que pareciam ter cerca de treze ou catorze anos, estavam vestidos como jogadores de futebol americano, ou melhor, jogadores de futebol americano mortos. Eles vestiam malhas e ombreiras, mas seus rostos estavam cobertos por maquiagem verde e adesivos de feridas e cicatrizes. O garoto mais novo, que provavelmente não tinha mais de dez anos, estava vestindo uma fantasia do Homem Aranha sem a máscara que balançava fracamente em sua mão.

Sawyer tinha saído e dirigia-se para a casa, sem ter notado as crianças. Kate observou-os, aceitando a situação, quase calmamente, como mais um aspecto da distorção surrealista dessa noite. Conforme as crianças a encaravam, um dos garotos mais velhos pareceu se tornar consciente de alguma coisa e, com um olhar perturbado, ele cutucou seu companheiro, dando-lhe um olhar significativo, então se voltou novamente em direção à Kate, dando um passo para trás. Ela ainda era incapaz de se mover ou de falar. Tudo isso parecia estar acontecendo em câmera lenta.

Finalmente, percebendo que Kate não o estava seguindo, Sawyer olhou para trás, perguntando-se por que ela estava demorando tanto. Ele então percebeu as crianças pela primeira vez e caminhou devagar em direção à caminhonete, alarmado e chateado.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Isto é propriedade privada!"

"Brincando de Gostosuras ou Travessuras," um dos meninos mais velhos disse inocentemente, fechando bem sua bolsa de papel para esconder os rolos de papel higiênico dentro.

"O diabo que estavam..." Sawyer respondeu. "Já passa de meia noite."

Os dois mais velhos se entreolharam, tentando pensar em outra linha de defesa. A atenção de Kate, entretanto, se fixou no garoto mais novo que não havia tirado os olhos dela desde que ela descera da caminhonete. Apesar de ele ser pálido e ter cabelo ruivo cacheado ele lembrava-a, surpreendentemente, de Walt. Seus olhos eram profundos poças de inescrutabilidade e ele parecia mais sábio e inteligente do que uma criança tem o direito de ser. Ela sentiu calafrios descerem pela sua espinha enquanto encarava-o.

"Do que é a sua fantasia?" ele perguntou calmamente.

Sentindo-se confusa, como se estivesse sonhando acordada, ela murmurou, "Eu sou uma cigana."

Ele não parou de encará-la por um segundo, seus olhos permaneciam fixos, sem pestanejar, nos dela. "Você pode ver o futuro?" ele perguntou com uma seriedade mortal.

Kate sacudiu a cabeça vagarosamente, sentindo-se incapaz de romper o misterioso feitiço que essa criança lançava sobre ela.

Ele olhou-a tristemente, quase com pena. "Eu posso," ele sussurrou.

Seu fôlego prendeu em sua garganta e ela engoliu em seco, sentindo que estava prestes a cair.

"Aaron, cala a boca!" um dos meninos mais velhos resmungou, rispidamente. "Ele é meu irmão mais novo... Ele é meio estranho," explicou ansiosamente para Kate. "Ele não costuma falar. Ele vai pra uma escola especial e tudo mais."

"É melhor vocês sumirem daqui agora ou então todos vocês vão ir para uma escola especial!" Sawyer gritou, movendo-se em direção à eles ameaçadoramente.

Eles se viraram e se esquivaram dele, indo em direção à Estrada. O mais velho que tinha acabado de falar agarrou o braço do irmão, mas o garotinho se desvencilhou e correu de volta para Kate. Ele puxou a fantasia dela e gesticulou para que ela se agachasse. Ela o fez, ainda sentindo como se isso fosse algum tipo de alucinação, e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Depois ele rapidamente correu de volta para seu irmão, que socou-o cruelmente nas costas, resmungando com raiva, "Retardado!" Os três foram embora em direção à estrada, os dois mais velhos rindo e empurrando um ao outro em brincadeira, fingindo que eles não ficaram assustados.

Kate observou-os irem. Sawyer tocou-a no braço e ela sobressaltou-se levemente.

"O que foi isso?" Ela voltou-se para ele, inexpressivamente.

"O que ele disse?" ele reformulou sua questão.

"Ele disse..." Ela fez uma pausa, confusa. "Ele disse, Escolha o que tenha todos os pássaros. Ao menos foi isso o que soou."

"O que diabos isso quer dizer?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, vagarosamente. "Não faço idéia," sussurrou.

"Loucos bastardos..." Sawyer disse remungando, em tom letal. "Eu odeio crianças."

Kate olhou para o chão. "Vamos," ela disse. "Vamos entrar."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tendo eles entrado, Kate começou imediatamente a trabalhar, enchendo um balde com sabão e água e pegando tantos panos quanto conseguisse encontrar. Sawyer foi pegar um tanto de madeira para acender uma fogueira, para ver se espantava o opressivos calafrios da casa.

Kate ajoelhou-se no chão da sala de estar esfregando o sangue. Ela considerou mudou suas vestimentas, mas não havia por que destruir outro conjunto de roupas. Esta já teria de ser jogada fora. Ela somente era grata pelo tecido ser escuro o suficiente para esconder o sangue que ela sabia deveria estar salpicado por toda a roupa.

Após um tempo, ela sentiu um ligeiro cheiro de fumaça e ouviu o primeiro crepitar da fogueira. Quando, após alguns segundos, Sawyer ainda não tinha se juntado a ela, ela deu uma olhada, imaginando o que o detinha. Ele estava observando as chamas como se estivesse hipnotizado. Ela não conseguia lembrar ter visto tanta dor em seu semblante anteriormente. Recurvando-se sob suas pernas, ela arrumou o cabelo solto, tirando-o de seu rosto, e observou-o, miseravelmente.

Finalmente, ela não conseguiu agüentar mais. Ficando de pé, ela andou até o lado dele e ficou parada perto à ele, olhando para o fogo.

Ele pareceu estar esperando por ela. Lentamente, ele alcançou seu bolso de trás e tirou algo de dentro. Ela mal pôde vê-lo com o canto dos olhos, mas não tinha dúvidas sobre o que era.

Puxando o papel enrugado e frágil de dentro do envelope, ele o desdobrou provavelmente pela milésima vez, suas mãos tremiam suavemente. Kate esperou, silenciosa e sem se mover, enquanto ele a relia outra vez para si mesmo, seus olhos escaneavam o papel com a familiaridade de alguém que olha para os traços de um rosto que conhece desde a infância.

Ele dobrou-a uma vez mais e recolocou-a dentro do envelope. Kate voltou-se para ele, encontrando seu olhar. Parecendo incomodado e vulnerável, ele a estendeu em direção à ela. Ela olhou a carta, depois meneou com a cabeça, relutante. Lutando contra as lágrimas, ela lhe disse, "Você tem de fazê-lo por si só." Foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que ela teve de dizer, mas era a verdade. Ela não poderia fazê-lo por ele.

Ainda que ele estivesse desapontado por sua respostas, ele claramente esperava isso e parecia saber que não havia outra maneira.

Kate observou seu rosto de perto. Era isso que ela desejava, que ela havia lhe pedido nesse dia na varanda... para parar de procurar, para deixar passar, para desistir. Não lhe foi possível fazer uma promessa à ela então, mas os eventos de hoje à noite tomaram a própria decisão por ele. Tudo tornou-se catastroficamente cíclico. Ela sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que este era o fim da estrada de uma busca de uma vida pelo homem que destruiu a vida dele.

Trincando os dentes e respirando forte, ele amassou firmemente a carta em sua mão e com um rápido e não hesitante movimento atirou-a ao topo da lenha. Ela entrou em chamas imediatamente, o fogo flamejou mais intenso por uns poucos segundos até que o papel se reduziu à cinzas.

Sem tirar seus olhos da labareda, Kate alcançou a mão de Sawyer e segurou-a com força. Ambos continuaram a observar o fogo no ponto em que a carta esteve, por um longo tempo depois de que dela nada tivesse sobrado.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37 – **_Traduzido por Ana Ford_

Sawyer levantou a última pá cheia de cascalho e a jogou lentamente em cima do retângulo recém revirado de terra nua. Ele deu umas pancadinhas no chão e parou, levantando o rosto. O céu estava começando a clarear e um leve toque dourado tocava as nuvens à leste. Em mais uma meia hora, mais ou menos, o sol faria sua aparição no alto da montanha. Ele temeu aquele momento, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Quando acontecesse, tudo aquilo seria real.  
Diante da luz clara e pura da manhã, os vestígios da noite passada pareceriam ainda mais distorcidos e assombrosos. O corpo no fundo do lago, o aviso enigmático do garoto esquisito, o pequeno e doloroso túmulo no jardim... Tudo isso pareciam coisas que deveriam permanecer enterradas onde pertenciam, no Halloween. Mas, Sawyer sabia que não seria assim. Elas seguiriam a ele a a Kate, esta bela e pacífica manhã adentro, este plácido novembro adentro, um mês melhor representado por peregrinos e perus do que por corpos e túmulos.

Pelo canto do olho, ele pôde ver Kate, meio carregando e meio puxando um grande seixo na direção dele. Era muito pesado para ela e ele sabia que devia ajudar, mas, parecia que ele não conseguia se mexer.  
Finalmente, ela empurrou a pedra para cima do túmulo e se deixou cair no chão, sem fôlego. Ele a olhou de relance, pensando como era engraçado que ela sempre parecesse mais confortável na terra ou no chão do que numa cadeira. Ele estava alivido por ela ter finalmente trocado a maldita fantasia por jeans e um sweater vermelho justo. Embora nenhum deles tivesse dormido, eles, pelo menos, tinham conseguido se limpar um pouco antes de sairem para a última parte de sua terrível tarefa. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, ela tinha que usar vermelho? A mera vista o enervava, especialmente depois de vê-la coberta de sangue por toda a noite. Ele podia apostar que, em sua exaustão, ela havia apanhado a primeira blusa que sua mão tocara, sem nem ao menos, notar de que cor era. Isso, ou ela era irônica em um nível que ele jamais imaginara.

Ela corria os dedos vagarosamente pela terra solta, pegando punhados e soltando aos poucos de volta ao chão. Ele se lembrou de ter visto ela fazer a mesma coisa com areia, uma vez, enquanto fitava as ondas. Seus olhos agora estavam ainda mais tristes do que então.  
Depois de alguns segundos, ela falou suavemente, "Acho que devia ter mais alguma coisa. Não levou muito tempo."  
"É só uma droga de cachorro." Ele olhou em direção ao Leste de novo, sem encontrar seus olhos.  
"Sawyer." Sua voz reprovadora, magoada.  
"Foi uma idéia estúpida pra começar," ele murmurou amargamente. "Nunca devia ter trazido ele pra cá."

Olhando para os pés, ele chutou algumas folhas, distraidamente. Kate havia escolhido o lugar, embaixo do bordo que ela admirara algumas semanas atrás da janela, por sua cor brilhante. A cor tinha quase desaparecido agora, o laranja fogo desvanecido em um marrom desbotado e morto. As folhas tinham caído, formado um grosso tapete embaixo dos pés deles. Ele pensou, insanamente, que seria divertido empilhá-las e pular dentro delas. Se eles fôssem pessoas diferentes.  
"Não foi uma idéia estúpida," disse Kate, se levantando. Ele podia sentir seus olhos nele e finalmente cedendo, se virou para ela.  
Kate o olhava atentamente. Suas feições estavam estampadas com uma combinação de dor, culpa, medo e preocupação com ele. Ele notou pela primeira vez que os cantos de seus olhos tinham delicadas, leves linhas de sofrimento. Outros podiam confundi-las com linhas de risos, mas, ele a conhecia melhor. Havia também um tipo de intensidade em sua expressão que o aterrorizou, porque ele sabia que se continuasse olhando por muito tempo, iria se despedaçar e desmoronar dentro dela.

She was so close that he could feel the warmth from her skin. The desire to touch her, to lean into her, to rest his head against her shoulder was so strong in him that he refused to allow himself to do it, almost by instinct. Backing away as if she posed a danger, he diverted his gaze toward the house.  
"Got some errands to run...You should try to get some sleep. I'll be back later," he said shortly.  
Heading toward the truck, he left her standing there by the side of their first shared grave, her eyes following him sadly.

Ela estava tão próxima que ele podia sentir o calor de sua pele. O desejo de tocá-la, de se apoiar nela, repousar a cabeça em seu ombro era tão forte dentro dele que ele se recusou a se permitir fazer isso, quase por instinto. Recuando como se ela representasse perigo, ele desviou o olhar em direção à casa.  
"Tenho umas coisas pra fazer... Você devia tentar dormir. Eu vou voltar mais tarde," disse brevemente.  
Se dirigindo a caminhonete, ele a deixou parada ao lado de seu primeiro túmulo compartilhado, olhando-o tristemente.

Kate tentou ficar acordada o máximo que pôde, esperando que ele voltasse. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de onde ele poderia ter ido. Ele não podia ter ido fazer compras, porque ela não fizera uma lista e quando ele fazia as compras, não demorava tanto. Que tipo de _coisas_ ele estava falando? Alguma coisa perigosa? Ela tentou se convencer que não era da conta dela - que ele era um homem adulto que não tinha obrigação de informá-la como passava cada segundo de seu tempo, e que ela não poderia esperar que ele mudasse seus antigos hábitos tão completamente numa questão de meses.  
Mas, ainda assim, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que isso era injusto. Ele sabia que ela não tinha como contatá-lo, nem como deixar a casa... Ele devia perceber que ela não podia fazer nada além de sentar ali e se preocupar. Será que ele sabia? Ela sabia o quanto ele devia estar sofrendo agora, o tormento que o estava dominando. Talvez ele nem soubesse o que estava fazendo, ou por quanto tempo estava fora. Ela apenas desejava que ele voltasse. 

Exausta pelo stress da noite anterior e sendo arrastada pela falta de sono, ela finalmente desistiu. Se ela dormisse agora, poderia pular direto as horas extras de ansiedade. Quando acordasse, ele certamente já teria voltado. Se não tivesse... Ela interrompeu esses pensamentos antes que eles avançassem demais nessa possibilidade. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que faria. E era melhor não ficar remoendo isso.  
Ela se esticou em cima das cobertas, porque, de certa forma, isso fazia parecer mais temporário, menos como ir para cama. Eram quase 2 da manhã. Quando ela fechou os olhos, um caleidoscópio vertiginoso de cenas da noite anterior correu por sua mente, tremulando através de sua visão interior como um louco filme mudo. Ela quase se levantou de novo para esperar, desejando, pelo menos, que Sawyer estivesse a seu lado quando essas vinhetas infernais aparecessem de novo. Mas, seu corpo estava pesado, lento. Enquanto tentava se decidir, adormeceu.

Quando abriu os olhos de novo, o quarto estava escuro. Ela se surpreendeu, porque parecia que o tempo não havia passado. Virando seu pescoço para o relógio digital no criado mudo de Sawyer, ela viu que marcava 3:47. A princípio ela pensou que era da tarde. Ela olhou para a janela, confusa e daí percebeu, com choque, que era 3:47 _da manhã_. Ela havia dormido por quase quatorze horas.  
Embora já suspeitasse da verdade, ainda tateou pelo outro lado da cama, para confirmar que Sawyer não estava lá. Ela tentou se manter no controle, dizendo a si mesma que isso não significava nada. Se forçando a fazer movimentos calmos e lentos, ela sentou e acendou o abajur da cabeceira, esperando alguns segundos para seus olhos se ajustarem. A casa estava em silêncio.

Empurrando o cobertor para o lado, ela baixou os pés no chão e procurou por seus sapatos, puxando-os com deliberada paciência, mantendo a mente em branco.  
Ela se levantou e andou alguns passos em direção da porta, mas, havia alguma coisa a incomodando, algum detalhe chamando sua atenção, mandando-a olhar de novo. Ela espiou a cama de novo, inquisitivamente, e ao entender o que estava tentando se lembrar, caminhou de volta e se sentou pesadamente na beirada, em meio a seu imenso alívio.  
Ela havia dormido em cima das cobertas. E acordado embaixo de um cobertor.

Puxando a colcha que ele devia ter tirado do armário do hall, e se aconchegando nela por alguns segundos, a largou outra vez na cama, se dirigindo para a porta de novo. Ela checou a cozinha primeiro, mas, ele não estava lá. O que _estava_ lá, entretanto, a fez parar e se mover dentro do aposento com um medo crescente.  
Arrumadas de maneira quase artística na mesa da cozinha, estavam, pelo menos, quinze garrafas de vários tipos de bebida, de diferentes formatos, tamanhos, cores e marcas. Tinha o ubíquo whisky, claro, entre outras variedades. Havia também vodca, gim, tequila, conhaque, sherry, vinho e até rum. Ela pegou a última garrafa, imaginando, carrancuda, se aquilo havia sido inspirado pela fantasia de pirata.

Parecia, por mais bizarro que fôsse, que ele estava planejando uma _festa_. Uma tigela de salgadinhos e uma pilha de guardanapos teria completado a ilusão perfeitamente. O que a perturbava tão profundamente não era o fato dele ter comprado tanta bebida (embora isso fôsse bastante perturbador), mas, o fato dele ter exibido todas ali na mesa, aparentemente indiferente se ela veria ou não, abstraído do que ela poderia pensar daquilo. Era como se a vista de tudo aquilo, ali, junto, num só lugar, pudesse lhe dar um conforto tão profundo, que a opinião dela não significasse nada na comparação.  
Apesar de se sentir péssima por ele, ela experimentou um leve toque de raiva ao pensar nisso. Depois de tudo que eles passaram, era _assim_ que ele ia lidar com a tragédia? Talvez ela estivesse errada ao pensar que a queima da carta sinalasse o fim de algo. Talvez, ao contrário, fõsse o início de alguma coisa ainda pior.

Ela deu meia volta e se dirigiu à sala de estar, sem saber o que esperar. Ela ficou quase aliviada ao ver que ele havia apagado no sofá, outra garrafa de Jack Daniels, quase vazia, no chão, perto dele. Havia outro garrafinha, menor, ao lado, e ela se moveu para pegá-la, alarmada. Apanhando-a, ela viu a prescrição que Jack havia feito para ela - os analgésicos que ela quase não precisara, depois da primeira noite. Ela rapidamente tentou estimar quantos ela mesma havia tomado e quantos haviam sobrado. Mais do que estavam agora no frasco, isso era bem óbvio.  
Olhando para Sawyer de novo, ela o observou respirar, segurando sua própria respiração para melhor detectar o lento subir e descer de seu peito. Ele parecia estar dormindo bem, mas e se ele entrasse em coma? Seu pensamento racional lhe dizia que ele não havia chegado nem perto da quantidade suficiente de pílulas para provocar algum dano sério, mas seu nervos já estavam abalados. Se curvando sobre ele, ela deu leves tapinhas em seu peito e gradualmente aumentou a pressão, batendo nele.

"Sawyer! Acorde!"  
Ele abruptamente deu um solavanco e uma careta de aborrecimento apareceu em seu rosto. Empurrando as mãos dela, ele se virou para as costas do sófá e murmurou zangado, "Quer dar o fora daqui e me deixar dormir?"  
Ela se magoou com suas palavras, mas ficou grata por elas, ao mesmo tempo, já que elas faziam sentido e foram ditas com relativa clareza.  
Se afastando do sofá, ela o observou atentamente por mais alguns segundos e então, voltou para a cozinha com uma corajosa determinação. Carregando as garrafas de duas em duas até a pia, ela entornou o conteúdo de cada uma pelo ralo.

Quando ele finalmente apareceu na cozinha, ainda segurando a garrafa semi-vazia de whisky, era quase 8 da manhã.   
Kate estava sentada à mesa limpa, tomando café. Ela abaixou a xícara cautelosamente e o seguiu com os olhos. Primeiro ele olhou para a mesa, as garrafas desparecidas começando a fazer sentido para ele, gradualmente. Ele examinou a cozinha, piscando confuso. Parecia estar com dor, provavelmente devido ao álcool evaporando.  
Seu olhar surpreso pousou na pia, onde Kate havia empilhado as garrafas vazias. Ela pensou em jogá-las no lixo, ou mesmo embrulhá-las e levá-las para fora, mas, por alguma razão, ela queria que ele as visse.  
Se arrastando até elas, ele levantou uma, segurando-a e examinando-a, notando com um choque que estava vazia. Ele tentou outra e mais outra. Finalmente, se virando em direção a Kate, a quem ele estava fingindo não ter notado até agora.

"O que diabo é _isso_!" Ele perguntou alto, com uma expressão espantada no rosto.  
"Acabou. Eu entornei tudo fora," disse ela num tom baixo, encarando-o firmemente.  
Por um segundo ele ficou tão perplexo que não teve o que responder. Levou um tempo para ele conseguir falar.  
"Você fez _o quê?_? Acho que não ouvi direito, Freckles, porque, por um segundo, eu podia jurar que escutei você dizer que entornou minha bebida fora!"

Ela não respondeu.  
Seu olhar estava tão perplexo e desorientado que se a situação fôsse menos séria ela teria rido. Ele continuou. "Você está fora de si? Você perdeu a noção do perigo, querida?"  
"Na verdade, eu acho que quem perdeu foi você," disse ela amargamente, incapaz de se conter. "A menos que você tenha alguma prescrição médica para tomar analgésico com whisky, o que eu duvido."  
De novo, ele ficou mudo, incapaz de responder às palavras dela. Ele finalmente murmurou "_Inacreditável,_", olhando ao redor como para ganhar apoio de um auditório invisível.  
Lançando-lhe um último olhar letal, ele se dirigiu à porta com o Jack Daniels ainda seguro pelos dedos, parando para procurar suas chaves no gancho perto da porta. Elas não estavam lá.   
Ele apalpou os bolsos e ela pôde perceber que ele estava pensando. Mesmo através da ressaca, ele sabia que não as tinha deixado na caminhonete. Ele _nunca_ fazia isso.  
Kate se levantou da mesa, lentamente. "Você não vai encontrá-las."  
Ele se virou para encará-la. Eles olharam um para o outro em confrontação, Sawyer parecendo perigosamente irritado. "Aonde estão?" perguntou ele numa voz cuidadosamente contida.

Quando ela o ignorou, ele deu um passo para perto dela, ameaçadoramente. Ela olhou para o chão, mas, se recusou a recuar, nem um centímetro.  
"O que você fez com elas, Kate?" Sua voz baixa, com uma mal-controlada raiva. "Me diga onde elas estão, agora."  
"Não," disse ela, num sussurro rouco e dolorido.  
"_Eu não vou pedir de novo._" Ele se encontrou mais uma vez na posição de impedir suas mãos de tocá-la, mas, o impulso, dessa vez veio de uma fonte inteiramente diferente.  
Quando ela finalmente ergueu os olhos para ele, ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas. "Sawyer," disse ela carinhosamente.

Fugindo rapidamente daquele olhar, ele passou os olhos descontroladamente pelo aposento, e depois, com um gesto violento e impulsivo, lançou a garrafa de whisky na pia com toda a força. Ela bateu na beirada da bancada e se estilhaçou com um terrível barulho, os cacos ricocheteanco pelo cabinete e chão. Kate fechou os olhos apertados.  
Saindo pela varanda, Sawyer bateu a porta atrás dele com um bang ensurdecedor. Kate finalmente abriu os olhos e o observou pela janela descendo os degraus da varanda.  
Depois que ele desapareceu da vista dentro da grossa neblina da manhã, ela permaneceu parada por alguns segundos. Depois, secando seus olhos com a manga, foi atrás de uma vassoura.

Sawyer deu outra tragada em seu cigarro, tentando se convencer que o gosto era bom depois de todo esse tempo. Ele estava tão certo que _seria_ que quase conseguia se convencer disso.  
As tábuas da doca estavam úmidas e frias embaixo de seus jeans e ele não conseguia ver quase nada pela grossa e pesada névoa que repousava como uma manta sobre o lago e o vale.  
A cada poucos segundos, ele enfiava a mão no bolos, quase por instinto. A falta do papel era uma coisa à qual ele não conseguia se habituar. Sua mão sentia falta da carta com uma dor quase física. Era como parar com uma droga ou perder um membro. Ele ainda podia senti-la perto, mesmo com ela não mais existindo. 

Ele também estava zangado e desgostoso consigo mesmo, e fazia o máximo para manter sua mente longe de pensamentos importantes, especialmente da cena que acabara de acontecer na cozinha. Estes esforços foram, na maior parte, infrutíferos. Provavelmente por isso a voz dela, a princípio, pareceram vir de sua própria cabeça, de sua própria consciência.  
"Você tá fumando de novo, também?"  
Ele evitou se virar, sabendo que não conseguiria vê-la pela neblina até que ela estivesse bem perto.  
"Tem algum problema com isso?" ele perguntou numa voz cansada e desinteressada, como se não tivesse mais energia para se aborrecer.  
"Não," disse ela quieta, quando chegou a seu lado. Ela parecia cansada também.

Sentindo o estômago virar quando deu outra tragada, ele jogou o cigarro na água com desprezo. O cigarro sibilou com um pequeno chiado e ambos ficaram observando ele ser carregado para longe pelas pequenas e suaves ondas.  
"Te trouxe uma jaqueta," disse Kate, jogando uma camisa de flanela em seu colo. Ela se abaixou na doca ao lado dele.  
Depois de esperar alguns segundos, ela perguntou, "Não vai dizer que eu não devia estar aqui fora?"  
"A essa altura, você acha mesmo que isso faz muita diferença?" ele perguntou num tom triste, ainda olhando para a água.

Ela se virou para ele, que pôde sentir seu desapontamento. Num tom estranhamente amargo, ela replicou, quase rindo, "Provavelmente não." Ela pareceu pensar. "Mas, pelo menos o tempo parece estar do meu lado."  
Depois de alguns segundos refletindo, ela continuou, num tom distante e pensativo. "Sabe quando você é uma criança e ouve falar do céu... como é no céu... e você imediatamente pensa que as pessoas devem viver nas nuvens lá em cima? Eu pensava, pelo menos," disse ela, quando ele não respondeu. "E eu ainda lembro do dia que meu pai me contou o que era a neblina... que eram apenas nuvens baixas, do mesmíssimo tipo dos que você vê no céu. Eu fiquei tão desapontada, eu quase chorei. Quer dizer, como as pessoas podem viver _assim_? Não é balouçante ou fofo ou suave. É só... fumaça úmida." Ela sorriu tristemente, parando por um segundo. "Eu nunca mais acreditei no céu depois disso."

"Eu não me preocuparia com isso," disse Sawyer secamente. "Não acredito muito que acabe lá, algum dia, de qualquer forma."  
Ela suspirou, divertida. "Bem observado."  
Numa voz ligeiramente mais séria, ela perguntou, "Você acredita nisso?"  
"Eu não acredito em nada." Seus olhos estavam assombrados e ele finalmente se virou para ela. "Tudo que eu sei é que nós dois devíamos estar numa cela de prisão. Já te ocorreu que nós não merecemos nada disso?" Ele fez um gesto para o lago, varrendo o cenário e o caminho para casa com o braço.

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa. "_Merecemos_ isso?" ela perguntou cortante. "Claro que nós não _merecemos_ isso. Nunca merecemos. O que aconteceu noite passada não muda isso." Ela pensou um pouco. "Esse é o problema? É por isso que você quer se afogar até esquecer? E eu pensando que você estava mal por causa _deles._" Ela balançou a cabeça.  
"Você acha que eu não estou?" ele perguntou, zangado.  
Ela desviou o olhar, apologeticamente. "Não foi o que eu quis dizer." Ela suspirou.  
"Você quer se entregar, Sawyer? É isso o que você quer? Você acha que a gente deve ir junto, como uma coisa de casal? Quem sabe, talvez eles nos façam uma promoção dois-por-um."  
"Você é muito engraçada, Freckles."

"Não estou tentando ser engraçado," disse ela, amargamente. "Sabe, uma vez você me disse uma coisa que eu nunca vou esquecer. Você disse, _que eles nunca poderiam me punir mais do que eu já faço sozinha_." Ela olhou para ele atentamente. "E sabe de uma coisa? Você tava certo."  
Sawyer estava silencioso. Ele detestava quando as pessoas usavam suas próprias palavras contra ele.

Ela olhou para o lago outra vez. "Então... eu sei que é egoísta e injusto e que eu não mereço nada disso. Eu provavelmente não mereço felicidade nenhuma." Sua voz ameaçou traí-la. "Mas, esta é a primeira vez na minha vida que tenho alguma alguma coisa parecida com isso." Seu tom ficou firme, quase zangado. "E eu não desistir tão fácil... eles vão ter que arrancar isso de mim à força. Porque eu NÃO vou abrir mão disso." Ela olhou para ele. "E não importa o que você diga... não importa o quanto você se sinta culpado... Eu não acredito que você vá desistir também."

"Tem um corpo nesse lago. Que _nós_ colocamos lá," disse ele suavemente.  
Kate segurou o fôlego diante da menção. "É, você tem razão. Tem. Mas, como você disse na outra noite, _ele fez isso a si mesmo_. Eu não o matei e nem você. _Ele_ se matou. Assim como _ela_, pra falar a verdade. Você pode ter desencadeado tudo isso, mas os dois fizeram a decisão final por eles mesmos."  
"Quer ouvir uma coisa engraçada?" perguntou Sawyer apaticamente, como se ele estivesse conversando casualmente. "Ela costumava falar sobre fazer isso, mesmo antes de ter um motivo. É uma das poucas coisas que lembro sobre ela... que ela tinha essa fascinação sobre se matar. Eu pensava que era só o tipo de merda estúpida que as mulheres falam pra te impressionar, fazer você pensar que elas são... _excitantes e perigosas_. Sem ofensa," disse ele, olhando para Kate. "Você tem as credenciais verdadeiras. Mas, quem diabos ia adivinhar que _ela_ estava falando sério?"

Kate olhava para ele, atônita. "Então..." ela parou. "Talvez ela tivesse feito isso de qualquer maneira. Talvez os _dois_ tivessem."  
"Este ´_talvez_' é uma palavrinha bem conveniente, não é?" disse ele sarcasticamente. "Você pode tornar realidade qualquer coisa que quiser jogando alguns 'talvezes' por aí. Droga, talvez o FBI deixe você escapar na próxima semana e decida te oferecer um emprego."  
Ela quase sorriu. "Eu não aceitaria," disse ela.  
Ele virou os olhos. "Yeah."  
Ela observou seu rosto. "Se sentir miserável não vai trazê-los de volta, Sawyer. Não faz diferença pra eles você se torturar ou não. Tudo que a gente pode fazer é ir em frente e não cometer os mesmos erros de novo."  
"E quais são as chances disso acontecer?"  
"Eu não sei," disse ela honestamente. "Mas, não vou ficar chateada se você encontrar outro ramo de trabalho."  
Ele balançou a cabeça em exausto desprezo.

Ela sorriu levemente, então ficou mais séria. "Sinto muito pela bebida," disse ela mansamente. "Mas, eu faria de novo sem pensar." Ela fez uma pausa. "Ver todas aquelas garrafas ali na mesa, daquele jeito... você faz idéia do quanto aquilo me assustou? Ou quando você não voltou pra casa ontem... o que fez comigo? Eu nunca senti esse tipo de medo antes. E eu _odiei_ isso. Eu não quero me sentir assim nunca mais."  
Parecia que ela estava se esforçando para não chorar. Ele sentiu como se alguém estivesse cravando uma ponta de gelo em seu coração, mas suas palavras o estavam assustando. Era o mesmo tipo de medo que ele sempre sentia em relação a ela. _Ele_ sabia que ela não podia depender dele. Por que ela simplesmente não aceitava isso?

"E o que é que você esperava?" ele perguntou, evitando cuidadosamente seus olhos. "Com tudo que você sabe sobre mim, você pode mesmo me dizer que tá surpresa?" Finalmente encontrando seus olhos, ele se forçou a desafogar as palavras mais difíceis que ele podia dizer a ela. "Eu não posso cuidar de você," ele sussurrou roucamente.  
Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela segurou o olhar dele. "Eu nunca te pedi isso. Mas, naõ vou mentir e dizer que eu não preciso de você. Porque eu preciso." Ela engoliu em seco. "Eu acho que não posso voltar a fazer isso sozinha. Não agora."  
Ele olhou para a água, sentindo sua garganta se apertar de emoção. Ela se esticou e repousou a mão no braço dele, o primeiro contato físico substancial que eles tinham desde que ele queimara a carta.

"Ei," ela sussurrou, forçando-o a olhar para ela. "Se nós dois vamos pro inferno mesmo, bem que podíamos rachar um taxi, certo?" Ela sorriu para ele através das lágrimas.

Desistindo da luta que estava travando consigo mesmo há dias, ele foi em direção dela, puxando-a para si enquanto ela se inclinava ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo movimento. Ele a beijou, suavemente a princípio, se deliciando com a diáfana textura da pele dela contra seus lábios, o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas, o delicado aroma que sempre a acompanhava, que era simplesmente parte de sua essência, independente de qualquer tipo de xampú ou sabonete. Ele o reconheceria instantaneamente mesmo que ficasse separado dela por cinquenta anos. 

Ele a sentiu empurrando-o contra a doca, e cedendo, se deitou nas tábuas. Para sua surpresa, embora não para seu desapontamento, ela começou a abrir seu jeans. Ele levantou os olhos para a névoa sombria e descorada, o tempo parecia parado.  
Quando sentiu seu corpo coberto pelo dela, ele fechou os olhos, flutuando num estado quase de sonho. Ela se movia ritmada e graciosamente e seus cabelos roçavam sedosos no rosto dele. Ele a deixou escolher seu próprio ritmo, somente intervindo algumas vezes para puxar seu rosto para perto do dele e sentir seus lábios nos dela de novo. Em certos momentos ele parecia esquecer de onde estava. Sem noção de quanto tempo havia se passado, ele escutou seu próprio e sufocado gemido final como se viesse de uma grande distância, de alguma outra pessoa. Desconectado dele.

Quando a consciência da realidade voltou a ele, sentiu que a cabeça dela estava enfiada embaixo de seu queixo, o corpo dela ainda repousando em cima dele, quente e relaxada. Ele vagarosamente abriu os olhos e viu uma minúscula nesga de céu azul. A neblina devia estar se dissipando. Eles deviam vestir as calças, ele pensou com um sorriso. Só o ato de pensar uma coisa dessas o fez se sentir melhor, mais como ele mesmo.  
Ele apertou mais os braços em volta de Kate, se maravilhando, como sempre, de como ela era pequena. Por que havia lhe dito que não podia cuidar dela? ele se perguntou. Claro que podia. E ele iria provar isso a ela com seu último suspiro, se precisasse. Tudo parecia diferente agora.

Ela suspirou contente e se ergueu, olhando para ele. "Está feliz agora?" perguntou ela com um brilho nos olhos. "Podemos riscar a doca da lista."  
"Nada como o sentimento de realização, não é mesmo?" ele replicou, puxando-a pra beijá-la novamente enquanto ela ria.  
Se movendo para o lado, ela recolocou os jeans, olhando em direção da água, one as picos das montanhas mais próximas começavam a ficar visíveis através da neblina fina. Ele abotoou os jeans, mas permaneceu reclinado, observando-a. Com uma das mãos ele corria os dedos por suas costas, de alto a baixo. Agora que ele havia, finalmente, se permitido a tocá-la de novo, ele não queria mais parar.

Kate suspirou profundamente, sem se virar. Ela parecia estar tentando decidir alguma coisa. "Posso te pedir uma coisa?" Sua voz parecia nervosa, presa de preocupação.  
"Vai em frente," disse ele, curioso mas relaxado.  
"Você acha que dá pra ir pra cidade de novo, hoje?"  
Ele estava confuso. "Não sei... Por que? Tem uma lista?"  
"Não. Não é isso. Eu só..." Ela se interrompeu. "Tem uma coisa que eu preciso que você traga pra mim." Ela ainda não havia se virado.

"O quê? _Tampões_?" ele perguntou, achando que tinha adivinhado. Droga, por que ela estava tão constrangida com isso? Ele já tinha comprado isso antes, não tinha?  
"Não," disse ela, soando como se estivesse reprimindo um sorriso. "Não é isso. _Pode acreditar._"  
"O que, então?" O suspense estava o estava matando. O que poderia lhe causar tamanha hesitação?   
A menos... que tivesse alguma coisa a ver com sexo, ele pensou. Sua mente correu excitadamente pelas possibilidades. Mas ela não havia dito que não era dessas coisas?  
Ela suspirou de novo, tremulamente. "Eu não sei mesmo como dizer isso," disse ela, mortalmente séria. Então, provavelmente não tinha nada a ver com sexo, afinal. Ele esperou, tenso.

Ela finalmente virou a cabeça, olhando para ele. Havia um novo tipo de medo, completamente diferente do que ele sempre vira em seus olhos antes, o tipo ao qual ele já estava acostumado. Este era diferente.  
Num tom de voz suave, mas claramente audível, ela falou.  
"Eu preciso que você me traga um teste de gravidez."  
Vagarosamente, ele se levantou da doca.

Os dois se entreolharam.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38** - _Traduzido por Nata  
_

Sawyer desligou o motor e agarrou a pequena bolsa que estava ao seu lado no assento. A traseira da caminhonete estava cheia de sacos de papeis grandes, mas decidiu deixá-los lá por enquanto. Ele ainda não acreditava que ela o havia feito comprar mantimentos após aquele anúncio. Como diabos ele devia escolher o detergente para lavagem de roupa ou optar entre diferentes marcas de tempero para macarrão quando tinha uma porcaria de teste para gravidez esperando na caminhonete? Kate havia argumentado que seria estupidez fazer duas viagens e ele ainda estava muito abalado e desconcertado para discutir com ela. Ela obviamente já estava convivendo com essa crescente suspeita há algumas semanas, mas para ele, ainda ecoava e reverberava como um estrondoso relampejar em sua mente.

Sua primeira reação, não surpreendentemente, havia sido o de entrar em pânico. Era como se uma placa luminosa, em vermelho, com luzes de aviso tivesse sido ligada, sinalizando em letras gigantes, "CORRA!" Mas assim que o choque inicial se desfez, e ele pôde ver o quão assustada e miserável e apologética ela parecia, outros impulsos o dominaram. Eles não disseram muito no caminho de volta à casa, mas ele manteve o braço ao redor dela. Antes de sair, deram-se um longo e silencioso abraço, como duas vítimas se afogando, agarrando-se uma à outra apesar do fato de que isso apenas os fará afundar mais rápido.

Mas durante a viagem e a volta para casa, uma coisa engraçada ocorreu. Quanto mais tempo tinha para se acostumar à idéia, mais passou a aceitá-la como algo natural, até mesmo normal. Ainda era assustador demais e ele, claro, não se podia permitir imaginar nada concretamente – não havia imagens mentais, nenhuma fantasia sobre o futuro. Era apenas que a idéia em si começava a parecer menos alienígena. A idéia de que algo tangível poderia uni-los... Havia alguma estranha coisa encaixando-se nisso, mesmo que ele estivesse tentando seu melhor para manter sua mente longe de detalhes. Ao sair da caminhonete e andar em direção a casa com a bolsa experimentou certa antecipação ansiosa que não poderia exatamente ser rotulada como temor.

Entretanto, ficou imediatamente claro que Kate não experimentava outra coisa a não ser pavor. Ela se ergueu, limpando a bancada com uma esponja, fazendo um círculo atrás do outro, e sem levantar o olhar imediatamente quando ele passou pela porta. A expressão dela era distante e triste e seus olhos pareciam olhar através do topo da bancada, não para ela. Seus ombros estavam tensos e deixou seu cabelo cair-lhe pelo rosto, sem ao menos se importar em arrumá-lo. Ela obviamente andara pensando também. Mas seus pensamentos pareciam tê-la levado por um caminho totalmente diferente.

Finalmente, ela levantou o olhar, registrando sua presença. Ela lhe dirigiu um fraco sorriso não convincente. Ele segurou a bolsa, mostrando-a para ela. "Foi isso que você pediu?" O sorriso desapareceu e ela parou por um Segundo, depois adiantou-se para pegá-la. Ele observou-a cuidadosamente enquanto ela pegava a bolsa e examinava a etiqueta.

Balançando de leve a cabeça, ela resmungou, "Você tinha de pegar o mais barato, não?"

Irritado por ela ter percebido, ele respondeu, "Que diferença faz?"

"Ele apenas… demora mais. Teremos de esperar dez minutos. Com os outros tipos é instantâneo." Ela levantou os olhos rapidamente, sentindo-se mal. "Não importa… Está bem. Digo, o que são mais dez minutos, não? Podemos lidar com isso."

Ela pegou um cronômetro fora de uma gaveta perto do refrigerador. Ele nunca o havia visto em sua vida.

"Você vai fazer o exame agora?" Ele perguntou de repente, desejando adiar isso mais um pouco.

"Porque esperar?" Disse ela, parecendo confusa.

Ele não tinha uma resposta para isso. Olharam-se por mais alguns segundos, então Kate sussurrou, "Vamos."

Enquanto ele a seguia escada acima, ele perguntou, "Há quanto tempo você sabe?"

"Eu não sei de nada," ela disse rispidamente, olhando de volta para ele.

"Tá, suspeitava, então,", ele se corrigiu.

Ela suspirou, entrando no quarto dele ao invés de ir direto para o banheiro. "Eu não sei… Tenho evitado pensar nisso há tanto tempo, que nem sequer posso recordar quando comecei a me preocupar. Algumas semanas, creio."

"Algumas semanas?" Ele repetiu, chocado. "Porque diabos você não disse nada?"

"Quando?" Ela perguntou, quase rindo; "Quando você estava tirando o metal do meu braço com uma faca de cozinha? Quando Jack estava dormindo no quarto ao lado? Ou então quando estávamos jogando o corpo no lago?"

"Tiveram outras oportunidades,"ele disse com desdém.

Ela esperou um segundo, parecendo estar em outro lugar. "Eu sei," ela disse baixinho. "Mas como eu disse, eu nem ao menos admiti isso para mim mesma até hoje. Você não faz idéia de como eu sou boa em negar as coisas. É engraçado... de todos os problemas que nos imaginei arranjando, este não estava no meio. Nunca sequer considerei..." Ela parou. "Deveríamos ter sido mais cuidadosos."

"Como? Eu tenho gastado uma fortuna com camisinhas, não tenho?"

"Não é o suficiente." Ela sorriu de leve. "Especialmente quando você transa cinco vezes por dia. E pare de se mostrar orgulhoso," ela disse em resposta à expressão dele, revirando os olhos.

Ele tentou seu melhor para manter um comportamento sério.

"Ao menos eu tenho pílulas anticoncepcionais agora... se não for tarde demais, quer dizer."

"De onde?", ele perguntou, confuso.

Ela agiu como se não quisesse dizer. "De Jack," ela, enfim, respondeu, sem encontrar os olhos dele. "Ele me deu algumas quando esteve aqui."

"Ele o quê?" Sawyer pareceu imerso em aflição.

"Ele tentou fazer algo legal, Sawyer. Ele sabia que eu não tinha outro jeito como arranjar," ela explicou pacientemente.

"Esse filho da p..." ele resmungou, se interrompendo, "Eu sei exatamente o que ele estava tentando fazer... ele estava apenas querendo ter certeza de que você não engravidasse de mim. Tentando ter certeza de que por nada neste mundo nós pudéssemos de alguma forma procriar."

Kate suspirou pesadamente. "E isso é exatamente porque eu não te contei antes."

Ela balançou a cabeça, enojado. "Inacreditável." Examinado-a, ele disse, "Sabe, eu poderia te trazer essas pílulas se você quisesse-as. Você só tinha de pedir."

"Como você teria feito isso? Não é o tipo de coisa que você pode comprar no mercado negro ou enganar alguém para conseguir." Ela parecia achar graça na situação.

"Eu teria dado um jeito," ele disse amargamente.

"Bom, ele deve haver suposto que você ainda não tinha arranjado, ou ele não teria escrito a receita."

Um brilho astuto surgiu nos olhos de Sawyer e seus lábios se contraíram levemente nos cantos. "Diabos, supor não teve nada a ver com isto, Freckles. Ele sabia que você não as tinha.

"O que faz você achar isso?" Ela perguntou, sem entender. Então, parecendo preocupada, ela exigiu, "Você contou para ele?"

O sorriso dele tornou-se maior, mas ele pareceu irritantemente cheio de segredos. "Eu não disse nada para ele… você disse."

Kate ficou assombrada. "Do que você está falando?"

"Esquece," disse Sawyer, parecendo distante, sabendo que ela não esqueceria disso.

"Não! Diga-me o que você quis dizer com isso." Ela esperou, os braços cruzados frente ao corpo, esquecendo momentaneamente o porquê de eles terem subido.

"Você não vai querer saber, confie em mim."

"Sawyer," Ela disse, ameaçadoramente.

"Tudo bem, mas não diga que não a avisei." Ele olhou-a. " Quando você estava apagando após a anestesia, você me mandou comprar algumas camisinhas e me disse que eu nunca comprava o suficiente, já que aparentemente o estoque simplesmente não consegue suprir a demanda." Ele lhe dirigiu um gracejo maroto, erguendo a cabeça de leve.

Ela o encarou em descrença. "Você está inventando," ela disse devagar, esperançosa.

"Temo que não, querida," ele contestou, apreciando demais a situação. "Quer ligar para ele e perguntar?"

Kate afundou sobre a beirada da cama, baixando o rosto ruborizado em suas mãos. "Oh, meu Deus…" ela gemeu.

Sawyer deu-lhe um tapinha de leve nas costas. "Acho que isso coloca o presentinho do Doc sob uma nova luz, não?"

Finalmente, ela baixou as mãos e dedicou-lhe um sorriso rancoroso. "Você se sente melhor agora?"

"Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não," ele respondeu. Mas a expressão dele parecia mais suave agora, não tão perversa. Ela ficava linda quando ruborizava.

Olhando pensativa para o teste de gravidez em suas mãos, ela disse, "Acho que não há motivo para adiar mais isso." Ela levantou. Já na porta, ela se virou, olhando para ele nervosamente. "Já volto."

Ele esperou, contemplando um ponto lascado no chão de madeira maciça, perguntando-se vagamente quanto lhe custaria para concertar isso. Uma criança poderia se machucar com um chão nessa situação. O fato de que um pensamento dessa natureza pudesse passar em sua mente atingiu-o tão fortemente que ele estava a ponto de descer e sair pelo jardim para pegar um pouco de ar fresco quando Kate retornou para a sala.

"Lembrou de ligar o cronômetro?" Ele não conseguia pensar e mais nada à ser dito.

Ela dirigiu-lhe um olhar que podia ser interpretado com Sim, eu lembrei, seu idiota.

"O que você acha que vai ser?" Ele perguntou, cautelosamente.

Ela quase riu. "Porquê? Você quer quer apostar alguma coisa, para tornar isso mais interessante?"

"Só estava curioso," ele disse, irritado. "Pensei que você talvez tivesse suas suspeitas."

"Provavelmente será negativo," ela disse, não soando nem um pouco convincente. "Tem de ser. Se não for..." sua voz morreu, miseravelmente. 

"Bom, nesse momento, isso seria a pior coisa do mundo, não seria? Se não for?" ele perguntou,observando-a, cuidadosamente.

Ela virou-se para ele, surpresa. "Claro que seria! Você tem dúvidas? Quer dizer, mesmo deixando de lado por um segundo todas nossas circunstâncias, não estamos prontos para algo assim. Mesmo que fôssemos pessoas seguras e normais... Eu só tenho vinte e seis anos. Quero dizer, de certa forma me sinto muito jovem para isso. E você," ela adicionou, olhando para ele. "Você acabou de dizer noutro dia que odeia crianças." Ele desviou o olhar, arrependido. "E com o tipo de humor que você tem? Crianças podem ser irritantes, Sawyer. O que você fará se as coisas saírem de controle, tacar uma garrafa de whiskey nela?"

"Eu não a taquei em você!" Ele disse na defensiva. Então, sereno, "Você sabe que eu nunca te machucaria… ou a uma criança."

"Eu sei que você não acha que seria capaz," ela disse, triste. "Mas eu tenho visto quanto esforço você tem de fazer às vezes para não me bater... e você talvez não consiga se conter todas as vezes. Por mim, eu não ligo. Eu sei de onde essa raiva vem e ela não me assusta. Mas seria diferente para uma criança."

Ele trincou o maxilar em agonia. Ouvi-la proferir seus maiores temores era mais do que ele poderia agüentar. Ela teria alguma idéia do quanto o machucava ouvi-la dizer isso? Ele procurou seu bolso e acendeu mais um cigarro de propósito, mas então lhe ocorreu que se ela estava grávida, ele não deveria fumar perto dela. Chateado, ele jogou-o fora e arremessou com raiva o pacote inteiro na direção do lixo. Então, percebendo que seus movimentos violentos apenas corroboravam com o ponto de vista dela, ficou ainda mais irritado, sentindo a necessidade de revidar de alguma forma.

"Você pode dizer o que quiser sobre mim, querida, mas eu sei a verdadeira razão para que essa idéia te faça morrer de medo." Ele olhou-a explicitamente. "Isso faria tudo isto ser um pouco oficial demais, não? Você estaria presa à mim para sempre, então, não estaria? Sem fugas para pastos verdejantes quando de repente você sentisse que é hora de ir embora." Ele sorriu amargamente. "Não importa o quanto você diga sobre você não planejar ir a lugar algum, seria só um pouco diferente se você não tivesse escolha, certo?" Ele praticamente cuspiu a última palavra na cara dela.

Ela encarou-o, quase como se não pudesse compreender o que ele disse. "Você ficou louco?" Ela praticamente sussurrou. "Como é possível alguém ser tão egoísta e inseguro ao mesmo tempo? Era de se pensar que uma coisa anularia a outra. Não posso crer que você sequer pensaria alguma coisa assim."

Ela olhou ao redor em espanto, balançando a cabeça. "Porque estamos brigando?  
Fato é, tudo isso é em vão. Pois nós dois sabemos porque isso nunca daria certo. Quero dizer, olhe para nós, Sawyer! Olhe para nossas vidas! Que tipo de pais nós poderíamos ser? Mal podemos tomar conta de nós mesmos! Poderíamos ter sido mortos na outra noite," ela terminou suavemente.

"Mas não fomos." Sua voz soou insosa, cansada.

"Mas poderíamos ter sido," ela reiterou. "Facilmente. O fato de estarmos vivos agora é apenas sorte. Ele veio aqui para nos matar. E se não tivéssemos feito-o mudar de idéia? Ou então se já tivesse um bebê aqui em cima?"

"Não sou um grande fã dos e se, Freckles. Você está nessa sozinha," ele disse, parecendo um tanto aborrecido. Isso não é o que ele queria estar pensando nesse momento.

"Você sabe o que teria acontecido," ela insistiu. "Por Deus, Sawyer, não conseguimos sequer manter um cachorro vivo!" Ela parecia estar contendo as lágrimas. "O que te faz pensar que poderíamos fazer algo melhor por uma criança O que acontecerá na próxima vez que um marido ensandecido te localizar... ou mesmo alguém do meu passado? Você gostaria de entrar e descobrir seus filho morto no corredor?" Ela parou, atormentada. "Quem irá cavar esse túmulo?"

"Cala a boca," ele disse com selvageria, sem querer ouvir mais.

"E mesmo que consigamos mantê-lo a salvo, que tipo de vida poderia uma criança ter conosco como pais?" ela continuou, ignorando-o. "Sempre tendo de se esconder ou fugindo... Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não daria certo. Já é difícil demais para duas pessoas conseguir fugir juntos... com uma família não teria chance."

Ela se deteve por um segundo enquanto uma nova idéia lhe ocorria, demarcando suas feições com tormento. "Você pode imaginar que tipo de mãe eu seria? Como você explica para uma criança de seis anos que a mãe dele não pode ir para o recital ou para a partida de futebol por que ela é procurada pelo FBI?" Sem perceber, Kate deixou o cabelo cair sobre seu rosto outra vez, suas mãos tremiam.

Sawyer a assistiu. Ainda que a tivesse tentado ferir com suas palavras há apenas uns minutos atrás, agora ele de bom grado cortaria o próprio braço fora se isso a fizesse parar de parecer assim.

"Sem falar sobre a própria gravidez," ela continuou, cada novo ponto fazendo-a ficar mais e mais desesperada. "Como isso funcionaria? Eu não posso ir a um médico... Não teríamos nenhuma pista se as coisas estariam ou não. Quem iria fazer o parto?" Ela se voltou para ele. "E não ouse sugerir o Jack."

"Eu não disse nada," ele replicou com tristeza.

"Você adoraria isso, não? Que ele fizesse o parto... para nós. Bem, pode esquecer isso. Eu mesma faria o parto, antes de pedir para ele fazê-lo.

Sawyer suspirou. "Você poderia se sentar, por favor?" Você agindo como um maldito viciado em crack!"

Ela obedeceu, baixando-se para o canto da cama com relutância. Após alguns segundos, seu rosto pareceu acalmar-se, suas mãos assentaram-se calmas em seu colo. Ela olhou para ele, tentando se esvaziar de qualquer emoção. Com voz calma, ela falou. "Se for positivo, você sabe o que termos de fazer."

Ele amargou, depois disse num tom baixo, "Você espera que eu experimente isso com uma faca de cozinha também?"

Ela fechou os olhos, cerrando os dentes e tentando não chorar. "você pode encontrar alguém... Com o tipo de pessoa que você conhece deve haver alguém que faça isso."

"Espero que você não espere que eu pague por isso, ao menos," ele disse, quase sussurrando. "Porque eu não vou pagar. Acho que você terá de arranjar essa grana sozinha de algum jeito."

Ela olhou direto pra ele, surpresa e sentindo-se traída, mas finalmente começando a entender o quão forte eram os sentimentos dele sobre isso. De alguma forma, isso doeu-lhe ainda mais.

Com voz trêmula, ela tentou manter um semblante de racionalidade. "Então teremos de dar-nos por vencidos. Não há outro jeito. Você não consegue entender isso? Se eu for para a prisão... " Sua feição enrugou-se perigosamente e ela parou, olhando ao redor do quarto e tentando recompor-se. Ela respirou profundamente e tentou de novo. "Se eu for para a prisão, ele o levarão embora... eles o tirarão de mim. E mesmo que você consiga evitar ser sentenciado, você ainda tem uma ficha criminosa. Mais, você está ajudando uma fugitiva. Você acha que há alguma maldita maneira de conseguir a custódia? Porque se fixar à algo que você não pode manter! Eu preferiria nunca pôr os olhos nele à tê-lo arrancado de nós."

Sawyer, miserável, correu os dedos sobre os olhos e fronte. Tudo o que ela disse fazia sentido, mas em seu íntimo, ele se rebelou contra as palavras dela, instintivamente.

"Se pudéssemos encontrar um lugar seguro..." ele começou.

"Não há lugar seguro!" Ela interrompeu. "Não para mim. Acha que eu não tentei? Estive por tudo que é canto do mundo, procurando por um lugar. Quero dizer, se uma ilha deserta não é segura o suficiente, então o que será? E mesmo que percam nosso rastro... mesmo que eu tinja meu cabelo, faça cirurgia reconstrutora... use um sotaque falso, nome falso... Não importa o quê, eu ainda vou ficar olhando por sobre meu ombro constantemente. Nunca me sentirei segura. Se fosse apenas eu, poderia fingir, algumas vezes. Mas não com uma criança," ela balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Eu não poderia me enganar assim."

Ele continuou a encará-la. Seus argumentos tinham acabado no momento. Ela claramente tinha uma resposta para tudo que ele pudesse dizer. Seus olhos diziam muita coisa, no entanto. Ela era forçada a não olhar para ele.

"Sawyer," ela disse, docemente. Desistiu de lutar contra as lágrimas. Era uma batalha que ela claramente não poderia ganhar. "Você acha que não me parte o coração saber que nunca poderei ter isso? Que não importa quanto tempo eu viva, eu nunca poderei ter uma vida normal, com um marido e filhos e uma casa na qual eu possa viver de verdade? Eu tento não pensar sobre isso, porque isso me mata. Ma mata saber que... que eu nunca trocarei uma fralda ou empurrarei um balanço ou... ou erguerei alguém para colocar o anjo do topo da árvore de Natal." Sua voz falhou e ela baixou a cabeça em direção às mãos até que pudesse ter certeza de que não surtaria. Sawyer a observou, horrorizado, com medo de tocá-la, não querendo admitir a verdade d suas palavras. Se ele a confortasse, significaria que ele estava desistindo deles.

Finalmente, ela ergueu a cabeça outra vez, aparentemente mais calma. Em um tom triste e exausto ela disse. "Sabe, quando eu fiz o paro do bebê da Claire... Mesmo estando tão feliz por ela... Eu lembro de pensar este é o mais perto que você jamais chegará. E mais tarde, quando o trouxemos para a praia e todo mundo veio olhá-lo... Até você tinha esse olhar no rosto, como... Como se fosse a coisa mais incrível que jamais havia visto. E por apenas uma fração de segundo eu a odiei." Ela olhou para Sawyer, surpresa consigo mesma. "Pode acreditar nisso? Deve ter sido o momento mais feliz da vida dela e uma pequena parte de mim a odiou por causa disso. Que tipo de pessoa eu sou?" Seu fôlego prendeu na garganta.

"Kate," Ele sussurrou, quase fraco com o esforço de ouvi-la derramar toda esse desgosto doloroso. Ele estava a beira de puxá-la para seu braços apesar de sua necessidade de se colocar contra a lógica dela quando ambos ouviram o cronômetro tocar.

Ela olhou em direção a porta, sem se mover, como se o resultado fosse magicamente flutuar até eles, sem mais esforços. Após alguns segundos, ela se levantou.

"Quer que eu verifique?" Sawyer ofereceu, rezando para que ela dissesse não.

"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu parcamente. "Você não leria as instruções, de qualquer jeito."

Sem olhar para ele, ela deixou o quarto. Ele esperou, sem se mexer, sentindo as batidas secas em seu peito. Porque estava demorando tanto? Ele finalmente se ergueu, mas assim que o fez, ele ouviu-a voltando pelo corredor.

Ela parou junto a porta, segurando o teste. Sua cara estava mortalmente pálida. Ela tomou um fôlego profundo e instável e deixou-a sair todo antes de falar.

"Deu negativo."

Então cerrando os olha, adicionou, "Graças à Deus."

Os músculos tensos dele lentamente começaram o processo de relaxarem. Todas as possibilidades que ele evitava ponderar evaporaram em fino ar. A casa retomou o ar de sempre, como se um convidado cuja presença era esperada, instaurado nos cômodos uma aura brilhante de antecipação, tivesse repentinamente cancelado a visita, desfazendo e ilusão, fazendo o dia arrastar-se adiante em seu triste e costumeiro jeito.

"Parabéns." Ele soou cansado.

Ela olhou para o chão e ele pôde quase senti-la distanciar-se, recuando para seu dentro de si, como ela sempre fazia quando revelava muito de si mesma. O fato de a barreira entre eles ser invisível não tornava-a mais fácil de se transpassada.

Ele suspirou. "Eu vou descarregar o resto das compras... colocá-las no freezer antes que estraguem."

Ela acenou suavemente, evitando os olhos dele. Roçando nela de leve, ele deixou o quarto e dirigiu-se escada abaixo.

Kate continuou parada ali, imóvel. Ela olhou novamente para o teste, checando pela vigésima vez. Ainda era um sinal negativo – uma pequena e irrelevante linha púrpura. Encará-la não tornava isso mais fácil de assimilar. Ela estava tão certa. A certeza vinha crescendo há tanto tempo, embora subconscientemente, que ela já começava a aceitar isso como um fato sem ao menos deixar sua consciência lutar contra isso. O teste havia sido uma formalidade. Ela já sabia da verdade e seus argumentos tinham sido uma maneira de convencer-se tanto quanto convencer a Sawyer da impossibilidade de deixarem isso acontecer. Como ele pôde estar tão errada? Era como se seu próprio corpo a houvesse traído.

Quando ela ouviu os passos de Sawyer na varanda ela vagarosamente, com deliberada calma, fechou a porta do quarto virando antes a maçaneta pro inteiro para que fizesse menos barulho ao fechar. Como em um deslumbramento, ela cruzou os poucos passos até a cama e cuidadosamente engatinhou sobre ela, deitando-se de lado e puxando os joelhos em direção ao peito.

Por alguns segundos ela permaneceu completamente imóvel, quase congelada. Então, sem quase som algum, ela começou a chorar.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39** - _Traduzido por Ci  
_

Ele não sabia porque estava a evitando, mas era impossivel negar que estava. Depois de descarregar o resto dos mantimentos e guarda-los, ele foi até o quintal sob o pretexto de que as folhas precisavam ser juntadas e queimadas. Mesmo que ele nunca tivesse se dado ao trabalho de fazer isso antes, e não fizesse a menor diferença se elas apodrecessem e se decompusessem onde quer que que caíssem, a idéia de varrê-las tinha lhe ocorrido naquele dia, com uma incomensurável urgência, e ele se lançou à tarefa com aliviado deleite.

Não era só porque ele sentia que precisava de distancia da Kate. Era só que depois de toda aquela elevação emocional que acontecera de manhã, ele estava grato por ter alguma desculpa para um estúpido e tedioso trabalho físico. A casa parecia sufocante e mesmo ele estando mentalmente exausto, seu corpo pedia por um alívio atraves de exercícios. Ele ocupou-se de tarefas do lado de fora da casa, começando da mais distante fronteira do bosque indo na direção cada vez mais próxima a varanda, mais ao leste, propositalmente evitando o lado em que seu quarto estava, onde ele presumia que Kate ainda estava.

Ele esperava que ela estivesse dormindo, mas tinha suas duvidas. Para evitar pensar nisso, ou sobre qualquer outra   
coisa a respeito, ele juntava as folhas com uma fúria violenta, destruíndo grama e pedras, juntamente com as folhas, forçando-as a se juntarem às cada vez maiores pilhas que ele pretendia incendiar.

Quando ele finalmente chegou no ponto onde estava pronto para se atear fogo, notou, para sua surpresa, que o sol já estava se pondo. Ele havia perdido a noção do tempo. Havia perdido noção de mais do que só o tempo. Só agora lhe ocorrera que não havia visto ou escutado nada da Kate desde que tinha a deixado segurando o teste de gravidez mais cedo naquela tarde. Isso o fez sentir-se culpado e também um pouco preocupado. Não era normal que ela se isolasse por um período de tempo tão grande, mesmo  
quando eles não estavam em seus best of terms (o que era frequente).

Deixando o ancinho cair no chão, com um barulho metálico e monótono, ele foi em direção a casa, tentando manter um ritmo calmo.A cozinha estava quieta e escura, com todas as luzes apagadas e nenhum sinal evidente de preparação de comida.

"Kate?" gritou ele com aspereza. Como ele não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra coisa "eu precisava de uma ajuda por aqui, sabia?" sua voz ecoou vaziamente pelos comodos. Não houve resposta.

Ela deve estar tomando banho, ele pensou com deliberada normalidade. Ele subiu as escadas pesadamente e checou o banheiro, mesmo que soubesse, até antes de chegar no topo, que não havia ninguém ali.

"O que foi que você fez, voltou para a cama?" ele perguntou em tom mais alto, indo até seu quarto e rezando para que ela estivesse na cama.

Ela não estava.

Mas uma das janelas estava aberta, as cortinas desleixadamente puxadas para tras, flutuando para cima e para baixo naquele espaço aberto, ao toque da leve brisa. Sentiu imediatamente um arrepio, efeito de mais do que apenas o ar frio que circulava pelo quarto.

Ele ficou imóvel por um segundo, olhando para a visão nada familiar que aparecia pela janela aberta, permitindo a si mesmo um dilúvio de sensações desligadas de qualquer pensamento racional. Então, dando alguns passos naquela direção, ele se curvou para fora, segurando-se no peitoral da janela, forçando-o, mesmo com o protesto enjoativo que vinha de seu estomago, a olhar para baixo. Seus olhos percorreram o chão abaixo, não encontrando nada além do comum, mas impiedosamente checando duas ou três vezes cada pedacinho de espaço.

"Estou aqui em cima"

Sua voz vinha do que pareciam apenas poucos metros dali, soando quase que divertida. Ele virou sua cabeça, confuso. Ela estava sentada, aparentemente bem e indiferente, na ponta do telhado, encostada confortavelmente na chaminé. "Você achou que eu tinha pulado?" ela perguntou

Ele soltou o ar que segurava em um alívio irritado, sacudindo sua cabeça "Ótima piada, Freckles"

Ela olhou para o outro lado, para o horizonte, com um pequeno sorriso

"O que você acha que tá fazendo aí em cima?"

"Estou assistindo ao por-do-sol" ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo assistir ao por-do-sol do topo de um telhado. "Você deveria ver como é daqui... é maravilhoso."

"Já vi outros antes" ele respondeu, ainda aborrecido

"Mas não esse" ela disse, levantando as sobrancelhas levemente

"Você é como um maldito macaco, sabia? Você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que começou a escalar coisa... o que acabou acontecendo?"

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu.

Depois de um tempo, ela disse incentivando "Você tá perdendo a melhor parte"

"Pode esquecer"

Ela olhou para ele com uma empatia exagerada "Ah... eu não sabia que você tinha medo de altura"

"Medo..." ele gaguejou indignado "Você acha que EU tenho medo de altura? Só porque não tenho o desejo oculto de ser acrobata de circo, como aparentemente você tem?"

"Tudo bem, é uma fobia muito comum. Não tem nada do que se envergonhar"

Ele olhou para ela com desprezo, detectando facilmente o ar de zombaria em sua voz. Ele considerou por alguns segundos e então, devagar, resmungando irritado, ele se inclinou sobre as telhas que margeavam a janela. Um impulso primitivo de jardim de infância apareceu. Nenhuma garota iria dizer que ele tinha medo de alguma coisa.

"Cuidado" ela avisou "tenha certeza de deixar suas duas mãos na superfície pra se equilibrar"

"Eu sei" ele disse com desprezo. Vagarozamente, foi subindo pela inclinação do telhado e chegou até onde ela estava sentada.

"Vai um pouco mais pra cima" ele ordenou, seus dentes cravados, com ansiedade. Ela o fez e ele se sentou no lugar agora vago, contra a chaminé, grato por ter algo sólido atrás de suas costas. Segurando-a avidamente, ele a puxou contra ele, fechando seus braços em torno de sua cintura. Ele respirou profundamente, descansando sua cabeça nos tijolos, ainda não se dispondo a olhar para baixo.

Eles estavam em silêncio enquanto ele got his bearings. Ele também tentava descobrir como começar essa conversa. O fato de que ela estava ali em cima demonstravam mais sobre seu atual estado de espírito do que ela imaginava. Ele só tinha certeza de que se o resultado daquele teste tivesse sido diferente, ela nem iria se arriscar a fazer alguma coisa desse tipo. Era luto e celebração ao mesmo tempo. Ele não sabia o que fazia ele se sentir mais triste.

Ele queria se desculpar pelo jeito que havia a deixado, pela falta de apoio que demonstrara durante toda a provação. Ele pensou que pelo menos ele devia isso a ela. Mas ele não parecia conseguir formar palavras. Ao inves disso, ele foi forçado a se prender em alguma coisa mais neutra.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou quietamente, grato por eles não estarem olhando para a mesma direção, assim ela não poderia ver seu rosto.

Ela esperou alguns segundos antes de responder, quase como se estivesse tentando decidir "Aham..." ela finalmente disse "Acho que sim. E você?"

"Acabo de passar cinco horas catando folhas... Julgue você mesma"

"Catando folhas" ela disse, balançando a cabeça "Sabia que tinha ouvido alguma coisa estranha. Tava com medo de olhar"

"É" ele murmurou "Bem, pelo menos não era algo que poderia ameaçar a vida de alguém"

Ela sorriu "Você nunca esteve aqui em cima antes?"

"Uma vez" ele disse, depois de pensar "Eu devia ter uns 6 anos. Nunca tentei de novo depois daquilo"

"Por quê?"

"Porque" ele explicou, com um sorriso em sua voz "Minha avó estava me esperando com uma vareta de árvore quando eu desci. Ei, aí está uma idéia" ele disse malicioso "Talvez seja isso que eu tenha que tentar em você"

Kate riu "É... se você quiser terminar em uma cadeira de rodas.."

Sorrindo largamente, ele inclinou-se e tocou seus lábios suavemente contra o pescoço dela, feliz por poder ainda pelo menos faze-la rir quando não podia fazer mais nada

Ela manteve seus olhos fixos no horizonte, assistindo pelas mudas e sutis mundanças de cor que o céu sofria ao mudar da luz do dia para o crepúsculo. O laranja brilhante de alguns momentos atrás haviam se transformado em um brilhante e quase espalhafatoso rosa, para um tom mais escuro, um violeta e então azul mais para o oeste. O que causou as poucas folhas de outono que ainda restavam apareciam ainda mais, em contraste com o verde escuro e imutável dos abetos e pinheiros.

"Eu sinto muito" Kate disse suavemente, sem voltar sua cabeça para ele

"Sente muito porque?" ele soou cansado novamente

"Por aquilo que aconteceu mais cedo. Pelo que eu disse. Mas aquilo não significa que as coisas estejam diferentes. "Você sabe que tudo que eu disse é verdade.

Ele permaneceu em silencio

Ela girou a cabeça em direção à ele "Sawyer? Você sabe disso, né?" Ela soava quase como suplicante, como se ela precisasse que ele confirmasse isso pra ela.

Ele finalmente falou, com palavras que não chegavam nem perto do que aquilo que ela esperava ouvir.

"Já te disse que eu engravidei uma menina na época de colégio?"

"O quê?" ela perguntou incrédula, virando seu corpo para poder ver seu rosto. Ela esperava que aquilo fosse uma piada, mas sua expressão claramente deixava essa opção de fora.

"Eu mal a conhecia" ele continuou, não encontrando os olhos dela "Ela era uma patricinha rica tentando irritar seus pais por sair com um bad boy. E você me conhece... eu fiquei feliz em ajudar" ele disse friamente

Kate esperou, não sabendo o que dizer.

"Então, quando papai e mamãe descobriram, a mandaram para algum lugar pra cuidar disso. Quando ela voltou, umas semanas depois, ela não estava mais grávida. Nunca mais falei com ela... e ela nunca mais chegou perto de mim. Foi um pouco antes de eu largar a escola..."

"Deus, Sawyer" Kate disse vagarosamente, em um tom de preocupação

"Não gaste sua piedade" ele disse, um pouco ríspido "Não foi uma novela... foram só duas crianças idiotas que cometeram um erro e tiveram a sorte de ter alguém rico o suficiente pra concertar"

Ele parou por um segunto, e então continuou com uma voz mais calma "Não consigo lembrar o nome da maldita garota... nem saberia te dizer se ela era loira ou morena. Droga, ela poderia ser até ruiva até onde eu sei. Mas sabe o que é engraçado? Eu penso na criança as vezes. Ou em como seria a criança. Nunca existiu e ainda assim é a parte em que eu ainda penso." ele riu silenciosamente, irônico "Aposto que você nunca pensou que ouviria isso vindo de mim. Bem patético, né?"

Kate fechou seus olhos contra uma onda de emoções que quase a deixaram tonta. "Não" ela suspirou, colocando sua mão na dele, que se encontrava pressionada contra sua barriga "Não é"

Ele podia ouvir a compreensão e empatia na voz dela e desejou que nunca tivesse contado nada. Não era algo que ele havia planejado compartilhar com ninguém e agora não havia como voltar atrás. Aquilo iria para o crescente arquivo mental que ela mantinha sobre a vida dele, fazendo a impressão que ela tinha dele se arrastar e se agrupar para incorporar o novo detalhe, da mesma forma que tudo que ele descobria sobre ela obscurecia ou clarificava tudo que ele achava que já sabia.  
Ele supunha que era assim como todo mundo que você encontrava na sua vida, mas o simples processo de deixar alguém conhece-lo nunca havia significado tanto antes. O fato de não conseguir censurar suas palavras, como fazia com outras mulheres, o deixava nervoso. Quanto mais tempo perto da Kate, mais ele queria falar sobre seu passado e havia ainda uma parte dele que se rebelava contra isso, aterrorizada.

Ele sabia que ela estava tentando encontrar alguma coisa pra dizer, algo relacionado ao assunto, e ele queria evitar isso a qualquer custo. Levantando seus olhos para poder ver o quintal, ele rapidamente procurou por uma distração.

"Tá vendo aquela pilha de pedras ali, na beirada do bosque?" falou com voz tranquila, quase leve.

Kate continuou olhando para o rosto dele por alguns segundos, não disposta a fazer a transição tão repentinamente, mas finalmente o fez, para o bem dele. Ela se virou para a direção para a qual ele gesticulava, seguindo seu olhar.

"Ahm, que que tem?"

"É o que sobrou do poço original, de quando a casa foi construída"

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas levemente, de certa forma interessada "Aquele em que sua vó se jogou?"

"Esse mesmo" ele disse com um meio-sorriso "Depois daquilo, eles o fecharam... colocaram as pedras, só para o caso de alguém querer fazer o mesmo outra vez"

"Nós devemos ter passado por ele umas vinte vezes no caminho para o lago" ela refletiu "Eu nunca tinha notado..."

"É dificil de ver a noite." Sawyer pausou em pensamento "Mulher doida... a única razão pra ela ter feito isso era porque meu tio arruinou os grandes planos que ela tinha feito pra ele"

"Se casando?" Kate perguntou, confusa

"Ela passou a vida toda tentando sair dessas montanhas" ele disse tranqüilo, olhando para os picos das montanhas com desprezo

"Nunca conseguiu. Então ela decidiu que se ela não podia sair, pelo menos os filhos dela o fariam. O problema é que nenhum deles tinha vontade de ir a lugar algum. Meu pai acabou ficando aqui na casa, e John e Meg foram para uma cidade ali por perto. Quando ela desistiu deles, eu era a última esperança dela. Sempre me fez prometer que eu não ficaria aqui... e não fiquei. Se bem que eu duvido que ela ficaria muito feliz com os resultados" ele terminou, com um tom irônico

Kate manteve seus olhos fixos nas montanhas também, por um bom tempo. Ela balançou a cabeça, como se algo a intrigasse. "É engraçado como... algumas pessoas passam a vida toda tentando escapar de um lugar sem nunca conseguir, e que outras pessoas dariam de tudo só para poder ficar em algum lugar" ela hesitou, continuando em seguida com uma amarga imparcialidade "Talvez ninguém consiga o que realmente quer"

"Eu não diria isso" Sawyer disse olhando para ela significativamente

Ela voltou-se para encontrar seus olhos e sua expressão suavizou-se. Eles se olharam fixamente calados, os dois sentindo, como sempre, a invisível corrente elétrica que passava por entre eles sempre que seus olhares se encontravam. Era um tipo de droga que não podia ser usada por muito tempo sem a ameaça de cair no abismo.

Kate desviou o olhar primeiro, obviamente com alguma coisa em sua mente. Ela respirou profundamente, esperando, e começou "Eu vivi em tantas casas diferentes... mais do que possa contar. E nunca nada me pareceu mais um lar do que este lugar. Mas não é só o lugar" ela se corrigiu, sentindo um nó em sua garganta, "Se alguma coisa..." ela parou, e continuou em seguida "Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, eu só... quero que você saiba..."

"Eu não quero escutar" ele interrompeu, falando rapidamente

Ela fechou seus olhos brevemente, aborrecida "Será que dá pra me deixar terminar?"

"Não"

"Por que não?"

"Porque" ele disse "Seja lá o que você esteja prestes a dizer, eu não quero ouvir" ele parou e então adicionou com uma voz mais baixa "Nada vai acontecer com você"

"Sawyer" ela olhou para longe e então suspirou "Não podemos fazer isso"

"Isso o quê?"

Ela voltou-se para ele novamente "Não podemos... viver em um mundo de contos-de-fada em que todo mundo tem um final feliz" 

Balançando a cabeça, ela suspirou "Esse não é o nosso mundo. Por que é tão terrível estar preparado?"

Sua face endureceu contra a lógica das palavras dela "Existem coisas para as quais não há necessidade de estar preparado" ele disse em um tom sombrio "E eu não quero ouvir" repetiu com ênfase

Ela continuou o observando, tentando detectar qualquer fraqueza em sua fachada emocional, mas ele não ia deixar transparecer.

"Tudo bem" ela disse, desistindo "Você venceu. Não vamos falar sobre isso"

Ele olhou pra ela emburrado, agora sentindo uma ponta de arrependimento. Por que toda interação entre eles tinha que ser tão carregada de perigo psicológico? 

Puxando a para perto, ele a beijou como forma de agradece-la por desistir do assunto. Kate quebrou o beijo prudentemente quando notou que ele ameaçava se tornar muito apaixonado, o que foi uma boa idéia, já que eles estavam suspensos na ponta de um telhado há uns 30 pés do chão onde movimentos em excesso não seriam a coisa mais sábia a se fazer.

Com seu corpo ainda angulado de lado para o dele, ela formou um O com os lábios e expirou, assistindo enquanto um tênue vapor branco subiu a sua frente e se desfez no ar. "Tá ficando frio" ela observou "Dá até pra ver a respiração"

Ele fez o mesmo experimento, assistindo a seu proprio vapor subir e desaparecer "Me dá vontade de fumar" ele resmungou

"Achei que você já tinha fumado o suficiente por hoje" Kate disse amargamente. Então algo prendeu sua atenção na direção oposta da qual eles estavam olhando "Olha aquelas nuvens chegando... vai cair uma tempestade"

"Tá vindo do Sudoeste"

Kate mordeu a parte de dentro de sua bochecha para tentar não sorrir "Na verdade, ali é o Noroeste" disse gentilmente

Ele ficou calado por um segundo, mentalmente calculando. Lançou um olhar irritado para ela "Você adora esses momentos, não é?"

"Adoro mesmo" ela acenou com a cabeça, agora incapaz de segurar o sorriso. Ele virou os olhos, mas ela sabia que ele não estava realmente irritado.

Para permitir que ele reavesse um pouco de dignidade, ela permitiu que ele desse alguma informação que ela não tinha ainda.

"Neva alguma vez por aqui?"

"Claro que neva" ele disse, como se a resposta fosse óbvia "Mas não tão cedo como agora"

Ela olhou novamente para o jardim, seus olhos varrendo a extensão do lago e o poço. "Eu adoraria ver esse lugar quando neva"

ela disse suavemente

"E vai ver" ele a observava

Ela não encontrou seus olhos. Sorrindo tristemente sussurou "É..."

Depois de um intervalo de tempo, Sawyer suspirou. "Você ainda não se cansou desse por-do-sol por hoje? Será que dá pra gente voltar lá pra dentro?"

Ela olhou de relance para ele "Tá..." mas ainda assim, permaneceu imóvel.

"Tá esperando pelos helicópteros, é?" ele perguntou, tentando instiga-la

Ela parecia se desfazer de seu devaneio. "Por alguma razão, eu tive esse desejo doido que a gente poderia ficar aqui em cima pra sempre"

"Sinto muito desaponta-la, shortcake, mas meu traseiro já tá dolorido. Ele apontou para a janela "Primeiro as damas"

Ela lançou outro sorriso distraído em sua direção enquanto descia o declive das telhas, habilmente. Ele observou intensamente, segurando sua respiração, até que ela entrasse pela janela. Inclinando-se para fora, ela tirou seus cabelos de sua frente e olhou de volta pra ele "Você vem?"

Ele se moveu insignificantemente e parou novamente, desejando que ela não estivesse olhando. Ele havia escalado um maldito rochedo na ilha, não? Então por que estava tão nervoso?

"Você quer que eu volte e te ajude?" ela perguntou brincando

Olhando para ela, ele se virou e desceu pelo telhado com uma vagareza dolorosa, feliz quando pode finalmente abaixar suas pernas ao nível da janela. Ele ficou de pé dentro do quarto, encostando-se na parede e respirando pesadamente, sentindo o sangue correr por suas veias

"Isso acelerou seu coração" ela perguntou, com os braços cruzados em sua frente, ainda se divertindo com a situação.

Com um rápido e imprevisível movimento, ele a agarrou e levantou contra ele. Ela trancou suas pernas em torno de seus quadris e os braços em torno do pescoço dele, instintivamente, surpresa e quieta por um momento.

"Não só isso" ele murmurou junto a sua orelha, com as sobrancelhas levantadas perversamente.

"Ai meu Deus!" ela gemeu, jogando sua cabeça para trás e rindo "Você é tão nojento!"

Mas de qualquer modo, ela não criou nenhum tipo de protesto quando ele a carregou e a jogou na cama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawyer estava confuso quando abriu os olhos. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que, na luz daquela manhã cinzenta, ele estava vendo seu quarto de um ângulo diferente. Eles estavam dormindo com os pés na cabeceira da cama, e a principio ele não conseguia se lembrar de porque... até que sentiu o tabuleiro do Banco Imobiliário em baixo dele, fazendo ele lembrar da sequência de eventos da noite anterior.

Ambos estavam exaustos para se importar em cozinhar, então eles reviraram a cozinha pra encontrar qualquer coisa e comiam não se importando muito com o gosto das coisas. Tinha sido um dia e tanto e Sawyer queria que ele terminasse cedo, antes que outra catástrofe emocional pudesse acontecer, mas Kate havia dormido por 14 horas no dia anterior e tinha outros planos  
Ela tentou fazer ele jogar Banco Imobilíario com ela de novo, usando a desculpa de que eles não haviam terminado nenhum jogo ainda e que ela estava determinada a leva-lo à falência. Como ele não mordeu sua isca, ela declarou que iria jogar sozinha então, o que o fez soltar um "pfft", censurando-a. Enquanto ela abria o tabuleiro em cima da cama, ambos notaram que um dos cantos estava mastigado, circulado por uma fileira de pequeninas e suspeitas marcas de dentes caninos.  
O olhar de tristeza no rosto de Kate fez com que ele se convencesse a juntar-se a ela, mesmo que ainda um pouco aborrecido.

Parecia que ela tinha planejado aquilo.

Mas aparentemente ela estava mais cansada do que pensava, porque ele não achava que tinham jogado muito até que ambos desmaiaram em cima do tabuleiro. Droga, ele pensou. Eu tava ganhando!  
Fazendo um esforço para se levantar da cama, ele juntou algumas cartas que haviam ficado presas a seu braço. Foi cambaleando até o banheiro, olhando para a janela, mas então parou e olhou para fora mais atento.  
Esfregando seus olhos embaçados pelo sono, olhou de novo, pensando que talvez sua visão estivesse ficando pior. Mas o cenário não mudava, mesmo com o foco aumentado.

"I'll be damned" ele respirou

Indo de volta para a cama, ele cutucou o ombro de Kate. "Hey"

Ela contraíu-se defensivamente, como sempre fazia quando alguém a acordava e pareceu irritada quando o viu. "Quê?" ela resmungou, fechando seus olhos novamente.

"Vem aqui ver isso"

Sem abrir os olhos, ela se espreguiçou um pouco e respirou profundamente "mmmmm..."

Impacientemente, ele enganchou sua mão em baixo do cotovelo dela e a levantou. 

"Sawyer," ela protestou irritada "O que você tá fazendo?"

Ela mexia os pés enquanto ele a conduzia à janela. Uma vez ali, no entanto, sua atitude mudou, assim como a dele anteriormente. Ao levantar os olhos para o vidro, seu corpo se acalmou e ela suspirou. Os dois ficaram olhando para a paisagem.

Não era exatamente neve - ou pelo menos não o tipo de neve em que a maioria das pessoas pensava quando ouvia a palavra "neve". Era mais como uma geada muito forte ou uma leve poeira de flocos, o suficiente para cobrir a superfície de tudo, fazendo toda aquela visão - a grama, árvores e telhado - brilhar com pedacinhos de cristal. Os primeiros raios de sol, finalmente saindo por detras das nuvens fizeram com a fraca luz refratar e ser espelhada em milhares de direções.

"É lindo" Kate sussurou

Sawyer virou-se para assistir ao rosto dela. O cabelo dela estava bagunçado e seus olhos ainda inchados do sono, mas suas bochechas já estavam coloridas com um rosa que parecia irradiar de debaixo de sua pele.  
Ela estava com uma expressão de choque acima de seu queixo, e ele levantou os dedos para tocar, experimentalmente.

Ela se virou para ele com um ar questionador.

"Acho que você dormiu em cima da batalha" ele disse, com um olhar divertido

Ela riu e olhou para as partes do jogo ainda espalhadas na cama.

"Acho que terminamos 0 de 3"

"Um dia desses a gente termina..." ele disse

Acenando com a cabeça lentamente, sua expressão tornou-se mais séria. Ela se encostou no peito dele, virando-se para poder olhar pela janela de novo, sentindo o jeito que o calor do corpo dele era emanado atravez do fino tecido de sua camiseta.

Depois de alguns segundos sem se mexer, ela disse simplesmente "Obrigada"

"O quê?... você acha que eu fiz isso?" Ele olhou para o gelo.

"Quis dizer... Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui" Ela se afastou e olhou para ele "Não me lembro se já tinha te dito isso"

Ele engoliu, não sabendo o que dizer. "É, bem... você meio que se convidou, Freckles. Não era como se eu tivesse escolha"

Sorrindo como se aquilo fosse exatamente o que ela esperava que ele diria, ela o beijou deixando suas mãos ao lado do corpo, assim só seus lábios se tocavam.

"Acho que vou tomar um banho" ela disse enquanto ele abria seus olhos novamente "Não tomei um ontem"

"Boa idéia... Tenho certeza de que você tá começando a atrair moscas" ele disse teasingly

"Você acha mesmo que alguma mosca poderia sobreviver numa casa gelada que nem essa?" ela perguntou, com as sobrancelhas elevadas

Ele fez um som exagerado, como se ela houvesse o ferido profundamente, o que fez ela rir.

"Eu tenho que ir pegar mais madeira, espertinha"

"Sabe, você podia simplesmente concertar o aquecedor..." she hinted.

"É, mas a madeira é de graça" Ele virou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu para ela enquanto Kate rolava os olhos "Ainda tenho um pouco atrás do galpão, só preciso partir e trazer até aqui"

Kate se dirigia a porta "Tá bom. Depois do banho vou sair e te ajudar a empilhar."

Ela estava no corredor quando algo fez com que ele a chamasse.

"Ei?"

Colocando sua mão no batente da porta, ela tomou um ar de quem estava escutando "Ahm?"

Sawyer olhou para Kate intensamente por alguns segundos, tentando decidir o que era que ele queria dizer a ela. Inclinando a cabeça como um garotinho, ele colocou sua mão atrás do pescoço, frustrado.

"Esqueci o que eu ia dizer..." ele murmurou, quase timidamente

Kate sorriu compreensiva. "Bem, tente lembrar. Você pode me dizer mais tarde."

Ele observou enquanto ela se virou e começou a descer pelo corredor novamente. A porta foi fechada e ele pode ouvir a água começar a cair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele descarregava as madeiras na parte traseira da caminhonete como se elas nao pesassem nada. Ele sentía-se estranhamente revigorado - mesmo nao tendo tomado uma só gota de café antes de sair. Era uma energia que era completamente natural, em parte devido ao ligeiro e frio ar daquela manhã, mas parte devido à algo ainda nem sequer definido. Talvez fosse simplesmente o efeito do tempo alterado, mas tudo parecia novo de alguma forma. Ele estava cheio de planos para o inverno todo e seus pensamentos se extendiam também para a próxima primavera e verão.

É claro que ele ia concertar o aquecedor. Ele só estava brincando com ela, o aquecedor seria essencial quando o frio de verdade chegasse. Também havia outras coisas. O galpão precisava ser reformado, talvez substituido por um maior. A casa em si precisava de uma pintura. E ele também pensava em colocar uma cerca em volta de todo o perímetro da propriedade, para obter segurança extra. Eles até poderiam ter um portão trancado no fim da estrada. Ele pensou em tudo isso com exaltação enquanto tomava a respiração pelo ar frio.

Quando terminou de descarregar toda a lenha, ele adiantou-se para o banco do motorista, ligou o motor, contornou devagar até o galpão e até a área da casa perto da cozinha. Assim que desceu da caminhonete e bateu a porta, sua atenção foi voltada para um movimento na lateral, perto da varanda.

Parados na porta da frente, tentando examinar pelas janelas, estavam dois homens de meia idade, com ternos escuros.

Sawyer gelou, todos os músculos de seu corpo ficaram tensos e rígidos. Ele podia escutar um pesado zunido de sangue em seus ouvidos enquanto tudo parecia ficar em slow motion.

"Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" ele chamou com a voz irritada, desesperado para tira-los de perto da casa.

Eles se viraram e depois de avista-lo, se entreolharam. Um deles acenou com a cabeça rapidamente e então desceu os degraus, dirigindo-se ao encontro de Sawyer. Suas mãos estavam fechadas, cravando suas próprias unhas em sua pele, tentado se estabilizar o suficiente para ganhar um pouco de compostura. Por favor, Deus, faça com que eles sejam Testemunhas de Jeová, ele rezava silenciosamente. Inferno, eu vou até deixar eles me converterem se precisar

"Você é James Ford?" um deles, o mais alto, perguntou

"Yeah" ele disse, conseguindo parecer menos assustado do que estava "Que é que você quer?"

"Sr. Ford, meu nome é Robert Callahan, sou do FBI" ele mostrou rapidamente um distintivo em sua carteira e Sawyer deixou de lado suas tolas esperanças, sentindo-se tonto.

"Esse é meu parceiro, Phillip Reed" ele olhava astuta e suspeitosamente para Sawyer

"Gostariamos de lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre uma mulher que acreditamos ter tido contato com o senhor recentemente"


	40. Chapter 40

Em toda a fic, a Leah Kate sempre adiciona comentários acima dos capítulos, geralmente respondendo algum comentário anterior e, na maioria das vezes não diz nada pra nós, por isso sempre retiramos. Mas esse, por ser o último, me deu vontade de traduzir e deixar. Me deu uma _emoçãozinha_ extra quando eu li pela primeira vez.

"_Só um aviso a vocês – provavelmente vai confundi-los o fato de haver um capítulo 41 na lista, mas é só um postscript que eu já havia mencionado anteriormente, onde eu agradeço e falo mais algumas coisinhas. E então... aqui está. O grande final (e me faz um pouco triste dizer isso... mas também aliviada ;) "_

**Capítulo 40 – **_Traduzido por Cristianepf_****

_"Nós gostaríamos de saber se vocês se importa se fizermos algumas perguntas sobre uma mulher que temos razões para acreditar que possa ter tido contato com você."  
_  
As palavras ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Não que ele não esperasse – assim que o homem chamou seu nome, ele soube, com uma espécie de certeza telepática, porque eles estavam lá. Ele e Kate haviam tido tantos avisos e falsos alarmes até que eles tivessem que passar pela coisa de verdade. Mas ... _porque agora_? _Por que nesta manhã_, de todas as manhãs?

No segundo em que ele notou o homem na varanda, ele tinha sido descuidado com fato importante. _Ele não tinha uma arma com ele_. Ele tinha o hábito de trazer sempre consigo toda vez que saia de casa, mas por alguma razão insondável, ele não tinha se preocupado em tomar essa precaução hoje. Talvez por ser ainda cedo da manhã, ou talvez o frio o tivesse enfeitiçado, ou estes pensamentos sobre o futuro o tivessem distraído. Mas fosse qual fosse a razão, ele entendia que estava completamente indefeso, no sentido físico – o que significava que Kate também, a menos que ela por acaso tivesse visto pela janela e se armado dentro da casa. Porque esses agentes com certeza tinham armas escondidas, estivessem eles vindo só pra fazer perguntas ou não.

Tudo isso passou pela cabeça dele no espaço de poucos segundos enquanto ele procurava desesperadamente um modo de lidar com a situação. Então, mesmo sem decidir conscientemente, seus instintos assumiram. Enquanto o homem o observava, ele virou casualmente para a caminhonete e pegou um monte de madeira, largando-o na pilha.

Dando uma olhada de novo para eles, ele respondeu com num tom de voz que era um misto de arrastada e charmosa. "Bem... eu tive em contato com várias mulheres ultimamente, se é que me entendem. Vocês vão precisar ser um pouco mais específicos quanto a isso." 

A tática funcionou. O mais jovem deles, Agente Reed, dirigiu a Sawyer um leve e conspirador sorriso. "Oh, eu tenho certeza de que vocês lembra desta. Ela é o que gostamos de chamar de "_um caso especial._"

Sawyer pareceu estar pensando por um segundo, então ele jogou a cabeça pra trás como se tivesse se dado conta de algo. "Ah... eu aposto que sei sobre o que é isso." Ele caminhou para perto deles, colocando a mão na traseira da caminhonete. "É aquela garota, não é? Aquela do avião?" Ele fez uma pausa, como se tivesse tentando algo específico. "Kate," ele disse finalmente, pronunciando seu nome com precisão, como se soasse estranho em sua boca, como se tivesse tirado do fundo da memória. "Até que estava demorando."

O olhar no rosto do homem mais alto parecia confirmar o palpite dele. "Então eu acredito que você tem alguma idéia de como a investigação está indo até agora, certo?"

Sawyer sacodiu a cabeça de leve, voltando a descarregar a madeira. "Nah... na verdade não. Mas eu ouvi que ela escapou de vocês de novo. Isso é verdade?" Ele olhou para eles. "Diabos, pelo que eu lembro, ela provavelmente não pesava nem 50 kg. Estão me dizendo que o FBI inteiro não consegue segurar uma coisinha daquelas?"

O Agente Reed pareceu de alguma forma ofendido com isto. "Não é assim tão simples."

"E porque não?"

"Porque _aquela coisinha_ de alguma forma conseguiu virar um veículo que andava a 80 Km/h, estando no banco de trás, _algemada_. Ela é emocionalmente instável e altamente perigosa."

Sawyer teve que se morder pra não rir de orgulho. "Acho que são sempre aqueles que você menos espera," ele disse, como se pensasse que a coisa toda era engraçada.

Agente Callahan encarou Sawyer friamente. "Se importaria de descrever o seu relacionamento com a Srta Austin durante os meses que passou com ela na ilha?"

"_Relacionamento_?" Sawyer perguntou dando ênfase na palavra. Ele riu um pouco, e pegou o machado de onde ele deixado no chão antes, pensando vagamente se poderia usá-lo como arma, se fosse necessário. "Não é bem a palavra certa pra descrever." Ele partiu a lenha ao meio com habilidade. "Tenho certeza de que vocês dois sabem como é. Eu estava sozinho... ela era gostosa... eu andei atrás dela por um tempo, mas nada além disso." Ele levantou os olhos para eles, sagaz. "Vocês sabem aquele tipo de garota que pensa que estão acima de tudo... como se elas estivessem com TPM o tempo todo?"

Agente Reed respondeu com um breve sorriso de confirmação, mas Callahan não mostrou resposta. Ele estava no mínimo na casa dos cinqüenta, seu cabelo começava a ficar grisalho, obviamente um oficial de carreira que fora tirado do sério ao ser posto com um agente inexperiente como o cara que ele tinha como parceiro.

"Em declarações que recebemos dos outros sobreviventes, parece que vocês dois tiveram algo como um cena durante o seu último dia na ilha... que você ficou um tanto violento com ela? O que tem a dizer sobre isso?" ele perguntou ameno.

"Violento, " Sawyer repetiu com sincera desaprovação. "Quem disse isso?" ele reclamou.

Callahan continuou a encará-lo com firmeza, e Sawyer percebeu seu erro. Se recompondo, ele voltou a cortar a lenha, dizendo, "Tá, e daí?... Talvez eu tenha sido... mas foi só porque a vagabunda tentou pegar meu lugar na jangada que construímos para escapar." A palavra entalou em sua garganta, era algo que ele mal suportava chamá-la, mesmo que fosse parte da atuação. Mas não havia lugar pra sentimento ali. Ele tinha que por os detalhes direito. "Vocês tem idéia do duro que eu dei pra construir aquela coisa? E ela chega, pensa que pode manipular todo mundo e fazê-los se virar contra mim, só pra conseguir o que ela quer sem ter tido suado uma gota. O que diabos eu devia fazer, deixar ela pegar meu lugar?"

"Então no meio disso, a condição dela de fugitiva veio à tona para o resto do grupo. Não é isso?"

"Sim," ele disse. "Não era essa a minha _intenção_, mas eu acho que foi o que aconteceu."

"Por que não era sua intenção?" Callahan perguntou.

"O quê?" Sawyer olhou para ele, confuso.

"Bem, estou presumindo que a identidade de fugitiva dela já estava clara pra você, mas você deve ter deliberadamente manter esta informação só pra você. O que o fez tomar essa decisão?" Ele mantinha o tom falso, mas seus olhos pareciam astutos, quase como os de um falcão.

Sawyer repentinamente ficou nervoso. Ele sentiu que havia uma armadilha nisso de alguma forma, mas ele não podia ver onde. "Acho que eu pensei que isso não era da minha conta," ele disse, levantando o machado de novo. "Que diferença ia fazer pra mim o quanto eles sabiam sobre ela? Eu tinha mais o que pensar."

"Me deixe perguntar uma coisa, Sr. Ford," Callahan continuou, depois de encará-lo por alguns segundos. "Por acaso a Srta. Austin estava a par de _seu_ passado criminal?"

O machado oscilou de leve ao descer, a pergunta o havia pego desprevenido. O machado foi muito pra esquerda na pilha de madeira, atingindo um canto e enterrou no chão. "Merda," Sawyer resmungou, puto da cara e ciente de que estava sendo observado de perto, pelos dois agora. Ele jogaria de vagar, sem ter certeza onde eles queriam chegar com isso. "Por quê? Vocês acham que ela faria o mesmo por mim?" Ele arrancou o machado do chão.

"Nós temos informações de várias fontes que vocês dois passavam muito tempo sozinhos em companhia um do outro, longe do acampamento. Me parece que duas pessoas com passados tão interessantes... com tanto _em comum_... deviam ter muito o que conversar. Você não concorda?"

Reed também o observava, ainda que esta linha de raciocínio nunca tivesse lhe ocorrido.

Agora Sawyer lentamente entendi onde eles queriam chegar com isso. "Eu não saberia dizer," ele disse irritado. "Não sou do tipo falador."

"Mas certamente," Callahan falou com voz lisonjeira, "Você deve ter ficado tentado a dividir suas experiências com alguém que pudesse em parte compreender? Afinal de contas, deve ter tido horas, que ninguém mais na ilha podia entender suas... _circunstâncias especiais_. E não seria completamente irracional presumir que ela se sentiu da mesma maneira sobre você.pudesse "

"É, bem," Sawyer disse, ficando furioso. "Pra dizer a verdade, eu não estava procurando uma alma gêmea. Quando eu estava com ela, só estava preocupado em como eu poderia me livrar das roupas dela."

"Entendo," Callahan disse, com um breve sorriso, como se ele não acreditasse em um só palavra.

Sawyer voltou a dar machadadas, enquanto eles o observavam em silêncio por um momento. Esta conversa estava se tornando incrivelmente alarmante, mas a repentina compreensão disso fez seu sangue gelar, fazendo-o esquecer das respostas impensadas. Ele só conseguia lembrar que Kate iria lá pra fora ajudá-lo quando tivesse saído do banho. Ela já devia estar quase lá, não devia? Ao contrário da maioria das mulheres, ela era rápida pra se aprontar. Ela não usava maquiagem, e ela nem mesmo usava secador de cabelos. Todos os músculos de seus corpo faziam uma oração silenciosa pra que algo a distraísse, que ela demorasse a sair pela porta só um pouquinho mais.

"Talvez devêssemos parar a procura por aqui, Sr. Ford," De repente o agente Reed disse, brandamente, como se ele estivesse cansado de joguinhos. Callahan lançou a ele um olhar letal, mas ele não parou. "Fomos informados que a policia local foi alertada por uma mãe preocupada algumas noites atrás, no Dia das Bruxas. Aparentemente seu filho o viu acompanhado de uma mulher que _ele_ acredita bater com a descrição de Kate Austin."

O coração de Sawyer deu um salto, mas ele só torceu os olhos com sacasmo. "Quem, aqueles bastardinhos que estavam depois da meia noite com sacolas cheias de papel higiênico? Com certeza me parecem ser testemunhas confiáveis."

Ele partiu outro pedaço de madeira, desta vez partindo-a bem ao meio, para seu alívio. "Tá, eu tenho uma queda por morenas... isto é crime?" Ele estreitou os olhos para eles, como se tivesse preocupado. "Olha..." ele disse na defensiva. "Aquela garota que eu tava no Dia das Bruxas. Ela disse que tinha dezoito, ok? E só pro caso de vocês irem atrás dela também pra enxê-la de perguntas sem pé nem cabeça como estão fazendo comigo... quero deixar dito que ela _me disse_ que tinha dezoito."

Reed suspirou, parecendo um pouco enojado, mas também desapontado, como se tivesse atingido uma parede de tijolos. "É... nós vamos nos lembrar disso." Ele olhou para Callahan, cedendo a vez, deixando ele tomar o controle de novo.

"Então em outras palavras, o que você estava dizendo, Sr. Ford, é que você não ouviu ou viu traço algum dessa mulher desde que os dois se separaram na ilha... é isto?"

"É," ele disse. "Acho que é isso que estou dizendo."

"Deixe-me perguntar outra coisa, então. Você tem idéia de onde ela possa estar? Ela mencionou algum lugar em particular que o fizesse pensar que ela pudesse procurar abrigo?"

Sawyer fingiu pensar por um minuto. "Lugar específico? O único lugar que ela mencionou foi Disneylândia... ela disse que nunca esteve lá. Talvez este seja o lugar que vocês devam procurar," ele disse com um sorriso malicioso e não amigável.

"Disneylândia," Reed ecoou, claramente pensando que Sawyer estava tirando com a cara deles. Ele bufou como se fosse rir. "Obrigado pela dica."

"Bem, então," Callahan disse, com um ar de finalização. "Suponho que não haja muito mais o que discutirmos aqui. Desculpe incomodá-lo, Sr. Ford, mas temos que checar todas as denúncias de atividades suspeitas pessoalmente. É claro, noventa e nove por cento delas acabam em nada, assim como neste caso aparentemente... mas é o procedimento. Eu tenho certeza que você entende."

"É," Sawyer disse, começando a ficar aliviado. "Sem problemas."

Os dois se viraram como se fossem ir embora, mas então Callahan olhou para trás, como se tivesse acabado de pensar em alguma coisa. "Oh, outra coisa, Sr. Ford. Já que estamos aqui, você se importaria de nos deixar dar uma olhadinha na casa?"

""Dentro da casa? " Ele perguntou, seu momentâneo alívio evaporando num instante. "Pra quê?"

"É só uma formalidade, na verdade. Dessa maneira podemos garantir ao Departamento que não deixamos nenhum detalhe. Por quê? Algum problema?" Ele observava Sawyer com suspeita fria e calculada.

Ele se virou lentamente, fingindo estar ocupado em arremessar alguns pedaços partidos de madeira para o lado. "Problema algum. Mas eu acredito que vocês tem um mandato com vocês, tem?"

"Bem," Callahan disse calmamente, "Isso só é necessário se você se recusar a nos deixar entrar. Seria menos demorado e complicado... para _todos nós_... se você nos deixasse dar uma olhada por ai. Afinal de contas, se você não tem nada a esconder, não tem motivos pra dificultar as coisas, não é?"

Sawyer riu asperamente, balançando a cabeça. "Sem ofensas, mas não estou de bom humor pra cooperar quando eu já _disse_ tudo que eu sei. Agora, como podem ver, eu estou meio ocupado por aqui." Ele gesticulou para a pilha de madeira. "Eu acho que não tenho tempo na minha agenda pra levá-los a um tour. Se querem tomar mais tempo do meu dia, vão ter que fazê-lo um pouco mais oficial. Então voltem aqui com um mandato, e então talvez a gente converse." Ele se virou impaciente, secretamente com temor desesperado no coração.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Ele pôde ver, pelo canto de olho, que os agentes se entreolhavam, com expressões idênticas de cuidado, e controlada satisfação em seus rostos. Eles sabiam que haviam chegado em algum lugar.

"Você quem sabe, Sr. Ford," Callahan disse, com um sorriso frio. "Eu eu devia dizer... Sr. Sawyer."

Sawyer se virou com um rápido olhar de ódio. "Já terminamos aqui?" Ele perguntou com uma voz baixa. "Por que se sim, eu acho que vocês estão abusando da minha boa vontade."

"Terminamos por agora," ele respondeu, ainda com a inabalável expressão no rosto, como se ele tivesse Sawyer bem onde ele queria. "Mas não vamos dispensar sua boa vontade ainda. Eu eu tenho a impressão de que nos veremos em breve, filho."

Ele se virou dando um último olhar penetrante que Sawyer devolveu da mesma forma, sem piscar. Fazendo um ligeiro gesto a Reed, ele se dirigiu a entrada, onde eles estacionaram para fazer uma entrada silenciosa. Reed deu uma rápida olhada a Sawyer, como se ele, também, estivesse avaliando-o, então se virou e seguiu seu parceiro.

Sawyer os observou até que estivessem completamente fora de vista, então continuou lá em choque, deixando as emoções se situarem. Ele sentiu uma imensa onde de alívio por eles terem partido, mas suas últimas palavras não deixaram muito espaço pra deixar a ansiedade completamente. Eles voltariam – não havia dúvidas em sua mente. Era apenas questão de tempo.

E enquanto isso, Kate estava na casa, tomando banho, sem saber de nada disso ainda. Ela ainda estava vivendo no mundo em que eles haviam acordado esta manhã, do mesmo que ele tinha sido recentemente arrancado pelas garras impiedosas da realidade. _E agora ele teria de contar a ela_. A idéia de que ele teria de ser aquele a despedaçar, com suas próprias palavras, sua frágil prisma de segurança era de alguma forma o pior de tudo... fazia com que ele sentisse vontade de se atirar no chão e não se mover. Mas não havia tempo pra isso.

Ao invés disso, ele foi relutante em direção da casa, com passos pesados e de coração partido, passou pela porta.

Ele esperou por ela, na sala de estar, sentado na cadeira que sempre foi sua favorita, mesmo que ele nem mesmo soubesse o porquê. Certamente não era a mais confortável da peça, mas de alguma forma se acertava com o seu corpo e ele sempre a escolhia. De certo modo, os sentimentos dele por esta cadeira em particular eram parecidos com os que ele nutria pela casa em si, até alguns meses atrás.

Ele a comprou de volta com cautela, mas também com uma necessidade que não se pode explicar, e havia mantido-a em sua posse mesmo que ele quase nunca ficava lá. Os impostos anuais eram abusivos, toda vez que ele ficava lá algo caro precisava ser consertado, e o valor de revenda, a esta altura, devia estar no mínimo o triplo do que ele tinha pago, se não mais. E ainda assim, a despeito de tudo isso, nunca lhe ocorreu desistir da casa. Mesmo quando ele estava desesperado atrás de dinheiro, a idéia de vendê-la se quer passou pela sua cabeça, o que era irônico, considerando o quanto ele sempre odiou o lugar. Era como uma manifestação física de toda a bagagem emocional que ele carregava consigo, uma sólida imposição que o fazia lembrar de tudo que ele sofreu. Não importava quanta dor causava nele, era um mal necessário, e ele aceitava a presença disso em sua vida como uma dádiva, da mesma maneira que ele aceitava, e até precisava, da presença da carta em seu bolso.

Enquanto ele permaneceu lá sentado esperando, sua mente tentava lembrar as informações que ele sabia da história da casa. Seu bisavô tinha de alguma forma feito fortuna durante a I Guerra mundial –ninguém sabia como, mas considerando a natureza da família, Sawyer suspeitava de que não havia sido com nada muito ético. Ele havia se chegado lá com intenção de operar sua própria mina de carvão, instalando sua noiva na casa recém construída em 1918. Infelizmente, ele não tinha se preocupado em saber quanto de carvão realmente havia por ali, e descobriu que não era muito. Pra piorar, sua jovem esposa faleceu após dar a luz a seu primeiro e único filho, o avô de Sawyer, Adam. Sua vida e fortuna ruíram, o frustrado homem nunca voltou a se casar, e mal pode ver seu filho se tornar adulto, morrendo em seguida e deixando a casa para ele.

Seu avô foi um conquistador por anos, trazendo para casa sua noiva, Josephine, quando os dois estavam na casa dos trinta. A história de sua avó foi uma saga de dor e sofrimento, mas ela sempre foi vaga quanto aos detalhes, e então Sawyer não sabia exatamente como eles se conheceram e se casaram. Tampouco sabia sobre os anos que passaram na casa juntos – só que eles estavam profundamente, provavelmente até perigosamente, enfeitiçados um pelo outro. Havia algo escuro e confuso no passado deles, uma impressão que ele tinha desde criança, mas ele nunca soube o que era. Ele admitiu que era o tipo de coisas que você só se torna realmente interessado quando já é tarde demais para saber as respostas.

A história catastrófica de seus pais, obviamente, era familiar para ele. Sua breve estada aqui havia se transformado em tragédia, e parecia que, com eles, a casa havia tido o suficiente de histórias de amor conturbadas. Exceto que obviamente não era o certo a se dizer, como os últimos meses com Kate pareciam provar.

Sawyer sorriu quase amargo ao pensar em tudo isso. Como poderia uma simples casa, que emoldurou duas histórias, circundada e abrigada humildemente pelo corredor dos Apalaches conter tanto drama humano? Certamente não eram todas as casas que haviam testemunhado o andamento de tal ciclo de miséria, corações partidos e paixões. Que diabos _havia_ com esse lugar? Ou talvez fossem os homens desta família fossem amaldiçoados, assim como as mulheres que eles inevitavelmente atraiam.

Foi o suficiente para fazê-lo pensar, não sem uma ponta de seriedade, se a casa em si podia manter alguma impressão do que havia testemunhado. Será que as pessoas que viveriam ali no futuro poderiam pressentir algo das vidas que passaram por esses aposentos, os destinos que haviam se desenrolado aqui? Ou seria só um espaço vazio, em branco, ecoado de silêncio, como agora parecia para ele enquanto esperava que Kate descer as escadas para ele lhe dizer que o tempo deles ali havia acabado? Ele estava possuído por essa repentina vontade de queimar tudo, de se livrar de todos os traços disso, de uma vez por todas, pra que ninguém mais pudesse pensar que estava a salvo lá, que podiam ter um futuro ali. Mas não havia tempo para isso.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som dos pés descalços dela nas escadas. Ela desceu suavemente e estava indo em direção à cozinha quando notou a presença dele. Parando, ela sorriu. "Não consigo encontrar meus sapatos," ela explicou. Ele a encarava, sem saber o que dizer. Por que ela tinha de ser tão linda?

Entrando na sala, ela sentou sobre os pés no sofá em frente à ele. Com uma toalha, ela continuou secando os cabelos. "Já terminou? Eu disse que ia lá ajudar."

"Não," ele disse calmamente. "Não terminei." Havia alguma coisa sobre o jeito que ela estava sentada que martelava em sua memória. Ele não conseguia saber o que era. Então ele percebeu num flash repentindo. Esta era a exata posição que ela tinha estado na sua primeira noite na casa, depois dela ter pulado a janela e ter voltado do banho. Tudo era igual – a maneira como ela sentou sobre os pés, o jeito que ela estava secando o cabelo, até mesmo o olhar que ela lhe lançava que era um misto de desafio e piedade. A única diferença era a posição dos móveis.

Seus movimentos começaram a ficar mais lentos enquanto ela o estudava. Um nervoso palpite passou pela sua face, e ela lentamente largou a toalha no colo. "O que tem de errado com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ele continuou a observá-la, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, mesmo que ele se forçasse a falar.

"Sawyer," ela o insentivou, ficando mais preocupada.

Ele inspirou fundo e pesadamente, então expirou e fechou os olhos por um segundo. Quando ele os abriu de novo, olhou nos olhos dela.

"O FBI esteve aqui. Eles acabaram de ir embora, tem uns 10 minutos."

A expressão dela não mudou imediatamente, mesmo assim o rosto dela perdeu um pouco a cor. Engolindo em seco, ela desviou o olhar, então tentou forçar um sorriso. "Eu acredito que não tem nenhum chance disso ser uma piada de mal gusto, tem?"

Ele não respondeu. Ela já sabia a verdade. Concordando suavemente com a cabeça, ela disse "Eu acho que não."

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ele deu a ela a chance de se ajustar àquela realidade, da mesma maneira que ele tinha feito depois daqueles desgraçados partirem. Ela se esforçava em vencer as emoções, da mesma maneira que ele.

Ela encolheu os ombros de leve, numa nada convincente tentativa de demonstrar desinteresse. "Não é uma grande surpresa, certo? Nós sabíamos que isso ia acontecer eventualmente. Eu nem acredito que não aconteceu antes." Ela olhava para ele. "Por que eles se foram?"

"Eles não tinham um mandado pra entrar na casa."

"Eles vão voltar," ela disse suavemente, com uma franca simplicidade que o deixou enjoado.

"É," ele sussurrou, não vendo razão alguma pra não concordar com ela. Ela conhecia esse terreno melhor do que ele.

Ela permaneceu pensando, olhando ociosamente em torno da sala, tentando conter as emoções, para tomar as rédeas do desconsolo que ela sentia. Ele podia ver o esforço nas feições dela, por mais doloso que fosse ver, ele não podia desviar o olhar.

"Kate..." A voz dele soava estrangulada.

Ela olhou para ele quase que advertindo-o, implicitamente dizendo a ele que lhe desse espaço.

Mas ele não podia. Não dessa vez.

Ignorando seu olhar, ele levantou, e percorreu os poucos passos que os separavam, sentando-se na mesa de centro e puxando-a para junto dele no mesmo movimento. Ela resistiu a princípio, mantendo seu corpo rígido e tenso, mas então cedeu, deitando em seu ombro. Ele a abraçava apertado, pressionando-a contra ele, seus dedos enlaçando o cabelo dela ainda molhado. Enterrando a cabeça no pescoço dela, ele sussurrou roucamente, "Querida, eu sinto muito." Um leve tremor percorreu o corpo dela, e as lágrimas vieram, quentes contra seu ombro. Este termo carinhoso em particular, que ele nunca havia usado exceto se fosse por provocação, seriam o suficiente para fazê-la perder a compostura, mesmo sem todo o resto. Ela se permitiu ficar desesperada por alguns momentos, e então respirou fundo.

"Não é sua culpa." Levantando a cabeça, ela olhou para ele com firmeza e seriedade. "Teria acontecido mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"É," ele disse suavemente. "Mas não significa que eu não possa lamentar isso."

Kate concordou num gesto de cabeça, secando outra lágrima que se recusava a não cair. "Então eu acho que, é isso." Ela forçou as palavras saírem, claramente contra sua vontade. "Você não tem que..." ela parou. "Eu espero que você não pense que tem obrigação de..."

"Eu vou com você," ele a interroupeu, sabendo o que ela pensava. "E não quero ouvir uma só palavra a respeito disso."

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de gratidão, e ao menos dessa vez, aceitou as palavras dele sem argumentar. "Certo. Mas nós temos que ir agora mesmo."

"Eu sei, ele disse suavemente.

Eles se entreolharam intensamente por alguns segundos, ainda sem se mover. Ele retirou uma mecha de cabelos que estava presas na bochecha ensopada de lágrimas dela. Ela fechou os olhos.

Quando voltou a abri-los, tinham uma sólida determinação, uma mudança que ele pôde ver imediatamente. Ela desviou o olhar, pensando.

"Precisamos de malas," ela disse num tom simples e sem sentido. "Mochilas, bolsas, malas de viagem... Tudo que você puder encontrar. Mas quanto mais leve melhor, ok? Eu vou começar a pegar coisas. Temos que andar rápido." Ela se levantou revigorada, e ele estava maravilhado como ela podia se animar assim, como ele achou que ela faria. Antes que ele pudesse se afastar dele, ele pegou sua mão e levou a seus lábios por um segundo.

Com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, ela tentou sorrir para ele. "Comece a procurer, ele sussurrou.

"Estou indo," ele disse, se levantando. Ela se correu lá pra cima, deixando a toalha esquecida no sofá.

Numa atitude que ele sabia que era absurda, Sawyer a recolheu para colocá-la na despensa.

Depois de encontrar as malas, ele estava parado em frente à sua cômoda, impotente. Que diabos ele devia pegar pra levar? Como você planeja algo assim? Era como se eles estivessem sendo forçados a sair de férias de última hora, e indesejadas. Ele nem sabia se iam pro norte ou pro sul. Ele devia pegar roupas pro frio ou pro calor?

Ele decidiu ver se kate tinha alguma idéia, se ela tinha algum palpite, então ele atravessou o corridor e entrou no banheiro. 

Para sua surpresa, ela também estava imóvel, quase paralisada, observando atentamente a pequena caixa em suas mãos.

"hey, tenho que te perguntar uma coisa," ele começou. Ela lentamente virou a cabeça para ele, uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto, mesmo que ela parecia não tê-lo escutado.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" ela perguntou.

"Consegui _o quê?_" Ele perguntou, confuso. Ele olhou mais de perto o que ela estava segurando. Piscando, ele pôde ver que era o teste de gravidez. "Eu comprei numa farmácia," Ele disse a ela, como se isso fosse óbvio.

"Que _tipo_ de farmácia?" A voz dela ainda era sarcástica.

"O que você quer dizer com _que tipo_?" ele perguntou, perplexo. "Quantos tipos você conhece? É a única na cidade... a mesma que minha mãe costumava ir. Um velho é dono dela."

"Um _velho_," ela repetiu, desdenhosamente "Isso faz sentido."

"De que diabos você está falando?"Ele perguntou, agora completamente desnorteado.

"Isso ta _vencido_." Ela falou com ênfase. "Venceu a quase dois anos. E se eu não tivesse jogado seu aparelho de barba no lixo agorinha, eu nunca ia saber."

Ele ainda não conseguia entender ande exatamente ela queria chegar. "E daí? Eu tenho certeza que é uma prateleira que não verifica com frequência. O que você é, um desses consumidores vigilantes? Que diferença faz?

Ela olhou para ele em choque, como se ele não pudesse assim tão estúpido. "Eles não estão bons quando vencem, Sawyer. Eles não funcionam." Ela subitamente parecia assustada ao invés de brava.

Ele recuou um pouco com a cabeça, as palavras importantes fazendo sentido. Eles continuaram a se entre-olhar sem dizer nada. 

"Provavelmente não importa," Kate disse finalmente, como se estivesse tentando se convencer, assim como ele. "Tenho certeza que está tudo bem. Quero dizer, eles só botam essas data para poderem vender novos a cada ano e fazer mais dinheiro, certo?"

Ele levou um segundo pra responder. "É, " ele disse, não convencido. "Malditos caras da Corporação."

Nenhum deles nem de longe acreditava nisso, e eles não podiam se enganar. O silêncio parecia se estender, as implicações disso se tornando insuportáveis.

Kate sacudiu a cabeça amargamente. "Não temos tempo pra isso agora," Ela olhou em volta com ar de exaustão. "Podemos cuidar disso depois. Agora temos que nos concentrar em dar o fora daqui."

Ela deu a ele um último olhar intenso, e então passou por ele. Ele continuava parado na porta.

"Sawyer", ela disse com firmeza.

Ele se forçou a virar para ela. 

"Termine de fazer as malas."

Com esforço, ele voltou para o quarto.

Kate deu a última volta na casa, checando, com profunda tristeza em seu coração, por qualquer coisa que eles pudessem ter esquecido. Na verdade, ela só queria ver os quartos mais uma vez. Cada um deles continha tantas memórias, produzidas e finalizadas, era verdade, num curto período de tempo, mas não deixava der ser doloroso ou significativo por causa disso.

Enquanto ela rapidamente olhava cada quarto, as imagens surgiam em sua mente, colidindo umas contra as outras e disputando espaço. Ela viu os dois colocando o papel de parede no quarto que ela usava para dormir, tentando desesperadamente (e sem sucesso) quebrar qualquer tensão entre eles. O pequeno quarto de baixo da escada do primeiro andar, trazendo de volta a lembrança da noite em que ela entrou pela janela, exausta e miserável, e a maneira que Sawyer entrou pela porta, bêbado, sem camisa, com um taco de baseball na mão. Ela sorriu de leve com a imagem em sua cabeça.

Na cozinha, a despeito de tudo que aconteceu lá depois, foi onde fizeram sua primeira refeição juntos que agora ela pensava com uma grande sensação de perda... a maneira como ela praticamente teve de forçá-lo a comer, e a maneira que ele fingia que mal tinha apetite. A refeição, pelo que ela lembrava, havia sido interrompida por um helicóptero que voando baixo, e esse pensamento repentino a trouxe de volta a realidade e fez com que ela se movesse mais depressa. Ela checou mais uma vez pra ter certeza de que a cafeteira não estava ligada, e então pegou a arma extra que tinha na prateleira e colocou na calça, as duas ações incompatíveis não a abateu por mais estranho que parecesse.

Sawyer esperava por ela no hall de entrada, atrás da porta. Ele já havia terminado de tirar toda a madeira da caminhonete. Não haveria uso para ela agora.

Ele a observava enquanto ela parava pra colocar a arma na mochila que ele tinha encontrado, por alguma razão fascinado pelos movimentos dela. Sua mente divagava em memórias também, mas ao contrário dela, ele não via os dois. Somente ela.

Ele estava pensando em como ela estava quando sentada no balcão da cozinha, suas pernas balançando, no vestido que ele a viu supersticiosamente encaixotar pra levar há alguns momentos atrás quando ela pensou que ele não estava vendo. Ele relembrou de como ela mergulhou no lago, primeiro os pés, como um garoto, e do hábito que ela tinha de revirar os olhos quando ele dizia algo nojento, e a maneira como ela sempre ficava vermelhinha no alto da paixão, logo depois de gemer e ficar sem energia nos braços dele.

Ainda era difícil pra ele assentar em sua mente sobre o fato de que ela era _dele_. Ele sabia que não era politicamente correto, ou pior, não era seguro pensar dessa maneira, mas não havia como evitar. Nenhuma racionalidade ou procura interior teria efeito algum na tenacidade desse pensamento. Para o bem ou para o mal, era uma idéia que formara raízes no seu coração, como uma vinha crescendo a partir dele. Ele teria de ver onde isso o levaria.

"No que vocês está pensando?" ela perguntou de repente, olhando para ele.

Surpreso pela pergunta, ele disse a ela, "Só estava pensando que foi bom não termos concertado o maldito aquecedor, afinal de contas. Teria sido dinheiro posto fora." Ela sorriu e fechou a bolsa, sem responder. Ele não soube dizer se ela acreditou ou não.

Levantando-se de novo, Kate deixou os olhos silenciosamente vagar pela escada e corredor, um conhecido pesar tomando conta dela de novo. Finalmente, ela voltou a olhar para ele. Soando como uma criança magoada, ela disse simplesmente, entre lágrimas, "Isso é bem difícil"

Ele pôs suas mãos em seus ombros, tentando pensar em algo reconfortante. "Vamos voltar," ele disse suavemente.

"Promete?"

"Yeah," ele disse.

Eles sorriram com tristeza um para o outro, fingindo acreditar. Ambos sabiam que eles nunca voltariam.

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, demoradamente, a despeito da pressa, com uma adorável atenção a cada detalhe, gradualmente aumentando a pressão nos seus lábios enquanto ela levantava mais a cabeça em direção a ele, cobrindo sua boca inteira de novo e de novo até que ela colocou as duas mãos nos lados do rosto dele e se afastou. Depois de um segundo ela abriu os olhos.

"Está pronta?" ele sussurrou.

Por um breve segundo, algo passou pelos olhos dela lembrando-o, fortemente, do dia que eles estavam sentados na janela, e ela viu os gansos passando acima deles. Foi um olhar inquito e ansioso, com uma ponta de impaciência, ou o que possivelmente podia ser chamado de empolgação. Aquilo havia o deixado perturbado da primeira vez, e ainda o entristecia agora. Mas, diferente da outra vez, hoje ele sentia que era irradiado dela pra ele, transmitido de alguma forma, então era algo que ele podia compartilhar com ela. Kate parecia sentir isso também, afagando sua mão dedos trêmulos.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Vamos embora."

Sem olhar para trás de novo, ela colocou a mochila em seu ombro e abriu a porta, saindo pra rua.

Depois de olhar em volta pela última vez, Sawyer a seguiu até a varanda, fechando a porta firmemente atrás dele.

FIM

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	41. Chapter 41

**Pós-escrito** – _Tradução por Nata_

_Bem... Ok. Eu não sei como começar com isto, ou mesmo como simplesmente PODER agradecer à todos vocês pelo que significaram para mim neste verão. Escrever esta foi uma experiência que nunca vou esquecer, e sei que soa ridículo e prepotente, pois se trata de apenas uma fanfic idiota, mas a verdade é que eu sempre quis ser uma escritora e, até esta primavera, sempre tive medo demais para realmente escrever. A não ser por uma pequena história em uma aula de escrita criativa durante meu segundo ano do ensino médio há 7 anos atrás, esta (e outras 3 fics curtas que escrevi antes desta) é a única ficção que eu escrevi em minha vida._

Originalmente, eu planejei "In Hiding" para ter algo como 7 ou 8 capítulo. Pretendia que eles brigassem por um tempo, se envolvem sexualmente, então Kate iria embora e Sawyer teria de decidir se iria atrás dela ou não. Nunca tive planos de transformar a fic em uma monstruosidade de 40 capítulos (e pode-se dizer que na verdade não havia necessidade para isso). ;) Mas se foi ou não uma boa idéia, não me arrependo, pois nunca aproveitei nada da forma como aproveitei isto. E para os que comentaram, mesmo que tenha sido apenas uma vez para que me deixassem saber que estavam lendo – Eu lhes agradeço muito por me darem uma desculpa para despender tanto tempo fazendo isto. O fato de vocês se disporem a gastar tanto de seu tempo lendo uma história que, ao que parece, tem premissas completamente absurdas é surpreendente para mim. Obrigada, do fundo do meu coração.

E então, sem mais cerimônias, suponho que devo anunciar oficialmente, para os poucos que ainda não sabem, que HAVERÁ uma seqüência. Acho que alguns talvez recuem ante a idéia, mas estou tão ligada à este mundo que não sei se sou capaz de me desprender dele completamente tão cedo. Creio também que devo anunciar o título. A seqüência será chamada... que soem os tambores, por favor... "On The Road" (Na estrada). Sim, eu sei... tedioso e previsível, mas como poderia chamá-la? "Road Trip" (Viagem de carro)? Parece um pouco otimista, considerando as circunstâncias.

Obviamente, será bem diferente de "In Hiding". Mais ação, tom mais sombrio, com maiores riscos. Algumas coisas, sem ordem particular, que podem esperar ver são.. Hotéis baratos, parques públicos, sexo reconfortante e fast food… Iowa... Tia Meg... Outros convidados (que não são Jack!)… Perucas… Cemitérios… Floresta… Mau tempo… Fogueiras... Mágoa, desespero, terror, emergências , perseguições de carros e milharais... Delinqüentes juvenis... Caçadores de recompensas... O que tenha todos os pássaros! E muito mais.

Se essa idéia não fizer vocês rosnarem ou quererem jogar algo em mim, eu os convido para lerem a seqüência. Não estou bem certa de quando sairá o primeiro capítulo, ainda que tenha a estranha suspeita de que não poderei resistir mais do que algumas poucas semanas.  
Oh, também planejei escrever algumas histórias sobre os avós de Sawyer e sobre a história de amor deles (que é para o que eu meio que me organizei neste capítulo). Eu adoraria usar a casa como mesmo pano de fundo para uma história, que ainda que não completamente desvinculada, seja diferente.

Mais uma vez, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada e obrigada. Jamais esquecerei disto.

_**Leah Kate**_


End file.
